


[翻譯] A Beacon In The Dark 一線曙光

by robinsonola



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Crime & Law, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Prostitution, Translation, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinsonola/pseuds/robinsonola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>現代AU，魔法族群遭到社會的歧視，Arthur和Merlin本是童年玩伴，直到Merlin十六歲時突然消失在Arthur的生命中。十年後Arthur成了為魔法族群發聲的律師，他接到了一個殺人犯的案子，赫然發現他的客戶──一個殺掉僱主的男妓──就是Merlin。<br/>關於失去和重逢，傷害和慰藉，成見和改變</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Beacon In The Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/902073) by [crimsonswirls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonswirls/pseuds/crimsonswirls), [ZairaA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZairaA/pseuds/ZairaA). 



> 警告：故事中有謀殺、賣淫、恐懼發作、強迫用藥(魔力抑制劑)及次要角色死亡情節。其中一幕有鞭打、綑綁、窒息情節，但無清楚描寫。也有隱約提及喀藥、自殺及亂倫。並有Arthur和Mithian的過去感情交代。

下雨了。如果Merlin不是從頭到腳都在抖，單薄的衣服被冰冷的雨水淋得濕透，他或許會為自己的陳腔濫調而大笑。那個人總是讓他等，因為下雨，他或許會讓他等得更久一些。他就是這種王八蛋。這個街角沒有能躲雨的地方，但Merlin知道，如果那輛閃亮的黑色禮車出現時，他沒有在該待的地方待著的話，就有得他受的了。他身上還有上次膽敢違抗Angus Aredian時留下的傷疤。

幾分鐘後車子在他面前停下，他直接走向後座，打開車門，一邊有點討厭享受著車內溫暖空氣的自己。他全身溼淋淋地在後座坐下，米白色的皮革吱聲作響。

Aredian先生坐在後座的另一邊。他沒有看向Merlin。

「把那墊在你屁股下面，否則你會毀了皮革。」Aredian先生說，聲音中充滿鄙夷，他指著Merlin座位旁的一條簡單折起的毛巾。

「抱歉。」Merlin咕噥道，將那塊柔軟的毛巾塞進他濕透的臀部和昂貴的皮墊之間。黑色緊身牛仔褲令人難受地貼著他的皮膚，他覺得自己像條狗，因為他被要求坐在毛巾上，而不是拿毛巾擦乾自己。他又想，或許這就是Aredian的目的。他要讓Merlin清楚自己的位置──好像Merlin還會忘記似的。

他們在沉默中駛向位在肯辛頓的別墅。Merlin不知道Aredian先生打的什麼主意。他到現在還一言不發，代表一定有什麼計畫。大部分時候Merlin現在早就在吸他的老二了。Aredian先生時不時會有特別計畫──精心準備、費心安排──而Merlin幾乎沒喜歡過。Aredian先生就算在最和善的日子裡，也不是個溫柔多情的人，更別提那些會在Merlin身上留下疤痕的特殊場合。他只希望今天不會動到鞭子。

車子駛近時鐵製大門自動開啟，就像幽靈替他們開門似的。濕漉漉的碎石子路在輪胎下發出碎裂聲，禮車緩慢地在門口前停下。Merlin坐在那兒看司機下車，持傘替他的主人開門擋雨。Aredian先生踏出了車門，他安靜的聲音飄過肩膀傳來。

「跟我來。」

Merlin沒有等人來替他開門。他知道他只會空等。他也沒冀望能借支傘，反正，他得承認，也沒什麼差別了。他跟著Aredian先生上台階，永遠在他身後兩步的距離，並保持著沉默。他的胃打成一個緊張的結，那結隨著Aredian一路上的冷靜淡然而變得越來越大。這絕對不是什麼好兆頭。

當他隨著那男人走進大廳時，他的胃一下子下墜了。他從沒見過這般光景，但他知道這不是什麼好事。入口大廳滿是搖曳的燭光。到處都擺滿了白色蠟燭，在這雄偉大廳中間的小桌子上，在通往樓上的彎曲長階梯上，在排列在牆邊的鐵箱上，他從來沒注意過那裡有箱子。

Merlin不知道這代表著什麼。

「去洗個澡。」Aredian先生命令道，一邊脫掉斗篷。他仍然不看Merlin。「把自己徹底洗乾淨。」現在他冰冷的藍眼睛緊盯住Merlin的雙眼。「徹底。」

他的嘴角掛著最赤裸的淫穢暗示，但他早已轉身走向起居室，留Merlin在樓梯底端滴著水。

Merlin深呼吸，將顫抖的雙手握成拳。指甲刺進了肉裡，讓他集中了精神，好穩住自己並撐過去。他慢慢走上樓梯，試著別去想那些把他嚇壞的蠟燭。樓上也是一樣的景象，浴室也一樣。Merlin開燈時燈沒亮。說不定，他有點歇斯底里地想道，只是停電，而Aredian先生的管家有點過頭了而已。他並不真的這麼想，但是他也不知道該作何感想，所以乾脆什麼都不想了。他專心於手頭上的事，機械性地脫掉濕透的衣服，把水溫調到燙人，站到花灑下，用心擦洗自己。耳後、腋下、陰莖，還有那裡，臀瓣之間和內部。他並沒有拖拖拉拉。這只是工作而已。這只是肉體而已。

他洗完澡並擦乾，穿上Aredian先生第一次見他時給他的袍子。那袍子總被洗得乾乾淨淨掛在浴室門後，材質是綠色的重磅真絲，用銀線繡上中式的龍圖騰。它美得讓他傷心。

他打赤腳去尋找Aredian先生，發現他半躺半坐在起居室裡一個扶手皮椅裡，從白蘭地玻璃杯中啜飲著琥珀色的飲料。他面對著門，所以能看見Merlin正向他走來，他的視線和以往一樣的冷酷。Aredian先生不為了尋求慰藉而買他，甚至也不為了Merlin的肉體帶來的愉悅而買他。他買他是因為能擁有力量，占有像Merlin這樣的人，撫摸他，令他屈服，令他破碎。Aredian從來只在乎力量。

等Merlin走近，Aredian先生解開交疊的雙腿，讓他看見已解開的褲頭，和幾乎全勃的分身。

「把你自己準備好。」Aredian微笑著說，又啜了一口白蘭地。潤滑液在Merlin面前的矮桌上，他用手指抹了大量液體，彎下身體，一隻手撐在桌子上穩住自己。

「把袍子拉起來。讓我看你的臀部。」

Merlin照做了。這只是工作而已。這只是肉體而已。

接著Aredian叫Merlin到他身邊。要他跨坐在他身上，騎乘他。Aredian從不要求他假裝享受這過程。他微笑著看Merlin努力面無表情，呼吸因用力而變得粗重。Merlin的分身因刺激而半勃著，但Aredian沒興趣照顧它。他唯一想從Merlin那得到的就是淚水。且Aredian知道在長夜結束前，他會得到他想要的。

Merlin知道Aredian喜歡的就是他這種態度，但他無法改變。他不會給這個男人多過於任何他被逼付出的部份。

Aredian向後仰頭，臀部上舉離開了椅面，雙手緊抓著扶手。他到了，發出一聲喉音和勝利的嘆息，然後放鬆下來。Merlin慢下了動作，接著靜止不動，等待Aredian先生的下一道指示。

下一步是寢室，Merlin見到白色床單上散落的深紅色玫瑰花瓣不禁發抖。Aredian先生並不是個浪漫的男人。他讓Merlin在床中央跪下，將他的雙手綁在床柱上。Merlin的背部和臀部感受到了條狀的疼痛，頭髮被一隻粗魯的手抓扯著。接著Aredian再度占有了仍流著血的Merlin。他跪在他身後，胸膛壓著Merlin受傷的皮肉，痛得他淚流滿面。Aredian撫過他的臉頰，並注意到指尖被沾濕了。

「你這樣好美，我的小Mordred，」Aredian在他耳邊低語。

Merlin咬緊牙根，努力吞下喉中的啜泣聲。

Aredian第二次總是比較持久，所以當他一會兒後退開時，Merlin有些意外。他並沒有抬頭張望，但他聽見他爬下床，拉開一個抽屜又關上。接著他感覺到一塊冰涼柔軟的布料拂過他的喉嚨。Aredian再度進入Merlin，他的衝撞變得兇猛而暴力，那塊布料在Merlin喉間收緊，越來越緊，越來越緊。當Merlin的視野變得模糊，他恐慌了起來。他開始掙扎，拉扯綁在手腕上的繩子。或許這就是Aredian想要的，或許這就是今晚的玩法，但Merlin的肺火燒般的疼，眼前跳動著黑點。他只想著要逃掉，要呼吸。他衝撞壓制著他的人，努力把他甩開，但他沒有施力點，且正逐漸失去力氣。他的視野失去了顏色，四肢虛弱了下來，然後他聽見Aredian低聲說。

「別抵抗，Mordred，你知道這樣比較好。」

Merlin一瞬間被恐懼淹沒。這不是個遊戲，他突然理解。他要被殺死了。

他的血液沸騰了起來，像是有股力量衝出了他的身體。他感受到一陣風拂過他的臉，他想把它深深的吸入好平息胸中的火燄。他覺得自己似乎聽見身後一聲鈍響，但還來不及思考，他便沉入了黑暗之中。


	2. Chapter 2

手機尖銳地響起，將Arthur從一個他也不知想不想記起的夢境裡拉了出來。他在綿被裡掙扎扭動了好一陣子，整個世界才慢慢回到該有的模樣，他理解過來他是在自己家裡，在自己床上，而手機正在地上某處響著。他翻身，在地上胡亂摸索，終於抓到西服外套，它掉在地上他發誓才一個鐘頭前脫掉的地方。他摔回枕頭上，接起電話，並瞄了一眼鬧鐘。兩點半。

「你最好有重要的事，Morgana。」

「別小題大作的。你不可能已經睡了。太陽才剛下山呢。」他同父異母的姊姊高傲地說。

「Morgana。」他從齒縫裡吐出這個名字。他的上一個案子讓他這一週以來一天睡不到四個鐘頭，他基本上靠咖啡在維生，直到昏倒為止──希望是倒在自己臥室裡。他沒心情欣賞Morgana式的幽默。尤其在該死的半夜兩點半。

「好啦，好啦。我需要你幫忙，更精確的說，一個魔法份子需要你幫忙。你得接這個案子。」

「現在？半夜兩點半？」

「是的，Arthur，就是 _現在_ ，」Morgana急性子地說。「他今晚因謀殺被逮捕，在我們說話的當兒他們說不定已經在盤問他了。你知道如果沒人去替他說話，事情會發展成什麼樣子！」

Arthur再度坐起身，嘆了一口氣，揉著自己的前額。露出Morgana形容為他的「柔軟的一面」，她是少數相信這一面存在的人之一。

「謀殺案？真的假的？」他問道，因為他稍微被挑起了興趣，再說反正也醒了，謝謝關心。他伸手拿起床邊桌上的一杯水，喝了一口。「誰被他幹掉了？」

「Angus Aredian。」

Arthur還沒吞下的那口水噴得整床被子都是，他拍打著胸膛咳個不停。

「國務卿被殺了？」他不敢置信地問道。「什麼時候的事？」

「就今晚，幾個小時前。媒體還不知情。」

「那 _妳_ 是怎麼知道的？」

「拜託。你知道我有門路。」Morgana拖著聲音說，Arthur聽見她語氣中的笑意。然後她再度換上嚴肅的態度。「Arthur，這個案子會重大影響我們正致力的一切。那男孩如果被判刑，我們等於倒退回中世紀，這會變成政府最有力的宣導案例，還會影響下次選舉結果。但如果你能向大眾證實，這個男孩只是魔法族群活在社會歧視下的受害者，以它將來的曝光率來看......Arthur，這說不定會是我們碰上最棒的機會。」

「妳的熱情總是令人佩服。但妳怎麼知道他沒犯罪？」

「當他們找到Aredian的屍體時，那個男孩被綁在床上，全身赤裸，還流著血。」

Arthur思考了一下，然後脫口而出。「他是男妓？」

「天啊Arthur，」Arthur發誓他能聽見她翻白眼，「別這麼假聖人。」

「我不是假聖人，」他覺得有必要表示反對，因為他真的不是。「我只是想指出你要我接下的是有史以來最沒指望的案子。我為什麼要接？」

「因為你是最優秀的律師。」Morgana的聲音堅決而冷酷。「你不接的話，那個男孩一點希望也沒有，一定會死。而我們對新政府關於魔法族群應有權利的希望也會跟著死去。群眾會變得殘忍嗜血，而我們會被當成麻瘋病人般對待。」她的聲音柔軟了下來，「你不是對這些事情漠不關心的人，所以別置身事外。我知道你最近累壞了，還得顧及Alex，但是這個男孩需要你，Arthur。我真的不認為他有罪。你也知道Aredian。他根本是惡魔轉世。」

Arthur又嘆了一口氣，因為對上Morgana感情豐富的一面時他根本沒有勝算。  
「好吧，等我換好衣服再打通電話給Gwen，看她會不會把我宰了，這種時間──」

「我已經打了，她馬上過去你那裡。」Morgana說。

這句話終於令Arthur笑了出來。「妳先打給Gwen才打給我？」他問道。「要是我拒絕呢？」

「喔，Arthur，」Morgana說，她的聲音中有股暖意，令Arthur有一點不舒服，「我知道你不會拒絕的。」

 

=====

 

Arthur將他的BMW停在新蘇格蘭場旁的街角，並在後視鏡裡打量了自己一眼。他馬上後悔了。他看來就像他感覺的一樣糟：睡眠不足、滿面鬍渣，再差一點兒就要倒下了。不過，如果Arthur不能化劣勢為優勢，他也就稱不上是個律師了。

他把車停在禁止停車的區塊──現在是該死的半夜，沒人會這時候出來拖車──然後衝上警視廳的台階。在走進大門前，他慢下了一步好調整自己，在走到接待處時擺出凌晨三點時能裝出的最傲慢的姿態。

「我來見我的客戶Mr. Emerson，一位涉嫌謀殺案的巫師？我是他的律師。」

他向櫃台小姐亮出證件。她大概不超過二十歲，反應迅速而合作。她打電話給他即將接手的客戶，同時不斷拋亮麗的笑容給Arthur，令他有些坐立不安。

「他還在四樓的偵訊室裡。請你稍待──」

「我知道路。」Arthur傲慢地打斷她，不等她回答便轉身走掉。

他的確知道路。這不是他第一次在接到魔法族群客戶時闖進偵訊室了──他翻個白眼，是Morgana會堅持自己毫無惡意的那種白眼。他自信地大步穿過走廊，嘴唇抿成一條嚴峻的直線，用父親在他童年時期就刻在他心裡的那種跋扈架勢看人。

到了四樓後他馬上找到了Leon，抬起一邊眉毛以表示： _你打給_ _Morgana_ _而不是我？你認真的嗎？_

Leon最近可說是他最好的朋友，他在場子裡的工作又證明了自己無與倫比的價值。

那位高大的紅髮男子只聳了聳肩，快速看了看周圍後走到Arthur身旁。

「我猜你是來見那位巫師的。」他隨意地說，啜了一口咖啡。

「殺掉國務卿的那位？對啊，那是我的客戶。」

Leon沒有回以微笑，令Arthur有些擔憂。比本來的擔憂還要更擔憂一些。

「我只是想給你個警告，」Leon壓低了聲音說。「那案子歸Valiant管。你知道他是什麼德性，再說他不太喜歡你。」

Arthur蹙眉，不再輕鬆以對。「他不必喜歡我，我只要他讓我和客戶單獨說話，並別在我不在場時進行審問就可以了。」

「是啊。但我們說的可是Valiant。」

Arthur嚴肅地點點頭。「哪個房間？」

「第五間，走廊走到底。」

「那個小房間？早該猜到了。」

 

=====

 

Arthur敷衍了事地敲了門，等也不等便開門進去。房間很小，但空蕩的擺設令它看來比實際大些。裡面只有平凡無奇的一張白桌兩張白椅。牆上開了個裝上鐵欄的小窗，但現在只看得見一塊漆黑夜空。這房間不是為了舒適目的而設計的。

房間裡有三個人。Arthur進門位置的正對面，有個高大平頭的男人斜靠在牆上。他的手臂在寬闊的胸前交叉，虯結的肌肉繃緊了襯衫。那是Percival，Valiant的搭檔，而Arthur很高興見到他在場。Arthur知道Percival是個寡言而強韌的正派人物。通常Percival是唯一能控制住豬頭Valiant的人，雖然Arthur總擔心總有一天會連Percival都管不住。

Valiant坐在椅子上，面對Arthur。他長得並不醜，但他的眼中有一股兇惡的光芒，嘴角總帶著令人生厭的自鳴得意。現在，他正帶著藏不住的憤怒看著Arthur。

吸引Arthur視線的卻是第三個人，他坐在桌子另一邊，臉被蓬亂過長的黑髮遮住了。Arthur走進來時他並沒有抬起頭，他雙眼死盯著桌面，肩膀拱起，像是要縮進自己身體裡。身上的衣服明顯過大，讓他看來像個穿大人衣服的孩子。但奪走Arthur呼吸的是他那修長蒼白的頸子，如此眼熟。頸子上有一道醜陋的黑色瘀青。

Arthur的心臟在胸中狂擊，所以他過了一會兒才發現Valiant正對他嘶聲說：「你想幹啥，Pendragon？這裡沒你的事。」

Arthur吞嚥了一下調整心情，換上職業性的無表情面具。「你說錯了，Valiant，我是為了正事而來。」

「你的正事是什麼？」

「我是Mr. Emerson的律師。」

「他沒有請律師。」

「我敢說你問過他了。」

Valiant怒目而視，至目前為止一言不發的Percival轉向嫌犯。

「Mr. Emerson，」Percival安靜地問道，「你想要尋求Mr. Pendragon的法律協助嗎？」

那個男人很快地看向Percival，然後立刻對上Arthur的視線。

Arthur的心跳停止了。

他曾夢過那雙眼睛，裡面閃爍著愉悅和淘氣，不知怎地永遠有滿滿地愛慕，即使眼睛的主人正滿嘴取笑、嘲弄和抱怨。但那雙眼睛現在黯淡無光，裡面沒有一絲笑意，像一座被濃霧掩蓋的寧靜湖泊。一瞬間Arthur害怕是否缺乏睡眠終於擊敗了他，害他產生了幻覺。面前這個男人完全不認得Arthur。

但那男人吞嚥了一下──並微微瑟縮，他頸上的瘀傷一定還在痛──面具動搖了。一連串的情感流沙般在他蒼白的臉上流過，羞恥，絕望，無助。但幾乎有半秒，他露出了像是渴求的表情。那股渴求刺進了Arthur的心。

那男人再度垂下了目光，然後第一次開口說話，他的聲音粗啞而生硬。「我沒有錢。我請不起律師。」

「你不必擔心錢的事。」Arthur自動說。「MRA會支付必要費用。」

那個男人皺著眉點了點頭，好像他並沒有真的聽懂Arthur的話，只是在附和他。

「你接受Mr. Pendragon的協助嗎？」Percival再度問道，Valiant嗤之以鼻，臉上寫滿了輕蔑。

Arthur不理會另外兩人。他盯著第三個人，希望他能抬頭看看他，待他終於抬起頭，Arthur抬起一邊眉毛，露出同時挑戰又懇求的表情。

又一次痛苦的吞嚥，然後Merlin輕聲說：「好─好吧。」

 

 Arthur做了個深呼吸，至少試著平靜下來。然後他又換上公事公辦的態度。

「很好。」他說，脫掉外套，將它掛在門後的掛勾上。「身為Mr. Emerson的合法代表，我反對你們繼續質問我的客戶，除非我和他先在單獨並未受監督的狀況下談過。同時，我的客戶之前做過的任何陳述，由於是在未經過他有權獲得的法律協助下做出的發言，我要求刪除全部紀錄。」

「他是個巫師。」Valiant厲聲說道，交叉起雙臂，「他沒有任何權利。」

「嫌犯有權獲得法律協助，魔法族群不被排除在外。」Arthur冷靜地回答。這是個比賽。這是他最拿手的。他嘲笑Valiant。「你應該再清楚不過了，我們之前才討論過。現在給我出去，讓我和我的客戶談。」他轉向已經往門口走去的Percival，意有所指地抬起眉毛。「你最好確定這次沒有錄音。」

「我會親自確認的，Mr. Pendragon。」Percival點點頭說。

「謝謝你。」

Valiant又哼了一聲，他走過Arthur身邊時，向他不為所動的臉豎起了一根手指。

「我跟你還沒完，Pendragon！」

「當然還沒。」Arthur冷酷地說。

 

=====

 

門關上時，Merlin仍瞪著白色桌面上的刮痕。他不知道該說什麼，做什麼，或該做何反應。通常他都頗能察言觀色，好了解該如何應對，但這超出了所有他碰過的狀況，這簡直──

這是Arthur。

是他。年紀大了些，更加剛硬而自信，但仍然是他。他已褪去了童年的痕跡，輪廓變得線條分明，藍色眼睛變得冷冽。但同時，筆挺的淡藍色襯衫和深色長褲使他看來更加俊美，下巴上隱約可見的金色鬍渣和眼中的兇光也令他更加粗獷。他仍和以往一樣光彩奪目。和Merlin最後一次見到他時一樣的金黃耀眼。

他無法對上那雙眼睛。他夢想過數次和Arthur重逢，但絕對不是這般場景。Merlin知道他看起來是什麼模樣。他知道自己是什麼人，走到了什麼境地，他毫不懷疑Arthur也一清二楚。

 

  
_~ Merlin是四歲時認識Arthur Pendragon的。至少大人們是這麼告訴他的。Merlin的母親換了個新工作，而他很不高興。換新工作代表要搬家，代表新的托兒所和新的人群，而且再也見不到Charlotte Merrywether了。她把她午餐盒裡的蘋果分給Merlin吃，說不定會變成他第一個真正的朋友──如果他不搬家的話。這也不是母親第一個新工作。是第八個了。是的，Merlin會數到八，謝謝關心。_

_Merlin不懂為什麼媽媽總是要換新工作。他知道其他小孩的媽媽不會常常換工作，不過或許是因為大部分人家裡去工作的是爸爸，而不是媽媽。Merlin沒有爸爸。他問過媽媽他為什麼沒有一個可以去工作的爸爸，但媽媽就哭了起來，害Merlin好有罪惡感，於是他再也不問起。_

_所以關於換工作的疑問就這樣擺著了，其實Merlin也不太想弄清楚，因為他總懷疑是自己的錯。_

_既然Merlin只有媽咪而沒有爹地，當他不在托兒所的時候就需要有人能照顧他，例如說晚上或是生病請假的時候。但保姆們總是會出問題。年輕女孩們忙著和男朋友講電話，沒注意到廚房著火了。老太太們則老到忘記去接 Merlin，或是絆倒在Merlin的玩具車上摔斷腿。媽媽會沮喪得不停絞手和揉眼睛，才不會讓Merlin發現她在哭。但Merlin總是會發現，他向她道歉，並保證會把玩具車收好，但都沒什麼用，然後不久之後，她就會換新工作。_

_但這次Merlin真的很乖。沒有著火，沒有淹水，也沒人摔斷骨頭。Mrs Kingsley只有一次忘記去托兒所接他，他自己走回家，沒有跟任何人說。所以他真的不懂為什麼又要換工作。而且這次的新工作顯然代表Merlin不能去托兒所了，但他大部份時候都喜歡去托兒所，至少等過了剛開始的一兩週，等他學會玩遊戲和唱歌，和其他孩子開始混熟之後。但接下來Merlin再也不需要去托兒所了，因為這次他可以整天和媽媽待在一起。_

_新工作在一棟有鐵製大門的又大又漂亮的房子裡，他們去的第一天，Merlin還得穿上他最好的禮拜日衣服。媽咪不只在這裡工作，而是要和Merlin一起搬進來住，雇主分配了幾個房間給他們。媽咪的新工作是照顧在這個房子裡和他父親一起住的一個小男孩。Merlin沒有爸爸，而這個男孩沒有媽媽，所以Merlin的媽咪來照顧他，像照顧過Merlin的保姆那樣。Merlin猜想那個男孩說不定也把廚房燒掉過。_

_那個住在大房子裡的男孩叫做Arthur，比Merlin大了快兩歲──其實是一歲半。他擁有一頭金髮和圓滾滾的臉頰，他是個徹頭徹尾的混帳。_

_Merlin抵達Pendragon家不久後就建立了這個認知。媽媽和Mr. Pendragon在書房裡談話時，他在外頭等。他坐在一張不舒服的高背椅上，搖晃著腿，一邊對剛擦得發亮的黑鞋上的汙痕皺鼻子。這時他聽見頭上傳來一個聲音。_

_「你是誰？」_

_Merlin驚訝地抬頭，找尋聲音的來源，發現有個男孩正對他說話。他坐在旋梯的最上階，從欄杆之間望著Merlin。_

_「我是Merlin。」_

_那個男孩想了一下。然後他起身走下樓梯，在Merlin面前停下，俯視著他。_

_「你在這裡做什麼？」他好奇地問道。_

_「我和我媽要搬進來住。」Merlin說，仍然對這個新情況有些沮喪。_

_那個男孩抬起眉毛，眨眨眼睛。「不可能。我住在這裡。」_

_「所以呢？」Merlin問道，跳下椅子。「不代表我就不能住這裡！我媽要在這裡工作，我要和她待在一起。」_

_那男孩看來像突然被擰了一把。「喔，」他說，然後傲慢地說，「所以你媽是這裡的傭人。」_

_那男孩不屑的語氣踩到了Merlin某根筋，他瞪著他。「她才不是！」他生氣地說：「我們搬來是因為她得照顧你，因為你沒有媽咪！」_

_那男孩的臉慢慢地變得像蕃茄一樣紅。然後他開始瘋狂眨眼，下唇顫抖著。Merlin還來不及思考自己說了什麼、該不該道歉，那個男孩就狠狠地踢了他的脛骨一腳並大叫：「你亂講還有我討厭你還有你的耳朵蠢斃了！」_

_然後他跑掉了。Merlin把眼淚眨回去，揉著疼痛的腿。他確定他也一樣討厭那個金髮男孩。_

_*_

_接著Merlin的母親把他叫進書房，他被介紹給一個看來很嚴肅的男人。那個男人握了他的手並說：「我希望你住在我家的期間能好好守規矩，年輕人。」_

_門再度打開，那個金髮男孩被一位滿頭白髮、面容慈祥的老人推了進來。_

_「謝謝你，Gaius。」Mr. Pendragon說，然後轉向他的兒子。那男孩看來有點好笑，他站得筆挺，肩膀後收，下巴抬得高高的──像個小錫兵一樣。Merlin翻了個白眼，那個男孩想必是注意到了，因為他向Merlin瞪了一眼，讓僵硬的姿勢稍微動了一下。_

_「Arthur，」Mr. Pendragon微微蹙眉，「這是Mrs Emrys，你的新保姆。我要你尊敬她，聽她的話，尤其是我不在家的時候。」_

_「是的，父親。」Arthu認真地說，Merlin喉中忍住的笑聲一下子消失了。_

_Arthur走近Merlin的母親並伸出手，就和他父親稍早的動作一樣。_

_「妳好，Mrs Emrys，」他微微鞠躬，「歡迎來到Pendragon家。」_

_Merlin覺得這是他見過最蠢最做作的事情，但他的母親高興地笑了，握住Arthur伸出的手。_

_「你好，Arthur，」她溫暖地說。「謝謝你。你可以叫我Hunith，我想我們一定會處得非常好。」_

_「謝謝妳，Miss Hunith。」Arthur有禮地說，Merlin往手心裡哼了一聲，他同時接收到來自母親和Arthur的怒視。_

_「Arthur，」母親說，向Merlin抬起眉毛，「這是我兒子Merlin。他比你小一點，不過我希望你們能成為朋友。」_

_Arthur轉向Merlin並高傲地上下打量他，眉毛揚起。_

_「當然，」他說，「我想我可以帶他看看屋子。」_

_他的母親雙唇緊閉，但她的雙眼閃爍著溫暖和笑意，她點點頭。「太棒了，Arthur。謝謝你。」_

_Merlin覺得他的胃突然往下沉。他理解過來Arthur說的是真的。這是他家，而Merlin是入侵者。在新環境中Merlin常常需要尋找屬於自己的角落，但總是有什麼東西是專屬於他的，媽咪也永遠是他的。但現在Mr. Pendragon付錢讓她當Arthur的媽咪，他不知道自己還擁有什麼。_

_Merlin咬住嘴唇不讓它顫抖。這是他感到受傷或難過時的習慣，因為他早已學到直接表達情緒不是件好事。_

_他看著媽媽，她回以明朗而樂觀的笑容，他點點頭，吞下所有想說的話。他想說他不喜歡這裡，他不喜歡Pendragon家的人，尤其不喜歡Arthur。~_

 

門在兩位警察身後關上，留Arthur和他的客戶單獨相處。他面對著門站著，手按在臀部上，不知該從何開始。他知道他得轉身，得說些什麼，但什麼也說不出口。在他身後的那個十年不見的男人，現在是他的客戶。但他們的關係曾經遠不只於此。

Arthur搖搖頭，現在不是緬懷過去的時候。他必須專注於該做的事。Merlin是個謀殺嫌疑犯，且從Morgana得到的線索來看，很有可能所有證據都指向他一個人。Arthur在十年前一字未留便消聲匿跡的朋友，現在正坐在他身後，處在需要律師的困境中，而且要優秀的律師。如果他被證實有罪，身為一個魔法份子，判決只可能有一種，就是死刑。所以幸好Arthur不只是一位優秀的律師，他還是最好的。

他清清喉嚨，終於轉過身來。「好，」他說，坐在Valiant空出的位子上。「我們沒有太多時間，所以你得先告訴我來龍去脈。今天晚上到底發生了什麼？」他再度吞嚥，抬起頭時他發現Merlin正瞪著他看。

「你想知道什麼？」他無精打采地問道。

「你殺了他嗎？」Arthur問，聲音強硬，因為他必須知道真相。

「是的。」Merlin的聲音仍然沙啞，但裡面不帶一絲感情。

「為什麼？」

Merlin聳肩。

「Jesus...」Arthur揉揉鼻樑。「你得說清楚，Merlin。」

或許是因為名字，Merlin近年來幾乎不用這個名字了，也或許是因為Arthur聲音中的懇求，Merlin緊咬著下唇，用力得Arthur以為他會咬出血來。

「我──那是自我防衛，」Merlin終於輕聲說，Arthur做了個深呼吸。

「Okay，」他說，「Okay。告訴我發生了什麼。」

「他想要勒死我。」

Arthur的視線馬上飛向Merlin脖子上怵目驚心的瘀傷，他也記得方才Merlin的痛苦表情。

「你看過醫生了嗎？」

「我──呃，有啊，」Merlin結結巴巴地說，顯然對這問題感到意外。他大聲地吞了口口水。「有一個人，Dr. Muirden，他說我沒事。」

「沒事？」Arthur不敢置信地問道。「他看過你的喉嚨了嗎？」

「沒有......他只......他只是說我沒事。」

「好吧，不行，這簡直──」Arthur用姆指和食指壓著眼睛，試圖壓抑怒氣。「等我一下。」

他起身，從外套口袋裡摸出手機。他以為需要等一陣子，畢竟現在才剛四點，但才響到第二聲，電話就接通了。

「是的，Lance，抱歉把你吵醒。還是你醒著？當然。不，我知道。是啊。聽著，你能不能來場子一下？我需要你看看我的客戶。因為不論是傷口處理上或是潛藏證據上，我都不信任Muirden。」

當他打完電話轉過身來，Merlin又繼續瞪著桌子看了。Arthur嘆息。他知道Lance要一陣子才會到，他應該繼續問Merlin那些尋常問題，但他完全沒有心情，因為想問的還有太多太多。

_你去了哪裡？做了什麼？為什麼從不聯絡我？_

但他沒問，只走回桌前，跌坐進椅子裡。或許是睡眠不足的後果開始顯現，令他不太能專注於工作。Merlin仍然低著頭，正好給了Arthur好好觀察他的機會。

他幾乎把自己縮成一團，交握的雙手埋在腿間，好像他試著消失，或是和椅子融為一體。他看起來很冷，或許他是真的冷。他很瘦，Arthur發現。不是像以往一樣長手長腳的纖細身材，而是瘦得皮包骨。他有醒目的顴骨，但兩頰沿著顴骨凹陷下去。頭髮長了，蓋住那對大耳朵和眼睛。他看起來仍非常年輕，比實際年紀年輕得多。

Arthur不由自主地伸出手，那是個反射動作，但他在途中停下了，把手放在兩人之間的桌上。他看著自己的手好一陣子，然後手指縮成拳，退了回來。

「聽著，」他說，覺得有些喪氣，「我剛才打電話給一個朋友，他的名字是Lance DuLac，他是一位醫生，人很好。可以讓他替你檢查身體嗎？」

Merlin聳肩，然後點了頭。他仍然不看Arthur。

 

~ _當Arthu的父親告訴他，他給他請了一個保姆好讓Arthur有個女性照顧者，Arthur非常興奮。他有記憶以來就一直和父親及Gaius住在一起。家裡雖然有一個廚子Sally，但她準備好晚飯就下班了，而且她總是急匆匆的，只來得及給Arthur匆忙的微笑和一塊餅乾。_

_Arthur最近才發現，正常的家庭並不像這個樣子。在Gaius給他或是讀給他聽的書裡，每個家裡都有一個媽咪一個爹地和小孩子和一隻狗。Arthur明白他家有些不一樣，但一直到第一天去托兒所，他才知道有多不一樣。他坐在遊戲室外的小凳子上，看著其他孩子都被來接他們的女人抱在懷裡，快樂地親吻他們的臉頰。他覺得肚子痛，好像吃太多或是餓肚子一樣，他可能還哭了一下下。_

_待Gaius來接他回家，Gaius帶著悲傷的微笑望著他，並揉揉他的頭髮說，「走吧，Arthur。」Gaius牽著Arthur的手一起走回去。然後給Arthur一杯可可，向他解釋說Arthur的媽咪雖然在他出生的那天就死掉了，但她非常的愛他。Arthur一直都很喜歡Gaius。_

_Arthur現在長大了，也明白他的媽咪不可能回來了，他總是有點嫉妒其他孩子，因為他們有可以親親抱抱的媽咪。親吻和擁抱可不是Pendragon家裡會出現的事情。所以說，請保姆的事兒讓Arthur高興得不得了。他知道保姆和媽媽不太一樣，但他認為有個保姆想必是第二好的事。他想像有個人可以陪他玩、帶他去公園、給他晚安吻會是什麼感覺。_

_他沒猜到的，他甚至無法理解的，是那個像媽咪一樣美好的人物竟然已經有個兒子了。一個真正的兒子。她一定會喜歡那個孩子比喜歡Arthur多很多。_

_他一開始沒猜到坐在父親書房外的小男孩是誰。Arthur躲在樓梯最頂端，想偷看他的新保姆長什麼樣子，卻看到了那個男孩。他比Arthur小一點，長得有點奇怪──瘦巴巴的，一頭亂糟糟的黑髮，耳朵超大──但Pendragon家不常有和Arthur年紀相近的客人，所以他也不挑剔。Arthur玩騎士遊戲的時候，那個男孩可以當他的扈從。他原本是這樣打算的，但是那男孩開始大叫還騙人。他說的不可能是真的。不可能已經有人佔走了他的位置，搶走了本應屬於Arthur的人。_

_Arthur衝回自己的房間，坐在床上，膝蓋抱在胸前，揉著眼睛。他沒有哭。他是一個Pendragon，而父親說Pendragon是不哭的。Pendragon也從不放棄，他們把自己變得比別人更強更聰明，所以能拿到他們想要的一切。所以當Gaius來叫他去書房見Mrs Hunith Emrys時，Arthur已經下定了決心。他絕不會被一個小鬼頭奪走地位，他會當一個完美的乖孩子，最後Mrs Emrys可能會喜歡Arthur比喜歡Merlin多一些。_

_接著Arthur見到了Miss Hunith，她比他想像的更棒。她親切溫柔，輕聲細語，而且她對Arthur微笑，於是Arthur覺得他甚至可以忍受那個叫Merlin的小鬼，如果那是擁有Miss Hunith的代價。~_

_長久的沉默之後，Arthur問道，「你有和你媽聯絡過嗎？」 Merlin猛地抬頭，眼睛睜得快要蓋過整張臉了。他變得像塊木板般僵硬，一時Arthur甚至不確定他有沒有在呼吸。_

_「Merlin？」他再度問道，感到一絲恐懼。 「你和你媽聯絡過嗎？我是說......自從.......」_

_「我懂你的意思。」Merlin說，聲音突然又變得沙啞。「沒有。自從十年前我逃跑之後，就沒有和我媽說過話了。」_

_「我──」Arthur確定一定有妥當得體的回答方式，但他一種都想不出來。「我知道她在哪裡，」他最後終於說。「我──如果你想見她，我可以──」_

_「不要！」Merlin立刻回答。聲音嘶啞而情緒化，接著他又輕聲說了一次，「不要。」_

_Arthur吞嚥了一下，除了點頭不知該做何回應。「Okay.」_

_房裡的緊繃彷彿活物，滿溢著所有想要、需要被說出口的話。千頭萬緒擠壓著他的心，千言萬語灼燒著他的舌尖，但他或許已說得太多。_

_Arthur有條界線。一邊是專業表現和對客戶有限度的同情，另一邊則是投入個人感情，把自己搞得混亂又脆弱不堪。Arthur從未跨越過那條線。但自從他踏進這個房間，界線便變得模糊不清，令他迷失。他無法只把Merlin當客戶看待，但他不知道除此之外他們還可以是什麼。這甚至不是為了Arthur自己，因為Merlin可能早已遺忘了所有對他的迷戀。_

_最後Arthur尷尬地清清喉嚨，提醒自己還有工作要做。_

_「Lance還要一會兒才會到。」他最後說道，試著站穩立場。「也許你能告訴我今晚發生的事。從你見到Aredian到......呃，到你被捕。」_

_Merlin向他皺眉，那表情幾乎令Arthur微笑，因為那是Merlin第一次露出熟悉的表情。不過他只說：「如果我要替你辯護，我就得知道事情經過，Merlin。」_

_Merlin用手心摩擦著大腿，這也是一個Arthur熟悉的手勢，代表Merlin很緊張。Arthur知道他是為了別的事被捕。他心裡一部分知道，也必須知道。但當他看見Merlin左手背上大大的黑色刺青M，他仍感覺像被卡車碾過。那代表Merlin被抓到了，被標記了，而Arthur完全不知道事情如何發生的。_

_「我──他來老地方接我──」Merlin細不可聞的聲音將Arthur拉回現實。_

_「老地方？所以......這不是你第一次......見他？」_

_「不是。不是第一次。」Merlin厲聲說，丟給Arthur一個挑釁的眼神，看他敢不敢批評他。突然間他的態度變得目中無人而近乎蠻橫。「他接我去他家。我們到的時候，那裡到處都是蠟燭，我覺得很奇怪。他平常不是那種人，也沒做過類似的事。」_

_Merlin聳肩，試著裝作漫不經心，但Arthur能看見他的手正輕輕發顫。「他叫我去洗澡，我照做了。然後我回到樓下......」他微微抖了一下。「我們在起居室裡做。然後他帶我上樓。」_

_方才的情緒爆發消逝無蹤，Merlin的聲音變得平板，好像在念一張購物清單。「他把我綁在床上，鞭打我。然後他上了我第二次，中途停下來從抽屜裡拿東西。我沒看見是什麼。然後他回來繼續上我。他把一塊布料繞在我脖子上，向後扯，我......我沒辦法呼吸。」_

_Arthur瞪著Merlin，後者的雙眼失去了焦點，望著虛無的空氣。似乎他重新回到回憶中，連呼吸都覺得吃力。_

_「我以為......我以為這是個遊戲，剛開始，我以為......因為他喜歡這類玩法。但是他沒有停下來。他沒停下然後我......他叫我Mordred，我不知道為什麼。我──我開始失去意識，我的魔法......衝了出來，大概吧，因為......我知道，我知道他......他想要殺我。我知道。」一滴眼淚自Merlin眼中滑落，滴落在桌面上。他似乎沒注意到。「我感覺到一陣風然後......有個聲音。我記得的就這樣了。」_

_他吞嚥了一下並眨了眨眼，視線又回到桌面上。「我醒來時，警察已經到了。」_

_房裡的沉默震耳欲聾。Arthur發現自己握拳的雙手被指甲刺傷而開始滲血。他從未殺過人，但他確定要不是Aredian已經死了，他絕對會親手宰了他，連一秒也不會遲疑。他甚至有個骯髒的願望，想踐踏蹂躪那男人的屍體。_

 

 

 Lance DuLac到了，Merlin的第一個感想是他 _當然_ 是個帥哥。作為第一印象這或許有點奇怪，但對Merlin來說，這個男人的魅力只讓他想起，他和Arthur的朋友們總是多麼格格不入。

撇開好看的深色頭髮和迷人外貌不提，Dr. DuLac的確是個好人。他對Merlin的瞪視回以親切而專業的笑容，也沒問令人不舒服的問題，只向Merlin簡單自我介紹並伸出手來，Merlin警戒地猶豫了好一會兒才伸手去握。

在Dr. DuLac開始檢查之前，他問Merlin是否希望Arthur迴避，讓Arthur 對他投以憤怒的眼神，但醫生似乎沒有察覺。

「我需要你脫掉衣服，接著我會對可能和案情有關的傷口拍照。」他誠懇地說明。「Arthur是你的律師，所以他一定會看到照片。但是做檢查時他不一定要在場。」

Arthur清清喉嚨。「事實上......」

「不行，Arthur。」Dr. DuLac堅定地說，但Arthur堅持說下去。

「 _事實上，_ 」他重覆道，「他們只准Merlin和律師做一次談話。我一離開，Valiant就會進來。我可以帶醫療顧問進來，但我不能把他單獨交給你。」

這次換成Dr. DuLac瞪人了，「他有權得到治療──」他激動地說。

「他們已經讓Dr. Muirden看過他了，」Arthur打斷他。

「你知道那傢伙是個庸醫，」他的朋友嘶聲道，「你自己也說你──」

「 _我知道。_ 我只是告訴你事實。我們再不喜歡都改變不了規則。」

Merlin再度露出反抗的表情，「沒關係，」他聳肩，「我無所謂。」

「Merlin──」

「我說沒關係！」他轉向Dr. DuLac。「我要直接脫光嗎？」

Merlin能從眼角餘光看見Arthur的瑟縮，而且，哇喔，那竟然讓他覺得受傷。他有點驚訝自己竟然還會感到受傷，畢竟他已經習慣了人們對他投以作嘔的目光和嘲弄的話語。Arthur的看法總是對他有特別的影響力。

Dr. Dulac看來也不太自在，但看得出來他擔心的是Merlin的隱私而不是他表現出的不要臉。他過了一會兒才不情願地點頭，滿臉不高興。「先脫掉上衣就好，」他和藹地說。「我先看看你的喉嚨，再聽心音和呼吸音。」

「那我......」Arthur做了個怪表情，向牆比劃了一下，然後背過身去，顯然連看都不想看Merlin。

對Merlin來說，Arthur背過身去就是再清楚不過的拒絕。他早已對輕蔑及厭惡見怪不怪，但他仍然感到驚慌。他知道接下來會發生什麼，他將面對什麼，但他不知道自己能不能應付得來。他覺得自己渺小而微不足道，這不是他第一次有這樣感受，但在Arthur面前卻是第一次。

他吞下眼淚──因為他沒那麼脆弱──並拉掉了上衣，在衣服擦過背上傷口時痛得畏縮。

「我的天啊。」他聽見Dr. DuLac驚恐的耳語。Arthur一定也聽見了，因為他突然間站到Merlin身後，咒罵著。

「去他的，那個操他媽的雜種！他說 _『沒事』_ ，」Arthur怒吼，「我去給他個 _沒事_ ！」

Merlin迅速瞥了Arthur一眼，一下子被他的表情嚇住了。Arthur看來像要殺人。Merlin不懂他大動肝火是為了什麼，他早就說過Aredian鞭打過他。再說也沒有看起來這麼糟，Merlin有過更慘的。

「我不會放過他的，」Arthur還在噴火，「這是瀆職，睜眼說瞎話，惡意誤診，連──」

Merlin低下頭，發現Arthur不是為他抱不平，而是氣Dr. Muirden沒有專業素養。他並沒有任自己期待什麼，期望只會帶來失望。

「Arthur，」Dr. DuLac終於打斷了Arthur怒氣沖沖的大叫大嚷。

「幹嘛？」

「閉上你的嘴來幫忙，好嗎？」醫生溫和地問道，Merlin能透過睫毛看見Arthur吞了口口水，顯然他只想和Merlin保持距離。但他做了個深呼吸，安靜地點了頭，換上專業的態度。

「我該做什麼？」

Dr. DuLac指向他放在椅子上的袋子。「把消毒溼紙巾遞給我？我要先把傷口清理乾淨再處理。」

醫生安靜地工作，時不時要求Arthur從袋子裡替他拿東西。他動作謹慎，就算給最嚴重的傷口上藥時，也只有一點點痛，同時也奇妙地令他安心。已經很久沒有人這樣照顧過Merlin，即使只是舉手之勞。但因為Arthur在場，Merlin還是無法放鬆。

背上的傷口都清潔並包紮好之後，Dr. DuLac開始處理他的喉嚨。他的雙手冷靜而溫柔，並喃喃地說了什麼Merlin沒聽清的話。顯然Aredian沒對他造成永久性的傷害，但Dr. DuLac要他大量喝水，並開了個處方，給他一罐止痛藥。Merlin愣愣地盯著那罐藥看。

最後，等醫生把工具都收回袋子裡後，Arthur走近Merlin，把他被捕時借來穿的那件上衣還給他。

「你應該告訴我你傷得這麼重，」Arthur說，給他一個奇怪的眼神。「我是你的律師，Merlin。如果你對我有所隱瞞，我就幫不了你。」

「我沒有──」他不知道該說什麼，但他突然不想要Arthur認為他很難搞。「我覺得不重要，」他最後喃喃地說，別開了眼神，「我碰過更嚴重的情況。」

接著是一段長長的沉默，當Merlin再度看向Arthur，他發現對方正憤怒地瞪著他。「從現在開始，由我決定什麼重要或不重要。你得相信我，Merlin，不然你會沒法活命的。」他說，下巴緊繃著。

Merlin胸中裂開了一道口，將他吸進陰冷的深淵。

「我也沒別的選擇了，是吧？」他問道。

 

 

 ~ _Merlin和媽媽一起搬進Pendragon家之後，他的生活完全改變了。以前媽媽雖然花很多時間工作，但總是有專屬於母子兩人的時間。現在Arthur無時不刻都在，突然間所有事情都繞著他打轉。_

_從早餐開始。大部分Mr. Pendragon不在家的時候，Merlin會和媽媽及Arthur在豪華的餐廳裡一張長得離譜的桌子上吃。有時也在廚房裡吃。Pendragon家的廚子Sally替他們準備三餐，那代表每天早上Merlin面前放的都是滿滿一盤的蛋和香腸和蘑菇和吐司，而不像以前總是一碗可可玉米片。他們以往的星期五義大利麵日已經成為過去，Merlin愛吃的東西多了好多樣。_

_由於現在放暑假，Arthur也不去預科學校，於是Mr. Pendragon決定Merlin的媽媽每天早上要給Arthur上課，大部分是歷史地理數學之類無聊的課程。Merlin得坐在房間裡陪Arthur，即使他更想去房子後面的大花園玩耍。他畫畫或看圖畫書──Arthur不太高興──但Merlin必須保持安靜，所以過了幾天後他開始覺得很無聊。不過下午他們可以去玩，有時Merlin的媽媽會帶他們去公園、去博物館，某一次還去了動物園呢。但是呢，他們總是得配合Arthur的喜好而不是Merlin的。_

_拿動物園來說好了，如果Arthur想看獅子，他們就得看獅子，不管Merlin多想看猩猩吃東西。如果點心是冰淇淋，他們就得吃開心果口味，但Merlin討厭開心果的，想吃巧克力的。到底誰會喜歡開心果口味的冰淇淋啊？如果Arthur想玩騎士遊戲──其實他隨時都想玩騎士遊戲──他們就得玩，想當然耳Arthur當高貴的Sir Artus，而Merlin只能當他的扈從，工作內容主要是被某個金髮混帳呼來喝去。_

_其中最討厭的就是有大人在場的時候，Arthur會變得既裝模作樣又有禮又奇怪。但只有他們兩人在一起的時候，Arthur其實是個很好玩的人。他還是會指揮Merlin做這做那，但他有好多很棒的冒險點子，Merlin之前可沒什麼機會進行好玩的冒險。_

_所以，當他們玩在一起，Merlin總是玩得很開心。不論是溜進廚房裡偷Sally剛烤好的奶油餅乾，或是在早餐室裡蓋城堡，或是爬上園丁Godfrey放工具的棚子。但最後，等他們無可避免地被逮到時，Merlin就會發現那些餅乾其實是Mr. Pendragon的慈善活動上要用的，他們用來搭城堡的亞麻床單其實非常貴又易損，而現在床單中間神秘地破了一個洞，花園裡的棚子更是禁區，因為它不夠穩固，而且Godfrey的工具都很危險。_

_這種時候Arthur便會變回舉止端正、站姿英挺的乖孩子，不知怎地所有人就會把錯歸到Merlin身上。只因為Arthur顯然就是個標準模範生，Merlin則有玩火和鬧水災的前科。_

_「Arthur，」某次Arthur激Merlin去爬花園裡的一棵老橡樹，並頭下腳上地掛在樹枝上之後，Merlin的媽媽終於這麼問了。「你為什麼要這麼做？我知道你上次摔斷手臂之後，你父親特別禁止你爬樹。」_

_Arthur用大大的藍眼睛傷心地看著她，「我知道。但是Merlin想爬。我不能讓他一個人爬上去。」_

_Merlin的媽媽又嘆了一口氣，但她再度開口時，語氣相當溫柔，「好吧，Arthur，我懂。但這不能當做藉口，因為你知道這是不對的，好嗎？下次你直接來找我。現在去洗洗手準備吃晚餐。」_

_等Arthur離開房間，媽媽轉向Merlin，失望難過地看著他。「我知道這裡規矩比較多，Merlin，但是你答應我會當個乖孩子。你不能叫Arthur做這麼傻的事情。他雖然比你大，但他沒有和其他孩子一起玩的經驗。」_

_「但是──」_

_「沒有『但是』，Merlin。我希望你表現更好一些。回你房間去準備準備，十五分鐘後吃晚餐。」_

_從那之後Merlin就只在必要的時候才和Arthur玩，於是生活就變得毫無樂趣可言。Arthur開始上學之後變成一個更裝模作樣的混帳，那身制服和向後梳的髮型讓他看起來蠢得要命。有時Arthur會用奇怪的眼神看著Merlin，好像Merlin不理他讓他好傷心。但Merlin已經不是笨蛋了。Arthur只想要偷走Merlin的媽媽，說不定他早就成功了。但Merlin不會這麼輕易放棄。他要反擊，要給Arthur好看。_

_十二月初的某一天機會來臨了。Merlin的媽媽因為感冒而臥病在床，十六歲的Mary接下了照顧男孩們一下午的任務，她是廚子Sally的姪女。這幾週以來都很冷，但由於今天是好一陣子以來難得的好天氣，他們決定要去公園。好吧，Arthur決定的。_

_當Merlin在結凍的草地上奔跑，看見陽光讓覆上冰霜的枝葉閃閃發亮時，他得承認他們來對了。公園裡人很少，Mary也不怎麼留心他們，尤其當一個溜狗的年輕男人開始向她搭訕，逗得她咯咯發笑。趁她沒發現，Arthur和Merlin溜去湖邊看鴨子。湖面結冰了，幾隻鳥兒在岸邊像毛茸茸的球一樣縮成一堆。_

_這時Merlin想到了一個點子。兩年前Merlin家附近有個孩子掉進湖裡淹死了。當時媽媽要他保證他絕對絕對不會在結冰的湖上玩。她花上一百萬年也猜不到這是他的點子。這是他獨有的武器。_

_「我們去湖上玩嘛。」Merlin語氣輕鬆地說。_

_「我不知道耶。」Arthur蹙眉望著湖面。「萬一冰不夠厚怎麼辦？我們怎麼知道它能不能承受得住我們兩個的重量？」_

_「你有在結冰的湖上玩過嗎？」Merlin問道，嘲諷地抬起眉毛。_

_「沒有，」Arthur不情願地承認道。「別告訴我你有。」_

_「好幾次了，」Merlin吹牛，「我們在更北邊的地方住過一陣子。」_

_「所以說？」_

_「那裡冬天有更多冰雪。來嘛，很好玩的。你是膽小鬼嗎？」_

_Arthur嗤笑一聲。「別蠢了，當然不是。」_

_Merlin從經驗得知，要讓Arthur鐵了心去做某件事，沒什麼比激將法更有用了。_

_最近太陽越來越早下山，湖面在逐漸西沉的夕陽下反射出漸漸微弱的光線。_

_「來嘛！」Merlin喊道，很快他們就在滑溜溜的湖面上了。他們在上面滑來滑去，試著抓住對方，沒注意到他們已離岸邊越來越遠。_

_最後Merlin聽見有人喊他們的名字，他轉過身來，看見Mary正衝下坡跑到岸邊，瘋狂地揮舞著手臂。他聽不清楚她在喊什麼，但顯然她要他們回到岸上，而且對他們的遊戲非常不悅。_

_「我們最好回去了。」Merlin向Arthur說，後者剛摔了個屁股朝天。_

_Merlin朝岸邊走了幾步，突然間，他聽見一聲碎裂聲。還來不及反應，他的世界便開始傾斜，然後他掉進冰冷徹骨的黑暗。他不停地向深處下沉，呼吸變成驚恐的泡泡，身體彷彿被一千支刀子刺入。他又踢又打，奮力掙扎，但他的肺部痛苦至極，四肢越來越沉重。最後，在他再也無力抵抗時，有人抓住了他，將他拉進光亮中。_

_第一口空氣像火燄般灼燙，他喘了又喘，喘了又喘。他被按向某個溫暖而有點粗糙的東西，奇怪的是那東西聞起來有肉桂麵包的氣味，他只能在那微溼的表面上喘個不停，什麼也無法思考。最後他反應過來，他正被人抱在懷裡，有個聲音正對他說著話。_

_「別哭，Merlin，別哭。我在這裡。你會沒事的。你現在沒事了，不要哭。」_

_他沒意識到自己在哭，但一旦意識過來淚水便再也止不住，只能緊緊依偎著那個溫暖的身體，他終於認出那是Arthur。正是Arthur將他從水裡拉了出來，將他半拖半抱地帶到嚇得快休克的Mary身邊，將他摟在臂彎裡。_

_等他們回到家──Mary吼到沙啞之後還大哭了一場──天都快黑了。Merlin的媽媽已經起床，面色蒼白地和Mr. Pendragon一起坐在起居室裡。_

_Arthur直直走到他們面前並說，「全是我的錯。Merlin阻止過我。我非常抱歉。」_

_媽媽幾乎沒看Arthur一眼，她衝到Merlin面前把他緊緊抱住，讓他快不能呼吸。_

_Merlin聽見啪的一聲，像皮膚拍打皮膚的聲音，然後Mr. Pendragon的聲音說，「你今天讓我非常失望，Arthur。我會讓你承受你的行為帶來的後果。回你房間去。我今晚不想再看見你的臉。」_

_Arthur走過Merlin身邊，他的左臉泛紅。_


	3. Chapter 3

 

待Arthur再度踏上維多利亞街，晨光已微微露出地平線。才過了幾個小時，他卻覺得自己的世界已天翻地覆。他多年來切割開來的過去和現在，忽然撞成了一堆，也許這就是為什麼Arthur感覺自己像剛從車禍中倖存下來。

他找到了車子，整個痛苦的會談比預期要久，但幸好車子沒被拖吊，他靠在車上，拿出手機。Morgana過了好一會兒才接電話。

「Arthur？你他媽的有什麼事不能等早上再講？」

「別蠢了，Morgana，」Arthur拖著聲音說。「天都快亮了，妳不可能還在睡吧。」

「我恨你。」

「當然。」

然後他聽見一陣悉悉窣窣的聲音，還以為她把手機埋進枕頭堆裡了，但Morgana馬上回到電話上，煩躁而認命地嘆了一口氣。

「所以呢？有什麼事？」

Arthur遲疑著，用沒拿手機的那隻手揉揉眼睛。

「妳早就知道了嗎？」最後他問道。

「早就知道什麼？」

「那是他。」

「Arthur，」Morgana有些被激怒。「我不會讀心術。我早就知道那是 _誰_ ？」

「Merlin。」

長久的沉默。

「Morgana？」天啊，他希望自己聽起來不會太像迷失在樹林裡的小男孩。

「那個Merlin？」

Arthur發出痛苦的笑聲。「還有別的Merlin嗎？」

「天啊，Arthur。操。我當然不知道。你真的以為我要是知道會瞞著你嗎？」

「不會。」Arthur安靜地說，因為即使他們有時像貓和狗一樣互看不順眼，但這些日子以來，除了Alex之外，Morgana就是他唯一的家人了。她陪著他度過生命中的低谷，雖然她的陪伴總少不了嘲諷和輕篾，但那就是Pendragon家的作風。

「Leon只告訴我Aredian在自己家裡被殺了，唯一的嫌疑犯就是那個──」Morgana猶豫了一會兒，「…...那個男妓，他事發時在場，而且是個魔法份子。」

他什麼也沒說。

「Arthur？」

她的聲音軟化了，帶著接近於憐憫的情緒。Arthur討厭她這樣。他討厭她看待Merlin及他自己的角度：也就是Merlin正等待著救贖，而Arthur是某種悲劇人物，正對抗著自己不堪回首的過去。

「我知道這對你來說不容易，」Morgana謹慎地說。「但你得把你的過去放在一邊，專心於案子上。這樣對你們兩個都好。」

你的過去。十二年的友誼，十二年的推心置腹、情同手足，對對方瞭若指掌，甚至比了解自己還甚。這些如今都成為了障礙。對Morgana來說，她看見的不是他們兩人對彼此的意義。她看見的是扭轉社會成見的機會，改變成千上萬人們的生活，甚至是她的生活。這也是Arthur多年來奮鬥的目標，他知道她是對的，他知道，但是......

「我不知道我做不做得到，Morgana。」

「你是什麼意思？」她尖銳地說。「你不替他辯護了嗎？Arthur，你要是──」

「不是，」Arthur堅決地說。因為這根本在問題之外。「當然我會替他辯護。我只是要告訴你，對我來說，這件案子只關於Merlin一個人，與其他無關。」

Morgana嘆了一口氣。

「Arthur，我知道那男孩對你來說很重要──」

「不，你真的，真的不懂。」

「我見過你鬱悶不樂，暴躁乖戾，然後重回正軌，我親愛的弟弟。我也在場。但你已經把那些都放下了，Arthur，已經放下的東西不要再拿起來。你得專注在真正重要的事情上。想想你現在擁有的生活。我知道是我要你接這案子，我知道是我說他需要你，但不要讓這個男孩把你拖下水。」

他得提醒自己Morgana不算認識Merlin。Arthur和Morgana是成年後才結成現在的緊密關係。他們小時候沒有這麼親密，也不太常見面。她是他的堂姊，是他叔叔Gorlois的女兒，Arthur從未見過這位叔叔，因為Arthur出生不久後他就走了。Morgana的母親Vivianne則把和Pendragon家的接觸減到最小限度，要作壽或正式的聖誕宴會之類的場合才出現。後來他們才知道背後的原因。Vivianne過世時留給Morgana一封信，裡面解釋了她真正的身世。原來是Uther Pendragon和他的弟媳曾有過一段情，而Morgana則是這段感情的結晶。Gorlois從不知情。

Morgana不太接受這個真相，她拒絕認Uther為父，但她毫不猶豫地認了Arthur。

Morgana拯救了十八歲的Arthur，當時他孤伶伶地面對無法溝通的父親，比以往任何時候更接近造反邊緣。接著是一整年自我毀滅的日子，在破爛的酒吧裡喝個爛醉，在更破爛的公廁裡性交，Arthur一無所有，無處可去。所以最後他讓她介入他的生活，並正式搬進她的公寓。

接下來的幾年，Morgana成為了他的錨。他們不怎麼談心，除非他倆都醉得分不清南北，但隨著時間過去，Morgana漸漸弄清了整個故事。所以她知道Merlin，但不代表她真的認識他。且Morgana正卯足火力為魔法族群爭取平等權利，在Merlin和Arthur之間，她當然更忠於自己的弟弟。

對Arthur來說事情可複雜得多了。連他自己都弄不太清楚他作何感受，該如何自處，自然完全沒心情向姊姊做任何解釋。

「我現在得回家了，Morgana，」他說，知道自己躲不掉一場談話。「我想要Alex一醒來就能找到我。我們晚點再談。」

「我就是這個意思，Arthur。」

「是啊。別說我不聽妳的。」

「Arthur。」

「嗯？」

「只是......你知道？」

他也只能微笑了。「是的，Morgana。我知道。」

 

= = = = =

 

幸好Arthur回到家時Alex還在睡。Gwen在他走進客廳時醒了過來。他的動作很輕，但Gwen很淺眠，或許睡在別人的沙發上讓她更易醒。

「哈囉帥哥。」Gwen打了個呵欠，她可能是唯一說這句話聽起來不像調情的人了。這一定是當小學老師的副作用。

「嗨。」Arthur微笑道，往她對面的躺椅上一癱。「小怪獸怎麼樣啊？」

「睡得可香呢。你的案子如何？」

Arthur閉上眼，頭向後仰，躺著休息。

「我不知道，」他說，並深深地嘆息。「和想像不一樣。」

「是指案件還是客戶？」

Arthur的頭側向一邊，放空地望著壁爐。

「是你認識的人。」Gwen猜測道。但她聽來非常肯定。

「你是怎麼......？」

「因為你看著壁爐架。」Gwen說，用下巴指向排在架上的相框。

Arthur不知該說什麼。尤其因為壁爐架上有那麼一個陳舊的銀色相框，裡面的相片上有個微笑的女人和兩個男孩，一個金髮，一個黑髮，帶著七、八歲孩子獨有的歡欣雀躍向鏡頭微笑著。一個七歲，一個八歲。

不知為何，Arthur起身走過去，拿起那個相框。他感覺到Gwen跟在他身後，從他肩膀後望著照片。

「這個人，我之外的這個，是Merlin，」Arthur說。看著照片中Merlin快樂的臉龐，再想到方才他悽慘的模樣，令Arthur一陣心痛。他不知道自己上次看這張相片是什麼時候的事。它一直在這裡，在他的客廳裡，但他總避免看它。

 

「他是你的朋友？」Gwen不確定地問道，因為她從沒聽過Arthur有個叫做Merlin的朋友。

「他是我最好的朋友，直到他在我十八歲生日那天不告而別。他當時十六歲，學校不知怎地發現了他有魔法。」

「他沒去登記？」

「沒有。」

「這不可能吧。我是說，那不是重罪嗎？」

「是重罪。可能這就是他逃跑的原因。他們差點逮捕了他媽媽，但是......有人秘密幫她逃到外國去，沒有別人知情。」

「而他現在是謀殺嫌疑犯？」

「是的。」

「那他有沒有──」

「有。他說是他幹的。」

「喔。」Gwen坐立不安地看著他。

「是自我防衛。」Arthur覺得有必要解釋。

Gwen試著微笑。「但是......我也不是說那樣是正確的，但是......如果他別無選擇，就不代表他是壞人，是不是？」

「當然。但那並不是......」他說不出口，甚至無法思考。他無法理解自己眼前這個快樂的孩子和那個支離破碎、傷痕累累、近乎麻木的男人是同一個人。他的新客戶。「他是個男妓，Gwen。我不知道他怎麼會變成那樣。他怎麼可能會變成那樣。他一直是特別的。很害羞，但不會忍氣吞聲。很聰明、敏銳，但又很好笑。他真的是很棒的朋友。但現在......我不知道發生了什麼事。」

「你問過他了嗎？」

Arthur搖搖頭，把相框放回架上。「沒有。我覺得......我沒有權利過問。」

Gwen將溫暖的手放在他手臂上，他轉身望著她。

「或許這跟有沒有權利無關，Arthur，而是關於你的朋友真正需要的。」

「當然這是關於Merlin需要的，」Arthur說，語氣有點過於尖銳。「妳以為我不知道嗎？但是他需要的，Gwen，他真的 _真的_ 需要的，是最好的律師。看看他現在的處境，他們會把他生吞活剝的。」

「這個嘛，你就是最棒的。」她說，微微笑著。

「謝謝。」Arthur翻白眼。「我真的很高興你們都對我這麼有信心，但是最棒的律師也不能保證一定勝訴。」

Gwen的微笑變得悲傷。「不能。但我仍覺得你低估了自己的能耐，尤其當你認為你的法律服務就是你朋友需要的全部。」

「我不知道除此之外我還能給他什麼。」

「喔Arthur。」

她把他的臉捧在手裡，這動作和Hunith不可思議地相似，令他好一會兒只能困惑地直眨眼睛。她顯然還有話想說，但她只搖了搖頭，沒說出口。

「我該走了。聽說Lance也參與了？」

「是啊。Merlin受傷了，而且──」他自嘲地對她微笑。「我真的很幸運能擁有像你們這樣的朋友。」

「你只要開口，我們隨時會幫忙，Arthur。你知道的，對吧？」

Arthur感激地點頭，但有時他仍忍不住覺得自己是壓在朋友肩上的重擔。他不該這樣佔他們便宜，但他別無選擇。他尤其需要Gwen能幫上的忙，因為他分身乏術，照顧不來Alex。他雖然盡力維繫他們小小的家庭，但最後仍然落得超時工作、睡眠不足。

門在Gwen身後關上，那一瞬間他感到自己長久以來失去的比擁有的還要多得太多。Gwen和Lance不論禍福都有另一半能分享解憂。他也曾經有過這麼一個人。

他緩慢地走上樓。Alex的房間門半掩，夜燈亮著。Alex仍然時不時會做惡夢。Arthur安靜地走到床邊。他六歲大的兒子蜷成一團熟睡著，臉埋在枕頭裡，凌亂的金髮披散在枕頭上，右臂把熊先生緊緊抱在懷裡。

Arthur久久望著兒子的睡顏。擁有一個孩子是件非常窩心又非常嚇人的事。這孩子原本不在Arthur的人生計劃中，但不管他的人生出了什麼錯，他都絕不會改變這個部分。

 

= = = = =

 

那機構(The Facility)很有名，不只在巫師裡，或說魔法族群裡，隨便哪個說法。英國每個人都知道那機構。那喬治亞式兩層紅磚建築和修剪整齊的草坪的照片是許多新聞報導的背景，放在新聞播報員身後，建築外還有一層鐵柵大門。人們看不見的是那大門外還有一層高聳的磚牆，門上有鐵絲網。

其他的部份就是未經證實的、耳語般的傳聞，有關真正的機構其實藏在不見天日的地底下，政府把魔法份子囚犯都關在這裡。保全等級共有三層，不以囚犯的罪行輕重劃分，而是以魔力的高下而定──以官方能判定的魔力高下而言。

好吧，Merlin現在能親眼見證事實了。

他手腕和腳踝上掛著沉重的鐵鍊，走出停在中庭的卡車，並馬上心中一凜。這整個地方籠罩著冰冷絕望的氣息，直朝他心上壓來。幾乎所有被關進來的人都在此終結生命。囚犯們只進不出，出來的都是屍體。他的魔法被血液中的藥物所淹沒，被身上的枷鎖所傷害，現在正像隻受傷的寵物般在他胸中蜷曲，試圖逃跑。

但此地無路可逃。他甚至覺得自己死在這兒是適得其所。他的旅程已失控了太遠太長，說不定從開始便已無法控制。

警衛不給他太多時間做哲學思考。他被領著走過陳舊的石子路，走向左側的一道大門，門上有塊老舊的牌子寫著「登記處」。Merlin哼地一笑，他的人生繞了一圈又回到了這裡。

 

 

_~ Merlin說不出他什麼時候開始擁有魔法的。從他懂事以來，魔法就一直是他的一部份。他越來越得心應手，就像他慢慢學會的其他事一樣：爬樹、吐口水、吃下胃容量極限的馬芬蛋糕。他倒是知道他什麼時候發現會魔法是件壞事的。_

_那是個夏天，一個充滿草莓的味道和稻草的香氣，似乎永不結束的美好金黃七月天。他和Arthur躺在Pendragon莊園邊緣的乾草上。八歲的Arthur嚼著一柄草稈，讀著《頑童歷險記》(Huckleberry Finn)，那本書讓他一整個暑假放下寶劍，幻想自己駕著小船在泰晤士河上航行。但他不知道該上哪弄個黑奴來，Merlin懷疑他正偷偷計畫把他塗成黑色，反正Merlin是一定要和他一起去的。Arthur去哪裡Merlin都跟著，他們是最好的朋友。_

_但今天他們的計劃先擺到一邊，不去想如何詐死逃去一個自由快樂的地方。他們的肚子裝滿了全世界最棒的檸檬水，陽光暖烘烘地照在身上，他們懶洋洋地望著掠過頭上的雲朵，比賽誰說出的雲朵形狀最多。_

_「那裡有一隻馬！你看見了嗎？」Arthur咬著草稈，說話有些不清楚。他向天空胡亂一揮。「還有嘴和鬃毛呢。」_

_Merlin瞇眼望著頭上那朵軟綿綿的雲，頭偏向一側。是很像馬沒錯......但也可以是一隻龍。他正想著，那朵雲就改變了形狀。嘴部變窄，鬃毛則變成了翅膀，而Arthur說像是蹄的部位則變成了爪子。Merlin微笑了。那朵雲現在還長出了長尾巴和鱗片，形狀越來越清楚。_

_「我認為它是龍。」他得意洋洋地說。_

_Arthur看得目瞪口呆。「哇喔。它......真的是龍耶，是怎麼......」Arthur搖搖頭，現在雲朵已慢慢消散瓦解。「我從沒見過雲那個樣子。你也看見了對吧，Merlin？」_

_Merlin給他一個大大的笑容。_

_「幹嘛？」Arthur皺眉問道。_

_「沒事。你覺得那朵像什麼？」他指向另一朵較小，看起來啥也不像的雲。_

_「我不知道......」Arthur皺著眉。「鯨魚嗎？」_

_Merlin不確定地皺著鼻子，然後他看出來了，他越看出來，那朵雲就變得越像隻鯨魚。一隻長著巨大尾鰭的快樂鯨魚。然後鯨魚對他眨眨眼，下潛後游走了。_

_「我的天啊，那是什麼！？」Arthur開心地叫嚷。「你看見了嗎？你看見那隻鯨魚了嗎，Merlin？」_

_「看見了。」Merlin露出快樂的笑容。_

_那天的雲非常奇妙，他們還在天上畫了獅子和大象和一個騎著馬的騎士。Arthur和Merlin快樂的笑聲響徹了Pendragon莊園。直到──_

_「Merlin！！」_

_Merlin從未聽過自己母親用如此尖銳恐懼的聲音向他吼過，他的笑聲嘎然而止。母親向他奔來，面色嚇得蒼白。_

_「Merlin，馬上給我進屋子裡來！」_

_「但是媽──」_

_「現在進來，Merlin！聽話，快進來！」_

_然後她抓住Merlin的手臂，將他拉進屋裡，把嚇呆的Arthur留在外面。_

_那個下午，Merlin的媽媽帶他到他們在樓上的房間，他們白天很少待在房間裡。她要Merlin坐在床上，要他保證他再也不會使用魔法。尤其不能在別人面前，尤其不能在Arthur面前，尤其尤其，不能在外面。_

_「你是說......完全不能用嗎？」Merlin抗議道。_

_「是的，完全不能用。那是被禁止的，那很危險。Merlin......沒人知道你有魔法，也不能讓任何人知道。要是被發現了，他們會把你從我身邊帶走。他們會對你做很可怕的事......」_

_Merlin哭了起來。他只有六歲，媽媽嚇壞他了。他不想要被任何人帶走，但他也不懂自己做錯了什麼事！_

_接下來幾年，Merlin漸漸理解了母親的恐懼。他學到會魔法的人被稱為巫師，其他不會魔法的人討厭巫師。所以他們不想和巫師牽扯上關係。巫師們不能和其他人上一樣的學校，有很多職業不能做，不能和非巫師族群結婚，也不能投票。他們能力一旦顯現就得去登記。不只登記名字，還得被標記。所有人都看得見他們左手手背上的黑色的刺青M，他們躲也躲不掉。~_

 

 

登記的手續很簡單。畢竟Merlin的名字早已登記在冊，不論他的母親和他自己多麼努力隱瞞。Merlin窮盡一生心力躲避他們的追捕，但明眼人都知道沒人能躲得太久。

他被領進一個簡陋的房間。牆角有一張桌子，桌後坐了一個魁梧的男人，正輕蔑地看著他，嘴角掛著微笑。

「你就是那個小賤人，呃？樓下的男孩們看見你不知會有多驚喜。」

Merlin吞嚥了一下，一言不發。房裡除了桌前另一張空椅和一個鐵桶之外空空如也，那男人向他指指那桶子。

「要搜身了，把衣服脫了丟進這裡。」

「搜──搜身？」

「搜身。」獄卒給他一個淫穢的眼神。「全身搜查，然後你去沖澡，換上你的新衣服。開始吧。」

Merlin僵硬地向前走。這有些奇怪，因為他應該早已習慣一絲不掛了。這只是肉體，他試著告訴自己，但沒有用。這裡不一樣，這些人不想要他的身體，他不是個商品，而只是一隻縷蟻，一個骯髒的巫師，一個囚犯。他們讓他赤身裸體不是為了情慾誘惑，而是為了剝奪他的自尊。

Merlin吞嚥了一下，開始動作。房裡很冷，踩在他赤腳下的瓷磚凍得像冰，令他瑟瑟發抖。他抵抗著用手遮住重要部位的本能反應。神啊，他是什麼時候開始出現這種想法的？

獄卒的臉上寫滿了嫌惡，他起身，慢慢在Merlin身邊繞起圈子。他抓住Merlin一隻手臂並強硬地將它拉起，接著是另一隻手臂。

「雙腳分開。」那男人在他身後說，Merlin照做了。

戴上橡膠手套的手指在他皮膚上游走。並不情色，但仍極具侵略性。一隻手探進他的頭髮裡，然後粗暴地將他的頭忽左忽右地拉扯。

「張開嘴。」

粗大的手指刺入他的口腔，差點讓他嘔吐。然後──

「向前彎腰，把屁股撥開。」

Merlin一瞬間感到恐慌。他的魔法湧動著找不到出口。魔法被困在他身體裡，如同Merlin被困在這裡。一隻殘暴的手將他的脖子向下按，令他踉蹌了一下。

「聽著，小賤人，一個口令，一個動作。這就是規矩。別挑戰我的耐性。」

Merlin再度吞嚥，害怕得微微喘氣。他顫抖著把手放上自己的臀部。

「這就對了，小賤人，我就知道你很在行，是吧？」

然後一隻手指猛地進入了他，又深又狠地檢查著。這實在太痛了，Merlin得咬緊嘴唇，用力得流出血來，才沒讓自己抽泣出聲。他只發出了一聲痛苦的含糊聲音。

「還以為你會比較鬆。」那獄卒嗤道。

那根手指退出了，然後那男人也退開幾步，一邊脫下手套。他把手套丟進桶裡，Merlin看見上面沾了血。

「淋浴間在那裡。」那男人背對著他冷淡地說道，並用下巴向房間另一頭的門指了下。然後他轉身向Merlin拉開一個笑容。

「歡迎光臨。」

 

= = = = =

 

在那之後也沒比較好過。淋浴時水冷得像冰，衣服粗糙磨人，反正Merlin也不是習於舒適生活的人。牢房和Merlin想像的沒有太大出入。窄小的房間裡一個雙層床，一張桌子，兩把椅子，一個馬桶。

他還有個室友。Merlin被推進牢房裡時那人得縮進下層床位裡好讓出空間。房門隨著一聲鏗然巨響關上。那男人坐起身，瞇起眼打量著Merlin。他體型壯碩，留著雜亂的鬍子，但真正嚇著Merlin的是他陰暗暴戾的眼神。

「你就是那個新來的。我們早就聽說了很多你的事。鬧得很大啊，是不是？」

Merlin困惑地看著那人。

「小道消息人人愛聽，這裡也不例外。」那人大笑道，從枕頭下的小包裡掏出一根菸。他點了火，深吸一口，朝Merlin噴出一口煙，給他一個歪斜的笑容。

「對了，我是Alvarr。」他悠閒地說。「如果你想在這裡活下去，最好跟緊我。」他眨眨眼，倒回床上，在陰影中望著Merlin。

「我不是很善交際。」Merlin說，聳聳肩，打量著牢房。

房裡沒什麼私人物品好讓他判斷這位室友的為人，但Merlin不信任他的笑容。他認為這都是在演戲。Alvarr或許有他的魅力之處，但Merlin總覺得他在打什麼算盤。

「所以......」一陣子後Alvarr拖著聲音說。「你是怎麼做到的？」

Merlin轉向他。「蛤？你在說什麼？」

「你是怎麼使出魔法的？」Alvarr問道，眼中閃著光芒。他再度坐起身，急切地望著Merlin。「他們說你和其他人一樣服抑制劑，但你還是用魔法殺了人，不是嗎？」

他的語氣興奮──而快活。好像Merlin幹了非常漂亮的一票。

「我不知道。」Merlin說，移開了目光。「我不知道我是怎麼做到的。」

他的手腕突然被抓住，手臂被向後拉成吃痛的角度。

「為什麼我不相信你呢，小男孩？」Alvarr粗啞地在他耳邊低語。

「我不知道，」Merlin堅持道，努力想掙脫。「我要是知道，就不會在這裡了！」

Merlin發現Alvarr離他有多近，不禁嚇得直起疙瘩。Alvarr在他背後，迅雷不及掩耳地抓住他。他再度感到絲巾從他喉頭上擦過，他搖搖頭，想甩開那幻覺。那已經過去了，過去了。

片刻之後Alvarr懷疑地哼了一聲，放開了Merlin。Merlin踉蹌著後退，直到小腿撞上椅子，於是他跌坐在椅上，無意識地摩擦著自己的肩膀。

「你最好快點想起來，」Alvarr說，聽來像個威脅。「不然，就得去見劊子手了。」

 

= = = = =

 

第一個晚上Merlin幾乎徹夜未闔眼。有太多聲音從牢門的空隙間傳來。光這層樓就至少有五十個巫師。Merlin從來不曉得有這麼多。他聽見鼾聲和敲擊聲和呻吟聲。Merlin不敢去想呻吟聲是怎麼回事。他開始發現Alvarr或許真有道理。這裡的生活相當險惡。這些人和他一樣是巫師，但不會是他的朋友。晚餐時食堂裡有太多打量的目光。他是新來的，所以他成了獵物。他們知道他是什麼，或說在外面的世界裡曾是什麼，他也聽見了他們竊竊私語。

「看看那婊子......」

「......漂亮的小嘴......」

「......想把你的老二......」

「......說不定有機會......」

Merlin並不笨。他知道監獄裡會發生什麼，也不認為這裡會有所不同。所以他一直低著頭。但不論他多努力讓自己不起眼都沒有用。他太蒼白，耳朵太大，長相太怪異。他就是很醒目。

所以Merlin不睡覺。Alvarr在下舖鼾聲大作，但Merlin清醒地躺著，瞪著天花板的陰影看。他想知道他會在這裡待多久，還要多久才會開庭，到那時候他是不是還活著。他也無法克制地想著Arthur。他一開始聽見Arthur的聲音時還以為自己在作夢。直到那混帳警察喊了一聲「Pendragon」，然後Merlin的大腦就當機了。

Merlin暫時放縱自己的思緒，忘掉牢房的醜陋磚牆，想著Arthur。他亂糟糟的金髮，挽起袖子時露出的前臂，抿嘴的剛硬線條和他低沉的聲音，這一切感覺如此真實。他好多好多年以來都沒有新的幻想食糧，以往在夜裡他想的都是少年時期的Arthur，那個天真無邪的十八歲男孩，從來離不開Merlin。但如今Merlin已淪落為一個待價而沽的商品，一個任人毀壞的玩物。他心中的Arthur也變得和以往完全不同了。你能從他的眼神看出來，他已經長大，擺脫了陰霾。他倆都已不是當初的男孩了。但Merlin仍然想鑚進Arthur懷裡，就像童年時他半夜醒來鑽進Arthur的被窩那樣。他多希望世界回到當時的單純。

 

= = = = =

 

事情發生在淋浴間。還會有哪裡呢。洗澡是強制性的，不得不洗，於是隔天早上Merlin只好拿了配給的毛巾和肥皂洗澡去。他不知道室友上哪去了。房門的鎖一開，Alvarr便丟下一句「待會見。」然後不見人影。所以Merlin一個人去。

裡面有人，但是淋浴間很大，所以Merlin挑了個較遠的角落。水很冷，Merlin盡可能加快速度洗。他面對著蓮蓬頭，沖掉身上的肥皂，稍微鬆了口氣──他快洗好了，沒人來打擾他──這時他感到一隻手按上他的肩膀。

他突然被人從膝蓋撂倒，重重摔在瓷磚上，疼痛如閃電般襲來。他試著把水珠從眼睛裡眨掉，試著看清楚發生了什麼事，但是好幾隻手把他摁在地上，他只能看見圍繞住他的幾條腿。至少有三個人。

他心中有一部份放棄了抵抗──算了吧──之後的事就是舊業重操。扯住他頭髮的手和探進他臀瓣的手指，上方傳來的呻吟聲和粗喘聲。一隻腳掌碾壓著他的手指。他有種抽離感，好像這一切是發生在別人身上似的。一雙手抓住他的臀部，另一雙手將他的臉頰按在瓷磚上。水仍潺潺流著。刺痛感是他早已習慣的，但暴力卻不是。他的肋骨被狠踹了一腳，顴骨上挨了另一腳，他試著用手臂保護自己，但手臂卻被扭在身後。最後他倒在地上，感到眼中和嘴裡都有血。有人扯著他的頭髮將他的頭拉起，接著他再度重摔在地，失去了意識。

等他恢復了意識，他只覺得冷。水仍在某處潺潺流著，但Merlin知道這裡只剩下他一個人。他嘴裡有金屬的苦味，並模糊地意識到那是自己的血。每一口呼吸都疼得要命。他試著爬起來，但從身側劈來的痛楚令他喘不過氣來，差點慘叫出聲。好一陣子他只能躺在瓷磚地上虛弱地喘氣。接著他再度試著起身。

這時他聽見了腳步聲，他僵住，心想可能是那些人回來了。但進來的只有一個人。他聽見一聲驚呼，聽見某個人說「喔天啊！」

Merlin試著用腫脹的眼睛透過凌亂的頭髮張望，似乎是一個和他同年紀的男孩，不知道名字。那男孩轉身跑掉了，Merlin想知道他是不是去叫人，會不會真有人在乎，而那又有什麼差別。他不再想了。

 

= = = = =

 

Arthur雖然是個律師，但有時候他討厭法律。他尤其痛恨和巫師相關的法律，這也是他總對Morgana的潑辣惡毒睜一眼閉一眼的原因。Arthur接過類似的案子，知道事情不會太順利，但他仍然挫敗得要死煩躁得要命。他耗了大半天只為了確保自己能替Merlin辯護，更別提過程中一堆鳥事。Arthur每次接巫師的案子就免不了一場公文大戰，但這次情況又更糟。

Arthur知道他把自己操過頭了，但他仍無法從終於找到Merlin的震撼中回過神來，過度工作或許是他應對的方法。原本他早已放棄再見Merlin一面的希望。Arthur將自己的情緒波動歸因於睡眠不足，他仍然不懂，無法理解昨晚見到的那個男人和Merlin怎麼會是同一個人。

 

 

_~ Merlin和Miss Hunith的到來完全改變了Arthur的生活。不只如此，也改變了Arthur本身。在那之前，他人生中最重要的就是父親的肯定，雖然他現在仍然渴望受父親肯定，但父親常常不在，而Miss Hunith和Merlin卻一直在他身邊。_

_Miss Hunith讓屋子裡充滿溫暖和笑容，Arthur從來不知道家裡少了這些，而且是免費發放呢。早上雖然得上課，但Miss Hunith有辦法把課程變得有趣。她除了給他上課之外，也鼓勵他讀課外書或是畫圖。_

_她第一次摸摸他的臉蛋並對他微笑，稱讚他表現得很棒時，Arthur呆坐在椅子上，似乎過了一個鐘頭仍能感覺她溫柔的手指撫過他的皮膚。從來沒有人這樣觸碰過他，他討厭了Merlin一下子因為他一直被她深愛，卻沒有人這樣愛過Arthur。_

_Merlin剛和母親一起搬進來時，Arthur下定決心要討厭Merlin，希望有一天能擺脫他。但Merlin卻完全出乎Arthur的預料。_

_Arthur一直是個孤單的孩子。不論在托兒所或小學裡都沒交上什麼朋友。其他孩子覺得他很奇怪，他太彬彬有禮，太衣冠楚楚。Arthur也覺得彆扭，因為他不能理解其他孩子的互動。他們聊的電視節目是Arthur被禁止看的，而Arthur有興趣的話題他們又完全不懂，像是歷史、傳奇、冒險故事等等。_

_接著，Merlin平空出現了，他雖然比Arthur小一歲半，和Arthur有許多不同點，但他懂Arthur講的事情，他理解Arthur點子裡的精彩之處，而且所有好玩的遊戲有了玩伴之後都變得更好玩。Merlin和Arthur擁有一樣的喜好，他能像隻猴子般爬樹，如野兔般奔跑，當他們在草地上翻滾玩鬧時，他會轉向Arthur，臉上掛著開懷的笑容，令Arthur情不自禁回以微笑。_

_即便如此，Merlin仍是個沒用的扈從，他成天滿嘴牢騷，抱怨他為何不能當騎士，儘管答案再明顯不過。_

_「騎士都很強壯，Merlin，你太瘦了。再說，騎士都沒有像茶壺把手一樣的耳朵。」_

_Arthur認為這理由再合理不過，所以真的嚇了一大跳，當Merlin瞪著他，把那把他應該要擦亮的劍丟在地上，然後跺著腳回到屋子裡。_

_Merlin有時令人猜不透。他會在最莫名的場合變得慍怒而頑強。然後，突然有一天，Merlin變了。他不再對Arthur笑得好像Arthur是巧克力布丁以外他最喜歡的事情。他不再和他一起四處冒險遊戲。他看著Arthur時總面有慍色地瞪著他，Arthur完全摸不清頭緒。_

_新的學年開始了，Arthur想念Miss Hunith給他上的課，即使他總覺得有點不公平，因為他學習亨利八世的歷史時Merlin可以在一邊看圖畫書。他雖然下午和週末不用去上學，但在家的時間變得一點也不快活。Arthur想念Merlin，而這感覺讓他惱怒。Merlin應該要很高興Arthur願意和他這種小孩子玩，但他卻一點也不高興。而Arthur每次討開心果冰淇淋吃，他就更不高興了。Arthur明知道Merlin討厭那口味的。_

_如果湖上那件事沒發生的話，他倆的友誼說不定還沒真的開始就要結束了。這是好一陣子以來Merlin第一次想要和Arthur玩，Arthur高興得不在乎跑到結冰的湖面上去到底是人笨還是不要命。_

_然後事情發生了。前一秒Merlin還開懷大笑著，下一秒他就不見了。只見一窪黑暗的湖水上一圈圈的漣漪，Merlin跌進湖裡去了。_

_這是Arthur人生中最可怕的一刻，他不知道自己是怎麼把Merlin拖出水面的。Merlin好重，真的真的好重。Arthur緊緊抱著他，瘋狂搖著他，努力安慰他。因為這全是Arthur的錯。他是年紀較大的那個，他要負責保護Merlin。_

_事後Merlin來向他道歉，Arthur才發現這是個陰謀。Merlin想報復他開心果冰淇淋的事。_

_「但我又不想要擺脫你！」Arthur喊道。「我......我沒有扈從就當不了騎士啊。」_

_然後那Merlin臉上熟悉的笑容回來了，笑得像臉要裂成兩半一樣大大的笑容。Arthur只覺得胃打結心跳加快。_

_「那麼，Sir Artus，」Merlin說，仍然咧嘴笑著，「我將很樂意侍奉您，直到我生命終結的那天！」~_

 

 

往事歷歷在目。Arthur記得Merlin小時候說過的那些話，且Arthur深信不疑Merlin會永遠在他身邊。Arthur當時還小，但如今仍有個聲音總在他耳中低語，告訴他這是命中注定，Merlin是屬於他的。Arthur搖搖頭，打消這個傻氣的想法。他還有一件該做的事。

他駛向Aredian的別墅，那是一幢帶鐵門的豪宅。他無權來此，但他想要看看案發現場。這是那個混帳傷害Merlin的地方，也是Merlin反擊的地方。

他按了門鈴，一個年輕的印度女人來應門。她顯然是Aredian的管家，他告知來意，而她讓他進了門。有時候當個衣冠楚楚的金髮男人也有它的好處。Arthur工作時靠的是魅力和手段來得到他想要的。

那女人讓他自己看，Arthur四處檢視著。Aredian的房子像個墓穴，但也許只是最近的事件使然。他望著階梯，能想像Merlin拾級而上，向命運屈服。當他走過起居室時，他得握緊拳頭，Merlin空洞的聲音在他腦中響起。

_我們在起居室裡做了。_

他想知道在哪，怎麼做，然後他感到有些可恥，但又說服自己這是工作需要。他必須了解整件事的來龍去脈，才能說服陪審團。

他走進寢室，那裡簡直是個災區。房間像被陣旋風捲過，所有東西被連根拔起再丟下，紙張和衣物遍地都是，打碎的瓶瓶罐罐在木板地上反射著亮光。房裡原有張床，現已成了一堆廢木材，Arthur看見其中一根床柱上懸掛著一條被切斷的繩索。他閉上眼睛，但關不掉他眼前浮現的畫面。想起Merlin脆弱地縮起身體的模樣，他只能吞下喉中的酸楚。

他離開眼前慘不忍睹的房間，去找管家談話。大部分情況，管家們管的不只是主人的財產，Arthur真正需要的是Aredian不為人知的秘密。

 

= = = = =

 

隔天國務卿被謀殺的新聞像炸彈般爆開了，各家報紙以頭條版面爭相報導。記者們為了獨家新聞搶破頭，而Arthur將為當場被逮住的巫師辯護的消息不知怎地走漏了風聲。

那天早上，他們像群蒼蠅般一湧而上，將正要走上蘇格蘭場台階的Arthur層層包圍，將麥克風往他臉上推，Arthur不禁皺眉。

「Mr. Pendragon，你將再度為巫師辯護──這次還是殺人兇手！這對你來說有特殊意義嗎？」

「被害人是你父親的好友，也是政府高層，對此你的父親有何想法？」

「Mr. Pendragon，你的客戶真的是個男妓嗎？」

Arthur昂首擠出人潮，連句「不予置評」都沒說。

「該死的魔法迷。」當他推開門正要進去時，他聽見有人低聲說，他轉過身來怒氣騰騰地瞪著他們。

「是的，我將為Mr. Emerson辯護。我這麼做是因為這是我應做的，而我操他媽的不在乎其他人怎麼說！他遭遇了極大的不公──比我國魔法族群的境遇更糟──而我會盡我最大的努力幫助他。現在，如果各位不介意的話，我還有正事要忙。」

他搭上往四樓的電梯時低聲咒罵著。一定是睡眠不足害的。他通常不會失控，尤其不會在媒體前如此，但他的眼窩深處隱隱地頭痛著，而且他開始擔心，真的很擔心。這些嗜血的三流作家早就把Merlin當做完美的墮落巫師典範，他們會將他生吞活剝的。

他挺起胸膛，做了個深呼吸，然後走進指揮中心找Leon。他現在需要專注於案件本身──搜集資料好追根究底。因為這整個案子有些弔詭之處，Arthur要將它查得水落石出。

 

= = = = =

 

Arthur在咖啡機旁找到了Leon，後者見到他顯然鬆了一口氣。

「謝天謝地，你終於來了。我們出去喝杯咖啡？這鬼東西難喝死了。」

Arthur覺得Leon是預謀好的，但他隨它去了。Leon想出去談或許有他的用意。

他們去了街角的咖啡廳。那家店既不是大連鎖店，現在的時段人也不多。他們點了飲料──黑咖啡，謝謝關心，因為他們可不是女孩兒──選了一個偏僻的位子。

「所以，」Leon坐下，將長腿在桌下伸直。「你有什麼新消息嗎？」

Arthur苦笑。「這是我要問的。」

Leon聳聳肩。「可能吧，但我了解你。你不相信我們會好好查案。」

Arthur翻白眼。「我相信 _你_ 會好好查案。但Valiant？不怎麼樣。再說像這類案子，沒人會費心去找對嫌犯有利的證據。」

Leon讓步地點了點頭。他的手指在桌面上敲打，觀察著他的朋友。「但你發現了什麼。」片刻後他說。這並不是個問句。

Arthur深深嘆了口氣。「有些事情讓我起了疑心。我昨天去了Aredian家一趟。」

「Arthur。」

「好啦，好啦，我知道。」Arthur揮揮手，不理會朋友的責怪之意。「我真的想看看現場，而且我也不是強行闖入。管家讓我進去的。Aredian死時她不在屋子裡，因為那天他給她放了假，他之前從來不這麼做。」

「那管家從來沒休過假？」

「從沒在Aredian有客人時休過假。」

「我不確定你的客戶算不算是客人。」

Arthur忽略了對方的嘲弄，繼續說下去。「她也告訴我，Merlin不是第一次去那裡。Aredian常常帶他回來，每次她都留在屋子裡。他會要她待在廚房，以防他臨時需要什麼。他很信任她，他雖然不刻意表現，但也不在她面前隱藏他的…… _癖好_ 。Arthur嗤道，「顯然他付她很不錯的薪水好讓她保密。」

Leon蹙眉。「Hm. 說不定是巧合，他剛好那天想放她假。」

「哪有那麼巧。」Arthur駁回。 「而且Aredian向她說謊。他說客人叫做『Mordred』，要她把房子整理好。她說她當時很驚訝，她以為Aredian正在和誰約會，所以需要點隱私。他以前提過Mordred這名字，她原本以為是Aredian的兒子，後來才發現他沒有孩子。」

「所以明明來的是Merlin，他卻告訴她是Mordred？他會不會是搞錯名字？」

「除非他發神經。因為他和Merlin上床和勒住Merlin的時候也喊他『Mordred』。Merlin說他以前從不這樣做。」

Leon沉思著。「所以這個Mordred是誰？Aredian忘不了的情人？」

「有可能。但他原想要 _勒死_ Merlin。所以，那Mordred若是個舊情人，那麼Aredian的過去顯然還沒死透。」

Leon對Arthur的雙關語抬起了眉毛。

「讓我猜......你想要找出這個Mordred？然後呢？」

「你難道不想聽聽他的故事？為什麼他對Aredian這麼重要？我覺得那人可一點都不像感情豐富或懷舊的那型。」

「也是。」Leon勉強同意道。「但你要從何找起？我是說，Mordred是很罕見的名字，但線索實在太少了。」

「的確很罕見，不是嗎？」Arthur說，眼中閃過一道光。「聽起來像巫師會取的名字，他會不會也是個巫師？不然Aredian為什麼要僱用Merlin？」

Leon咳嗽起來，Arthur瞪著他。

「政府高層和魔法族群的性交易已經不是新聞了，你說呢？難道不犯法嗎？」

Leon微笑著點了頭。「Okay，我知道你打的什麼主意了，你要我做什麼？」

「我要你找找看這個Mordred，請Gwaine幫忙。如果Mordred真是個巫師，就會有紀錄──」

Arthur的手機鈴聲響起，他抓起手機，皺眉看著來電顯示。那是蘇格蘭場的對外號碼。「Pendragon，」他接起電話，腹中有一股不好的預感。蘇格蘭場裡唯一一個會給他打電話的人正坐在他面前。

「Mr. Pendragon，我是Percival Lang。我打電話是為了告訴你，你的客戶出了問題。」

Arthur的呼吸急速加快，胸膛被冰冷淹沒。「哪方面的問題？」他裝出冷靜的聲音問道。

「他受到攻擊。」

Percy的聲音帶著歉意，Arthur閉上雙眼。 _他死了，_ 他心想。 _我才剛找到他，他就_ _....._ _血。好多血覆蓋著蒼白的皮膚，修長的脖子向後仰，嘴張開，無聲的尖叫著，蔚藍的雙眼空洞地瞪著前方。_ 時間停止了，世界暫停了。Arthur吸氣，再吐氣。遙遠的地方有人在說著話。

手機不在他手上。他眨眨眼，看見Leon在他面前，急迫而緊張地對他說著。

「Arthur。Arthur！他沒死。你聽見了嗎？他受傷了，但他會沒事的。Arthur？」

這些話語慢慢地沉進他的意識裡。Arthur瘋狂眨著眼，等他反應過來他身在何處，他早已站起身快步走著。Leon追在他身後，咒罵著。

「Fuck, Arthur, 你之後最好告訴我這是怎麼回事。」

「什麼之後？」Arthur毫無興趣地問道。他的步伐像機器人般麻木。

「我開車送你到那機構之後。因為你，我的朋友，現在絕不是能開車的狀態。」

Arthur沒和他爭論。他沒有爭論的時間。他必須去見Merlin，去確定，得確定……Arthur沒辦法好好思考，只知道他必須去見 _Merlin_ _。_

他們抵達之後，Leon從窗口說了幾句話，鐵門便像一雙黑色羽翼般向後敞開。Arthur來過這裡，如今這熟悉的車道就是走向Merlin的路。Leon在大門前停好車，一把抓住Arthur的手臂。

「Arthur，」他說，Arthur轉向他。他知道Leon要說什麼──但Arthur不能將真感情寫在臉上──於是他點了點頭。等他一踏出車門，他就是Arthur Pendragon，一個從不請求，只下命令的男人，不管你他媽的是誰，都得乖乖照做。

走廊似乎沒有盡頭，他們通過了一扇又一扇需要打開又鎖上的門。Arthur一言不發地板著傲慢的臉。

他們到了醫務室。一個穿著長大衣、頭髮稀疏的男人告訴Arthur，Merlin是在淋浴間被發現的。都是輕傷，沒事。

「斷了兩根肋骨、一隻手腕，還有一些瘀傷，」那人漠然地說，然後又加上一句，好像他剛剛才想起來，「直腸有幾個撕裂傷口。沒什麼好擔心的。」

Arthur心裡有什麼猛地爆裂開來，他抓住那男人，將他釘在門上。

「你會需要擔心的，聽見了嗎？」他粗啞地低語。「因為我的客戶哪怕只斷一片指甲，你的工作就不保了。相信我，你之後也找不到任何工作了，懂了嗎？」

那男人顯然懂了，因為他瘋狂地點頭，Arthur放手之後，他領他到一扇帶小窗的門前。那房間裡有一張醫院用床，周圍滿是儀器。躺在床上的正是Merlin。

「啊...... 我讓你們獨處吧。」那人急切地說。

Arthur沒有回答他，甚至沒有看他一眼。他的眼中只有Merlin。的確有瘀傷。Merlin的右臉又青又紫地腫了起來，一隻眼睛被棉布蓋住了。他的嘴唇是裂的，Arthur注意到，他也看見繃帶的鮮明白色。Arthur握緊了拳頭，胃裡翻攪著憤怒和自責，罪惡感和絕望。他怎麼能讓這種事發生？這麼嚴重？他是年紀比較大的那個。他永遠要負責保護Merlin。而他令Merlin失望了。

Merlin看來又瘦小又脆弱，Arthur一拳揍上了門框旁的牆。

強烈的疼痛從指關節直衝手臂，怒氣稍微消退了，但他仍想要揍或撕或破壞什麼東西。他想要拉起Merlin逃跑。但他不行。莊家已發牌，只等Arthur下注。

 

= = = = =

 

門被推開時Merlin轉頭看，以為是那個眼神冷酷、神情冷漠的醫生。Merlin討厭他。他的漠然比Merlin習慣的鄙視眼光更令他難受，被鄙視代表他至少被當個人看。但那醫生替Merlin上藥時好像當他是個物品，只是壞了需要修一修。

但站在門框裡的不是那醫生，而是Arthur，Merlin瞠目結舌，不知如何是好。就算他的喉嚨沒乾得像沙漠，他也說不出話來。

Arthur的金髮微亂，雙眼如肆虐的風暴。他將左手古怪地握在身前，指關節滲著血。再看看Arthur穿的簡單襯衫和西服外套，這景象奇異地令Merlin感到熟悉。他想知道發生了什麼事，Arthur是不是像童年愛扮演的騎士一樣，穿著閃亮的盔甲一路廝殺至此。Merlin很快打消這個荒謬的念頭，因為Arthur不可能仍這麼在乎他。

事實是，Merlin再也讀不懂Arthur了。Arthur曾像本打開的書般易懂，至少對Merlin而言。待Merlin看透Arthur表達情緒的那些奇怪甚至笨拙的舉動後，他發現Arthur其實什麼都寫在臉上。顯然這點也已今昔非比。

Merlin緊張了起來，因為他不知道Arthur在想什麼。他心中浮現種種他尚未在Arthur臉上見到的反應。他想像Arthur見到他的處境後會有的恐慌和厭惡。再加上因為Merlin的欺騙而生的憤恨，可能還是多年來日積月累下的怒氣。或許還會可憐他，因為Merlin無用得如此可悲。現在Merlin傷痕累累地躺在這裡，舊時的自己只剩下一點點碎片，提醒他曾有過完全不同的人生。

沉默持續得太久。讓Merlin覺得自己變得越來越渺小，他希望自己能縮進床單裡消失不見。然後Arthur突然向前走，只消幾步他便立在Merlin床邊。他盯著Merlin放在單薄床單上的手，然後他做了一件令Merlin大吃一驚的事。

Arthur伸出手握住Merlin沒受傷的那隻手。他並沒有捏緊它或將它拉起，就只是握著。他的視線和Merlin的交會，Merlin的肺一下子被抽空了。沒有空氣，沒有呼吸，只有Arthur停在他身上那熟悉的眼神，說著 _你是我的，我會保護你──不許推開我！_

_~ Merlin第一次在Arthur臉上看到那表情，是在Arthur的十歲生日派對上。Arthur非常Arthur地想要一個有蛋糕和氣球和魔術師的盛大派對。不能有小丑，因為Merlin覺得小丑很恐怖，他會怕。Mr. Pendragon同意了，條件是賓客名單由他決定。Arthur不在乎派對上有誰，只要Merlin在場就行了。_

_派對非常熱鬧。除了Arthur的學校同學外，也有幾個比較大的男孩──Mr. Pendragon的重要生意夥伴的兒子們。籌辦派對的工作落在Gaius和Merlin的媽媽身上，因為Mr. Pendragon還有比兒子的生日更重要的約要赴。_

_一開始非常順利。蛋糕是巧克力口味的，而不是開心果那種爛口味，魔術師變了些新奇的把戲，Arthur愉快的笑聲響徹花園。連Arthur的同學也不怎麼討人厭。_

_稍晚，到了吃熱狗的時間，Merlin的媽媽要他去廚房找Sally拿紙巾。廚房的位置在房子較裡面的側翼，旁邊有個儲藏室。Merlin走過去時，驚訝地發現儲藏室的門半開著。他推開門進去，四處張望。三個較大的男孩站在房間角落，大嚼著Sally的焦糖蘋果塔，一邊抽著煙，傳著一瓶酒喝。_

_「你要幹嘛，小飛象？」其中一個發現了Merlin不安地站在那裡，冷笑著問道。_

_Merlin咬著唇。他不知道說什麼好，但這也是他住的地方，他也知道Sally多用心做那些蘋果塔。_

_「你們不能在這裡。」他說，有些沒把握。「只有工作人員能進來。」_

_「是嗎？」另一個男孩兇惡地說。「那你呢，小朋友？小馬屁精？」_

_他笑得像隻土狼，很滿意自己的玩笑話。_

_「你們不能吃那些蘋果塔，」Merlin勇敢地說。「也不可以抽煙。Mr. Pendragon說屋子裡不能抽煙。」_

_「Mr. Pendragon又不在這裡。」第三個男孩說，抬起眉毛。「懶得花時間陪他的鼻涕小鬼，是不是？」_

_他向他的同伴怪笑，他們大笑了起來。_

_「他何必呢？那個小智障簡直可悲！」第一個男孩說，又笑又叫。_

_Merlin握緊了拳頭，他滾燙的怒氣爬上了臉頰。_

_「Arthur很聰明，」他嘶聲道，「比你們加起來還聰明很多！」_

_那三個男孩轉向他，他們不笑了。_

_「真的嗎？」其中一個譏道，走近Merlin，後者不禁後退了一步。「我倒覺得你也認為你自己很聰明，是不是？」_

_他逼得Merlin慢慢後退，直到Merlin的背抵上了牆，無路可逃。_

_「我來告訴你吧，你從這角度看起來不怎麼樣呢。」_

_他慢條斯理地吸了口煙，將煙噴在Merlin臉上，讓他咳個不停。_

_「但我們今天心情很好，」他拖著聲音說，轉頭看著其他人。「是吧？」_

_其他人也逼近了，在Merlin面前圍成半圓形。_

_「我們要給你個教訓。」第一個人邪笑著。_

_他向前更近了一步，俯視著緊貼在牆上的Merlin，慵懶地將香煙貼上嘴唇，深深吸了一口。夾著煙頭的手指緩緩下移，越來越靠近Merlin的臉。Merlin不知如何是好，他緊緊閉上眼，小小的臉擠成一團。突然間──_

_「你們在做什麼！」_

_那是Arthur的聲音，但Merlin從未聽過他的摯友以這種聲調說話，冰冷、傲然而充滿威嚴。_

_Merlin眨眨眼，只能看見那些人的背面。他在其中兩人的肩膀之間看見了Arthur。Arthur只比Merlin高一個頭，仍比那些男孩矮小許多。但Arthur仍高抬著下巴，緊抿著唇怒視他們。_

_「我會把這件事告訴我父親，他絕不會高興的，你們可以拿你們的笨腦袋來賭。」Arthur冷酷地說。_

_那些男孩們遲疑了，但其中一人決定不讓這麼小的孩子壓過他們。_

_「你很有自信嘛，Pendragon。但你的爹地又不在這裡，不是嗎？他還有更好的事可做。你的媽咪又在哪裡呢？噢噢噢噢，我忘了！你沒有媽咪！你只有一個蠢婊子保姆！」_

_又是一陣笑聲，因為那人轉向他的同伴尋求支援。接著他踉蹌了幾步，摔倒在地，因為Arthur使出全力往他身上撞去。_

_「不准講她壞話，聽見了嗎？給我離Merlin遠點！要是不聽我的，你就完蛋了！」_

_Arthur怒髮衝冠地立在那兒，像個迷你暴風圈。Merlin並不笨，現在是二對三，那些人還比他們大上許多，也許也強壯許多。所以他憂心忡忡地轉向Arthur。_

_「Arthur，」他央求，「別──」_

_但Arthur就是不知如何撤退，他不是那種人。所以那天Arthur的下場就是破了嘴唇又裂了上衣，等晚上父親回來，他被好好罵了一頓，因為他不但沒快樂地過生日，還和人打了一架。_

_Merlin從沒如此自責過。那是Arthur的生日，是他的大派對，Merlin卻把它搞砸了。他在Mr. Pendragon的書房外等Arthur，等Arthur終於走出書房，臉上掛著努力隱藏的沮喪表情，Merlin馬上衝了過去。他停在Arthur面前，不知該怎麼安慰他。_

_「對不起！」Merlin脫口而出，語氣中帶著懇求。_

_然後那個眼神就出現了。滿懷強烈的保護慾和決心，令Merlin說不出Arthur並沒有任何責任保護他之類的話。Merlin什麼也沒說，因為那道目光讓他內心充滿溫暖美好的感覺。片刻之後Arthur伸手去牽Merlin，但Merlin直接把Arthur環進懷裡，緊緊抱住。言語是多餘的，當Merlin後來發現他的上衣肩膀處微濕了一塊，他也沒有說什麼。~_

 

 

 

Arthur在床上Merlin的膝蓋旁邊坐下，凝視著他。Merlin心中一片空白，什麼也無法想，只能望著Arthur嚴肅而悲傷的藍眼睛，他眼裡還有別的Merlin讀不懂的東西。Merlin不禁鼻酸，淚水盈眶，他吞嚥了一口，張大雙眼，抑制住落淚的衝動。Arthur的唇角有股頑強的表情，如此熟悉，令Merlin只能傻傻地盯著看。

「我不會問你發生了什麼事，」Arthur終於打破沉默，他移開了目光，但更加握緊Merlin的手。「你什麼也不必告訴我。但我要你知道，我會把你弄出去的。」

Merlin心裡有什麼顫抖著，想從他嘴裡跳出去，他不知道那是聲大笑還是一聲啜泣。只因Arthur仍英勇得像個笨蛋，理想主義過頭。

「我出不去的，Arthur，」他平靜地說，語調中只有一絲令他厭惡自己的苦澀。「我是巫師。我用魔法殺了人。我這種人會死在這裡，這就是現實。逃跑是沒有用的。」

「不。」

他很冷靜，但是神啊，沒人能像Arthur那樣固執。他臉上的堅定將Merlin的心牆融化瓦解，但Merlin知道他不能任他這麼做。他不能讓自己再度陷入對Arthur的感情中，因為他們再也無法回到過去的無邪和自在。

「我不會丟下你的，Merlin。你也別放棄希望。」

於是Merlin大笑了。聲音難聽而破碎。

「你大概晚了十年，Arthur。」他向上看，逼Arthur直視他沒受傷的眼睛。「我只是個壞掉的玩具。太遲了，你救不了我了。」

他躺回枕頭上，讓他的身體替他發言。 _看看我，_ _Arthur_ _，_ 他心想。 _看看我的醜陋。_

「我們走著瞧。」Arthur說，語氣堅決。他仍然不懂得撤退。

淚水奪眶而出。「太遲了，Arthur，」Merlin堅持道。「我已經一無所有了。」

但Arthur仍然握著Merlin的手，像條救命索，像一個邀約，像個多年前的承諾。


	4. Chapter 4

 

                                 

Arthur離開那機構時太陽露面了，鳥兒在枝頭啁啾，好像以為Arthur的世界仍照常運轉，沒濱臨崩潰瓦解的邊緣。小鳥才不管呢。

Leon在車上等他，當Arthur跌坐進副駕駛座時，體貼地沒問一句話直接打檔上路。車子開出鐵門，駛向倫敦市中心的熙攘，一路上他們沒有交談。Arthur的心思飛快運轉著，組織著計畫，刪掉不可用的想法，思考新點子。

最後Leon終於捱不過他的好奇心。

「所以......你要告訴我這個案子背後的故事嗎？」

Arthur做了個鬼臉。因為......他沒辦法簡單幾句交待完Merlin的故事。他開口說，「他是我......小時候最好的朋友。他母親曾是我的保姆，他們母子倆到我十八歲為止都住在我家。」

Arthur從眼角餘光看見Leon驚訝的表情。他知道Leon在想什麼。Arthur從來沒提過Merlin。他現在生活圈的熟人裡，只有Morgana知道Arthur的過去。

「你也知道他是個魔法份子，」他繼續說下去，「但當時除了他媽沒有人知道。他沒有登記。所以，當他被發現，他就......不見了。」

Leon好一陣子不說話。「他當時幾歲？」

「十六。」

 

 

_~ 那天是Arthur的十八歲生日，他們全都計劃好了。正式派對結束後，他們要好好慶祝一番──只有他們兩個──Merlin透露要送他一個很特別的禮物，看來又興奮又緊張，臉上帶著那個又大又傻的笑容。暑假才剛開始，他們有好多計畫。他們要去海邊，去露營，就只有他們兩人，Arthur和Merlin，到Arthur去念大學之前一整個夏天都在一起。不過Arthur仍然會留在倫敦，去就讀Uther的母校，聲名遠播的國王學院。一年後等Merlin高中畢業，他也會去那裡主修歷史，他們就一起住。他們都計畫好了，未來在眼前閃閃發亮地展開，無比精彩。直到Arthur被叫進父親的辦公室。_

_Arthur有些出神。(Arthur was a bit put out.)因為Merlin早該到家了，卻還不見人影，也沒打電話回來。當他的父親以冰冷的怒氣看著他時，他完全摸不著頭緒。父親問道：「你早就知道嗎？」_

_Arthur皺眉，陷進父親桌前的椅子裡。「早就知道什麼，父親？」_

_「關於Merlin。」_

_這時Arthur的心臟才開始加速，快得像要衝出他的胸膛。Arthur不知道發生了什麼，但肯定是很糟的事。非常，非常糟的事。_

_他吞嚥了一下。「我......什......Merlin怎麼了？」他結結巴巴地說。_

_Arthur瞇眼注視了他好一陣子。_

_「他是個巫師，」父親實事求是地說。「難道你完全不知道嗎？」_

_所有一切都碎成片片，他們的未來，美好的期待，Arthur的心。_

_「我──」_

_「這是犯法的，Arthur！」Uther Pendragon吼道，「一個沒登記的巫師！竟然是我兒子的朋友！還住在我家！你懂不懂這會對我的事業造成多大影響？」_

_Arthur愣住了。他聽見父親說話，但那聲音像山間的回音般遙遠。他腦中只有一個詞轟然作響：巫師。Merlin是個巫師。_

_不可能，他絕望地想，是的話Merlin會告訴我。他們之間沒有秘密。Merlin知道Arthur的一切。接著回憶在Arthur心裡浮現，他想起多年前的夏日時光，雲朵幻化為龍形，花朵加速綻放，蝴蝶不合常理地繽紛鮮艷......_

_Merlin是個巫師。_

_他竟然沒告訴Arthur，他最好的朋友，他的──_

_這時Arthur才終於理解他父親說了什麼。Merlin沒有登記，也就是說Merlin和Hunith都犯下了重罪。天啊..._

_「現在.....現在Merlin在哪裡？」Arthur的聲音嘶啞。_

_父親再度凝視他，才開口回答，他似乎在判斷自己的兒子是否在說謊。但Arthur沒有任何說謊的理由，他什麼也不曉得，因為Merlin什麼也沒告訴他。_

_「他們不知道，」父親終於說。「他被幾個同學看見他使用魔法，然後他逃跑了。」_

_「但是......他為什麼要......？」_

_Merlin怎麼會這麼笨？他隱瞞了這麼久，怎麼還會這麼不小心？_

_「他是個巫師，Arthur，」父親冷酷地說道，「他們哪需要理由。魔法會汙染他們，毒害他們。最後他們全會屈服於對力量的渴望和對破壞的需求。這個孩子也一樣。」_

_Arthur搖搖頭。不是這樣的。他了解Merlin。即使不了解魔法，他仍了解Merlin。_

_「不.....Merlin不是那種人。」他試著抗議，但父親打斷他。_

_「別跟我爭辯，Arthur。你麻煩已經夠大了。要是他聯絡你，你得馬上告訴我。他是危險人物，是個罪犯。現在最重要的就是快點抓到他並移送法辦。聽見了嗎？」_

_Arthur瞪著父親冰冷的面容和漠然的雙眼。他在談的不是隨便哪個男孩。他在談的是Merlin，Merlin在他的屋子裡長大，Merlin的母親深受他信賴，且幾乎被他兒子視為母親。但現在，父親眼中的Merlin只是隻寄生蟲，只是某個需要除掉的邪惡生物。_

_Arthur當時還沒發現，但此時此地，他對父親的尊敬已蕩然無存。他不知道該對Merlin作何想法，他只確定一件事：Merlin仍是他的一切，他仍然會盡一切努力保護他。 ~_

 Leon的視線沒有離開前方道路。車並不多，但足以讓他移開目光。「一定很不容易。還那麼年輕就突然得跑路。」他說，一邊變換車道，超過一輛車。

「一定是。」Arthur苦澀地說，想到發生過多少他不知道的事情，他就覺得胃裡一陣酸苦。「我想都不敢想。」

「你知道我對這類事情的看法，Arthur。如果需要我幫忙......」

Arthur點點頭，對Leon苦笑。他真是一個好朋友。「我知道。」Arthur嘆道，伸手進外套口袋拿出手機。「你可以載我到我辦公室嗎？我必須盡快申請一場裁判法院的聽證會。」

車子偏移了一下，Leon激動地說：「你要保釋他？一個巫師？」

Arthur咬緊牙根，瞪著面前的街景。「你沒看見他的樣子。你也沒聽見那個自稱是醫生的王八蛋怎麼說的。我得趁他還沒被弄死之前帶他出去。」

「Arthur，」Leon謹慎地開口，「你替巫師辯護過，你知道情況。」

「不一樣，Leon。」但他無法解釋哪裡不一樣。

Leon深深呼了一口氣。「好吧，反正是你的案子。那你的車怎麼辦？」

Leon在紅燈前停下，轉頭看著他，Arthur從外套口袋中摸出車鑰匙遞給Leon。

「你知道我不是你的管家吧？」Leon抬起眉毛。

Arthur翻了個白眼。「晚上把車開來，我們喝幾罐啤酒。」

Leon只繼續盯著Arthur，Arthur按了幾個手機按鍵，一邊聽著播號音一邊向他微笑。

「Morgana說不定會來唷。」他無辜地說，但眼中的嘲弄出賣了他。

Leon瞪他一眼，綠燈亮了，他踩下油門。「再提醒我一次我為什麼跟你做朋友？」

「因為你迷上我姊姊？」

Leon朝Arthur的肋骨肘擊了一記，Arthur大笑出聲，但並不是真心地大笑。他的心思仍飛快地運轉著。他給Morgana留言要她盡快來他辦公室一趟，事態緊急。

 

= = = = =

 

Leon把Arthur載到市中心，一棟鋼筋玻璃建築前，那裡是Arthur的辦公室，也是MRA辦事處所在地。MRA是魔法族群權益協會(Magical Rights Association)的縮寫， Morgana一手創立這協會，為魔法族群發聲。Arthur給了Leon意味深長的一瞥，才關上車門，Leon點點頭。Arthur知道他將會盡力而為。他望著Leon的車向蘇格蘭場的方向開，好一陣子後才消失在車陣裡。他做了個深呼吸，走進旋轉門。

他的秘書一看見他便瘋狂地招手，Arthur嘆了口氣，準沒好事，但他今天真的不想再處理任何鳥事了。

「怎麼了，Elena？」他問道，試圖不把心情寫在臉上，因為不管發生了什麼，八成不是她的錯。

「我很抱歉，Mr. Pendragon，但他就直接走進去了，我試著阻止他，但是......我問他有沒有預約，他說他不需要，我說他得等你回來，但是他──」

「Elena！」Arthur打斷她狂亂的滔滔不絕，但給她一個安慰的微笑。「到底誰在我辦公室裡？」

Elena內疚地看他一眼。「您的父親。」她皺著臉說，一邊移動腳步，好像Arthur會在她桌前就地爆炸。

Arthur的臉冷了下來。 _太完美了_ ，他心想， _我就缺這個_ 。這句自嘲說明了他和父親的關係，不這樣他熬不過去。

「沒關係，」他告訴Elena，「不是妳的錯。我知道他就是這樣子。下次直接報警。」

Elena睜大雙眼，激動地說了些什麼，但Arthur已朝辦公室走去。

Uther Pendragon正坐在他桌前的皮革扶手椅上，交叉著雙腿，表情冷峻。Arthur已不是小孩了，眼前這個男人早已嚇不了他。

「父親，」他冷靜地說。「我想我們並沒有約好。你在這裡做什麼？」

Uther Pendragon轉向他，眼神中是掩藏不住的怒氣和激動。也可能是因為Arthur能讀得出那些跡象：擰緊的嘴角線條和手指在扶手上輕微的敲打。Arthur故意慢條斯理地脫掉大衣，掛在牆角的衣帽架上。

「你真的需要問嗎？」Uther咬牙切齒地問道。「我倒覺得挺明顯的，看看報紙，滿滿都是你的魯莽行為。你是一個Pendragon，竟然替一個殺害備受敬重的政府官員的巫師辯護。」

「備受敬重？」Arthur諷刺地問，向Uther抬起眉毛，一邊走到桌子後。

他知道在兩人之間製造障礙物──再加上一段距離──將有助於控制情緒。但他也沒多少信心。他開始整理桌面上的文件，心裡曉得父親看得出他沒真的在讀那些文件。

再度開口時，他的語氣平緩了下來，「你那位親愛的同事，那位備受敬重的政府官員，和一個魔法份子從事性交易──我沒記錯的話，這是違法的。他同時試圖謀殺一個魔法份子，」Arthur直直望進父親的眼睛。「想必你不需要我提醒，這也是違法的。」

Arthur沒坐下，他要隔著桌子俯視父親。Uther老了，白髮的數量比他們上次見面時更多。「所以說，」Arthur繼續道，在胸前交叉起手臂，「我不覺得 _我_ 做了什麼對不起自己姓氏的事。」

 

「你真不要臉，Arthur。」Uther冷酷地說。

「我不──」Arthur發出一聲哽住的笑聲。「闖進我辦公室的是你。」

「你真的要把這個人擺在家人之前嗎？」Uther也站起身了，怒視著Arthur。「你有考慮到Alex嗎？」

Arthur向前傾身，憤怒地握緊拳頭。「不要把Alex扯進來。我不認為你有資格給我出意見──」

「就為了某個巫師──」

「 _某個_ 巫師？」Arthur不敢置信地大喊。「你是要告訴我，你不知道我的客戶是誰？你──」

Uther移開了目光，令Arthur得到了確認。

「你 _知道_ 。」他仍不能相信。

「重點不在那巫師是誰──」

Arthur怒吼，「這對我來說是重點。」

「我告訴過你──」

「他曾是我的朋友！他曾是我的一切！」

「別這麼誇張，Arthur，那孩子──」

「他的名字是Merlin。他和他母親和我們一起住了十二年。他是我最好的朋友，現在他卻...... 我甚至說不出口你的政府對他做了什麼。Aredian差點殺了他。他沒做錯 _任何事_ ──」

「他是個巫師！一個沒登記的巫師，你非常清楚那是重罪。」

「法律蠢斃了！」Arthur喊道。

「巫師必須受到控制和管束，如果我們不這麼做，他們就會──」

「沒人叫 _你_ 去登記你是個偏執狂！」(bigot)

「他們很危險，不服用抑制劑的話他們簡直是武器！你得登記一支槍──」

「但你可以 _決定_ 你要不要一支槍，卻不能決定要不要有魔力！你以他們的能力來評斷他們，而不是他們的選擇！」

「我比你了解多了，Arthur。巫師們橫行非為的時候你還沒出生，沒看見他們四處殘殺破壞。你的母親以為她可以信任他們，結果他們殺了──」

「不要提我母親！」Arthur的雙眼要噴火了。「你不能每次吵架都把她搬出來，不吵架時卻根本不承認有她這個人！」

「我愛你的母親勝過我的生命，但是 _巫師_ ──」

「我連一張她的照片都沒有！我知道的所有她的事情都是從Gaius那聽來的。你記得Gaius嗎？他是我認識的最棒的人之一，他對你忠心耿耿，即使他有潛在的魔力！」

Uther的臉色發白，激動的紅暈染上了臉頰。他的呼吸沉重，Arthur亦同。

「我不是來這裡翻舊帳的。」Uther粗聲說。

Arthur坐進他的椅子。「那你來做什麼，父親？」他問道，覺得好累。Uther沒作聲，於是他抬起頭。「你要我做出選擇？我很久之前就做出決定了。事實上，我認為是 _你_ 替我做出決定的，有鑑於我搬出去後你整整兩年不跟我說話。」

「你是在丟自己的臉。」Uther厲聲道。「你放棄了學業和我們的計劃──」

「全是你的計劃，不是我的。從來不是我的。」

Uther huffs,移開了視線。「現在呢，看看這裡，看看你在做的事......」他的視線帶著明顯的厭惡掃過Arthur的辦公室。「這是某種幼稚的報復嗎？為了每次你有足球比賽我卻在議會，沒去看你？」

Arthur把頭靠在桌面上，喃喃自語：「我真不敢相信。」他抬頭看著Uther，覺得有時他的父親像個徹底的陌生人。「你以為這是為了你？讓我告訴你，我人生中做過的所有決定，不論好壞，都與你無關。反正你從不在乎我，我為何要顧及你？沒錯，Merlin不見之後我過得不太好，幹了很多蠢事。但是現在，這個我就是真正的我，父親，而且我引以為傲。我就算只剩最後一口氣也要為Merlin Emrys辯護，你可以接受，也可以不接受。但如果不接受，那我跟你真的沒什麼好說的。」

「你是我兒子。」Uther說，好像這是他最後的抗辯。

Arthur嘆氣。「我是你兒子。但我從來不懂這對你來說有何意義。」

「我打斷了什麼嗎？」一個嘲諷的聲音從開著的門邊傳來。「父子談心時間之類的？」

「Morgana。」Arthur呻吟道，把手指埋進頭髮裡。

「幹嘛，Arthur？」他同父異母的姊姊天真而自得地問道，天底下只有Morgana能做出這種表情。「我好受傷噢，家人團聚竟然沒找我！」

一聽見Morgana的聲音，Uther的態度馬上轉變了。前一刻還張牙舞爪，現在卻顯得尷尬而不自在。「Morgana，」他說，轉向女兒，試著微笑。「你好嗎，親愛的？」

Morgana看著他們的父親──有時Arthur仍不能接受他們都是Uther Pendragon的孩子──她的表情變得冷靜淡然。

「Uther。」                                                          

Morgana從不叫他父親。對她來說，她的父親永遠是Gorlois，即使她幾乎不記得他。但在她疏離冷漠的面具下，Arthur有時仍覺得自己看得出她對父愛的渴望，但她從不在Uther面前露出這一面。Morgana遠比Arthur堅決得多，她是不妥協的。

她優雅無比地走到桌旁，親了下Arthur的臉頰。他嘆口氣，對她露出小小的微笑。他知道Morgana在做什麼，她故意表現出對Arthur的親密，以此傷Uther的心。她的殘忍有時令他不太舒服。但Morgana和Uther之間的關係不是他該管的事，他知道Morgana有她的苦衷。他早已決定了和誰肩並肩，他全力支援Morgana，而她也是他的後盾。

「Arthur，親愛的，」Morgana以過份甜蜜的語氣說道，「你說你的新案子有急事要辦？」

Arthur對她翻了個白眼，但在他回答前，Uther便對他厲聲吼道，「Arthur！你把姊姊拖進這淌渾水裡？」

「父親，其實是她把我拖下水的。」

「我不會說是把你 _拖_ 下水......」

「你簡直是欺壓我，或說情感敲詐比較恰當。」

「你耳根子這麼軟又不是我的錯。」

Arthur大笑出聲，但Morgana還沒說完。「你這麼聰明，Arthur，」她拖長聲音說，視線沒離開Uther，「我們說不定能說服政府──也就是我們期望中的 _新_ 政府──能停止對魔法族群病態的奴役行為。」

Arthur幾乎要為Uther感到抱歉了。父親站在那兒，房間的正中間，拉長著臉，散發著苦澀的氣場，眼睜睜望著他的孩子們輕易地將他的價值觀和終生的努力棄如敝屣。但Arthur接著想起他父親頑固的觀念導致了多少人直接或間接受苦受難。Uther是活過黑暗時代的人，放不下仇恨和偏見。他告訴Morgana要她來的原因，一邊望著父親，想知道他的反應。

「我要申請裁判法院的聽證會。」

Morgana困惑地皺起眉頭。「裁判法院......你為什麼要──」

Uther嗤道。「他自以為能說服裁判法院把那巫師保釋出來。一個用魔法殺了人的巫師！別當個白痴，Arthur！你再樂觀都知道法院不可能准許這種事情。」

「Merlin被圍毆，他在那裡不安全。」

「這樣你懂了吧！」Uther冷笑道。「他們都是禽獸，沒有別的出口，就只好自相殘殺。」

Arthur握緊拳頭，努力克制怒氣，才不會衝上去揍自己父親一拳。他的姊姊倒沒有揍人的衝動，她轉身怒瞪著Uther。

「他們 _不是_ 禽獸！」Morgana嘶道，繞過桌子走到Uther面前。「他們被監禁，被打壓，被關在沒有陽光、沒有未來、沒有希望的地方，你還期待他們怎樣？」

「那些都是罪犯，Morgana，危險的罪犯！」

他們倆幾乎臉貼著臉了，Morgana憤憤不平，Uther怒氣騰騰，Arthur帶著萌生的恐懼感看著他們。

「他們有的甚至沒什麼破壞力！」Morgana啐道，「預見者哪裡危險？」

「他們全都一樣！全都又狡猾又暴戾──」

「是嗎？但我就是個預見者！」

Arthur的心跳停止了，呼吸卡住了，Morgana的話在死寂的房間裡迴音裊裊。她大睜著雙眼，嘴唇微張，胸膛劇烈起伏著。她開始顫抖，這句自白帶來的驚嚇正轉變為恐慌。

Arthur的視線飛向父親，後者的臉色變得死白。Arthur向前走，但Uther早已轉過身去。他的腳步踉蹌，但在Arthur想出該說什麼之前，他早已走出門外。Arthur轉而走向Morgana，後者的雙眼望著他，卻視而不見。

「Morgana。」Arthur抓住她的肩膀，努力對上她的眼神。「Morgana，聽我說。呼吸。沒事的。」

「他會逮捕我。」Morgana恐慌地細語。

「不，」Arthur堅定地說。「他不會的。」

Morgana懷疑地看著他。

「他不會的，Morgana。妳是他女兒。他不是個好家長，但他不會棄妳不顧。再說，這不只是妳一個人的事。他得連我一起逮捕，因為我知情不報。」

Morgana倒在他身上，Arthur伸出手臂緊緊環抱住她。她仍在發抖，於是他撫摸她的髮，就像她從前也如此安慰過他。

 

= = = = =

 

當Morgana把她那輛荒謬的車停在Arthur家門外，已經很晚了。她開的是Mini Hatch，小得只有矮人後代才坐得進去。Arthur連連抱怨地打開車門，試著把腳伸出來而不絆倒自己。

「少在那裡機機歪歪的，」Morgana翻了個白眼責備道。Arthur小跑到門前，一邊翻口袋找鑰匙。「你該高興我載你一程，還為了你把晚上的行程延後。」

Arthur抓著鑰匙從最上階望著她，抬起眉毛。「解釋一下為什麼變成妳幫我忙？因為我可以發誓事實剛好相反，是妳三更半夜打電話給我，要我接案子。」

Morgana給他一個 _天啊，你好笨，但還滿可愛的_ 的眼神。

「我不知道，Arthur，或許因為那人剛好是你遺失已久的初戀情人？」

Arthur才 _沒有_ 臉紅。Pendragon家的人從不臉紅。「他才不是我初戀情──」

Morgana舉起手。「不必麻煩了！我說不定還有你倒在沙發上大哭的照片，還抱著一隻他小時候的怪獸娃娃。」

Arthur的表情痛苦地皺成一團。「Kilgharrah。」他呻吟道，轉身把頭咚的一聲靠在門上。「有時候我真的很討厭妳。」

「好啦，好啦，」Morgana說，拍拍他的肩膀。「你知道沒有我你活不下去。」

她從他放鬆的手指間抽走鑰匙，打開門，害他失去重心。

「進來，你這白痴，」她的聲音帶著笑意，「我們快點把你的心上人救出來。」

Arthur靠在門框上，歪著腦袋，調皮地對她一笑。「說到心上人......我邀請了Leon過來坐。」

Morgana猛砍他一記眼刀，但Arthur確定他看見一抹紅暈爬上她的臉頰。她大力走過他身邊，高跟鞋發出煩人的聲響。

Arthur聽見兒子的尖叫聲從客廳傳來，他愉快而寵溺地搖搖頭。

「Aunt Morgana！我不知道妳要來！」

「哈囉小寶貝！過來給你最喜歡的阿姨抱抱。」

接著是超大聲的親吻聲，在玄關都聽得見，然後是Alex興奮的聲音。「快來，快來，妳一定要看我今天在學校畫的圖！這是......表達事情！Gwen說的。今天學校裡有人說爹地壞話，我想要打他們，但是Gwen說不可以因為暴──呃，暴力不是解─決─方─式。」

Arthur的擔憂不是兩三天。這不是第一次了。Arthur的事業就是他的信念，但這不只讓他成為公眾的焦點，也讓他成為反對者的箭靶。Arthur知道他的兒子也因此受到傷害，而他日日為此懊悔。

他脫掉鞋子，嘆口氣掛起大衣，提著公事包走進客廳。

「Dad！」Alex一看見他就大叫起來，衝向他，抓著他的手，將他往餐桌拉。Morgana正在餐桌前看著一大張圖畫紙，臉上表情介於有趣和驕傲之間。

「來看我畫的圖，Dad！」

Alex不容分說地把Arthur拖到桌前。圖中有幾個畫工粗糙的人物。中間是最小的人物Alex，周圍有一個穿西裝的金髮男人，一個滿面微笑的黑膚色女人，她和一個黑髮男人手牽手。還有一個一頭黑色亂髮的女人，她穿著黑色膝上靴，她身旁是一個橘色頭髮的男人。這群人上方有一行字寫著FREE ALL MAG ~~E~~ ICALS(給魔法族群自由，Alex把拼錯的字劃掉了)

「畫得好棒，Alex。」Arthur說，把兒子摟在身邊。「我特別喜歡Aunt Morgana的鞋子。」

Morgana對他吐舌頭，Alex咯咯笑了起來。

Arthur彎下腰，嚴肅地望著兒子。「Alex？你跟Aunt Morgana說學校裡有同學說我壞話。他們也對你很壞嗎？」

Alex咬著嘴唇，搖搖頭。「他們只是說......你是魔法迷，還有......是叛徒，還有你不應該替那個人辯護......那個巫師殺死的人是爺爺的同事。」

「但他們沒有說你什麼，或是害你受傷？」

Alex聳肩，看著自己的腳趾。「我不要他們那樣講你。」Arthur給Alex一個擁抱，並馬上放鬆下來，他喜歡這樣的身體接觸。「那是真的嗎？」Alex問道，「你在替一個殺人兇手辯護嗎？」

「他殺了人，沒錯，但那是自我防衛。他過得很辛苦，而那個人不但欺負他，還想要殺死他。你了解其中的不同嗎？」

Alex點點頭，退後一點好看著父親。「他是不得已的。」他說。

「是的，沒錯。他不是壞人。他只想保護自己。」

「他接下來要怎麼辦？」

Arthur悲傷地微笑。「我會讓法院了解你剛剛聽懂的事情。他是不得已的。然後希望他們會放他走。」

「他們如果不放他走呢？」Alex問道。

Arthur猶豫了。「那──」

「那是不可能的，」Morgan插嘴，掛著裝出來的歡欣笑容，在Alex另一邊蹲下。「因為你爹地很厲害，他會打贏官司的。」

Alex露出笑容，快樂地點點頭。然後他跑向廚房，大喊著「快來，daddy，快來，我好餓，Gwen做了雞肉咖哩！」

Arthur做了個深呼吸，和姊姊沉默地對看了一眼。Morgana苦笑，拍拍他的腿。

「來吧，看看有沒有大蒜烤餅。」她站起身說。

Arthur起身，跟在她身後走向廚房。他在途中停下腳步，拿起兒子放在餐桌上的圖畫，仔細看了一會兒，臉上掛著又悲傷又驕傲的微笑。

 

= = = = =

 

Leon抵達時Arthur正在哄Alex睡覺。Arthur給他讀床邊故事，親吻他的前額，然後關燈。Arthur走到門邊時，Alex喃喃地說。

「我希望他們放他走。那個巫師看起來人很好。」

「什麼？你在哪裡看到他的照片？」Arthur非常確定Merlin的照片沒有上報。

「不是照片，」Alex打著呵欠說。「我在夢裡看見他的。」

Arthur愣住了，而Alex的呼吸聲已變得平緩。Arthur心中充滿前所未有的恐懼，腳邊彷彿裂開一道深谷，等著將他一口吞下。

 

= = = = =

 

 Merlin在醫療室又躺了一天，忍受粗魯的手和冷漠的眼神。接著他回到和Alvarr合住的牢房裡。他的傷完全還沒好，臉仍又青又黑，現在還浮現了些黃和綠。肋骨和手腕都纏著繃帶，讓他行動不太方便，至少他現在有很好的藉口不去洗澡。

第二天晚上Merlin回到牢房時，Alvarr躺在自己的床位上對他笑。

「我說了吧？叫你跟我跟緊點。」                                                     

Merlin很想一拳揍在那笑容上，但他選擇忽視他。他走向馬桶小便。床墊的彈簧發出聲響，於是他知道Alvarr已經站了起來，但Merlin逼自己站在原地不動。他認為自己已經弄清楚Alvarr的個性了。Alvarr喜歡操縱人，他恩威並施地讓別人以為自己是個重要人物，但他壓制不了Merlin，只要Merlin不放棄自己。

「你以為你現在可以不甩我了，小子，是不是？」Alvarr在他身後嘶道。

Merlin不匆不忙地整理好。這並不容易，他的心臟跳得厲害。接著他轉身，以計算過的無趣眼神望著Alvarr。

「你想要做什麼？」

Alvarr瞇起眼。「你現在覺得自己很特別，是吧？MRA罩你，Arthur Pendragon接你的案子。我告訴你吧，小賤人，那個跋扈的漂亮小子救不了你。他根本不在乎你，沒人會在乎你。」Merlin走過他身邊，一眼也不看他，不理會他越來越大的叫嚷聲。「你一旦進來，就只有絞刑台等著你。所以你好好把握剩下的日子吧，小子。你會感激有我陪你的。」

Alvarr惡毒的笑聲讓Merlin禁不住弓起身子，但他告訴自己不要做出任何反應。他艱難地爬上上鋪，因為骨折的手腕的關係，面向牆躺下。

「晚安，Alvarr。」他說。

於是他的室友只好閉嘴了。

 

= = = = =

 

Merlin無法入睡，即使下鋪的Alvarr已停止咒罵和碎念，並時不時傳出幾聲鼾聲。Merlin肋骨和手腕疼得不行，但那並不是讓他睡不著的原因。他早已習慣了疼痛和帶著疼痛入睡。

罪魁禍首是他的腦袋──或說他的心──不肯讓他好好睡一覺。他滿腦子想著當時坐在他床邊的Arthur。那一刻。那個眼神。Arthur握住他的手的感覺。Merlin把這些都珍藏在心裡，像黑暗中發亮的星火。他不要沉溺其中。他不要聽Arthur的聲音，如此激動，幾乎吼著向他做出不可能的承諾。但他覺得自己正在海上漂流，沒有可以攀住或停下的地方，而Arthur一直是他的曙光、他的浮筒，即使Merlin擁有的只剩舊日時光。不論Merlin多努力否認，但那正是他現在需要的，一個錨。他不知道自己能不能在這裡生存下去，也試過告訴自己否定的答案，但他心中仍有一塊固執的地方，拒絕屈服於現狀。

現在Arthur有血有肉地出現在他眼前，令他更加難受了。他能感受到徘徊不去的溫柔觸摸，和厚繭下皮膚的溫暖。Arthur的氣味也不同了，曾經是青草和夏日的氣味，現在則變得成熟而粗獷，和他的臉一樣。但他的一切仍完全是那個Arthur，他填滿了Merlin心中多年來空缺的洞，好像一直以來，那個洞都在等待他似的。

他任回憶中Arthur的臉浮現眼前，想像著他們一起躺在房子後院，像從前一樣。他想像著Arthur撐著手臂在他上方，對他微笑。也想像Arthur俯身，他微笑的唇瓣滿懷期待地盤旋，接著他們的嘴唇碰上了，柔軟溫暖，有蘋果派的味道。

他讓這份溫存在心中縈繞。即使在想像中，他也不會讓事情更進一步。這些日子以來，想到性總讓他有點反感，而將Arthur及性聯想在一起讓他感到骯髒又醜陋。幸好Arthur永遠不會對他有性趣。

有些事情，他心想，就是覆水難收。

 

= = = = =

 

隔天早餐Merlin和那個當時叫人來救他的男孩一起吃。他們開始常常坐在一起，但不太說話，Merlin只知道他叫做Gilli。一個警衛走到他們桌前，Merlin正吞下一口大概是麥片粥的東西。

「Emerson！你的律師在會議室等你。」

Merlin的心跳漏了一拍，他立刻責備自己。這對Arthur來說應該只是例行公事，他不應該太興奮。Merlin起身，把剩下的早餐留在長桌上，在警衛身後兩步的距離跟著。這是他學到的表現尊敬的距離。

走廊在他看來都一模一樣，所以當他們在一扇厚重帶小窗的門前停下來時，他嚇了一跳。警衛用鑰匙開了門，Merlin走進去，看見了Arthur。

Arthur穿著一件清爽的襯衫，袖口捲到手肘，露出強壯、曬成小麥色的前臂。他的深藍色西裝外套掛在一張難看的棕色塑膠椅上，還有，當他彎腰細讀攤在桌上的文件時，他的長褲布料擠壓臀部的畫面令Merlin馬上移開了目光。

他尷尬地清了清喉嚨，Arthur轉過身來。看見他閃亮的金髮、深藍色眼眸和剪裁良好的衣服，Merlin痛苦地意識到自己的外觀。

「我──他們說你要見我。」Merlin沙啞地說，撥弄著囚服的下擺。

「沒錯。」Arthur平靜而嚴厲地打量了他一陣子，像在盤點貨物一樣。Merlin不太喜歡被這樣檢視。「你好嗎？」Arthur終於開口問道，雖然他的語調柔軟了下來，但Merlin已劍拔弩張。

「很好。」他壞脾氣地說。「你知道，你不需要動不動來確認我的情況。」

Arthur抬起一邊眉毛。「我的工作包括確認你的情況，Merlin。」

Merlin的眉頭皺得更深了。「當然。」他冷笑著說，看向一邊。他把雙手伸進褲子口袋中，再加上他弓起的肩膀，任誰都能一眼看出他的不自在，但Merlin克制不住自己。他不知道該如何和工作模式的Arthur應對。

Merlin聽見一聲嘆息，他抬頭看時，Arthur傾身向前，雙手平放在桌上。

「Merlin，」他說，光聽這聲音Merlin就知道Arthur快要失去耐性了。「你說你希望我替你辯護，雖然我承認我有點強迫你做出決定。所以......如果你想要換律師，我能替你聯絡幾個。這是你想要的嗎？」

他聽來幾乎要棄甲投降了。

「我不覺得會有什麼差別。」Merlin不情願地喃喃說道。

「當然有差別，」Arthur馬上說。「我可以替你找別的律師，但我是 _最好的_ 。而你會需要最好的。」

「是，好。我懂了。你是超搶手律師之類的。」Merlin翻白眼說。他知道自己是個白痴，還要再補一句「你爸一定很驕傲。」

Arthur瞪著他看好一會兒，臉上寫著不敢置信和憤怒，然後他搖搖頭。「你是笨蛋嗎？你小時候摔壞腦袋了嗎？你知道，我一直懷疑這個。」

「你爸一直想要你當律師不是嗎？」

「是的， _Mer_ lin，」Arthur耐心地說，好像他是在向一個非常小的孩子解釋。「他要我當律師，是要為我從政鋪路，不是要我替巫師辯護。」

「喔。」Merlin咬住嘴唇。想到Uther對魔法族群的立場，他感覺自己臉紅了。「是啊，我想也是。」

Merlin尷尬地移動著腳步。好吧，或許他說了句蠢話，但他又不曉得。除了Arthur現在顯然變得很有名又特別之外，他對分別後Arthur的生活一無所知。Merlin跟著Nimueh的時候沒什麼時間和動機去看報紙。最好別知道客戶太多事。

「對啊。」Arthur看來和Merlin一樣不自在，接著他說，「我們談正事吧。」

Merlin控制不住自己，但Arthur專業的一面就是讓他全身不對勁。

「那麼有何貴幹？」他冷笑道。

「我告訴過你的，要讓你離開這裡。」

「離開這裡。」

「是的，Merlin。離開這裡。天啊，你一定要這麼討厭嗎？」

Merlin瞪著他。他怎麼會忘記Arthur可以白痴到什麼地步？

「我不知道，」他嘲諷地說，「你一定要這麼混帳嗎？」

這句話卻讓Arthur對他露齒而笑，在他寬闊的胸膛前交叉起手臂。「事實上，沒錯，Merlin，」他說，顯然被娛樂了。「我當個大好人可做不了任何事。」

「你知道，」Merlin反駁，「若不是顧及Gaius，我會問 _你_ 是不是小時候摔壞了腦袋。」

「真的？」Arthur聲音中的嘲弄多得能滴出來。「理由是？」

「這裡是魔法機構，」Merlin解釋道，表情說著 _你說呢_ 。「沒有方法可以離開這裡，Arthur。尤其像我這種殺過人的，還有我的......背景，我沒去......小時候沒去登記。」

「先把檢舉的事撇在一邊，那跟現在我們討論的事無關。現在你已經登記了。另外，你犯下的罪，和你能不能被保釋沒有關聯。因為你要是沒犯罪，就不會在這裡。」

「保釋。」Merlin懷疑地說。

「是的。」

「保釋一個巫師。」

「是的，Merlin，」Arthur沒耐心地說。「你真的要反問我的每一句話是不是？」

「巫師不能被保釋。」Merlin笨笨地說，因為，說真的，Arthur應該知道的。

但顯然Arthur把法律學院的課都翹光光了，因為他好像一點也不煩惱。「你等著瞧吧。」他說，然後又露出了那個眼神。

Merlin不知道他是想哭想笑還是把頭靠在桌子上什麼都不想了。他嘆了口氣，終於拉開一張在Arthur對面的椅子坐下。莫名其妙有被打敗的感覺。

「你為什麼要這麼做？」他安靜地問道。

這是Merlin第一次看見Arthur結巴，失去了冷靜自持。

「這個嘛──我是你的律師，所以──」

Merlin的笑聲既苦澀又自嘲，Arthur停下不說了，臉紅了起來。片刻的沉默之後，他說，「你是我的──」

句子後面又斷了，Merlin惱怒地抬起頭。「我是你的什麼，Arthur？」

Arthur清清喉嚨。「我的朋友，Merlin。你......你一直都是我的朋友。」

 

_~ 他們的確一直都是朋友，要好得有時不像是兩個人，而是一個ArthurandMerlin。他們不怎麼理睬其他人。雖然各自有同學和朋友，Arthur還有足球隊，但沒有人能像他們彼此那樣親密。事實不言自明，如此自然與絕對。_

_他們不上同一間學校，因為Arthur，想當然耳地要上那種有錢人家的私立學校，而Merlin則念公立學校。Arthur十三歲時被聲名遠播的西敏公學錄取了，但他不知怎麼做到的，說服了父親讓他不用住校，而是從家裡通學。他花許多時間待在學校，忙東忙西的參加辯論社、足球隊、擊劍社。但晚上及週末他都待在家裡，把注意力全放在Merlin身上。_

_下雨時他們會窩在Arthur床上，一起讀一本小說，他們毫不費力地自動協調以同樣的速度閱讀，所以沒有人需要匆匆讀過或是等待對方。一起對同樣的笑點哈哈大笑，或是討論喜歡的情節。夏天他們則出去公園玩，騎單車，一邊吃冰淇淋甜筒，一邊往水池裡踩水花。_

_他們總是有東西可以看、可以討論或爭論。他們雖密不可分，卻又有所不同。一吵起來總是一連串大吼大叫的「那是因為你是白痴，Merlin！」和「白痴總比混帳好，Arthur！」雖有這些差異、嘲弄和叫罵，他們仍像兩片拼圖般完美契合。_

_他們很長一段時間維持著這樣的關係，直到Merlin快十五歲的一個秋日午後。他們坐在最喜歡的池塘邊，陽光仍暖暖地照在手臂和臉頰上，但葉子已轉為繽紛的橘、紅、金色，紛紛落下，像是最後的舞蹈。Arthur剛結束足球練習回來，仍穿著深紅色球衣和牛仔褲，在陽光下和轉紅的樹林一般光彩奪人。他正打著水漂，或說，他試著在打水漂。_

_「你會來看我週末的比賽嗎？」他故作輕鬆地問道，最後一塊小石子沉入被攪亂的水中。_

_Merlin知道那是Arthur的大比賽。他不但踢中鋒，還終於當上隊長。「當然。」他會心一笑。「你會來看我下週的戲劇表演嗎？」_

_「當然。」Arthur答道，模仿著Merlin的表情。_

_Merlin的學校準備要演出仲夏夜之夢，Merlin得到了Puck的角色。他非常興奮，而下週就是首演。Arthur的到場對Merlin意義重大。_

_這就是他們的情誼。其中一人不論有什麼事，另一人都會馬上給予支援。不論時光如何改變他們，也改變不了他們的親密。Arthur上高中後開始踢足球，因而變成萬人迷。他也參加學生議會，每一個新挑戰都帶給他更多自信和笑容。Merlin注意到每次他經過時，女孩們看他的眼神──接著女孩們便會煩人的咯咯亂笑。另一方面，Merlin仍然對自己的長手長腳和大耳朵感到不自在。他並不是不受歡迎，但他不擅長運動，他喜歡書本，喜歡為校刊寫作，說不定戲劇會變成他的新興趣。但這一切都不影響他和Arthur的默契。他們不須說一句話便能了解對方，只消一個眼神便能捧腹大笑。_

_「你父親會去嗎？」Merlin問道，一邊瞄向Arthur，一邊拔著腳邊的草。_

_Arthur做了個表情。「我沒聽錯吧？」他搖搖頭，嘆了口氣。「他有個緊急會議，你看。訂在五天後，真不懂到底緊急在哪.....」Arthur聳肩，表現得滿不在乎，但Merlin仍在老友湛藍的眼中讀出了熟悉的傷痛。_

_Arthur起身，沿著池塘邊走了幾步，Merlin一直望著他。他的金髮在陽光下呈現挑染般的亮色，但他的表情卻陰沉鬱抑。Merlin不懂為何明顯做了前腦葉白質切除術的Uther永遠不可能認可Arthur，Arthur還那麼渴望得到父親的認同。他知道Arthur承受了很多壓力，當Uther Pendragon的兒子可不是開玩笑的，但Arthur表現得那麼出色，Uther卻從來不看一眼。Arthur在每個學科都至少在前三名──美術課除外，因為Arthur連個火柴人都畫不好──但對Uther而言，不是第一名，就什麼都不是。_

_有時Merlin真心痛恨Uther Pendragon。_

_「你媽會來嗎？」Arthur問道，蹲下來在草叢裡找著什麼。_

_Merlin點點頭。「會啊。」他媽總會到場，不論是替他打氣或是害他尷尬，不管他喜不喜歡。「如果你問她，她也會去看你的足球比賽。」_

_「不了，」Arthur搖搖頭，沒抬起頭。「週末她放假，而且她已經來看過很多場了。即使她看不懂足球。」_

_Arthur的語調充滿感情，Merlin不禁微笑。他知道他媽媽深愛Arthur，或許像愛他一樣多。他並不覺得困擾，不像剛開始的幾個月，或許甚至幾年。Merlin也愛Arthur，他能理解母親，實在很難不去愛Arthur Pendragon。._

_他說，「你只是不想要被朋友笑，都十六歲了還請保姆。」_

_Arthur瞪著他，但Merlin看得出他不真的生氣。緊繃感消失了，Arthur笑著走回來，手裡捧著什麼東西，他討人厭地嘲笑道，「如果我真的怕丟臉，就不會要你來看比賽了，Merlin。」_

_「不一樣，」Merlin輕快地說，「他們早就認識我了，帶個比你聰明的朋友去一點都不丟臉.....」這時Arthur向他撲去。「還長得比你帥……」Merlin試著滾走，但他被Arthur的體重制住了，然後他看見了一隻蜘蛛。蜘蛛！就在Merlin的胸膛上，然後爬到脖子上，Merlin放聲尖叫。_

_「Arthur！你這王八蛋！你這天殺的白痴！把牠拿走，喔天啊，在哪裡，在哪裡？」_

_Arthur笑得像從沒見過這麼好笑的事，他的臉埋進Merlin的肩膀，Merlin則無用地朝他的手臂和後背揮拳。_

_「你這智障！」Merlin最後委屈地說，在Arthur的重量下放鬆下來。「明明知道我討厭蜘蛛，你這混帳。」_

_「是啊，」Arthur喃喃說道，「抱歉。」但他的語氣毫無歉意。_

_Arthur沒有移開，他們就這樣躺在傍晚的陽光下。Arthur很重，但沒有重到讓人不舒服。他的吐息令Merlin的皮膚發癢，但Merlin並不覺得反感。接著，突然間，Merlin感覺Arthur的唇貼上了他的皮膚，而且不是那種意外的碰觸。Merlin繃緊了身體，心裡小鹿亂撞。_

_「Arthur？」_

_Arthur也繃緊了身體，但他沒有抬起頭。「Yeah？」_

_「你......你剛才──你吻了我的脖子嗎？」Merlin啞聲說，發出一聲緊張的笑聲。_

_一段長長的沉默，然後Arthur說，「很奇怪嗎？」_

_「我...我不知道，」Merlin手足無措地回答。的確很奇怪，好的那種奇怪。他在Arthur身下扭動了一下，而Arthur發出一聲呻吟，嘴唇的碰觸加上了齒舌。Merlin倒抽一口氣。「你在……咬我嗎？」_

_Arthur僵住了，然後閃電般地起身，背對Merlin。但Merlin仍看見了他通紅的臉頰。「對不起，」Arthur悄悄地說。「我不應該那麼做。」_

_Merlin慢慢地坐起來。「我...沒這麼糟糕。只是...我嚇了一大跳。你為什麼...？」_

_Arthur把臉埋進手裡，呻吟著。「喔天啊...我真是蠢死了。好蠢好蠢好蠢。」他聽起來被嚇壞了。_

_「Arthur。」Merlin用膝蓋往前滑動，把手放在Arthur肩上。「並不......你一點都不蠢。」但Arthur顯然不買帳，所以Merlin向前傾，往他的臉頰上印下一個柔軟的吻。_

_Arthur僵住了。他的雙手從臉頰旁滑下，頭轉向Merlin。Merlin覺得自己要溺死在Arthur眼中清澈的藍色水池裡。他的視線向下，移到Arthur微啟的、斷斷續續呼著氣的粉色雙唇。_

_一陣怪異的熱流湧進了Merlin的胃和下身…喔天啊。Merlin感覺到熱度暈上了他的臉頰，他害臊地張大了眼睛。他還來不及推開，Arthur冷靜而堅定的雙手便撫上了他火燒般的雙頰。他抬起Merlin的臉好讓他們兩人再度對上視線，然後他向他靠近，越來越近，接著Arthur的唇壓上了他的，溫暖而溫柔。_

_他覺得頭暈目眩，像坐過山車，又像自由落體，但Arthur和他一起，把Merlin安全地摟在懷裡，Merlin的心高高跳起，又重重跌進一個名為Arthur的深淵中。_

_那天起，他便失去了他的心，從此不再返。_

 

 

「你怎麼說得出口？」Merlin質問道。「你十年沒見過我了。你不知道我幹過什麼，你一點都不了解我。」他心中燃起一把怒火，蓋過了他的自我厭惡。「我當時只是個傻小子。你再也不了解我了，Arthur！一點也不！」

Merlin意識到自己站了起來，怒氣騰騰地瞪著Arthur。Arthur也起身，他的臉無法解讀地向Merlin貼近，保持著完美的鎮定。

「第一個理由還是成立的，」Arthur說道，聲音變得冷硬。「不反對的話，我要談正事了。」他坐下，拿起幾份文件，不看向仍立在桌子另一邊的Merlin。「我設法促成了一場裁判法庭在塔樓的聽證會，兩天後舉行。我們沒有太多時間準備，所以現在得盡快把程序跑完。」

Merlin瞪著Arthur嚴肅的臉好一陣子，才不情不願地坐下。有股罪惡感在他心中撈嘮叨，說著他剛破壞了一份信任，拍掉了一隻援手，最糟糕的是，他傷害了Arthur。又一次。

 

= = = = =

 

座落在Tooley街上的這幢古老建築已過了它的黃金歲月。正門兩旁的白柱早已被空氣污染染成褐色。它比不上中央刑事法院所在的老貝利街，那兒專處理倫敦的重大案件，還成了個觀光景點。塔橋裁判法院像是無人問津的繼姊妹，但它擁有同樣的權力，能左右所有踏進法庭之人的命運。

那裡只有寥寥幾位記者，表情空洞地拿著紙杯裝咖啡，可見Arthur的大動作並沒有走漏風聲。當Arthur踏上正門台階時，其中一名記者認出了他，不禁瞪大了雙眼。Arthur知道待聽證會做出結論時，這裡的光景將會大不相同。

Arthur來早了，有另外兩個案子排在Merlin的之前，所以他從販賣機買了杯咖啡。味道像洗碗水，還有焦油味兒，但他發現這讓他打起精神，進入狀況。

他在二號法庭外走來走去，在心中默念準備他的抗辯，想著Merlin是不是已經被移交到法庭的等候間裡。聽證會結束前他們不被允許交談，Arthur只希望Merlin能更信任他。他目前為止算不上合作，Arthur不懂他為何這樣。Merlin似乎了解自己處境的險惡，但他更像是早就放棄了希望。Arthur可不允許這樣。

待庭吏喊到他們的案子，Arthur已進入備戰狀態。他抬頭挺胸地走進去，像是全副武裝地穿著盔甲般，站到右邊他的位子，面對法官席。他身後的一排排開放給公眾的座位很快滿了起來。顯然外面的記者迅速傳出了消息。

Merlin幾分鐘後被帶了進來，他被兩個虎背熊腰的警衛夾在中間，纖細的手腕和腳踝上銬著可厭的鐵鍊。他看來隨時會被鐐銬的重量壓垮，Arthur握緊了拳頭，想把那些該死的玩意兒扯掉想得手心都疼了。在法庭的燈光下，Merlin看來更加蒼白，臉上及喉嚨上的瘀青怵目驚心。 _這樣很好，_ Arthur心中有個討厭的小聲音說道， _他看來不像個危險的巫師，更像個受害者_ 。Arthur把那想法甩掉，但那是事實。現在他需要的就是讓法官關注對Merlin的人道關懷，而不是把他看做社會的寄生蟲。

接著法官Annis Caerleon出現了。她是個六十幾歲的嚴肅女人，昂首闊步，道貌岸然。她淺褐色的頭髮鬆鬆地梳成一個包，只看得見幾絲銀髮。她的視線掃過全場，Arthur看得出她眼神中的力量、堅決和精明。這是個不好惹的女人。

「全體起立！」響徹了房間，眾人立刻安靜起立。

「第三件案子，庭上，由Mister Arthur Pendragon代表Mister Merlin Emerson出庭。」書記官宣布。

「啊，是的。」Caerleon法官說，朝Arthur抬起了一邊眉毛。「我相當期待。」

Arthur頷首，一言不發。

書記官再度開口，這次他轉向被告席上坐在木頭長椅上的Merlin。「你是Merlin Emerson嗎？」

「其實是Emrys，」Merlin說，聲音因緊張而顫抖。「Emerson是別名。」

書記官做了筆記後繼續。「我們沒有你住處的資料，Mr. Emrys。你住在哪裡？」

「呃......」Arthur看見Merlin臉紅了。「我──我沒有地址。我本來住在一棟宿舍裡，現在則是......那機構。」

書記官潦草地記了筆記，並轉向法官席。「目前住址是魔法罪犯機構，庭上。」

Caerleon法官瞇起眼睛，點了點頭。

「繼續。」

「Mr. Emrys，據說五天前你和國務卿Sir Angus Aredian，一名非巫師，有性關係。之後你用魔法殺了Mr. Aredian。你明白這項指控嗎？」

「是的。」

「請坐。我相信辯方有所請求。Mr. Pendragon？」

Arthur起身，稍微移動了下他的文件順序，並清清喉嚨，將它交給法官。「庭上已表明您將馬上將Mr. Emrys的案子交至刑事法庭，既然Mr. Emrys被控的是謀殺罪，是刑事案件，對此我沒有異議。但此案的受害人不只一位，庭上。我之後將會證明，五天前的事件，Mr. Emrys本身也是受害者，而不是罪犯。他的行為出自自我防衛。Mr. Aredian欲將其勒斃，Mr. Emrys恐其性命有虞才有此行動。」

人群中響起嗡嗡交談聲，但Arthur不為所動。

「不幸的是，我的客戶尚未脫離危險的環境。如您所見，他在魔法罪犯機構裡受到更多暴行。因此我認為有必要將他保釋出獄。」

此話一出，法庭起了一陣騷動，記者們及旁聽觀眾們爆出了驚呼聲。

「荒唐！」檢察官Cenred Mercian大喊。「他可是個巫師！下一步是什麼？不必服抑制劑？」

「安靜！」Caerleon法官不必大喊，她的聲音有股威力，令所有人馬上閉嘴，她斥道。「這裡不需要陪審團，這裡是神聖的法庭，我不允許任何吵鬧！」她看向檢察官。「Mr. Mercian？我才是該決定這項提案荒唐與否的人。我知道您反對這項提案，但請拿出風度聽Mr. Pendragon說完話。」

Arthur再度頷首，態度鎮定。「感謝您，庭上。」他繼續道，「如我早先提過的，我的客戶在羈押期間遭遇了暴行。可見魔法罪犯機構無法保證他的安全。我的客戶並沒有前科，也沒有跡象顯示他會潛逃或影響證人。」

「沒有潛逃的跡象？」檢察官嗤道。「他被發現是個巫師時逃跑了，潛伏地下以逃避登記。而且他沒有依法登記──你竟然還說他沒有前科？」

「沒有前科，」Arthur冷靜地回答。「他十九歲時自首並接受登記，因此沒受到刑罰。逃跑則是受到驚嚇的青少年的下意識反應，庭上。」

「他沒有固定居所。沒有家人或熟人可接待他。他有逃跑的疑慮。」

Caerleon法官給Arthur 一個深思的表情。「在這點上我得同意檢察官。Mr. Emrys若沒有固定居所，魔法罪犯機構便是最好的選項。您怎麼說，Mr. Pendragon？」

Arthur做了個深呼吸。他知道這是關鍵點。「Mr. Emrys有住處，庭上。他將會和我住在一起。我將替他擔保，並保證他將出席刑事法庭。」

此話引發另一波騷動。

「庭上，這聽都沒聽過！」Cenred Mercian抗議道。「請容我提醒您，我們在討論的是一個巫師！從沒有保釋巫師的先例。」

Arthur看都不看檢察官一眼。他緊緊盯著那位掌握Merlin命運的法官。「我知道沒有先例，庭上，但也沒有明文禁止。」

Caerleon瞇起眼睛，Arthur 知道他快要說服她了。

「庭上，長久以來我們的國家相當確定該如何處理某些人、某些事，」他謹慎地說，「但這不一定總是正確的。時代正在改變，只有我們自己能決定是要昂首向前邁步，或是被情勢拖住腳步。」

他屏住呼吸，緊鎖住目光，直到Annis Caerleon法官露出笑容。

「你有股特別的氣質，Mr. Pendragon，讓我有了新的希望。」她起身。「退席，稍後將做出決定。」

「全體起立！」

Arthur再度坐下時雙手都在抖，他不會承認的，但他其實對這次聽證會並沒有他向每個人──尤其Merlin──說的那麼有把握。他只知道他非得到許可不可。如果他不能在Merlin身邊，他就無法保護他，而他不能等到Merlin被傷害得支離破碎了，才去打掃一地的碎片。

他知道Merlin大概不想要被Arthur保護。Merlin說對了一件事：他們當時都只是孩子，而Arthur並不了解現在的Merlin。但在某些時候，當Merlin向他蹙眉，當Merlin翻白眼並喊他混帳，Arthur能看見他的Merlin躲在這個削瘦易怒的男人裡。Arthur想要再度了解他，像以前一樣。他想把他拖回家，把他留住，直到他再度露出笑容。

他瞥向Merlin，發現他正瞪著Arthur看，表情混合了敬畏和不敢置信。好吧，或許Arthur該事先讓Merlin知道這部份，或許該向他解釋，問他接不接受。但Merlin目前都不怎麼合作，而Arthur又沒有事事徵求同意的習慣。所以他只給Merlin一個緊張的微笑，然後死盯著眼前的文件。

Annis Caerleon法官只花了半小時就回來了，在雕工精巧的法官椅上坐下。她的視線再度掃過整個法庭。看來儼然像個皇后。她迎上了Arthur的視線，表情令人難以解讀，接著她點了點頭，清晰而自信地宣布了判決。

「Mr. Merlin Emrys將獲得保釋，前提是他將與律師Mr. Arthur Pendragon同住，並不得離開本市。他必須接受不影響健康前提下最大劑量的魔力抑制劑，並向法庭提出定時服藥的證明。」

「休庭。」

結束了。Arthur眨眨眼，狂喜蓋過了不敢置信的情緒。他贏了這一役。戰爭尚未結束，但他證明了仍有勝利的可能，仍有人相信他的信念。Arthur不知道事情將如何發展，但他有了Merlin，這次他會好好照顧他、保護他，再也不讓任何壞事發生在他身上。不管Merlin讓不讓他這麼做。

 


	5. Chapter 5

說Merlin被嚇壞了簡直是輕描淡寫。他仍然不太確定發生了什麼事。他聽見了法官宣布 _保釋出獄_ ，但他理解不過來是什麼意思。帶他進法庭的那兩個警衛現在又帶他出去，但這次他們和他保持更多距離。Merlin的腳步搖搖欲墜。

他被帶到法庭旁的一個房間，和那機構裡的房間一樣大小，但沒那麼沉悶。傢俱是真正的木頭製的，椅子上鋪了絨布。Merlin覺得自己被丟進了一個完全不同的世界。

其中一名警衛拿出一支鑰匙，彎下腰來替他打開了腳鐐。他們不和他交談，Merlin小心翼翼地望向另一個人，對方表情空洞的望著他，好像在說： _我只是在幹我的工作，我一點也不在乎你。_  接著Merlin的手銬也被解開了，手腳一下子輕鬆許多。他顫抖著搓了搓手，緊張地吞嚥。

第一個警衛拿著鐐銬離開了房間，留Merlin和另一人在房裡，而另一人仍盯著Merlin看。Merlin感覺自己的肌肉緊繃、心跳加快。他無法和那人視線交會，於是他移開視線，低著頭。他不知道接下來會發生什麼事，直覺要他快跑，但那是不可能的。他努力抵抗被困住的感覺，像隻被釘在玻璃盒中的蝴蝶，但他的呼吸仍不受控地變得急促，並感覺有些缺氧。

感覺像永恆那麼久，門再度打開，嚇得Merlin跳起來縮成一團，害怕地望向門。他過了一會兒才認出站在門邊的是Arthur。

Arthur瞪著警衛說：「Mr. Emrys已經被釋放了。你還在這做什麼？」

Merlin的腿開始發抖，待警衛瞪Arthur一眼並離開房間之後，他才終於在一張軟墊椅子上坐下。他感到房間搖晃了一下，肺裡仍然沒有充足的空氣。突然，有隻溫暖的手按上他的肩膀。這不應該感覺這麼好的，他應當畏縮躲開，但似乎有道溫暖金黃的光線從這碰觸中流入他的身體，Merlin全身無力地癱進椅子裡。

「呼吸。沒事的。」Arthur的聲音飄進Merlin的意識中。「他對你說了什麼嗎？他根本不應該待在這裡的。」

Merlin試著搖搖頭，但他不確定Arthur有看懂他的意思。

「不用擔心。他們現在奈何不了你了。」

Merlin試著深呼吸，逼自己把空氣吸進肺裡，直到接近過度呼吸。「為什麼......你為什麼要那麼做？」他喘著氣說。

他從眼角瞄了Arthur一眼。Arthur即使皺著眉，仍然散發著強大的王者氣息。

「你恐怕得說清楚些，Merlin。你說的是什麼？」

「你──你給我住的地方。這......你不可能是認真的。」

「Merlin，」Arthur說，拉開一張椅子，在他面前坐下。他向前傾身，手肘撐在膝上，手掌垂在雙腿間，試圖迎上Merlin的視線。「法官說得很清楚，你的保釋是有先提條件的。我當然是認真的。」

「但是......你為什麼要這麼做？」

「這是唯一能把你從那機構弄出來的方法。」

「喔。」Merlin吞下從心裡淹上來的苦澀。「你......你真的很想贏這案子是吧？」

Arthur的臉僵住了好一陣子，看來不敢置信，接著他緩緩地說，「如果輸掉這個案子代表我得看著你被處死......是的， _Mer_ lin，我死也要贏這案子。」他又加上一句，「你這 _白痴_ 。」

Merlin禁不住露出一個小小的微笑。因為Arthur說出他名字的感覺如此熟悉。滿懷鍾愛的嘲弄。他感到一陣疼痛，像是骨折拆石膏的疼痛，雖疼但又帶著美好的希望，告訴你情況將會好轉。

「但是......」Merlin再度開口，因為他不能就這樣把自己整個交到Arthur手上。不能任自己再度沉淪，明知這條路只通往痛苦的盡頭，就像死亡和Merlin的魔法般絕對。「我不覺得這是個好點子。一定有困難──」

「不會，別擔心了。」Arthur不容置喙地起身。「我們回Notting Hill去吧。」

Merlin停下。「No-Notting Hill？你……你不住在家裡了？」

Arthur困惑地看著他。「家裡？」接著他意會過來，沉下了臉。「喔。你說Campden Hill的家。不，Merlin，我搬出來很久了。」

Arthur的語氣有一絲苦澀，而Merlin突然意識到，對Arthur而言十年也是一段不短的歲月。Arthur經歷過這麼多，為何還能和以往如此相似，實在不可思議。曾經他不但是Merlin最好的朋友，更是他世界的中心。Merlin不知道什麼改變了Arthur，但那一定不好過。他被Arthur光鮮的外表和自信的氣度所矇蔽了，筆挺的西裝、發亮的袖扣、有型的頭髮等等。他見了太多，忘記處在優渥的環境不等於過得快活，對Arthur來說尤其不是。他知道Arthur自呱呱落地起便被人放在通往成功的道路上，但那不代表他能通行無阻地抵達目的地。這個想法令他胸口熟悉地疼痛起來，因為在Merlin心裡，Arthur一直都是那個在陽光下笑得一臉燦爛的男孩。每當事情不如人意，或到了無法忍受的地步，想著活在陽光下的Arthur，總讓Merlin心裡好受些。現在這個想法奇怪地令他感到自私。

「但是，」Merlin撿起剛才的話頭，抗拒著牽起Arthur的手跟他到天涯海角的念頭。「有個人住在你家沙發上，不論多久，一定會給你造成不方便。」

「沙發？」Arthur皺著眉問道，然後變成揶揄的笑容。「你為何要睡在沙發上，Merlin，我有一張很舒服的床。」

Merlin的呼吸停止了，笑容消失了。床。喔天......Arthur的意思是......？他提供Merlin地方住是很慷慨，但他是否......不。Merlin嘲笑自己。若是Arthur有任何需要......他只消出門用他唯我獨尊的眼神瞟人，就會有人拜倒在他腳下。他為什麼要──但或許他認為......

「Merlin，」Arthur嚴肅地說。「少蠢了。我有客房的。」他抬起眉毛，等Merlin反應過來。「我還會給你鑰匙。」

「喔。」Merlin的確覺得滿蠢的。「謝謝。」

 

= = = = =

 

他們從側門離開法院，但記者們仍像群禿鷹般撲向他他們。Arthur護著Merlin穿過人群，並沉著臉對記者們堅決地說「不接受採訪」直到他們走到一輛深藍色BMW旁。當然Arthur不開Volvo。

Merlin坐進副駕駛座，小心翼翼地再度坐上皮革椅，他們在一團模糊的閃光燈中駛離路邊。一路上沒有交談。Merlin偷偷瞄著Arthur。他從沒見過Arthur開車的樣子，這莫名地吸引人，讓Merlin不禁紅了臉。這個成熟的Arthur做了許多他以為不可能的事。有鑑於他經歷過的一切，他還以為自己再也感受不到這份悸動了。並不是說他會有所行動，他也不想，他只覺得有趣，原來自己尚未完全失去這樣的感情。

最後Arthur停在一排白色高窗的樓房前停下，安靜的街道兩旁種了行道樹。房子看來美侖美奐，但比他們長大的Pendragon家更摩登些。

「聽著，」Arthur說，沒看著Merlin，「既然你要住下來，有些事我必須先讓你知道。」他畏縮了一下，Merlin的心直直下墜。Arthur或許是要說別誤解他的好意，他們並不是要重新做朋友，Arthur不會回到以前的關係，所以......當然，Merlin知道的，對吧？他才沒有抱什麼希望呢，他又不笨，對吧？

「我們先進去再說。」Arthur緊張地停頓了一會兒之後說，打開了車門，沒回頭看Merlin有沒有跟上。

他當然有跟上，Arthur拿出鑰匙開門，先進了門，然後回頭看一眼Merlin要他進來。這屋子一點也不像Pendragon家，它很窄小，像大多數的倫敦房子，但採光充足，裝潢時尚。這裡和他預期的大不相同。先不提溫暖的木頭地板散發的舒適氣氛，開放的空間感和牆上的照片，這屋子有一種Pendragon家缺乏的生活氣息。Arthur向他招招手，讓他走進客廳來掛外套，於是Merlin照做了，並四處張望著Arthur一手打造出的窩。

這時他看見了那個男孩。

他就站在沙發邊，好奇地望著Merlin。Merlin的驚嚇不只來自於有人待在他以為空無一人的房子裡，更因為他以為面前的是來自過去的鬼魂。因為，除了臉型較瘦之外，這孩子簡直和初識那天的Arthur一模一樣。 

 

= = = = = 

 

Arthur一踏進房間便迎來一聲快樂的尖叫「Daddy！」，他僵住了。該死。好吧，他該早點告訴Merlin有關Alex的事，但那小鬼現在應該在學校的，他原本還有時間講的。

「Alex，你怎麼在家？」Arthur問道，蹲下來擁抱撲向他的小男孩。他越過兒子的肩膀迎上Merlin的視線，卻讀不懂對方的眼神。Merlin的表情是一片空白。

「因為有火警，所以提早放學了！」Alex興奮地解釋，Arthur緊張地退開來，下意識地檢查有沒有受傷。

「別擔心，是虛驚一場。說是哪裡故障了。」Gwen從廚房走來，臉上掛著笑容。然後她看見了站在房間中央的Merlin。「喔！哈──哈囉。你是......我是說，我沒看見你，呃，我是看見你了但我沒想到你是誰，呃......歡迎？」

她走向Merlin，後者微微帶著界於驚訝和恐慌間的表情望著她。她手裡正扭著一塊像擦碗布的東西，她向Merlin伸出右手，等他去握它，但那正是拿著布的那隻手。Arthur得移開視線好藏住自己的笑容。Merlin懷疑地看著Gwen，於是她馬上會意過來。她把那塊布丟在地上，又臉紅著彎下腰去撿，同時Merlin也正要去撿，於是他們撞到了頭。

「好吧，」Arthur說。「看來你們倆會處得非常好。」

他們以幾乎一模一樣的表情瞪著他，但Gwen看來只是稍稍不高興，而Merlin的視線帶著灼灼熱度。Gwen再次伸出手，這次沒拿著毛巾了，並說「嗨，我是Gwen。我住在這渾球隔壁。」

Merlin眨眨眼，顯然嚇了一大跳，接著他的視線飛向Arthur，然後是Alex，最後回到Gwen。Arthur畏縮了一下。Merlin誤會了什麼是顯而易見的，即使沒幾個正常人會把Gwen看成這金髮碧眼孩子的媽。不過，Arthur溺愛地微笑，Merlin總是有點白痴。

「Gwen非常好心地來照顧這隻小怪獸。」Arthur轉過Alex的肩膀，讓他面對Merlin和Gwen，「當他得一個人在家的時候。她也一肩扛起廚師的工作，是我們的救星。」

Gwen的笑容如她的個性般爽朗快活。Arthur 希望接下來幾天她能常過來待著，她會是個好管家，至少到他和Merlin找出互相相處的方式之前。

「我是Alex！」他的兒子熱心地自我介紹，衝到Merlin面前伸出他的小手。「我很高興你來了，daddy有時候很孤單，如果有個朋友在一定很好。」

Arthur恨不得鑽個地洞躲起來。Gwen饒富興味的眼神也沒有任何幫助。他感覺到紅暈爬上他的臉頰。該死的。Pendragon家的人才不臉紅呢。

「謝謝你，Alexander，我相信對......」他稍微停頓，不確定Merlin是否希望被以姓氏稱呼，但Merlin流暢地接過了句子，他握住Alex的手，輕柔地說出自己的名字。

「Merlin。」他說，聲音中有股類似神奇的情緒，Arthur弄不清楚。

「我知道！」Alex快樂地說。「我知道你會來，我已經把我第二喜歡的泰迪熊放在你房間裡了。」Arthur的心跳停止了一或兩秒，他吞下這股突如其來的恐慌，在兒子轉向他時試著露出笑容。「我可以帶Merlin去看他的房間嗎，daddy？」

「呃，好啊，可以。你先帶他上去，我待會就到。」

Alex微笑著，毫不遲疑地牽住Merlin的手，拖著他往樓梯去。Arthur望著他們：Alex嘰嘰喳喳地說著什麼......公園啦，從客房的窗戶可以看到人們和狗玩啦等等。Merlin仍擺著那張空白但也可說是和善的臉。Arthur嘆氣，轉頭看向Gwen，後者抬著眉毛望著他，臉上帶著會心的微笑。

「所以，呃，學校發生什麼事了？」他問道，試著迴避關於Merlin的話題，但他看得出這話題已在她舌尖了。

「沒什麼。我說過了，就是警鈴故障了，但他們還是得檢查一遍校園，這是標準程序，所以大家不能留在校園裡。」

「啊。好啊，很好。呃......所以......他沒有功課要做嗎？」

Gwen的笑容變成同情的表情。「Arthur。你要繼續假裝你沒有把你的客戶，同時也是一個謀殺嫌犯和一個巫師，帶回家嗎？還來認識你兒子？」

Arthur聳肩，在她的審視下感到不舒服。他知道這做法很不正統，但Merlin的重要性和其他客戶根本沒得比。

「他現在是要住下來嗎？」Gwen再度問道，看見Arthur拉長了臉，她嘆了口氣。「他是，是不是？喔Arthur。你真的認為這是個好方法嗎？」

「這是唯一的選項。」

「我怎麼不覺得。」

Arthur瞪她一下下，因為Gwen人太好，沒辦法很認真瞪她。「這是確保他安全的唯一選項。」

Gwen咬著下唇，她看他的眼神幾乎是個道歉。「我知道你在乎Merlin。但我擔心的是你──還有Alex。」她嘆氣，一隻手耙過她的捲髮。「現在情勢變得太白熱化，Arthur，先是民調數字那麼接近，Morgana及魔法族群正和自由黨競選，又是國務卿被謀殺......你一直是反魔法族群人們的眼中釘，而現在......我只希望你們兩個安安全全的。」

「我知道。」Arthur嘆著氣說，給她一個擁抱。「妳也知道，對我來說沒有什麼比Alex'的安全更重要，但是……」他看進她溫暖的褐色眼睛，因為他需要她的理解。「妳也看見Merlin的瘀傷，被衣服遮住的地方還有更多傷口。妳一定了解他如果繼續待在那機構，說不定根本活不到開庭。我弄不清打傷他的人是誰，但我強烈懷疑那些人是被教唆的。不論Merlin知道Aredian些什麼事，絕不會是政府願意公諸於世的事情。」

「這仍然很不讓人放心，你知道。」Gwen擔憂地說。

「即使不是Merlin的錯，是嗎？他才是受害者！妳想要我怎麼做？把他丟在那兒只因為我沒膽做真正對的事？這是Alex該學習的榜樣嗎？」

Gwen看起來有些罪惡感，接著她搖搖頭。「不。你是對的。我很抱歉。我只是很擔心。我愛Alex，就像他是我親生的一樣。」

Arthur點頭。他知道，他硬壓下竄到舌尖的 _但他不是_ ，因為他不能沒有Gwen，再說，他陪孩子的時間不夠多又不是她的錯。

「我想我該上去看看他們。」他說，轉向樓梯。

「喔......好吧。我去做午餐的沙拉。」

Arthur轉頭看著Gwen，她臉上寫著擔心、罪惡感和憂傷。Arthur知道她和Lance為了當爸媽已經努力了很久，他同情她，同時也需要她幫忙。但有時他覺得Gwen已經跨過了界線。好像她同時有兩個家庭，活著兩個身份，而這非常不對勁。他愛她，他知道Alex也愛她，但Gwen既不是他的妻子，也不是Alex的母親。

「謝謝妳，Gwen。」他認真地說，對她點點頭，希望這句話能傳達所以他現在說不出口的話，說他感激她的掛念，說他感謝她的關懷，說他並不生氣。

接著他走上樓梯，循著兒子興奮的喋喋不休，走進客房裡。

「你看！」Arthur伸手推門時正好聽見Alex急切地說。「很棒吧？牠是拉不拉多混種，超聰明，牠叫做Max。牠的主人說Max很快就要當爸爸了，意思是他們很快就會有小狗狗。我真的真的真的想要一隻狗狗，但是daddy說我太小了不行。不過現在你來了，說不定我們就可以養狗了。你覺得我們可以養狗嗎，Merlin？」

Alex跪在客房的窗台上，向下看著Arthur和Alex週末時常去玩的公園。許多鄰居會去那兒溜狗，Alex對那些狗兒如數家珍。顯然他正一隻一隻把牠們指給Merlin看，後者小心翼翼地坐在Alex旁邊，坐在窗台的邊緣，好像他不確定自己有沒有得到允許。

幾束中午的陽光透過窗玻璃，在Merlin稍長的髮上形成了光暈，瘀青的臉則落入陰影中，但Arthur能看見Merlin全神貫注地看著Arthur的兒子時臉上微弱的害羞微笑，和眼角愉悅的細紋。

好一陣子Arthur動也不動地站在那兒，望著眼前完美得不像真實的畫面。他胸中有股不知所以然的渴望，或許他只是太過驚訝，沒辦法定義它。他不想打擾這一幕，但同時又感到一陣與之相反的強烈衝動，免得這畫面牢牢嵌進他心裡。

「Alex，」Arthur說，終於把門打開，並稍微清清喉嚨。「你要不要下去幫忙Gwen做午餐？」

Alex噘起嘴，但Arthur對他抬起眉毛，於是他聳聳肩，爬下了窗台。

「待會見，Merlin！」他喊道，並向Merlin揮揮手，帶著明亮的笑容擦過Arthur身邊。

Arthur仍站在那兒，只踏了半步進房間裡，明明在自己家裡，卻覺得莫名的彆扭。Merlin仍坐在窗台上，但Arthur一踏進房間，他似乎就又把自己縮成一團了，而且開始拔手指，這是他緊張時的習慣，從青少年時期開始的。這熟悉的動作反而讓Arthur定下心來。

「我希望Alex沒吵得你耳朵掉下來，」他說，得噘起嘴好讓自己別不受控制地笑開來。Merlin看著他，多疑地瞇起眼睛，一會兒後，Arthur放棄了。「不過我猜也沒那麼容易。」there would be enough to last him till dinner.''

Merlin瞪大眼睛，激動地說，「閉──閉嘴！」但在他移開視線前，快樂的火花一瞬間閃過他眼中，他接著喃喃說道，「我看過了這麼多年，你還是沒學會待客之道。仍然混帳一個。」

Arthur微笑，羞怯地低下頭，雙手插在褲袋裡。「你說對了。」他苦笑道。接著他深吸一口氣，抬頭望著Merlin。「抱歉，」他真摯地說，「我沒想要嚇你，我只是以為離他放學還有一段時間。」

「沒──沒關係。」Merlin試著微笑，那笑容一閃而過。「我只是有點意外。」他咬著唇，盯著鞋尖看。「他的媽媽呢？」他問道。

「她死了。」

「喔，」Merlin不自覺地吞嚥。「我很遺憾。」

所有被化解的緊繃氣氛一下子全都回來了。Arthur再度清清喉嚨，並注意到這是自己緊張時的習慣。「Alex剛滿一歲時Mithian出了車禍。對方闖紅燈。這並不容易，不過......Gwen盡量幫忙了。她在Alex的學校教書。」

Arthur還有太多話要說，但他不曉得Merlin想不想聽，或是他根本不在乎。Arthur也不太想談論Merlin消失後的那幾年。那是Arthur的黑暗時期。和Mithian在一起時，Arthur以為他能重新出發，變成一個心中不再有個血淋淋傷口的男人。Arthur沒有成功，但他不知該怎麼告訴Merlin這一切，因為一旦開口，他等於又得切開傷口一次。 

 

_~這整件事當然是Morgana的點子。他同父異母的姊姊似乎認為有必要介入他的生活，自從她讓Arthur重回正軌，把他憤恨自毀的時光──充滿酒精和毒品和無意義的性──拋在腦後。所以既然Arthur已經拿到法律學位，正在做律師實習，她認為是時候關心他的感情生活了。_

_Mithian是Morgana的朋友，以前在女生寄宿學校的同學，她剛搬來倫敦，在一間投資銀行上班。Arthur不怎麼約會──好吧，最近四年來他幾乎沒有約會過。他用功念書努力工作，回家後又再念更多書。Arthur不介意長時間工作，這樣他才能不去想其他事情，即使他有注意到這只是把一種毒品換成另一種。努力幹活直到腦漿從耳朵流出來只是又一種自殺的方式。_

_Arthur剛滿二十二歲，他已經足足四年努力不去想他最好的朋友，幾乎是兄弟，或說是唯一一個讓他感到完整的人。Merlin沒有捎來隻字片語──完全沒有──或許永遠也不會有。所以當Morgana問他時，Arthur答應了和Mithian的約會，因為這看起來是個機會，讓Arthur嘗試他沒考慮過的選項：忘掉Merlin。_

_令人意外的是，他們的第一次午餐約會進行得很順利。Arthur過得很愉快，因為Mithian非常容易親近，她很聰明又有些淘氣。她也很漂亮，有深色頭髮和白皙的皮膚。或許這說明了他正在轉變，他需要以此替代他那無法被取代的感情。Arthur需要喘口氣，而 Mithian是個好同伴。_

_他們又見了第二次面而Mithian把他逗笑了──嗤笑，其實──因為她儀表堂堂地穿著套裝，剛下班，然後突然開了個放屁的玩笑。她點了外帶啤酒配她的牛排，當Arthur告訴她他以前踢過足球時，她開始和他爭論哪支英超球隊最好。Arthur聊得很開心，所以他們約了下週一起去看球賽。比賽時看Mithian在座位上跳上跳下，向裁判吼吼叫叫，Arthur開始覺得他還是能陷入愛河的。_

_躲不掉的終究要來的。他們約了三次會。Arthur吻過她的臉頰，也非常純潔地在她唇上吻過一次，Mithian顯然想要更多。球賽結束後，Arthur送她回去，在門口道別，這時Mithian抓住他的襯衫前襟，將他拉向前，給了他一個帶舌頭的熱吻。_

_這有點像騎單車，你不會忘記該怎麼做，但雖然感覺不壞，Arthur卻也不覺得興奮激動。這和Merlin消失後他有過的眾多一夜情不同，因為這次他很清醒，也沒喝酒。他真的喜歡Mithian，但或許他把愛情想得太美好了。或許愛上一個不是從小認識的人就是這個樣子，不是一個和你心靈相通默契十足、完全知道對方心思的人，也許就是這個樣子。所以Arthur不再糾結了。_

_Mithian帶他上樓，Arthur知道接下來是什麼，寬衣解帶，接吻、愛撫、倒進床裡。他試著投入其中，並感到羞恥，因為他並不投入。當他親吻Mithian的頸子，那白皙光滑的皮膚勾起了他的回憶，於是他終於硬了，心裡想著Merlin。後來還是有些尷尬，Arthur覺得非常愧疚，因為他得想著某個已經四年不見的人，才有辦法和Mithian睡。_

_他沒有留下來過夜，當他抱歉地說他明天一大早有個會議時，Mithian似乎也不意外。Arthur和她吻別，他們同意了好好談一談，但Mithian接下來要飛去美國出差一星期，那股尷尬簡直肉眼可見，尤其他們在上床之前處得那麼好。_

_一週的出差變成了兩週，等Mithian回到倫敦，他們只通過一次氣氛僵硬的電話，訂下一次午餐約會。Arthur準備提分手，他知道他得向Mithian說開。他們沒法成為一對，說不定沒人能和Arthur成為一對，也許他就是這麼難搞。_

_即使他已有心理準備，這頓午飯不會太愉快，Arthur仍被Mithian嚴肅的表情嚇了一跳。他之前不知怎地有信心她會同意分手。他輕吻她的臉頰，惴惴不安地在她對面坐下。_

_「妳的出差旅行如何？」他問道，點了一杯水，看來這次見面不會太順利。_

_「很好，謝謝。」Mithian僵硬地說。_

_Arthur點頭，胃如鉛般沉重。Mithian沒有繼續這話題，只瞪著桌巾看，於是他清了清喉嚨。拖延沒有好處。_

_「聽著，Mithian，妳......妳知道我很喜歡妳。我們在一起很快樂。但是......我想我們都知道我們行不通，對吧？我是說不像我們以為的那樣。」_

_Arthur停下，因為Mithian仍咬著唇瞪著桌巾看，一滴淚珠順著她的臉頰滑落，Arthur突然覺得自己是全世界最差勁的男人。_

_「對不起......」他無助地說。「我本來以為我們可以的，但是......拜託......別哭了，真的，我不值得妳哭。」_

_Mithian抬頭看他，她的表情如此絕望，令Arthur好一會兒無言以對。他並不是第一次傷女孩子心，也許他並不了解Mithian，但通常結束一段短暫的感情並不會導致這麼激烈的反應。_

_接著Mithian開口說，「我懷孕了。」Arthur感到腳下的地板在滑動。_

_Mithian抽泣了起來，Arthur起身在她身邊蹲下，握住她纖細的小手。_

_「嘿，嘿，別哭。沒事的，我們會有辦法的。妳不是一個人，好嗎？」_

_Mithian淚眼朦朧地看著他，抱住他，往他肩膀裡哭著。Arthur拍拍她的背，注意到他們已成了注目的焦點。他將她拉起來，把錢留在桌上，想找個更適合的地方來談話。最初的驚嚇退去，Arthur開始意識到這是一件驚天動地的大事。_

_他們去了附近的公園，面對著池塘，肩並著肩坐在長椅上。和周圍跑來跑去的孩子們及坐在一旁的母親們意外地融為一景。Arthur仍有些發愣，但越來越被不可思議的感覺蓋過。他從未想過當父親，但現在事情發生了，他發現自己想要那孩子。這世上將會有個新生兒，而那孩子會是他的。_

_接著Mithian說，「我不知道我想不想要這孩子。」Arthur的心一落千丈。_

_一陣長久的沉默之後，Arthur才開了口。「好的，」他說，「為什麼？」_

_「我......我還太年輕，我還想工作......還有，我知道你今天是要來提分手的。」_

_Mithian淚流滿面，Arthur再次握住她的手。「聽著，我知道我們才認識不久，這很嚇人，我──」他吞嚥了一下，「我會接受妳的決定，但是......我要妳知道，我會留在妳身邊。為了妳，和我們的孩子。妳不必......我們可以一起面對。」_

_Mithian抬頭看他，把眼淚眨回去。「真的？但是......但你不愛我。我知道的。」_

_Arthur咬住下唇，做了個深呼吸。如果他們之間還有希望，他得坦誠以對。「我想......我想一直以來都愛著一個人。但是......」他瞥向Mithian。「我已經失去他了。」Mithian睜大了眼睛，Arthur繼續道。「我以為我能丟下過去，重新開始，但是......似乎沒那麼容易。」_

_「所以......你是gay？」Mithian不確定地問道，Arthur發出自嘲的笑聲。_

_「我不知道。或許我只是......聽起來很蠢，但我總覺得我是他的。他一個人的。」_

_「發生了什麼事？」_

_Arthur看著Mithian滿面淚痕的臉好一陣子，接著他說，「他被發現其實是個巫師，於是他不見了。」_

_「喔。我我很遺憾。」_

_她的確看來很遺憾，或許是這讓Arthur下定了決心。_

_「我原本沒有這樣打算，」他說，「但可以的話，我決定要這孩子。我不知道我們該怎麼做，但我向妳保證，我會盡我所能照顧你和孩子。」_

_Mithian的臉上慢慢地出現了微笑。_

_他們一個月後結婚了，典禮小而私密。他們並不相愛，但他們成了很好的朋友。Mithian繼續上班，Arthur則竭盡全力當個好丈夫及好父親，即使這代表誇張的工作時間，好讓他能陪兒子玩或哄他上床。他想要陪伴孩子，不像當初他的父母那樣，即使出自不同的理由。_

_諷刺的是Arthur的兒子仍然在剛滿一歲時變成了單親兒童。Arthur為Mithian哀悼。她一直是他的朋友，而他會永遠對她心存感激，因為她給了他全世界最重要的東西。他的兒子。~_

 

 

這些事Arthur都沒有告訴Merlin，待沉默的時間長到令人尷尬時，他指向房裡另一扇門，說道：「這裡是浴室，如果你想先洗一洗的話，我先給你拿幾件比較合身的衣服。明天我們會去給你買些新的，不過我猜你想早點換掉那身囚衣。」

Merlin露出像鬼臉般的微笑，含糊地說，「是啊，謝謝你。」

Arthur迫不及待要離開了，所以他點點頭，或許動作有點蠢，走向門邊。

「那你慢慢來。」他含糊地說，逃之夭夭。

 

= = = = =

 

當Arthur拿著對他來說過小的運動褲和t-shirt回來時，他突然意識到Merlin真的要住下來了，他之前都還沒有真實感。

浴室門半開著，裡頭傳來水聲。Arthur下意識地走過去，彷彿一眨眼的時間他便已站在門邊，望著Merlin修長白皙的後背。玻璃正開始起霧，他身上的傷也變得模糊不清。他好美，貼在頭上和頸子上的烏髮，修長的肌肉線條，挺翹的臀部。這景象讓Arthur屏住了呼吸，他吞嚥了一下，想要轉身離開，頑固的雙腳卻不肯移動。

他不知道自己在那站了多久，水聲一停，Arthur才從恍惚狀態中醒過來。他把折好的衣服放在床上逃掉了，帶著過快的心跳和鼓脹的褲檔。

 

 = = = = =

 

洗澡是奢侈的。Merlin好久沒機會沉溺於溫暖的水流沖刷過身體的感受。離家後他有過幾次這樣的奢華享受，但總是伴隨著恥辱、痛苦和自我背叛。

待Merlin終於把水關上，他猛地停止了呼吸。他確定門外有聲音，他不記得自己有沒有將門鎖上，積習難改。他在淋浴間裡站了好像有好幾個鐘頭，全身濕答答的，一絲不掛，並開始發抖。他無法動彈，只能努力呼吸，側耳傾聽。他努力說服自己他現在很安全，他正在Arthur家裡，這裡只有Arthur、他六歲大的兒子和一個和氣的女人，這些人都不會攻擊他。但沒有用。他仍以為那門會被慢慢推開，會有個男人帶著冷酷的眼神和淫笑走進來。或許還一邊脫著衣服，然後......Merlin閉上眼睛，聽見自己腦中的聲音。

_「真是個乖孩子。為我打開吧_ _......_ _」「我會把你按在瓷磚上幹，直到你壞掉，你個小賤人！」「把屁股分開。讓我看看你有多飢渴。」_

Merlin抓著開關的手泛白，對抗著想在浴缸裡蹲下縮成一團的衝動。他用力吞嚥、粗重地呼吸，雙眼狂亂地搜尋，直到找到一疊鬆軟的白色毛巾。他頭有點暈，腳步踉蹌地走出來，像孩子抓著毯毯似的抓了一條毛巾。他把自己包起來，跌坐在馬桶上，手握成拳放在膝上，頭低垂著。眼前有黑點不停跳動，他感到自己正在暴風雨的大海上，被大浪丟上丟下。

他不知道自己在那坐了多久，但當他聽見浴室門上傳來一陣輕敲時，他的頭髮已經半乾了。

「Merlin？」Arthur的聲音傳來。「你還好嗎？你淹死了嗎？」

Merlin發出一聲嗆到的聲音，聽來介於抽泣和歇斯底里的笑聲之間，因為Arthur不知道自己猜得有多準。

「我──我馬上下去。」Merlin喊道，聲音微弱而顫抖著，但Arthur似乎這樣就滿意了，因為Merlin聽見他離開，他聽見木頭地板上的輕微腳步聲和樓梯的吱呀聲。他深呼吸，覺得平靜多了。不知怎地Arthur的聲音讓他定下了心，讓那些強暴過他的人，或說客戶，或說......好吧，那些幹過他，把他當成一樣不需徵求同意、沒有尊嚴的東西的人......消失了，變成他心中微乎其微的回音。

Merlin搖搖晃晃地站起來，走回客房。他之前心情太亂沒注意到，這是個很不錯的房間。房裡有一張櫻桃木的床、衣櫃、梳妝台，一張小桌及椅子，色調是繽紛的藍色和海水綠。高大的觀景窗讓房裡滿溢溫暖的光線，充滿溫馨舒適的氣氛。有人把一疊衣服放在印花床罩上，Merlin小心翼翼地拿起來。衣物微微散發著Arthur的氣味，Merlin得壓抑住自己把鼻子埋進去的衝動。

他顫抖著穿上衣服時，得不停眨眼對抗眼眶中的霧氣，因為這感覺像是個熟悉的擁抱，讓他忍不住渴望更多。

 

_~ Merlin十五歲的那年冬天，Arthur和幾個同學去瑞士滑雪。Merlin當然得待在家，因為他又不上Arthur的那間有錢人笨學校。這是他們第一次分開這麼久，也是三個月前第一次接吻後Merlin第一次不能天天和Arthur說話。_

_他們後來吻了很多次，大部份是害羞又純情的吻，但Merlin感到一股越來越強的渴望，他知道Arthur也有相同感受。Arthur只是太他媽的紳士風度才沒採取行動。Merlin知道Arthur擔心自己佔他便宜，但他難道看不出Merlin對他有多死心塌地嗎？這就是為什麼Merlin現在正在Arthur的房間裡，側躺在Arthur的床上，把臉埋在Arthur最喜歡的連帽外套裡。他想像著Arthur躺在他身邊，而Merlin正把鼻子按在他胸膛上。他硬了。Merlin最近常常是硬的，因為Arthur就是天字第一號白痴，老是半裸著只穿他的拳擊短褲走來走去，展示他寬闊的胸膛和肩膀和結實的腹部，腹部底端的一道汗毛令Merlin整個人又興奮又緊張又害怕。他還沒見過更下面。自從他九歲(Arthur十一歲)他們不再裸泳之後就沒見過了。但他能感覺到Arthur，當他們一起窩在床上，手腳互相糾纏擁抱著從頭到腳尖黏在一起時。再說，上個禮拜，他們互相磨蹭了好一會兒，感覺可真好。_

_Merlin想起了那天，聖誕節幾天後的一個下雨的午後。他們正在看書，然後Arthur轉向Merlin並開始吻他的脖子──Arthur似乎對他的脖子很著迷──他們開始接吻，真正的帶舌頭的吻，接著Arthur把Merlin拉到他身上。他本能地把髖部向下壓住Arthur的，拱起背部，並......天啊，Arthur發出一聲喉音，讓Merlin快要喘不過氣來──_

_Merlin拉下褲子，把手伸進去。他的下身硬得不可思議，並同時在腦中播著那天的畫面，以幻想替代了回憶。他把Arthur的上衣從他頭頂拉掉，愛撫過那雙強壯的手臂，再撫過那結實光滑的肩膀和胸膛，接著......或許更進一步，到Arthur的肚子，到那道柔軟的汗毛，到那誘人的鼓脹......_

_Merlin舔舔嘴唇，然後使力咬住，吞下一聲呻吟，開始撫慰自己──先是慵懶的──接著急切了起來，因為他正想像自己對Arthur做一樣的事。他拉下Arthur的拳擊短褲，露出他那為Merlin硬著的分身。Merlin正在讓他呻吟出聲，向後仰頭，暴露出咽喉，Merlin想要舔他的咽喉，咬它，把自己埋進去，他就快要到了，快要......_

_「Merlin？」_

_他飛快張開眼睛，手僵在分身上。_

_「你在我床上做什麼？」Arthur被逗樂似的說，Merlin的臉紅得像被曬傷一樣。一月的曬傷。_

_「我──」他不知道該說什麼，尷尬得組不起句子。他想大吼你覺得這看起來像什麼。但還來不及說，床墊便陷了下去，Arthur往他身邊坐下。那王八蛋在這裡做什麼？他明天晚上才會回來的──_

_這些想法一下子都不見了，當Arthur向他逼近，在他耳邊低語著，「我希望你讓我幫忙。」_

_Merlin聽見一聲嗚咽，好像就是他自己發出的。有另一隻手撫上了他的分身，唇齒按在他頸側，以及一個呢喃，「天啊，Merlin，想死你了。」_

_他沒有堅持太久，Arthur擼了大概十下，Merlin就猛然將髖部拱起，而Arthur以一個吻封住了他的喊聲。他躺在那兒，全身軟綿綿地喘個不行，等他終於撬開眼皮，Arthur正頂著亂糟糟的頭髮俯視著他，滿面亢奮的笑容，眼中閃爍著純粹的快樂，令Merlin再一次停止呼吸。_

_「你──要不要我.....？」等Merlin可以開口了，羞答答地結巴問道，欣賞著Arthur臉上漂亮的紅暈。_

_「不了。」Arthur呢喃道，移開了視線，又開始用鼻子磨蹭Merlin的脖子。「我們可以晚點再來。現在我只想要和你一起躺著。」_

_他撲向Merlin身邊，手臂環住Merlin較瘦削的身體，Merlin則微笑著轉向Arthur的溫暖，深深地吸氣。他聞起來有點性事的氣味，但更多的是Arthur本身的氣味。他靠得更近些，讓Arthur完全包覆住他，安心地知道這個位置永遠是屬於他的。~_

 

 

 Merlin在Arthur的客房裡吞嚥了一下，想著他如今已失去了那個屬於他的位置，而且是他自己離開的。即使不能說是自願的，Merlin仍放棄了他的家和家人和唯一一個能讓他完整的人。已經沒有回頭路了，他心裡明白，而現在留在Arthur身邊是種甜蜜的折磨，像把食物放在快餓死的人面前。他必須保持距離，不能和一個最後該離開時能輕易讓他心碎一地的人糾纏不清。他終究得離開的。Merlin不過是個案子，不過是Arthur的一份工作。

Merlin閉上眼，做了個深呼吸，試著把那些不快的念頭壓下。 _只是肉體罷了，_  一個聲音在他耳邊響起，聽起來很像他自己的。但Merlin知道和Arthur在一起時他永遠做不到。如果他讓Arthur靠近，最後只會讓自己受傷。

他告訴自己別再拖拖拉拉了。一走出房間，說話聲和笑聲及義大利麵醬的香氣便向他撲來，Merlin感到格格不入，他得壓下一陣歇斯底里的笑聲。居家氣氛濃到一個可笑的程度，令Merlin不禁懷疑自己裝作這裡的一份子幹什麼，明明就不是他該待的地方。他差點要轉身回房了，但那裡也不安全──因為他知道他要是不快點下去，Arthur一定會上來──接著下面傳來一陣快速輕巧的腳步聲，和Alex的童音，「Merlin？」

他不由自主地回頭，看向階梯底端。Arthur童年的臉蛋正朝上疑惑地望著他。一樣的表情，一樣的詢問的眼神，和微微嘟起的唇，Merlin覺得自己正墜入那雙眼睛中，沒有東西可抓，沒有錨可穩住。

「來嘛？」Alex有點擔心地問道。「有千層麵呢。」                                                   

Merlin點點頭，試圖露出微笑，但大概看來頗勉強。Alex馬上重展笑容，然後跑出了他的視線，想必是往餐廳去。

 

= = = = =

 

午餐吃得好尷尬，至少Merlin這麼覺得。Gwen真的很窩心又和善，你能從她對待Alex的樣子和她給Arthur的鍾愛笑容中看出。她對Merlin很客氣但保持距離，對比起來簡直有些敵意了，讓Merlin更覺得格格不入。他知道她或許覺得他闖入了她的地盤，他心中理性的部分能理解，但更深處仍有份佔有慾。但那大概是幻覺吧，因為Merlin心知肚明，自己和Arthur已毫無瓜葛，更別提那孩子。

至於Alex，他完全是個小天使。他可愛得要命又活力充沛，在椅子上跳上跳下，嘰嘰喳喳地講個不停，都快要沒空吃千層麵了。Arthur叫他嘴裡有東西時別講話，但Merlin不確定這是不是個好主意，因為Alex聽了之後嚼也不嚼就把食物吞下去了。天啊，他實在太像Arthur了，連望著他都令Merlin心痛。

還有Arthur，是啊，Merlin不想要想到Arthur，也不要看他，或聽他說話，但他那雙蠢眼睛蠢耳朵和叛變的大腦似乎有別的想法。Merlin試著專心吃飯，試著盯著自己盤子看，讓其他人別注意到他，但當然沒有用，從來沒成功過。

「千層麵合胃口嗎，Merlin？」Gwen問道，十足女主人架勢，Merlin正把一叉子麵條往嘴裡送，被她嚇了個措手不及。他嗆得咳個不停，Gwen給他一個既擔心又不悅的眼神。

「你看見了吧？」Arthur乾乾地對Alex說，用姆指比比Merlin。「邊吃邊講話就是會這樣。」

Merlin瞪他一眼，但Arthur回以微笑，並以誇張的動作把一口麵放進嘴裡，樂呵呵地嚼著。

「很......很好吃。」Merlin吞下食物後說。「我很久沒吃到了。」

「喔，是啊。我想一定是......我是說那裡的......伙食大概很差......我是說你之前那裡，雖然我不清楚，但是......是啊。」Gwen坐立不安地看著他，「Alexander很愛吃。」

「啊。」

「Merlin最喜歡吃的是烤牛肉配約克夏布丁。」Alex說，一邊舔著叉子。

Gwen驚訝地笑了。「你怎麼知道的，Alex？」她問道，顯然被逗樂了。

Alex一開口Arthur便咳了起來，Merlin懷疑地看著他──因為他最喜歡的食物的確是烤牛肉配約克夏布丁，但Arthur幹嘛跟孩子說這個？Arthur的表情看來很擔憂，甚至有些害怕，太不對勁了。

「我們以後會吃到的，因為Daddy想要道歉。」Alex說，然後問道，「我可以吃冰淇淋嗎？」

Gwen看來有些困惑。「我不覺得他有什麼需要道歉的事，Alex。他人這麼好，讓Merlin住下來......還有我不知道冰淇淋有沒有剩──」

「今天不吃冰淇淋，你昨天吃夠多了。」Arthur打斷她。「如果你還吃得下，可以吃一顆蘋果。」

Alex噘起嘴，但顯然他並不在意，因為下一秒他便滔滔不絕地講起學校裡有個叫Jamie的人在Mrs Henley的袋子裡放了隻青蛙。

Merlin望著Arthur，後者的表情再度變得難以解讀。Arthur非常憂慮，Merlin心想。的確，他碰到Alex時感覺到了什麼，但他不確定那是自己的想像，還是只因為那是Arthur的孩子。應該有個比較好接受的解釋，因為另一個想法太可怕了，他想都不敢想。

 

= = = = =

 

午飯後Gwen便離開了，既然Merlin沒辦法付房租，他可悲地表示他自願洗碗，但Arthur大笑著說，「別蠢了Merlin，我們有洗碗機。」

Arthur當然有洗碗機。Merlin只奇怪這混帳怎麼沒聘管家，還是管家其實躲在掃帚櫃裡，Merlin怎麼曉得？他至少能幫忙把碗盤拿去廚房，接著是一陣可笑的雙人舞，Arthur把碗盤沖一沖放進機器裡，而Merlin試著在他身邊轉來轉去而不碰到他，沒打破什麼就謝天謝地了。

「所以，你們在一起多久了？」等Merlin終於受不了尷尬的沉默時，他開口問道，露出一個希望很開朗的笑容。

「蛤？」聰明絕頂的Arthur說，給他一個懷疑的眼神。

「你和Gwen？」Merlin指出。

Arthur大笑出聲。「我和Gwen！？喔我的天啊......不是！她是我──我沒有──」Merlin入迷地望著開始臉紅的Arthur。「她只是個朋友。她是Lance的 _妻子_ 。他們結婚兩年了。」

「我......呃.....喔。」好吧，Merlin沒猜到。但他承認他能想像Arthur那位溫柔的醫生朋友和他今天認識的這位親切的女人在一起。「我以為......因為她......幫你煮飯還有──」Merlin含糊的比了個手勢好解決他的辭窮，幸好Arthur仍然能看懂他的手勢，因為他只翻了個白眼，繼續沖洗盤子。

「是啊，她很常過來，因為Lance在醫院的班表有點瘋狂，她也幫忙照顧Alex，但是......Gwen以前從來不是，現在也不是我女朋友。」他抬頭看著Merlin，突然一臉認真，沒有一絲輕佻得意。「Mithian之後我就沒有別人了。」

Merlin的心碎了。在他心中深處，Merlin始終相信他對Arthur的重要性就像Arthur對他一樣。Arthur或許改變了──十年了，誰不會呢？──但他們是不一樣的，不只是一段青澀戀情，而是獨一無二的牽絆。他似乎錯了。 

 

= = = = = 

 

對Arthur而言今天無疑是很長的一天，他真的應該好好睡一覺，卻無法沉入甜美的睡眠中。太多心事，太多的不確定，太多擔憂，讓Arthur覺得好像全世界的重量都壓在他肩上。

自從他把Merlin帶回家之後，氣氛便怪得無與倫比。緊繃的氣氛和接二連三的誤解，回家後不但沒有好轉，甚至加劇了。Arthur不再了解Merlin，也不知道該如何和他交談。那麼多的秘密，那些Arthur一無所知的日子，讓Merlin對他的吸引力更加強烈而難受，因為Arthur花了 _好幾年_ 才接受他可能再也見不到Merlin的可能性──但他從來無法停止思念。現在他似乎回到了原點。

吃完午飯後，Alex得做作業，Arthur跑了一趟辦公室，打電話問Leon有沒有新進展。Leon說有，所以他們約了隔天在蘇格蘭場附近一家咖啡廳見面。之後Arthur想他或許能和Merlin多談一些，說不定能了解到底發生了什麼事，還有他和Aredian是什麼關係。

他還沒來得及向Merlin開口，門鈴就響了。站在門口的男人自稱是負責給Merlin打抑制劑的醫生。Arthur其實把這事全忘了，但這是Merlin假釋的條件之一，所以他不能拒絕。

Merlin文風不動地坐著，任那人拉起他的袖子，裝填好針筒，把藥注射進Merlin的靜脈裡。一開始那藥劑令Merlin頭暈，但一會兒後他便昏昏欲睡，得回房去休息。Arthur上床睡覺前都沒再看見他，輕敲他的房門也沒有回應。門沒鎖，Arthur把門推開一點縫，他聽見床的方向傳來輕微的呼吸聲。

Arthur回到自己房間，但睡意沒有如他所願到來。他嘆了口氣，翻過身來，皺眉看著他的鬧鐘。上面顯示的時間是半夜兩點半。Arthur完全清醒著。

Arthur泄氣地下床，穿了件t-shirt。赤腳踩在木頭地板上有點冷，但他想要安靜無聲地溜下樓去客廳，給自己倒一杯蘇格蘭威士忌。或許這樣會好睡些。

他倒進沙發，視線再次被壁爐架上的相框吸引。他知道自己為何失眠，真的，但他不確定自己有沒有膽量承認。他找到Alex出生那天他倆的合照，Arthur的胃因難受的恐懼而抽緊了。關於那些Alex說的話和知道的事，他知道自己不能再視若無睹了。Arthur一直抱著僥倖巧合的心態，但直覺告訴他Alex的行為只有一種解釋。他 _必須_  好好面對，因為這是唯一能保護兒子的方法。

他不會讓任何人傷害他只因為──

只因為Alex可能有魔法。

Arthur做了個深呼吸，對抗著那股要壓碎他、淹沒他的冰冷恐懼。

他在想Hunith剛開始發現Merlin的與眾不同時，是否就是這種感覺。她是否也感受到排山倒海的恐懼，再加上一點點的不可思議。因為他的孩子那麼聰明、特別又甜蜜，怎麼會有人認為他邪惡？又怎麼會有人認為Merlin邪惡？如果他的猜測是真的，Arthur不知道自己該怎麼辦，但他知道一件事：Arthur絕不會讓任何人逼他的兒子去登記。Alex的手上不會有刺青。他不會讓他們奪走他的兒子，對他又戳又刺，往他身體裡注射藥物。

Arthur清楚所有的統計數字。畢竟那是他的工作。受登記的青少年有顯著較高的自殺率、精神疾病、學習障礙和健康問題。這是Morgana和MRA的主要議題之一。有足夠證據支持魔力抑制劑是這一切的元兇，而不是魔法本身，但政府多年來置若罔聞。Arthur的人生目標便是廢止這類不人道的行為，用上所有合法途徑，他會一直奮戰下去。

但為了保護兒子，他不惜犯法，連一秒也不會遲疑。

 

 

_~ 那是一個特別炎熱的九月天，改變了Arthur人生的那天。Mithian的肚子圓得像西瓜。她正在狂吃冰淇淋，突然她弄掉了湯匙，有個像水球破掉的聲音響起，接著是水翻倒的聲音。Mithian看著Arthur，一副這全是他的錯的表情，並告訴他她羊水破了，他最好馬上去開車。_

_往醫院去的路上Arthur至少違反了一打交通法規，Mithian不停地一下子罵他超速，一下子又嫌他開不夠快。Arthur都快要心臟病發了。懷孕不是件易事，Mithian幾乎耗盡了體力，Arthur擔心得要命。他心裡仍有份深沉黑暗的恐懼，害怕自己受了詛咒，他害死了自己的母親，Mithian也會一樣下場。_

_他們抵達了醫院，一下子事情全離了Arthur的控制。他們叫他待在他尖叫不止的妻子身邊，除了握住她的手之外什麼也無法做，而其他護士啊醫生啊助產士等等圍著他們衝來衝去，表情越來越凝重。Arthur嚇個半死，他從來沒感到如此無助，因為他什麼也做不了。_

_好幾個小時過去了。Mithian整整全力喘息、呻吟、尖叫了好幾個小時，說她再也不要看見Arthur這醜八怪，但仍緊緊抓著他的手用力捏擠，疼得Arthur得咬緊牙關。_

_接著，等到終於該用力推的時候，Mithian抓住他的襯衫將他拉近，睜大眼看著他。_

_「別擔心，」她輕聲說。「我做得到的。我會把你兒子給你。」_

_「是我們的兒子。」Arthur提醒她，把她汗濕臉上的頭髮撥開。「妳的，我的。」_

_但Mithian只回以微笑，下一波收縮緊接而來，她差點把Arthur的手捏斷。_

_最後Mithian的確做到了。她筋疲力竭，因失血而虛弱無力，汗滴從蒼白的臉龐滑落，烏髮汗濕走型，但她笑得像從沒這麼快樂過。接著她把裹著孩子的毛毯交給Arthur──_

_整個世界都停止了，消失了，只剩下一張玫瑰紅小臉蛋上那雙深藍色的眼睛，好奇地看著他。他好小好小。小小的手上小小的手指抓著Arthur的食指，小小的嘴張開打了個睏倦的呵欠。Alex慢慢閉上眼睛，吸吸鼻子，心滿意足地將臉轉向Arthur。_

_Arthur目不轉睛地看著他才生下來幾分鐘的熟睡的兒子，眨去眼中突如其來的霧氣。他彎腰親吻那覆蓋著柔軟胎毛的額頭，鼻子俯向那小小的可愛鼻子，深深吸氣。人們說的都是真的，但等到事情真的發生了，你才會懂。_

_一個孩子能改變一切。這個小小的男孩是Arthur的孩子。他深愛他到言語無法形容的地步。如果有人想要傷害他，就得先踏過Arthur的屍體。~_

 

 

從那之後過了六年，Arthur仍對孩子的愛仍一樣強烈。最後Mithian沒能守住承諾，Arthur得獨力撫養孩子。他努力讓她驕傲，但他知道自己每天都在犯錯，就像全天下父母一樣。他沒有失敗的餘地，但他不知該怎麼做才好。他辯護過這麼多巫師，和魔法族群有這麼多接觸，但他不知道一個有魔力的孩子需要什麼。他不知道他們能控制自己的能力到什麼地步，而這代表他不知道該怎麼保護兒子。

Arthur聽到什麼聲音，他一抬頭看見Merlin正站在樓梯底端，咬著下唇，看來像要轉身逃跑。Arthur不知該說什麼，他和Merlin四目相接，試圖以視線留下他。過了好一會兒，Merlin終於走近，猶豫地在他面前幾步處停下。

Arthur清清喉嚨。「睡不著？」

Merlin又多盯了他一陣子，然後搖搖頭。「睡了一下子，但是......抑制劑總讓我有些精神緊張。」

Arthur蹙眉。「我以為抑制劑會讓你想睡覺？」

Merlin走近他，膽怯地在沙發另一頭坐下，盡可能坐離Arthur遠些，手壓在大腿下。「只有一開始......幾個小時之後，我就會變得緊張不安，所以我醒了。這次比較嚴重。」Merlin不自覺地吞嚥。「他們......他們加重了劑量，我猜。」他輕聲說。

Arthur坐直了身體，蹙眉看著他。「你還好嗎？法官說劑量不能危害到你的身體健康，所以如果太多了一定要告訴我。」

Merlin嗤了一聲，但並不是愉快的那種。「拜託，Arthur，他們把我灌滿藥，當然對健康有害。其實......」他聳了聳肩。

「其實什麼？」

Merlin拉長了臉，然後把頭垂得更低，Arthur看不見他的眼睛。「抑制劑會把魔力關住，但......它不會消失。我能感覺到......就像是皮膚下有股持續的壓力。有時候我覺得自己快四分五裂了。」

Arthur張大眼看著Merlin，他的呼吸聲聽來刺耳。「會痛嗎？」他輕聲說。

Merlin抬起了頭，那雙大睜的藍色眼睛瞪著Arthur，於是在Merlin開口前他就知道了答案。

「會。」

Arthur沒說話。半晌，他一口乾了他的威士忌，站起身。  
  
「來一杯嗎？」他走向吧台，一邊問道。

「好─好啊......」

Arthur點頭，倒了兩杯酒。他看也不看便把其中一杯遞給Merlin，踱步到壁爐前，啜飲著自己那杯。

「所以......你怎麼起來了？」一陣子後Merlin安靜地問道，聲音裡帶著不確定，好像他不知道自己能不能問。

Arthur看著眼前那張Alex的笑容。他從來不敢對任何人說起他的疑慮。任何一個知情不報的人都可能被告發。但Arthur不必對Merlin有所顧忌，他全心信任Merlin。

他看著Merlin，後者穿著睡褲和t-shirt坐在Arthur的沙發上，看來沒比十年前大多少。Merlin的雙眼滿懷擔憂，雖然Arthur不真的知道他在想什麼。他們已不再像從前一般心有靈犀。

「我在擔心......」Arthur艱難地開口，「Alex。」

不論Arthur預期的是什麼反應，都絕不是這個。Merlin往座位裡下沉了一點兒，盯著自己緊握的修長手指，這是他有點緊張的表現。他輕柔地說，「......因為你覺得他有魔法。」

這句話在安靜的客廳裡大聲得異常，它在Arthur胸口的坑洞裡回音著，在他心裡的空洞迴響著。他耳中充斥著自己的呼吸聲，Merlin再度抬頭看他，他努力擠出一聲回答。

「是的。」

Merlin吞嚥了一下並點點頭。「你──你打算怎麼辦？」他安靜地問。

「不擇手段，」Arthur咬著牙說。「我會不擇手段保護他。」

Merlin一言不發的點點頭。他一口飲盡杯中物，嘴角帶著小小的悲傷微笑。

他們在沉默中對飲，Arthur坐在扶手椅上，Merlin則在沙發上，就像在安靜地守夜一般。雖然兩人都不發一語，但兩人之間卻滿溢著未說出口的安慰和扶持。

 

= = = = =             

 

Merlin一個人在黑暗的海上，只見到閃爍的燭光，光線朝四面八方射出，像海上的船隻。這裡沒有人，只有好幾隻隱形的手在摸著他，冰冷的手指滑過他的皮膚，溫柔地愛撫著他。撫摸的力道變得越來越急切，越來越強勢，用力到讓他疼痛，他被抓著固定住，被迫彎下身來。有一隻手按在他脖子上，將他粗暴地摁在地上，那手上的硬繭感覺有些熟悉，令Merlin想起過去也有過這麼一隻手，撫過他的後頸，推著他讓他的前額抵上那人的，一個有雙愉快藍眼睛的人。Merlin不想要，但他不由自主地迎向那隻手，向那人屈服。他聽到一聲嗤笑，高高在上的嗤笑，令他難受。Merlin努力掙扎，扭動著頭，接著他看見了他身後的那男人，那雙冰冷的眼睛和殘酷的笑容。當他看著Arthur，看見他臉上的厭惡和輕蔑，他放棄了所有掙扎。

Merlin驚跳起來，氣喘吁吁地想弄清楚自己身在何處。夢魘仍徘徊不去，他試圖將它殘留的絕望和大腦接收的感官相接。胃仍翻絞著，身邊的一項項細節頭暈目眩地接二連三出現。身下的絨毛沙發、頭上挑高的天花板、右手邊壁爐的微弱木頭煙味，和身上柔軟的毛毯。他望向身旁的矮桌，上面有一個空威士忌杯。

現實世界接上了線，回憶湧現。聽證會，被帶回Arthur家，一針抑制劑，抑制劑導致的渴睡。接著他半夜醒來，溜下來找水喝，卻看見Arthur坐在檯燈的金色光芒中，小酌沉思著。

Merlin不禁畏縮，想到他們空洞的對話，和Arthur關於Alex的告白，他的反應和Merlin預期的不太一樣。的確Arthur替巫師們辯護，他也從沒對Merlin表現出任何厭惡之意，但替受打壓迫害的一方發聲是一回事，自己有個會魔法的兒子又是另一回事。Merlin非常清楚Arthur在Pendragon家受的是什麼教育。

雖然只和Arthur及他兒子一起度過一小段時光，Merlin已經能清楚看出Alex就是Arthur的生命──或許就像他妻子生前那樣。這對Merlin來說並不好受，想到Arthur曾為一個他不知道的女人神魂顛倒，Merlin太清楚現在他心裡的感覺是什麼了。他在嫉妒，不只如此，他在嫉妒一個已過世的女人，因為Arthur不像Merlin那麼白痴，都過了十年還緊抓著一段青春期的迷戀不放。

Merlin突然一陣怒火攻心，他把身上蓋著的那條暗紅色毯子甩開。他一定是在沙發上睡著了，大概是Arthur替他蓋上的。這只是一個簡單的動作──沒有什麼意義──但他仍感到心痛。Merlin向自己的愚蠢冷笑。都過了這麼多年，發生了這麼多事，他仍像朵向日葵一樣向著Arthur。但就像太陽不需要向日葵一樣，Arthur也不再需要Merlin。他收留了他，但那只是善心之舉。不論怎麼看， Merlin都仍然站在屋外，鼻子貼在窗上，望著永遠不屬於他、不會接納他的東西。

 

= = = = =

 

房子裡一片沉寂，天空剛現魚肚白，Merlin安靜地溜回自己房間。那裡很冷。他打開窗子，冷冽的空氣電擊般向Merlin撲來，令他猛地起了雞皮疙瘩。他打著冷顫關上窗，在窗台上坐下，向下望著公園荒蕪的草皮。

Merlin不知道時間過了多久，直到門上傳來一聲輕敲，Arthur來告訴他早餐很快就好了。他聽著離開的腳步聲，多等了一會兒。昨晚過後他更不知道該如何和Arthur相處了，他不想冒和他獨處的風險。等他聽見Alex的興奮的童音說話聲從樓下傳來，才打起精神，做了幾個深呼吸，走出房間。

樓下等著他的景象活像從俗氣的情境喜劇裡直接走出來似的。Arthur再次坐在主位，Alex在他左手邊，金髮在東邊窗子射進來的晨光中閃耀著。今天是星期六，所以Alex不必上學，但Arthur穿著灰長褲和非常襯他眼睛的淡藍色襯衫，一副要出門上班的樣子。Alex仍穿著睡衣，下巴上有一抹藍莓醬。

Merlin站在樓梯底端，不知道該如何融入那和樂融融的家庭裡。他感覺自己入侵破壞了一個完美的畫面。

「Merlin，Merlin！」Alex看見他，喊了起來。「我們有鬆餅呢，因為今天是星期六，我們總是在星期六吃鬆餅。是Daddy做的唷而且他沒有燒焦呢。你喜歡鬆餅嗎？我們還有好多好多！還有藍莓醬──」

「Alex，」Arthur平靜地說，但語氣中帶著警告意味。「你先讓Merlin坐下來，」這時Arthur意味深長地看了Merlin一眼，「然後再問他想怎麼吃他的鬆餅？」

沒辦法了，Merlin只好走過去坐在Alex對面。

「早.....早安。」他安靜地說，痛苦地意識到自己仍淤青的臉和喉嚨，更別提衣服遮住的地方。他覺得自己污染了某種他不被允許靠近的美好，但Arthur只對他緊繃地一笑，往他盤子裡堆鬆餅。Arthur接著遞楓糖漿給他，就像十年前一樣，好像什麼都沒改變。這感覺有些不真實，好像他正在一個奇怪的夢中。Arthur尷尬地不時在睫毛後偷偷瞄他，Merlin知道自己不是唯一一個手足無措的人。

最後Arthur終於開口說話了，「我今天得去和一個朋友碰面。我們或許能從這災難中理出個頭緒來。」

「什麼是災難，daddy？」Alex滿嘴鬆餅地問道。

Arthur對他皺眉，然後苦笑著說，「還記得有一次你讓Max進屋子嗎？你想要替牠洗澡，結果牠逃出去抖得滿屋子都是水？」他等Alex點頭，接著說，「那就是一場災難。」

Merlin的嘴角禁不住揚起。

「呃......」他猶豫了一會兒後說，在椅子上微微扭動。「那......那我呢？我是說......」他停下，因為真的不曉得要講什麼。他對自己該做什麼事一點概念也沒，所以還是吃鬆餅好了。

Arthur清清喉嚨，懶洋洋地對Merlin一笑。「我請Gwen今天過來。」他故作輕鬆地說。「她答應我今天帶你去購物。」

Merlin正吞下的那口鬆餅卡住了，他咳了一下。「什──什麼？」他咳道，「但是──」

「你需要買些衣服，不是嗎，Merlin？而我需要出門救你的命。所以你跟著Gwen。我確定她會是個很棒的採買幫手，她會給你很多秘訣，例如如何襯出你的雙眼和強調你的顴骨。」

Merlin知道Arthur在開他玩笑，所以他抬起頭要瞪人，但卻看見Arthur臉頰上的潮紅，他只好困惑地放棄了。Arthur擦擦嘴站起身，避開了他的視線。

「好啦，我得走了。」他說，放下餐巾，吻了下Alex的額頭。

「要乖乖的，聽Aunt Gwen和Merlin的話，okay？」他安靜地說，抓了大衣就出門了，門在身後關上。Merlin目送他離開，不知道現在該怎麼辦。

「我可以再吃一塊鬆餅嗎？」Alex問道，Merlin向他眨眨眼。他後腦勺的金髮亂蓬蓬地翹著，臉上和手指上都沾了藍莓醬。「可以嗎，Merlin？拜託？」

Merlin看向桌上那一堆鬆餅。「呃......我──我想......你──」Alex端著盤子，滿懷希望地看著他，Merlin覺得自己真是天字第一號白痴，誰答不出這麼簡單的問題啊？他打著顫叉了一片鬆餅到Alex的盤子上。

「謝謝你，Merlin！」Alex眉開眼笑地往鬆餅上放了令人髮指的一大堆藍莓醬，然後問Merlin，「Daddy怎麼知道你喜歡沾糖漿吃？」

「呃......我猜──誰不喜歡糖漿呢？」

Alex皺鼻子。「我比較喜歡果醬。」他認真地說，Merlin的心因為這似曾相識的模樣而破碎了一點點。

 

= = = = =

 

Gwen一會兒後才到，那時Merlin和Alex正在洗盤子。Merlin負責沖洗，Alex負責背景音，從學校講到一個叫Pat的人──Merlin過了半小時才弄懂是個Alex班上的女生，很讚的女生。Alex也談他的daddy，而且顯然有嚴重的英雄崇拜情結，但他對媽媽一字不提，Merlin得咬住舌頭才不會去向一個六歲小孩問他無權得知的事情。接著Alex開始問Merlin問題，事情便急轉直下。

「你那時候很害怕嗎？」Alex用那雙藍眼睛看著他。

「什──什麼意思？」Merlin問，緊張地吞嚥著，試圖保持冷靜，專心洗盤子。

「當那個人想傷害你的時候，你害怕嗎？」

「你怎麼知道那件事？」Merlin虛弱地問道。

「Daddy說你是不得已的。」Alex語氣中帶著超齡的堅定。

他們現在在談的是兇殺案了。關於Merlin變成殺人兇手，都過了這麼久，他的魔法已不再因恐慌而湧動，但他仍然覺得想吐。因為當時的Aredian──等Merlin終於醒過來，警方已經抵達時──可不是賞心悅目的一幕。Aredian雙眼圓睜，嘴大開著。也許他想要大喊，Merlin永遠也不會知道了。Aredian的頭被扭到一邊，幾乎要從脖子上掉下來。  
  
「我......」Merlin吞嚥了一下，再度開口，「我不想要害怕，但是──」

Gwen就在這時出現在門邊，臉上的表情只能以驚恐形容。

「哈囉親愛的。」她和氣地和Alex打招呼，但笑容是硬擠的，接著她看向Merlin，眼神中沒有溫度。「我可以跟你說句話嗎，Merlin？」她僵硬地問道。

「當──當然......」

他們走出廚房，Alex噘起嘴，稚嫩的臉上不高興地皺起了眉頭。Gwen沒把Merlin硬拉出去，至少沒有真的動手拉，但她表情嚴厲地帶著不容反駁的姿態走到客廳。等Merlin一走到沙發後面，Gwen便轉身，站在壁爐前看著他。

「你怎麼可以這樣？」她尖銳地問道。「他還是個孩子。他不應該了解這種事情。他連聽都不應該聽到。你怎麼能讓他面對這麼糟糕，這麼恐怖......」她咬著唇移開視線，臉頰燒紅，「我為你經歷過的事感到難過，但你不能利用Alex讓自己好過。他非常容易被影響......」她給他一個尷尬的眼神。「我不認為你該和他相處太久。至少不能獨處。」

Merlin瞪著她看，但他當然知道她是對的。他不應該在這裡。他感到自我厭惡，前所未有地羞恥，因為自己把污穢和陰影帶進了Arthur家。他應該要拒絕的，應該要回去那機構的，那裡才是屬於他的地方。

他顫抖著點點頭。「我──我懂。」他說，小聲到幾乎聽不見。他試圖迎上Gwen的視線，一下子也好，她看來非常不自在，但沒有退開。

Gwen給他一個痛苦的小小微笑。「好了，你該去準備好。Arthur要我帶你去買東西。」

Merlin再度點頭。他的喉嚨乾渴，皮膚緊繃，魔法如活物般擠壓著他，如滾燙的洪水般淹得他無法呼吸。等他終於控制住自己時，客廳裡只剩下他一個人。廚房傳來Gwen對Alex說話的聲音，他暗自慶幸沒人看見他倉皇逃跑。他腳步踉蹌地上樓，跌跌撞撞地進了客房，一走進去便馬上關上門，癱倒在門上。

他粗重地呼吸，不知道接下來該做什麼。他已脫離常規太久，甚至不知道正常的生活是什麼樣子了。Gwen說 _準備好_ ，多年來這句話指的是為客戶做好準備。指的是洗澡、刮鬍子，有時得按照客戶的喜好穿著打扮，不論是誰買下了他的時間和服務。

Merlin逼自己從門上起來，走向浴室，一面走神地脫掉衣服。他一走進門便停下，望著自己在鏡中的樣子。他脫下了運動褲，腳下踩著冰冷的瓷磚。他瞪著自己的臉，臉上滿佈不協調的稜角、陰影、顏色，看來陌生而怪異。他一直瞪著，直到那影像四分五裂，那裡不再有Merlin，只有他身體散落的碎片。 

 

_~ Merlin的第一個客人一開始很溫柔，他多情地微笑，好像想讓Merlin感到舒服自在。Merlin很緊張──才怪，他嚇得魂都飛了。他那時十九歲，這方面的經驗只有和他最好的朋友摸來摸去，還有一次在一間咖啡店的不愉快經驗，他寧可不記得。現在他坐在一個完全的陌生人身邊，對方聞起來都是討厭的煙味。那人付了錢對Merlin為所欲為，讓Merlin任他擺佈。_

_Merlin本來很確定自己做得來，但現在一想到要脫掉衣服，他卻怕得動彈不得。他十分怕羞，一被碰到就畏縮，嚇得全身僵硬。那男人開始解他的扣子，冰涼而陌生的手隨著Merlin白皙的肌膚一點點露出，在上面游走著。那人粗重的呼吸聲聽來格外大聲，當他的手碰到Merlin的褲頭拉鍊，Merlin反射性地抓住了他的手腕，被恐慌吞沒。_

_「拜託......」他氣若游絲地說，「我覺得我做不來。」_

_那人的眼睛是冰藍色的，眼神是和色調一樣的冰冷。「我付錢了，所以你給我乖乖的。」那隻手繼續動作，Merlin鬆開了手，無力地垂下。他的臀部被抬起，長褲被脫下，很快地他除了一條內褲外全身赤裸，那人正一路吸吮著他的脖子和鎖骨，將他的勃起隔著褲子在Merlin的大腿上摩擦。他低沉地從喉嚨發出呻吟聲，雙手繼續在Merlin身上愛撫，擰他的乳頭，恣意碰觸那些太過私密的部分......Merlin把眼淚眨退，努力吞下喉中的不適，試著把自己抽離。_

_「好軟，好甜的肌膚啊」那人喃喃地說，「但我還是嚐得到你的骯髒，和你那完美白嫩皮膚下的黑暗。」_

_那男人突然站直，色瞇瞇地向下看著Merlin。_

_「把內褲脫掉，摸你自己。」他命令道。_

_Merlin花了一秒才會意過來，他用顫抖的手指把內褲拉下來時，呼吸變得有些過快了。他有些暈眩，快要過度呼吸。Merlin自己的陰莖是軟的，他撫模它、擼它，想讓它起些反應卻都失敗，這讓他感到另一波的羞恥。他不敢看那男人，沒辦法和他對視，所以也無法得知那人在想什麼，但Merlin完全能想像那人臉上的輕蔑，當他看著他剛買下的可悲的婊子有多笨拙。Merlin絕望地加把勁摩擦自己，痛苦不堪，他能感覺到自己臉頰上升起的熱度。_

_待他終於抬起頭，那人對他咧嘴笑，表情介於嘲弄和愉悅之間。_

_「今天沒感覺，寶貝？」他嘲弄道。「我還以為你們巫師會更好色？還是你有別的需求......或許把你可愛的小屁股塞滿，你會比較有興趣？」那人暗示地舔了舔嘴唇。「我可以幫忙唷。」_

_Merlin聽話跪下，趴在沙發上，無防備地露出他的臀部。_

_「把腳分開一點，讓我看看你那飢渴的小穴。」_

_接著Merlin被手指和潤滑劑打開，像被切開的水果般暴露著自己。疼痛緊接而來，Merlin把臉埋進手臂裡，在被進入時咬著自己的手。尖銳的疼痛既激烈又深入，但那反而支撐住了Merlin。他任那痛楚吞噬他，洗去最後一絲真實感，讓他忘掉自己身上正在發生的事。Merlin能承受這痛苦，也能承受這些瘀傷，因為這一切都不過是肉體罷了。~_

 

_只是肉體罷了，只是肉體罷了，只是肉體罷了_ _......_

Merlin喘個不停，他快速地吸入空氣，卻怎麼也不夠。他死命握拳，直到指甲刺進肉裡出血，除了疼痛之外什麼也感覺不到。 _皮膚下潛藏的黑暗，推擠著把他周圍的一切都汙染腐蝕掉_ _......_ Merlin微微搖晃，覺得又熱又暈，眼前有黑點跳動著。 _好色的尤物，這麼飢渴，這麼淫蕩。_ 膝蓋顫抖著，他跌坐在地上蜷曲起來。他的皮膚因那些冰冷濕黏的手指的觸碰而發癢，他想要爬開，卻無路可逃。他被困住了，沒有出口，無法承受，他的魔法由內而外將他淹沒，還有那些手指......那些手指正按著他的頭皮，挖進他的屁股，好痛好痛好痛......

他蜷縮在地上，雙手壓著耳朵，想遮住那些聲音，說著 _骯髒_ 和 _錯誤_ 和 _不知羞恥_ 和 _他不應該在這裡。他不能被信任。他弄髒了這裡_ _......_ Merlin隱約聽見敲門聲，他的心跳不禁因另一波黑暗恐慌的襲來而加快，他們來了，他們會傷害他，他躲不掉的......

有人握住了Merlin的手。他直覺地想抽出來，但他突然發現握住他的手指有多小。所以他靜止不動，努力平復呼吸，臉仍埋在雙膝之間。握著他的那隻手不可思議地溫暖柔軟，並不用力拉扯，只溫柔地握著。一會兒後，另一隻手撫過他手背上醜陋的黑色刺青。

「你知道我如果難過或害怕或做惡夢的話都怎麼辦嗎？」Alex在他身邊悄悄地說，Merlin心想著 _拜託不要把他也拖進黑暗中。_ 「我會告訴Daddy，他會替我把鬼趕跑。說不定他也可以幫你？」

 _Arthur_ _。_ 這很難，但Merlin微微從肩膀裡抬起了頭，瞇著眼。他就在那裡。 _Arthur_ _。_ Alex綻出一個明亮而愉快的笑容，Merlin心裡有什麼東西消散了。他低頭看了一下他們相牽的手。Alex的手白軟稚嫩，有些肉嘟嘟的，而Merlin的皮膚被那個黑色刺青玷污破壞。

「你覺得他會嗎？」Merlin低語。

「當然！你不用擔心，Merlin。你會和我們在一起，Daddy和我。我真的想要你留下來，我覺得Daddy也是。」

Alex的雙眼充滿光芒，就像黑暗中的一線曙光，於是Merlin撐住了，他擁有了對抗自己心裡狂風暴雨的勇氣。

 


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur離開家門時覺得自己是個懦夫。他的確得出門──和Leon有約──但Arthur無法否認自己迫切地想逃離Merlin熱切的凝視、尷尬的臉紅和害羞的小小笑容。即使他們已不再如往日親密，Arthur仍習慣性地想要觸碰Merlin，想把手放在他脖子上，想要玩鬧地捶他或把他臉上的頭髮撥開。問題就是他真的想碰Merlin想得要死。

儘管如此，他也不應該那樣逃出來，他向自己心裡那個討厭的小聲音承認，那聲音聽來很像Morgana。即使Gwen馬上就到，他也不該把孩子單獨丟給Merlin，Merlin似乎完全搞不定那孩子。Arthur知道Merlin的情況遠遠算不上好。他怯懦又緊張，每次注意到Merlin似乎在強迫自己和人眼神接觸，都讓Arthur心痛。他感到無助，不確定Merlin能承受多少的親密接觸。顯然Merlin不是唯一一個搞不定事情的人。

所以Arthur致力於他擅長的部分，追根究底，跟隨直覺把真相查個清楚。這次他能做的不多。Merlin的確殺了Aredian，那是鐵一般的事實。Arthur要主張是自我防衛唯一的方法便是向法庭證明Aredian的真面目：一個登徒子、一個獵人、一個殺手。

Arthur停好車時，太陽已高掛在蔚藍的天空，他戴起墨鏡掩飾睡眠不足的雙眼。遠遠地看見Leon坐在約好的咖啡廳前一張破舊的桌子旁，一頭紅髮在陽光下非常耀眼，不可能認錯。他身邊坐著另一個男人，後者慵懶地抽著煙，沒精打采的樣子。Arthur知道Leon若是把Gwaine帶來，就代表他真找到了線索。

Arthur、Leon和Gwaine是在大學認識的，但只有Arthur完成了學業。Leon一直都對執法方面更有興趣，至於Gwaine，他去念法律只因為家裡期望他跟隨父親的腳步，而他也沒想到別的點子。他大部分時間都窩在酒吧裡泡妞和經營非法簽賭，所以當他退學去幹些游走在灰色地帶的事業時，沒人感到驚訝，畢竟他這麼做很久了。Gwaine到處都有眼線，人脈比女王還廣──也更不入流──所以需要情報時，找他準沒錯。

Leon看見Arthur走來，向他揮揮手，Arthur也抬起手回應，並去點了杯咖啡。星期六一早店裡沒什麼客人，所以Arthur沒幾分鐘就回來了，流暢地滑進空著的一張塑膠椅裡。

「哈囉Leon，」他向較高的男人點個頭，接著轉向桌子對面正對他笑得得意洋洋的男人。「Gwaine。」

「公主好。」

這是個老玩笑了，沒人記得是怎麼來的，Arthur大多假裝沒聽到。他向後靠上椅背，在桌子下伸展一雙長腿，啜了一口飲料。

「你查到了什麼？」他輕鬆地問，Gwaine對他露齒而笑。

「想知道嗎？」

Arthur從眼角看見Leon在翻白眼，早就習慣Gwaine故意一副流氓樣，而Arthur在他面前總是十足混帳。

「有鑑於我是唯一一個請你打聽消息的人，你可以放心假設我想知道。」Arthur向他抬起一邊眉毛。「所以，有什麼消息嗎？還是你只是想喝免費咖啡？」

Gwaine嗤之以鼻，並搖搖頭。「要不是因為你，我何必天殺的一大早起床來這，Pendragon......」

「我知道你不會讓我請杯咖啡就了事的。」Arthur乾乾地發言，Gwaine回以淫蕩的笑容。

「我自然想要一些別的，」Gwaine說，動了動眉毛。通常Arthur會翻個白眼嘲笑回去，但最近持續面對強大的誘惑，已經把他逼到邊緣了。「你臉紅了嗎？」Gwaine得意洋洋地說。「Leon，他臉紅了嗎？」

「我想是的。」Leon微笑著同意。

「Arthur Pendragon臉紅了耶......真是破天荒啊！」

「喔閉嘴，Orkney。你再不講，我就不請你喝咖啡了。」

Gwaine抓住胸口。「你好殘忍啊，Pendragon！」他誇張地大叫，但這白痴沒辦法維持微笑以外的表情太久。「還有，我的咖啡是Leon請的，我應該只告訴他一個人。」

「不不不！」Leon搖搖手。「我只是來看好戲的，繼續！」

這次換Arthur翻白眼了，Gwaine終於換上認真的態度──或說Gwaine式的認真。

「所以......你要找的這個人，有什麼特別的原因要找他嗎？」他輕鬆地問道，Arthur饒富興味地看向Leon。

「你沒告訴他？」

Leon瞇起眼。「你可能不在乎，但別忘了案子還在調查中。」

Arthur聳肩苦笑，Gwaine大笑。「好吧，我懂了。」他說，精明地一笑。「不過我保證會查個水落石出，這還挺吸引人的。這個男孩，Mordred，似乎是個孤兒，在街上流浪過好一陣子。這是幾年前的事，但目前只查到這樣。很久沒人聽過他的事了。他在南區找到一個庇護所。你猜怎麼著，那裡收容巫師。非常少見，說不定絕無僅有。」

 

= = = = =

 

庇護所是個快倒塌的醜陋水泥建築，位在城裡一個寂寥的區塊。周圍有間小吃店傳來不新鮮的油炸氣味，一間洗衣店，和幾扇釘了木板的窗子。人行道上有垃圾碎屑，一輛快鏽光的腳踏車鎖在籬笆旁。這裡的氣氛並不友善。

他們按了庇護所的門鈴，過了好一會兒才有一位老婦人來應門，她在玻璃窗後打量他們，懷疑地皺著眉。她灰白的頭髮打成一條長辮，披在她一邊肩上，嘴角是悲傷的弧度，但能看得出她年輕時是位美麗的姑娘，只是生活給了她太多重擔。

「有事嗎？」她問道，一個個看過他們，「我能為你們做什麼？」

Leon拿出警徽。「有幾個問題想請教一下。」

Arthur馬上驚覺他們犯了錯，她的眼神變得強硬，表情變得空白。「哪方面的問題？」

「我們可以進去嗎？」Gwaine抬起眉毛問道，那婦人轉向他。

「請原諒我，但我不喜歡讓警方進來，這裡是個庇護所，是安全的地方。」

Arthur走向前，雙手張開。「這不是正式行動。這位是Leon，」他轉頭示意他的朋友，「只有他是蘇格蘭場的人。我的名字是Arthur Pendragon，我是律師。我正為一個年輕人辯護，他被指控謀殺罪，這裡可能有個人能幫助我證明他的清白。一個你可能知道的人。」

那婦人凝視著他很長一段時間。「我聽過你的事，Mr. Pendragon，」她說，Arthur努力不做鬼臉。他只希望她聽到的是好事。

似乎她聽到的是好事。因為那婦人沉思了一分鐘後打開了門鎖，邀請地撐住了門。她走在前頭，帶他們走進像是廚房的地方，有油布鋪的地板和被白蟻蛀壞的牆壁。那裡有張長桌和幾張難看的塑膠椅，她去燒開水，並揮揮手要他們坐下。

Arthur環顧四周，注意到老舊的家俱和廉價的家電。但這裡被打理得很乾淨。「妳經營這地方嗎，Ms......？」

「Alice。你們可以叫我Alice，大家都這樣叫我。是的，我在這裡二十年了。這裡已成為我的家，也是那些尋求庇護的人的家。」Alice把茶包放進四個有點破損的杯子裡，接著繼續說，「所以......談談你的客戶吧，Mr. Pendragon。」

「恐怕我無法透露細節，」Arthur猶豫地開口。「我必須保密關於客戶的資訊，但我能告訴妳他是個巫師。」

Alice微微僵住，但身為一名律師，Arthur善於捕捉這類細節。

「一個巫師？而你想證明他的清白？」

「是的。」

她轉過身去，明顯地在緊張。她下意識地撫摸自己左手手背，Arthur看見了她的刺青。

「我想令尊不會同意。」她說，語氣中有一絲挖苦。

Arthur苦笑，試著安撫她。「他不同意。即使如此，我還是要做對的事，不是嗎？」

Alice點點頭，笑容變得更真誠了些。她還是緊張，Arthur能從她咬住的嘴唇和僵硬的肩膀中看出。她轉回來將燒開的水倒入杯子裡，把所有東西放在托盤上端上桌，好像她正伺候著女王一樣。接著，她沒法再拖延了，只好在Arthur對面坐下。

「那麼，你要找的人是誰，Mr. Pendragon？」她安靜地問道。

Arthur做了個深呼吸。這就是關鍵了。要不這婦人知道些什麼，不然他們就走到死胡同了。若真如此，Arthur可就一籌莫展了。

「一個叫Mordred的男孩，」他謹慎地說。「現在大概......十九或二十歲，我猜。」

Alice的臉黯了下來，嘴角閃過一個悲傷的微笑。她低頭看著桌子，以幾乎聽不見的音量輕聲說。「Mordred......」

「妳知道他？」Leon抱著希望問道。

「是的。他曾住在這裡。是個好孩子，話不多，但從不惹麻煩。」

「所以他現在不住在這兒了？」Arthur插嘴。

「不。」

好吧，Arthur早就料到這個可能性。Mordred現在已經大到能自力更生了。

「妳知道他今天可能會在哪裡嗎？」Arthur問她，不抱太大希望。

「是的，我知道他在哪裡。」Alice說，看著自己的手。「離這裡不遠。我可以帶你們去。」

「妳可以告訴我們地址就好──」Gwaine開口，但Arthur打斷他。他有種感覺，這對Alice很重要。

「那是我們的榮幸，謝謝。」他說，給老婦人一個溫暖的微笑。

 

= = = = =

 

「這裡是墓園。」Gwaine說。Alice在一棟雄偉的黃磚建築前停下腳步，旁邊有個白色拱門通往墓地。Alice沒回答，但Gwaine都講得這麼白了，還有什麼好說的？Arthur的心直往下沉，要不Mordred成為他見過最年輕的殯葬業者，要不這變成Arthur想像過最死的死胡同。

天空烏雲密佈，Alice領著他們穿過拱門，走進墓園。隨著時間一分一秒過去，天色越來越陰沉，墳墓和樹木對比之下看來不自然地醒目，怪異地反映著Arthur的不安。一陣急風吹來，將枯葉捲起，在礫石地上跳躍翻滾，Arthur不禁打了個寒顫。

Alice終於在一塊光滑的黑色墓碑前停下。她什麼也沒說，只盯著那發亮的石板看。一個白色大理石刻的天使在黑石上展翼，碑面上以金色的字體刻著：

_Mordred Rhonabwy_ _長眠於此_

_7.11.1992 – 16.6.2008_

_天使提前召回了他_

墓的華麗程度在Arthur看來太過了些，他想知道誰會為了一個十五歲的孤兒做到這種地步。他也禁不住質問自己，他是否在捕風捉影，絕望地四處穿鑿附會。或許這男孩和Merlin及Aredian根本八竿子打不著，但他的直覺仍告訴他這裡頭有問題。

「他也是個魔法份子，是嗎？」Arthur安靜地問道，Alice回以一聲苦澀的笑聲。

「魔法份子，」她疑惑地說。「在我的年代，我們被稱為巫師，但我猜現在這不夠政治正確。不過換個名字並不會改變什麼。」她挑戰地看著他，帶著指責和數不盡的悲痛。「是的，Mr. Pendragon。Mordred是我們的一分子，是個 _魔法份子_ ，和我一樣。當他死去，沒人在乎他是不是全身是血、嘴唇青紫，或是脖子上滿是淤青。」一滴淚滾落在她不動如山的臉上。「他不過是又一個死掉的巫師罷了。」

「我很抱歉。」Arthur說，他是真心的，因為他看得出這位婦人曾失去重要的人。如果他找不出證據加強Merlin的故事的可信度，他也會失去重要的人。於是他問道，「能不能多告訴我一些他的事？你知道他的死因嗎？」

Alice搖搖頭。「不......我們，我們......他在事發幾週前都不怎麼過來庇護所。」她看著墓碑，自言自語般說著。

「我們起了一點爭執。他一直晚歸，他變得…..一開始還好，後來變得易怒，總是在生氣，他不會大吼大叫，但會說一些很傷人的話。他後來會道歉，但是......我知道事情不對勁。」她抬頭看Arthur，淚水盈眶。「他說他認識了一個人，說那人知道他的父母。那他為什麼要生氣？他開始穿一些很貴的衣服，還得到一支手機......然後......然後他就死了。」

她放聲痛哭，Leon給Arthur傳了張面紙給那悲慟的女人，Arthur感激不盡。

「你知道誰替他辦喪禮的嗎？」Arthur問，然後又經歷了一次緊張的瞬間，但Alice搖了搖頭。Arthur知道她在說謊。不過他有別的方法來查這件事，而且他感覺這位老婦人已經到了能承受的極限了。

第一陣雨落下，他們在拱門下道別，Arthur目送Alice離開，她撐著黑傘佝僂的身影慢慢離去。

「她是不是說脖子上有淤青？」Leon問道。

「是的。」Arthur嚴厲地點頭。

「你的直覺很強，Arthur。可以考慮換個工作。」

他知道Leon是想讓氣氛好些，Arthur順著他說，「你付不起我的鐘點費。」得來一陣緊繃的笑聲。「你能替我查查蘇格蘭場的資料庫嗎？」Arthur問道，再度嚴肅了起來。

「我有更好的辦法，我可以打給Percival，叫他現在替我們查。」

「Percival？」

「我知道你在想什麼，但他是我們這邊的人，相信我。想吊死你朋友的是那王八Valiant。」

 

= = = = =

 

Percival一接到Leon的電話就去查了，但沒幫上多少忙。紀錄裡沒有Mordred Rhonabwy這個人，完全沒有。

「這就奇了。」Gwaine皺著眉。「至少該有死亡紀錄吧？」

「是啊，應該要有的。」Leon不高興地說。「但如果Percy查不到......」

Arthur沖他笑。「想找新搭檔嗎？Bors年底就要退休了......」

Leon好脾氣地瞪著他。「我可能會找Percival，但你先別說出去。他是個好人，好警官。而且政風室(Inner Affairs)似乎終於盯上Valiant了，可花了夠久的。如果他們沒找到什麼，我會很意外的。」

「好啦，」Gwaine插嘴，「我們現在怎麼辦？該從哪裡下手？」

「你什麼時候變得這麼投入了？」Arthur愉快地問道。

「從你臉紅開始，Pendragon。因為我知道不是我把那漂亮的粉紅色刷上你臉頰的，即使我很樂意這麼想。」Gwaine微笑。「我想見見那個人。」

 

= = = = = 

 

雨在Merlin身後的高窗上淅瀝瀝地下著，那柔軟的聲音安撫了他。他坐在Arthur的客廳裡，傾聽雨滴的節奏，想像雨水洗淨他身上的骯髒和痛苦。他手中握著一個杯子，氤氳的熱氣溫暖了他的手指。他真心想一直坐在這兒，失去時間和空間的概念，只漫無目的的在永恆的虛無中漂流。但有雙眼睛正看著他，一雙沉靜、充滿擔憂、自責和憐憫的巧克力色眼睛。

他想叫Gwen走開，但他無法對她擺臉色，她女孩子氣的甜美對他來說太過陌生了。

「你現在還好嗎？」她安靜地問他，咬著下唇。

Merlin想大笑，因為他才不好呢，他離「好」遠到不行，在地圖上都找不到。他只點點頭，低頭吹他的熱茶。他好久沒好好喝杯像樣的茶了。

「如果我害你難過了，我很抱歉......」Gwen說，扭著手，讓Merlin馬上發現她彆扭得要命。「我是說......我是不懂啦......如果是我的話......但可能......只是Alex還太小......事情又真的太可怕......我是說我真的不怪你！我一點也不怪你！只是......」她看來非常不自在，還有點慌張。

「沒事。」Merlin安靜地說，抬頭看她。他知道的，Gwen沒有惡意，只是Merlin闖進來，打亂了她認為是她的家庭。

「才不是呢。」Gwen嘆氣道，揉著臉頰。「我真的很遺憾.....我......呃.....你還想出去買東西嗎？」

Merlin試圖笑一下。「我本來就不想去.....」

Gwen回以虛弱的微笑。「我們可以去搜刮Arthur的衣櫃......看有沒有你能穿的？」

這是個搖搖欲墜的休戰信號，但Merlin可以接受。「不曉得能不能穿。」他喃喃道，試著假裝不好意思，因為他不願回想──當然也絕不會告訴Gwen──他以前有多習慣穿Arthur的衣服。偷Arthur的連帽衫穿是怎麼變成常見的玩笑，而Arthur又是怎麼佯怒地抱怨連連。

他最後帶走了那件紅色連帽衫，他逃跑時一無所有，只帶著那件衣服。這麼多年來他一直把它留在身邊，說服自己衣服上仍有Arthur的氣味。那衣服現在已經拿不回來了，藏在他房間裡衣櫃的最底層，在Nimueh的 _旅館_ 裡。

 

_~ Merlin那天把Arthur的連帽衫帶去學校，他想要回家時穿。已經五月了，天仍有些涼。他正要離開校園，想衝回家找Arthur，今天是Arthur的生日。他緊張得要死，又非常期待，因為他一回家就要把禮物送給Arthur，希望Arthur會接受。_

_Merlin在閣樓的房間裡有個包裝好的盒子，裝著一個小瓶子和一個更小的盒子，Merlin幾天前在Boot's買來的，付錢時還得克制住別臉紅。一想像Arthur拆禮物的表情，並理解過來Merlin給了他什麼，Merlin就笑得像個傻瓜。Arthur一直很努力控制自己，但Merlin已經十六歲了，可以自己做決定了。他想要和Arthur更進一步，想要得好像如果不能如願，他會隨時就地自燃一樣。_

_Merlin滿心想著自己的計劃，所以一開始他經過時沒注意到體育館頂樓發生了什麼事。他聽見叫喊聲，有人哭著說，「走開！」接著是笑聲和歡呼聲。_

_Merlin抬頭看見幾個高年級生正圍著一個年紀較小，一頭老鼠般褐髮、戴著眼鏡的男孩。那男孩的制服外套掉在離Merlin幾米處的人行道上。Merlin正要去撿，這時他看見那群人中長得最高大的男孩抓住了那孩子。那愚蠢的王八蛋將那不停掙扎的男孩舉起來，將他頭下腳上懸在欄杆外。Merlin嚇得屏住了呼吸，看見那孩子的眼鏡滑下他的鼻粱，往下掉了至少十公尺，撞上地面。_

_「你們在幹什麼？」Merlin驚慌地喊道，怒火攻心。「你們瘋了嗎？拉他起來，別鬧他！」_

_其他男孩向下睨，現在才注意到他。「你怎麼啦？」最高大的那個嘲笑道，彎腰好把Merlin看清楚。「你想要我們下去打得你滿地找牙嗎？」_

_他正像馬嘶鳴一樣大笑著，這時事情發生了：他抓著那孩子的手滑了。他伸手去抓，但只抓住腳上的黑鞋。那孩子向下看著Merlin，嚇得一動也不敢動，鞋子慢慢從他腳上滑開，Merlin想也不想便做出了反應。他在鞋子滑掉的那一秒伸出手臂，一個大垃圾箱馬上飛過校園接住了那個尖叫的孩子，救了他一命。_

_有那麼幾秒Merlin無法思考。他只瞪著自己伸出的手，感受到魔法在血管裡沖撞，想破欄而出。他知道自己的雙眼一定變成了金色，他抬頭，看見所有人都驚駭地瞪著他，努力釐清狀況，做出結論，最後終於有人叫喊出聲。_

_「巫術！」_

_接下來的幾秒可怕駭人，他彷彿能親眼看見他的人生以驚人的速度在瀝青地上摔得粉身碎骨，就像那孩子一樣，但這次沒人能救得了Merlin。_

_「你知道他嗎？他是十一年級的吧？巫師怎麼可能在我們學校上學？」_

_「他沒登記嗎？我想他沒有刺青。」_

_「我的天啊，我們得去找人，快！」_

_Merlin沒繼續聽，他什麼也無法想。他轉身就跑，死命地跑，一直跑一直跑，不知道該去哪、該怎麼辦。腦袋亂成一團，塞滿各種想法、恐懼、不知所措、更多的恐懼，慌亂的腳步聲和腦中的聲音一起亂哄哄響著。_

_該死，該死，該死，現在怎麼辦？現在怎麼辦？該死，該死，該死...... Arthur──不行，不行，不可以......他不曉得。你怎麼可以笨成這樣Merlin！笨死了，笨笨笨笨死了......喔該死的現在怎麼辦......怎辦怎辦怎辦？_

_他的肺火燒般的熱，腳步沉重如鉛，身邊傳來的任一個聲響動靜，都令他恐慌地四顧張望，以為是有人來抓他，來逮捕他──和他的母親。_

_Merlin踉蹌地停下腳步，氣喘吁吁，黑點在眼前跳動。他無助地張望，接著鑽進一條窄巷，說是窄巷，更像是夾在兩棟建築中間，一間餐廳堆垃圾的地方。那裡有一堆木板箱，Merlin躲到箱子堆後面，瞪著手機看。_

_母親現在大概正在準備。可能和Sally在廚房裡忙，或在房子或花園裡佈置。今天畢竟是Arthur的生日，雖然大派對安排在週末，今天還是會慶祝。但Merlin去不成派對了，他今晚也到不了了，也沒辦法把禮物送給Arthur，因為......_

_這時他意識到，他回不了家了。_

_他是個未受登記的巫師。他們會逮捕他，給他注射藥物，把他關進那間時不時會在新聞上看見的牢裡，大家都稱它為那機構的地方。而他的母親......他的母親藏匿了一個未登記的巫師，沒盡到身為公民的義務，姑息了自己孩子體內的邪惡。_

_她也會被逮捕。_

_Merlin想吐，好像世界上的空氣不夠他呼吸，他不能......他得打電話給媽媽。他成功撥出了熟悉的號碼，聽著撥號音，全心希望接電話的是自己媽媽。_

_「Pendragon家。」_

_是母親的聲音，Merlin無法呼吸，說不出話，因為......他該怎麼告訴她他搞砸了一切？他曝光了唯一一個必需保住的秘密，她明明就叮嚀過一次又一次又一次。_

_「哈囉？」_

_他努力眨退眼淚，終於沙啞地說，「媽？」_

_「Merlin？是你嗎？你在哪？怎麼了？發生什麼事了嗎，親愛的？」_

_母親聽來擔憂，但並不慌張。還沒開始慌張。_

_「媽......我──我──我搞砸了。對不起。我全都搞砸了......有一些人發現了，媽，他們發現了，他們會去告發我的，對不起。真的真的對不起。我不知道......事情就這樣發生了......我搞砸了。我搞砸了唯一一件妳要我別搞砸的事情。妳......他們會......我不......妳得.....」_

_「Merlin......」她開始慌張了，雖然她以強作冷靜和驚訝掩飾住，但Merlin聽得出來。_

_「拜託，媽......別讓他們傷害妳。對不起！」_

_「Merlin! 別傻了，親愛的，快回家！我們會想出辦法的......拜託，Merlin。」_

_「我不能......媽......你知道我不能。我得......我不知道。我不知道怎麼辦。但我不能回家。」_

_「不，Merlin！拜託！快回家！」_

_「能不能......能不能幫我向Arthur道歉？因為我騙了他......媽，我愛妳！」他揉揉眼睛鼻子，並輕聲說，「我愛你們兩個。」_

_「Merli─」_

_Merlin掛掉電話。因為他知道他再繼續聽媽媽的聲音下去，他會忍不住衝回家，像個小孩般撲進她的懷裡，然後......他想都不敢想接下來會發生什麼事。他太害怕了，沒辦法去想像自己落入痛恨他這種人的政府手裡。孤伶伶地被囚禁，身邊沒有媽媽和Gaius和Arthur。喔天啊，Arthur會怎麼看待他？他早就知道了嗎？還是他一無所知地在等Merlin回家？等他發現了，他會生氣嗎？他會恨Merlin嗎？_

_Merlin在那巷子裡坐了很久。他不知道該往哪走，該怎麼辦。他除了書包和那件衣服外沒帶別的東西。只有手機，幾英磅，一本漫畫。他不知道入夜後該怎麼辦，他也不能下半輩子都躲在這堆木板箱後面，但現在他心如亂麻，手仍在抖，他只想把臉埋進Arthur的頸窩裡，一輩子不要出來。但是......他意識到這點時感覺血液都凍成了冰。就像再也見不到媽媽一樣，他大概也再也見不到Arthur了。_

_他一定是睡著了，醒來時天色已暗，箱子堆的另一邊傳來了說話聲。_

_「他給你什麼？」一個悶悶不樂的男聲問道。另一個聲音──女生的──答道，「一些麵包，冷掉的薯片和香腸。」_

_「分我一些。」_

_「先坐下，Will，別一副餓鬼樣。」_

_「我中午只吃了點垃圾桶裡的三明治......」_

_腳步聲向他的方向接近，Merlin試著讓自己盡可能又小又不起眼，但當然沒成功。他的魔法總是派不上用場。_

_「那是誰？」那女人問道，聽來又擔心又好奇。_

_「不知道，」那男人哼道。「他死了嗎？」_

_那女人其實是個女孩，她在他面前蹲下，細看Merlin半遮在曲起的膝蓋後的臉。_

_「嗨，」她有點害羞地微笑。「你在這裡做什麼？」_

_「我──呃......我不知道。」Merlin輕聲說。_

_她看著他的校服和袋子。「和爸媽吵架了？和女朋友分手了？」_

_Merlin搖搖頭。「不是。」_

_「喔......」那女孩的態度突然變了，她的微笑悲傷但友善。「那你是我們的一分子了。」_

_Merlin愣住了，他吞嚥下自己的慌張。「我──我們的一分子？」他沙啞地說。_

_「沒人要的一分子。」原本站在遠處的男人走近，那女孩翻了個白眼。_

_「別理他，」她說，「他一餓就心情不好。」她伸出手。「我的名字是Freya，那位，」她向旁邊點點頭，「是Will。」_

_「哇，自我介紹，好棒喔。」Will抱怨。_

_「閉嘴，Will。他大概沒地方睡，你有嗎？」Freya真誠地看著他。_

_Merlin搖搖頭。_

_「跟我們來。我們有吃也有住。」她舉起一個塑膠袋。_

_Will大聲呻吟，但Merlin幾乎確定他只是在演。_

_「好，」他輕聲說。「謝謝。」_

_Freya再次伸出手，拉他站起來。他在地上坐太久，膝蓋和後背都疼了。他也覺得冷，但幸好有Arthur的連帽衫，總好過只有薄薄的制服襯衫。_

_他們走到街上。這是他下午跑過的同一條街，但卻感覺像另一個世界。一個他既沒有家人也沒有歸處的世界，一個他餐風露宿的世界。很可怕，但至少他並不孤單。_

_「你叫什麼名字？」Freya問道，Merlin猶豫了一下，下了決定。_

_「我叫Arthur Emerson。」他說。 ~_

 

Gwen領他到二樓，小心不吵到午睡的Alex，他的房間就在主臥室的對面。看見她自然地走進Arthur的房間令Merlin心煩。他沒必要嫉妒，所以他實在不了解自己為何如此。Arthur已經解釋過Gwen和Lance的關係還有為了Alex所做的安排，但看見Gwen在Arthur屋裡自在地走動，好像那是她家一樣，Merlin還是覺得奇怪。或許是因為Merlin曾經是和Arthur最親密、最信任的人，看見那位置被另一個人佔據讓他不禁傷心。

Gwen直接走進Arthur房間，Merlin則停在門邊，猶豫該不該踏進Arthur的私人領域。他不確定Arthur會不會同意，就算他同意好了，Merlin也比較喜歡被Arthur本人邀進去，而不是某個擅自替他做決定的人。

抵不過好奇心，Merlin打量著房間，它非常的Arthur風格，令他打了個顫。房間裡乾淨整齊，一如Arthur自小被期望的那樣，但又有些個人化的細節使這裡成為Arthur的國度。小桌子上有一疊書，窗台上有些奇形怪狀的石頭，最特別的是一個雪景玻璃球。一件柔軟的喀什米爾藍色毛衣齊整地掛在椅子上。床和Merlin房間裡的很像，但更大，暗紅色的牆壁和紅金色的床罩相得益彰。整個房間看來溫暖舒適。

Merlin試著甩掉Arthur和一個美麗的深髮色女人一起躺在床上的樣子──他在客廳看過那女人的照片。抱著當一回被虐狂的心態，他四處張望，想在這裡也找到她的照片。靠近Merlin這邊的床頭桌上有另一疊書和一個鬧鐘，另一邊的桌上則放著三個相框，Merlin知道Arthur睡在另一邊。

Merlin不自覺地踏進房間好看清楚。最大張的是滿面笑容的Alex，小一點的相框裡有個深髮色的女人，但不是Merlin在找的那個。第三個相框的角度Merlin看不見，他得再走近一點。

一看清那張照片，他臉上頓時血色盡失。那是他們的照片。Arthur和Merlin和Merlin的 _媽媽_ 在這一切發生之前的樣子。他們都快樂而相愛地笑著。那是已失落的歲月，他無法直視那張照片，但又移不開目光。

「你大概需要一條皮帶，」Gwen的聲音打斷了他的驚嚇，Merlin回頭看她，心裡正開始的慌張消退了一些，他平復著呼吸。她正從Arthur的衣帽間往外看，評估地看著他。「你們差不多高，但你比Arthur瘦很多，」她思考著，接著滑稽地睜大了雙眼，臉頰燒紅。「我是說......呃......就是......」

「......沒錯。」Merlin說，強作微笑。「我一直都比他瘦。」

「喔。」Gwen先盯著自己的腳看，才抬頭看他。「是啊，Arthur說你們......小時候就認識了。」

Merlin馬上又僵住了。他能感覺自己的表情變得空洞。他 _沒辦法_ 和Gwen討論他們的過去，關於那些對他的意義，關於Arthur。他的Arthur。只屬於Merlin一個人的Arthur。

「是的。」他擠出一句。「但那是很久以前的事。」

Gwen見到Merlin的站姿不禁蹙眉，他可能把不情願和防衛的態度都表達在身體語言上了。她又回到原先尷尬的客氣態度，抱著一些衣物出來。一件牛仔褲，一件白t-shirt，還有──當然啦──一件紅色連帽衫。因為這世界顯然就是喜歡耍著Merlin玩兒。這件跟當初那件有些不同，顏色還沒褪，袖子上有白色條紋。但這仍然像打在臉上的一巴掌，提醒著不論情況有多相像，他們也永遠不會再相同了。

「這些應該就行了。」Gwen說，Merlin迅速抱起衣服。

「謝謝。」他咕噥道，轉身時沒抬頭。「我拿回房間。」

 

= = = = =

 

這是在逃避，Merlin很清楚，但他覺得太不知所措，他戰戰兢兢、如履薄冰地和Gwen進行有禮的對話，後者根本藏不住她對Merlin的成見，即使她很努力隱瞞。和她相處實在太耗神了，所以Merlin接下來的整個下午都待在房間裡。

Alex午覺睡醒後來敲門，要Merlin陪他玩。他還沒開門讓那孩子進來，就聽見Gwen的聲音，要Alex別吵他。Merlin試著別感到受傷，告訴自己她只是想讓他清靜，而不是不讓Alex接近他，但他真的沒力氣說個美麗的小謊騙自己。說不定Gwen是對的，說不定他就是 _不該_ 待在Alex身邊，畢竟除了夢魘之外，Merlin還有什麼能給他呢？

Alex似乎有不同的想法，因為一兩個小時後他溜進了客房。Merlin再一次在窗台上生了根，望著公園，Gwen給他挑的衣服動也沒動地放在床上。

「Pssst！」Alex安靜地把門關上，把手指按在唇上，咯咯笑著。

「Aunt Gwen以為我在房間裡畫畫。她說我不應該吵你。我吵到你了嗎，Merlin？」

光是他的表情就能讓Merlin順著他的意回答，再說他的本意也是如此。「沒有，別擔心。你沒有吵到我。反正我沒事可以做。」

對Alex展露笑容是如此容易自然，不需勉強，毫不做作。

「你很無聊嗎？」Alex問，爬上Merlin旁邊的位置。

「可能有一點。」Merlin承認。「但我有很多事情可以想。」

「有關那個壞人嗎？還有審判？」

Merlin看著Alex無心機的臉蛋。「我不確定我們該不該討論那個，Alex，」他不自在地說。「不知道你daddy會怎麼想。」

「Daddy都會告訴我他在做的事。他會解釋讓我聽懂，他說我多瞭解一點比較好。」

聽起來很像Arthur會做的事，他一直討厭秘密，尤其討厭對他不利的秘密。Merlin早該猜的。「好吧......」他猶疑地開口，「你知道我有魔法吧？」

「知道。但那不是件壞事，不是嗎？」

「不是！我是說......有人覺得那是壞事，但是......那要看你拿它做什麼。」Merlin仍猶豫不決，但他知道總有一天Alex會發現他自己也有魔法，Merlin不想要這孩子以為自己是個壞人。「有魔法的人和其他人沒有不一樣，」他說明，「他們只是有特殊的能力。如果你有個朋友長得又高又壯，你不會因為這樣就認為他是壞人，對不對？」

「不會。」Alex用力搖頭。「除非他打我！」

Merlin輕笑出聲。「對啊。那樣就不好了。不過他也能用他的力氣去幫助別人，對不對？」

「對！他可以......搬東西！或是像超人一樣把車子舉起來！」Alex模仿舉起車子的動作，然後大笑著坐回去。「你舉得動車子嗎，Merlin？」他熱切地問。

Merlin吞嚥了一下。「現在不行了。」

「為什麼不行？」

「他們......我在打針，打了針就沒辦法用魔法了。」他的右手握成拳，好阻止自己去揉手臂上昨天打過針的地方。

「太糟糕了。」Alex噘著嘴說。接著他又向Merlin笑。「我還是很喜歡你，Merlin！即使你不像超人一樣強。」

Alex往他身上靠過來時Merlin的心臟幾乎跳到嗓子口，只好伸手環住那孩子。Alex窩得更近了些，可能沒注意到Merlin對這種簡單的身體接觸有多不習慣。待在Alex身邊總令他不可思議地寧靜平和，總能從他信任的雙眼和熱切的笑容裡得到撫慰。他們一起坐看夕陽西下，望著早先帶來暴雨的烏雲。雨勢已隨著烏雲緩慢的離去而停止，Merlin心裡的風暴也逐漸平息。

 

= = = = =

 

 稍晚Merlin聽見Arthur在客廳的說話聲。Alex在他懷裡睡著了，Merlin擔憂地自問一個六歲大的孩子睡這麼多正不正常，Alex是不是晚上被夢魘和預知畫面糾纏以致無法一夜好眠。他小心地從小男孩身邊挪開，讓他靠在窗台邊的枕頭上睡。接著他打開門，安靜地溜出房間。聽見Gwen和Arthur爭論著什麼，他在樓梯頂端愣住了。

「我知道你很在乎Merlin，Arthur，但你不能讓他和Alex獨處，他......他不穩定！」

「我沒有讓他們獨處，我知道妳很快就過來。你說『 _不穩定_ 』是什麼意思？」

「他告訴Alex案子的事！」

「我自己早就告訴Alex案子的事了，我們討論過，Gwen。」Arthur現在聽來有些暴躁。「我不要把孩子養在溫室裡。他總有一天會看見社會的黑暗面，我寧可親自向他解釋，而不是讓別人教他些亂七八糟的。」

「但他還那麼小──」

「如果他大到可以問問題，就可以得到答案。」Arthur堅決地說。「再說我不相信Merlin會告訴Alex任何不堪入耳的細節，他連 _我_ 都不說。」

「我知道你想信任他，Arthur，但是......他今天崩潰了一回，好嗎？今天。他待在樓上的浴室，一直沒下來，我很擔心就上去看看──......他坐在地上，半裸著，身子搖來搖去的。他甚至沒發現我在那兒！」

「什麼？！」他驚訝地倒抽一口氣，小聲得Merlin幾乎聽不見。

「他現在沒事了，至少好些了，我想，但我們沒去買東西。」

「等等，等等，等等......他對妳沒反應，接著妳做了什麼？」

「Alex溜進去──我不想要他進去，但攔不住他──他坐在Merlin旁邊然後......他就冷靜下來了。」

「他們在哪裡？」Arthur聽來急迫，且開始接近，一瞬間Merlin快要恐慌起來了，怕被逮到在偷聽。「樓上？」

「Arthur，我真的不認為這是個好主意──」

「Gwen，」Arthur沒耐性地打斷她。「我感謝妳的關心，但Merlin是我的家人。除了Alex之外，沒人對我來說像Merlin一樣重要。」

接著Arthur出現在樓梯底端，Merlin只能怔怔地盯著他看，心跳得飛快，無法相信自己的耳朵。他沒聽見Gwen說了什麼，只模糊地聽到遠處門關上的聲音，這裡只剩他們兩人了。

Merlin目不轉睛地望著他。就算一整晚坐在這兒看著Arthur他也高興，但Arthur從來沒什麼耐性。

「你還好吧？」Arthur問道，這句話包含了千頭萬緒，太多的索求和太多的给予，Merlin的防衛崩塌了一點點。

「不，」他痛苦地輕語，「我不好。」

Arthur垂下了頭。「是啊，我知道，蠢問題。」他說，聽來苦澀憂傷，自怨自艾。Merlin即使看不見他的臉，他也知道Arthur緊閉著雙眼，嘴角擰著。他想伸手撫去那些線條和皺紋。

「不......不蠢呀，」他無助地說，不知道怎麼表達他的意思，「這讓我感覺.....好像你在乎。」

Arthur抬起頭，風暴般的藍眼睛將他釘在原地。「我當然在乎，Merlin，」他咆哮道，「我他媽的在乎到快瘋了。」

他們仍在樓梯兩端，Merlin就像高塔上的公主般等著他的騎士來拯救他。Merlin從來不想當公主，所以他吞下他的疑慮，慢慢走下樓，試著別弄得像個妓女，像他早已成為的那種婊子。Arthur一直看著他，目光堅定不移，他眼中的熱度令Merlin緊張到不行，同時又──如果他夠老實的話──興奮得呼吸困難，後者嚇到他了。

他下到最後一階，但Arthur沒後退，Merlin發現他們站得有多近時已經太遲了。Arthur就在他眼前，近得能聞到Arthur身上似乎一直都有的那種混合了青草和香料的氣味，近得能細數Arthur金色的睫毛。他只要傾身就能碰上那──

Merlin蹣跚地後退，窘迫地轉過身，燒紅了臉頰和雙耳。Arthur臉上閃過的失望一定是他想像出來的，但他無法再看一眼確認。

「我......我......Alex還在睡，我──呃......你今天過得如何？」Merlin沙啞地說，音調太高了些。

Arthur退後，再次給Merlin留出了空間，一隻手梳過頭髮，看來又緊張又挫敗。

「還滿......有意思的，」他說，走向廚房，顯然以為Merlin會跟上。Merlin跟上了。當然。

Arthur背對著Merlin，慢條斯理地給自己倒了杯水，接著轉身。他倚靠著台子，雙腿交叉，嚴肅地凝視了Merlin一會兒，才說，「我們找到了Mordred。」

「你們──什麼？找到了？」

Merlin甚至不曉得Arthur在找。他想過這個人，好奇他是不是真實存在的人，還是Aredian的幻想產物。現在Arthur找到他了，Merlin幾乎感到恐怖。害怕知道Mordred為何對Aredian如此特別，害怕知道Merlin也許和他有相同之處。

「他死了。」

Merlin頓時血色盡失，一個想法像列火車般撞上他。「他殺了他。」Merlin驚嚇地低語，「我的天啊，他殺了他。」

他雙膝一軟，廚房繞著他天旋地轉，Arthur抱著他，不停地說話將他穩住。

「Merlin。沒事的。你做得到的，來。吸氣，吐氣。慢慢來。我在這裡，我不會放開你的。我在這裡......」

Arthur帶他走出廚房，Merlin一直到被溫柔地按在沙發上之前都沒發現要去哪，手上多出了一個玻璃杯。又一杯蘇格蘭威士忌，Pendragon式的應對方式。但這次Arthur在他身旁坐下，一隻手按摩著他的脖子。

Arthur平靜地細數他今天的經歷：尋找Mordred，找到一個經營魔法族群庇護所的女人，跟著她去墓園。Mordred是個孤兒，死時只有十五歲。但有人替他下葬，支付喪葬費用，Arthur說，他們找出了那人是誰。Arthur有個在蘇格蘭場的朋友──Merlin不知該做何感想──那人只消向喪葬管理處的女孩亮個警徽就成。替Mordred辦後事的是個女人，Arthur說。他說出了那個名字──Nimueh Greene──Merlin的心跳停止了。

 

  _~ 要不是有Will和Freya，Merlin絕對活不下去的。他們是Merlin見過最不可能湊一對的兩個人，但他們卻很合得來，還領養了迷途的Merlin。他們帶領他、教導他。 Will像隻會吠不會咬的狗，Merlin很快就發現他粗魯舉止下的好心腸。Freya人很好，好得無法在街頭生存，但她受到威脅時能兇猛得嚇人。有鑑於此，Merlin知道她的秘密時也許不應該被嚇到，但他還是被嚇到了。_

_那時他和Freya正一起回家，碰上一群喝醉的混帳，年紀比Merlin大些。一開始那些人只對Merlin言語攻擊，但接下來把注意力轉到Freya身上，對她說些不堪入耳的話，想把她帶走。他們把她當妓女一樣，給她錢，抓住她並對她上下其手。Merlin使出全力攻擊他們，又推又拉，奮力擠進他們和Freya之間，把她護在他身後，但他們有四個人，而Merlin只是一個瘦巴巴的小子。_

_接著，突然響起一陣咆哮。一聲令Merlin汗毛直豎的咆哮，他轉頭，看見一隻從恐怖電影裡爬出來的龐大野獸。_

_牠看起來像隻巨型黑貓，長了翅膀，雙眼燃燒般亮著。牠忽略了Merlin，跳向那些嚇得魂飛魄散的男人，用牠長著尖爪的巨大腳掌把他們打倒，好像他們不比蒼蠅大多少似的。哀號、尖叫聲不絕於耳，遍地都是鮮血，Merlin驚恐地緊靠在牆邊，直到Will突然出現。他站在那怪獸前面，雙臂大張，用一種Merlin從沒聽他用過的溫柔語調說話，一眨眼的時間，那怪獸變成了Freya。_

_Merlin就是這樣得知Freya的詛咒的，她第一次變形時被人以為她擁有魔法，於是人們追捕她，要她去登記。她只能逃跑，把家園和親人拋在腦後。Will堅持跟她走，他寧可流落街頭，也不願失去她。_

_Merlin不禁再度好奇Arthur的反應，不知他是否也願意和Merlin一起走，但話說回來，Freya從來沒向Will隱瞞過。不像Merlin。_

_這應該是Merlin向新朋友坦承他的魔法的最佳時機，但他知道這不一樣。Freya並不是女巫。她被下了詛咒，沒有理由認同像Merlin這樣的人。且Merlin對於自己的魔法已經保密了太久，根深蒂固，想到要主動告訴別人令他害怕。_

_所以Will和Freya幾年後才發現這件事，Merlin永遠也不會知道他們作何反應，他們是否後悔和他做朋友，或是他們根本無所謂。自從Merlin終於用光所有好運的那天後，Merlin再也沒見過他們。_

_當Freya覺得受到的威脅太大，她就會變形，無法控制。想保護自己或心愛的人的感覺會觸發詛咒的發動。不幸的是下一次變形發生在警察面前。_

_當時的情況其實滿蠢的。有人抱怨他們在一棟廢棄的建築裡睡覺，他們去找吃的回來時那裡已經有兩個警察等著了。警察態度非常惡劣，Will馬上就被惹毛了，而這只讓情況變得更糟。他們被欺侮了好一頓，接著其中一個警察嘲笑了Freya，令Will的怒火直沖著那人去，結果他被殘暴地制服了。事情就這樣當場發生了。Freya尖叫著要他們停下，但已經太遲了。她變形了，另一人馬上掏出武器，Merlin做了他想到的唯一一件事，他變出一個防護罩，護住他的朋友們。_

_那沒有多大用處。Merlin沒受過訓練，從沒學過如何使用魔法。另一個警察趕到了，他們一定是用某種麻醉槍把他放倒，當他醒來時Freya和Will都不見了，他則躺在像是醫院病房的地方。差別只在窗戶上有鐵條，他的手腳被金屬手銬固定在床上。他覺得頭暈想吐，稍晚時才知道，那是第一次注射魔力抑制劑的反應。_

_醒來後沒多久，一個女人走進房間。她一頭深色長髮，看來頗年輕，但她的眼神則不然。那雙藍得不自然的眼睛和她嘴角的微笑令Merlin打了個寒顫。_

_那個令人毛骨悚然的女人在他床邊坐下，加深了笑容，那一點也沒起到安慰效果，因為她的眼神沒有笑意。_

_「哈囉Merlin，」那女人甜美地說。見鬼了她怎麼知道他的名字？「終於認識你了，真好啊。」_

_「我認識你嗎？」Merlin存疑地問道。他確信他們不認識，但那女人直盯著他瞧，好像他是她最喜歡的寵物。_

_「還不認識。但我希望我們很快能變得親近。畢竟我有份工作要給你。」_

_「工作？」Merlin困惑地問道。即使他一份工作也沒找過，他也知道通常面試官不會把人銬在床上。_

_「你會知道的。真的無法拒絕喔。」那女人說，向他眨眨眼。她真的要把Merlin嚇壞了。_

_「怎樣的工作？」_

_「我有......」那女人歪著頭。「就說是陪伴服務吧。只聘用魔法族群的陪伴服務。信不信由你，外面有不少人很欣賞像你這類人。」_

_「什麼？」_

_「你得先正式登記，當然，只是個手續而已。你乖乖的，按時用藥，就不必去坐牢。」_

_「你──」Merlin吞嚥。「你要我為你工作？去當…...什麼？男妓？」_

_Merlin瞪著她，帶著不敢置信和恐慌和──她一定是在開玩笑。說不定這裡是精神病院，她是一個脫逃的病患。「你瘋了嗎？」他問，試著大笑。「我才不幹！」_

_「喔Merlin，」那女人像對小孩子一樣說。「也許我沒說清楚，當我說你無法拒絕.....我的意思就是你不能拒絕。」_

_「是嗎？我就是要拒絕！」_

_「那你就得坐牢。」那女人冷笑，她的笑容看在Merlin眼裡越來越像鯊魚。_

_「那就去坐牢。」他再度吞嚥，搖搖頭。被束縛在床上令他感到非常脆弱易傷。「因為我不會…..我不會那樣做。」_

_「很頑固，是不是？你以為在那機構裡會發生什麼事，親愛的？像你這麼漂亮的小男孩......」她的聲音中充滿虛偽的同情。「跟著我至少能過得舒服些。比較自由。也能保住一條命。」_

_「不。」_

_「Hmmm...你確定？」那可怕的女人對他嘟起嘴。「你媽媽怎麼辦？你要她也去坐牢嗎？你的朋友呢？不知道那隻可愛的小貓咪和她男朋友撐得了多久噢。」_

_Merlin全身都僵住了，感覺到陷阱開始收緊。他還不能投降，還不能，但他開始弄清他遲早會的。因為他不能讓他們傷害媽媽，他不能讓他們傷害Freya。_

_「我怎麼知道你會不會對他們怎樣？」_

_「喔Merlin，我們對一個老保姆和鄉下白痴沒興趣的。」_

_「還有Freya？」_

_那女人聳肩。「我們可以試著幫她。如果那詛咒沒辦法消除，我們就得把她隔離開來，不過呢，我們安排的……舒適程度是有差別的。」_

_「那我......我該做什麼？」_

_那女人換上公事公辦的態度。「有一些人──主要是男人──喜歡嘗禁果，喜歡擁有力量，或只是想嘗鮮。你要滿足他們。乖乖聽他們的話，還有我的話。別擔心，」她傾身拍拍他的手。「你很快就學會了。」_

_她的觸碰令Merlin打冷顫，他往下看，看見她手背上的黑色刺青。_

_「你是個女巫。」他驚訝地大喊，或許她的氣場早該提醒他這點。「你自己就有魔法，怎麼還做出這種事？」_

_「別傻了，Merlin，」她嗤道。「人生無關忠誠，生存才是必要的。」她從口袋中拿出一張小小的長方形卡片，放在他手中。「登記之後來找我。」她說。然後她走了，留下Merlin瞪著那黑色字跡。_ Nimueh Greene _上面寫著──_ 魔法伴遊 _~_

 

等Merlin回過神來，他已哭溼了Arthur的襯衫。Arthur的手臂擁著他，一瞬間Merlin僵住了，因為他不知道是怎麼變成這樣的，但Arthur溫柔地撫著他的背，他平靜的聲音在Merlin耳邊，不停輕語著，「沒事了，Merlin。沒事了。一切都會好的。」

至少現在，至少這一刻，Merlin決定相信他。

 

= = = = =

 

 隔天是星期天，不論Arthur多想要挖出更多Aredian的秘密，搞清楚那樁神秘的青少年死亡案件，還有Nimueh Greene在裡面的角色，星期天是要和家人一起過的。通常家人指的是Alex，有時候有Morgana，但現在Merlin再度成為他家裡的一分子──至少Arthur認為是。

Arthur得承認，事情仍有些尷尬，有些複雜。他和Merlin昨天幾乎吻上了，現在他心中有一部分正在抓狂，因為Merlin仍是他的客戶，仍另一部分正抓著他的頭撞牆，罵他怎麼不撲上去再說。

Merlin看來似乎比昨天放鬆些。他們帶了一條毯子和一些吃的去公園，來個即興野餐，Merlin甚至微笑著看Arthur和Alex踢球。Alex對待Merlin的方式像是親密的熟人。當Alex把球射進Arthur拿來當球門的兩叢灌木中間後，他向Merlin奔去，抱住他的脖子大笑。Arthur自己則忍不住偷瞄Merlin，導致他這次根本不必放水就讓Alex贏了一兩球。當他做出某個特別可笑的守門動作後，Merlin對他會心、惡作劇地一笑，Arthur得努力別臉紅。Merlin的瘀傷終於開始消退，他看來自由自在，在夏日陽光下無憂無慮地笑著。這一幕令Arthur心疼。

這原本應該是美好的一天，卻以一個差勁的音符作結，因為那天晚上又到了Merlin的注射時間。Arthur告訴醫生上次的劑量太高了，但那人回以冷笑，說Merlin的症狀代表藥效成功發揮，Arthur應該感謝他讓Merlin變得沒有危險性。Arthur幾乎要揍他了。Merlin什麼也沒說，以一張無表情的臉接受了藥物和侮辱，這令Arthur更加憤恨難平。他知道這樣不對──阻止Merlin服藥有什麼用呢──但他仍想抓著他叫他別乖乖聽話，叫他反抗，別這樣作賤自己。

好像看Merlin受苦還不夠似的，Arthur不禁想像起Alex被逼著忍受Merlin正忍受的這些。想到他可愛的小男孩長大後被當成害蟲對待，令他感到一陣無助的憤慨。但這也更激勵他別放棄，要化危機為動力，讓人們了解像Merlin這樣的魔法份子並不是亂源──而是受害者。也許到那時候，他能貢獻一己之力，做出他們想望已久的改變。

當Alex要Merlin給他唸床邊故事，Arthur本來要說不，並向兒子解釋說Merlin打了針之後很累，別吵他。但看到Merlin又驚又喜的表情，他就不說話了。Merlin也許背負了太多東西，令他無法親近Arthur，但或許他能從Alex顯而易見的喜愛中得到安慰。

稍晚一些，Arthur好奇地上樓去偷看，當他看見Merlin坐在Alex的床邊，低頭靠近他的額頭，給他一個晚安吻時，他再度感受到那股渴望。

Arthur不知道這是否只是一場綺夢，但他想要這個。他想要Merlin變成他家裡的一分子，他想要找回他們曾經擁有的，並創造出全新的美好，他想要把Merlin從那些他自己創造的高牆和藩籬後拉回到Arthur的生命中，他屬於那裡。

因為那 _一直_ 都是Merlin。他和Arthur迥然相異，又不可分割，就像一枚硬幣的兩面。Arthur一直多多少少是這麼想的，現在他找到了Merlin，他心裡的空洞正慢慢地填補起來，Arthur才發覺他過去十年來幾乎不算活著。如果他再一次失去Merlin，他可能再也活不下去了。

 

= = = = =

 

直到隔天早上，Gwen已接了Alex去學校，Arthur才想到當他出門去找那位神秘的Nimueh Greene時，Merlin會一個人待在家裡。他知道Merlin不是小孩子，不需要保姆看著，但他記得Gwen昨天說Merlin崩潰了一次，Arthur不確定Merlin該一個人待著。

「你可以和我一起來。」他說，喝乾他的茶。

Merlin一整個早上都有些毛毛躁躁的，這時他抬頭看他，像車前燈前的鹿一樣嚇了一大跳。「不了，」他說，答得太快了些，並給Arthur一個緊張的微笑。「別擔心，魔力抑制劑很有效，不會鬧火災水災什麼的。」

這個自貶的笑話沒令Arthur發笑。「我不是在擔心那個，」他說。

Merlin的笑容變得害羞，但更真實了些，他安靜地說，「我會好好的，Arthur。」

「真的？」Arthur擔憂地看著他。「你要是又......發作了，怎麼辦？」

「 _發作_ ？」Merlin問道，向Arthur抬起眉毛。

Arthur畏縮了下。「Gwen告訴我昨天的事了。」

「她當然說了。」

「你不能怪我擔心你。要是又發生了怎麼辦？」

「Arthur，你可能沒發現，但我沒你管也過了十年好嗎。」

「是啊，看看你過得......」

他的嘴動得比大腦還快，忘了他們不再是有話直說的關係了。他真是個混帳。Merlin似乎也是這麼想的，因為他的臉色發白，眼神憤怒而受傷。

「你他媽去死吧！」他啐道，推開椅子站起來。

Arthur也跳了起來。「Merlin！」他向Merlin的背影大喊。「對不起，我不是那個意思。」Merlin沒停，也沒做任何反應，Arthur恐慌了一下下，怕他不經思考的話毀了他和Merlin間的任何進展。「拜託，」他說，「Merlin，我──我想要你好好的──」

Merlin停下，但沒有回頭。「你沒辦法事事保護我，Arthur。我就是這樣。」

「我知道。但我還是想要保護你。拜託別責怪我的努力。我──我有時候就是個白痴，然後......我總是傷害到對我來說最重要的人。」

Merlin終於轉過身來，面無表情。「我不是故意的，我沒有辦法。」他艱難地說。

「到底發生了什麼？」Arthur絕望地問，下意識地邁了一步。「你得相信我Merlin。你在怕什麼？」

「我怕你會恨我。」Merlin的聲音幾不可聞。

Arthur吞下那些話語給他的痛苦。「我永遠不會恨你，Merlin。」

Merlin看來拿不定主意，在希望和懷疑中擺盪著。他看來想說些什麼非常重要的事，但他垂下眼睛，打破了這一刻。

「我很想相信你不會，Arthur，真的。」Merlin柔順地說。接著他抬頭看他，眼中的希望已一絲不剩。「你去忙吧。我會待在家裡的。」

 

= = = = =

 

Leon得上班，所以Arthur和Gwaine在Nimueh Greene開的旅館附近一間pub前碰面。它叫做The Greene Chalice，如果Gwaine所言屬實，那根本不是間旅館。

「所以她到底做什麼生意？」Arthur問道，蹙眉打量那不起眼的灰磚建築和屋前悉心照料的玫瑰花叢。

「的確有 _客人_ 來光顧，你有聽懂嗎，但不是典型背包客或是溫馨四人小家庭之類。」Gwaine從他的紙杯裡啜了口咖啡，向Arthur抬了抬眉毛。「我聽到的是，這裡的房間全有人住了，如果你要過一晚，就要和人合住。」

「所以這是妓院？」Arthur說，想著這有多麼符合他的假想。

「還不是一般的妓院，朋友，」Gwaine露齒而笑，靠得更近些，低語道，「是魔法妓院。」

Arthur心想，這真是太容易了，好得不像真的。

 

= = = = =

 

他們按了鈴，沒有反應。有一會兒Arthur在想是不是等Leon一起來比較好。但警察在場有時弊大於利，再說，對方若要求看搜索票，那就根本做不了事了。

瘋狂摁了幾分鐘電鈴後，門終於開了一條縫，一個看不出年紀的女人從縫裡望著他們。她的臉看來很年輕，但眼神飽經世故。

「對不起，」她語氣裡有一絲嘲弄，「現在沒有空房。」

「喔，不是的，小可愛，」Gwaine拖著聲音說，靠在樓梯扶手上。「我們是來找伴兒的！」

她的笑容消失了，瞇起雙眼。「不好意思，我不清楚你在說什麼。」

「我父親的同事向我們推薦這裡，」Arthur說。「我的名字是Arthur Pendragon。」

這名字令她眼睛一亮，她讚許地上下打量他。「是嗎？」她問，聲音變得魅惑勾人。「我們的客人通常會先打電話約好時間，懂吧？」

Arthur 向她微笑。「或許我們可以進去約個時間？」

他不確定Nimueh看上他什麼，他的外表，他的錢，還是他的人脈。但不管是哪樣，她似乎相當中意。她打開門，他們看見她曲線婀娜，身穿很襯口紅顏色的緊身酒紅色洋裝，。

「先生們，進來吧。」她黏膩地說。「歡迎光臨The Greene Chalice。我是Nimueh。」

她領他們走進一間像是辦公室的地方，但裝潢風騷得多。她請他們在兩張紫紅色皮扶手椅上坐下，用一只玻璃瓶給他們各倒一杯紅色飲料。Arthur沒碰飲料，只對面前矮桌上那三本資料夾有興趣。看厚度判斷，裡面應該裝滿了照片。

Nimueh Greene注視著他，接著在他們對面的椅子上媚惑地坐下，雙手放在膝上。這時Arthur看見了她的刺青。從她經營的組織判斷，他原先就假設她是一名女巫，在他們獲得進展前確認這點也好。

Nimueh抬起眉毛，對他們陰謀地一笑。「先生們，我能為你們做什麼呢？想找什麼？」

「男性。」Arthur說，假裝緊張地吞嚥，其實也不太需要演。他舔舔嘴唇。「年輕的。」

那女人笑得像鯊魚。「喔，你喜歡柔弱的，是不是？」她拖著聲音說，Arthur克制著突然收緊的喉嚨。她拿起一個資料夾，遞給Arthur。「我們有幾個不到二十歲的男孩子，也有幾個大一些的，但看起來很年輕。」

Arthur逼自己打開檔案，看著那些年紀約介於十六到二十間的男孩的臉。

「他們合法嗎？」他問，Nimueh嘲弄地抬起一邊眉毛。

「他們 _都是_ 巫師，我想你早就知道了，如果你問的是年紀，他們是合法的。至少這些是。」

Arthur咬緊牙根再翻了一頁，接著他嗆住了，大睜雙眼瞪著一張熟悉的臉。他不應該驚訝，應該要有心理準備的。

「喔，恐怕那個人現在不在。」他聽見Nimueh說，她的語調帶有歉意，但同時也聽來不屑一顧。

Arthur瞪著Merlin的照片，他害羞的眼睛，他微啟的唇，看來像剛從床上起來的亂髮。他看來 _不情不願_ ，Arthur不知道這是否讓他在Nimueh的客人眼中看來更誘人。他清清喉嚨，抬頭看她。

「其實，有人向我特別推薦了一個男孩。」

「真的？什麼名字？」

「Mordred。」

她聽見那名字明顯嚇了一大跳，面具裂開了縫，她的表情一變，雙眼瘋狂眨著，接著她以一個搖搖欲墜的笑容平緩了情緒。

「您一定是弄錯了。我從沒聽過那名字。」

「真的？」Gwaine輕蔑地插嘴。「我以為你會記得呢，畢竟是你替他辦的後事。」

她整個態度都變了，交叉起雙臂，猜疑地瞪著他們。「你們是誰，到底想幹什麼？」

「我們想知道誰殺了Mordred Rhonabwy，還有為什麼。」Arthur冷冷地說。

「Mordred都死了五年了，為什麼現在來找我？」

「和另一件謀殺案相關。」

Nimueh瞇起眼睛，輪流看著他們兩個，思考著。一陣沉默後，她向Arthur歪了歪頭。

「Arthur Pendragon。我想起來在哪裡看過這名字了。」她冷笑道。「所以我家的 _Merli_ _n_ 在你手上。」

Arthur鼻翼扇張，微微抬起下巴，怒視著她。「他不是你的，從來不是。」

「喔，你搞錯了，Mr. Pendragon。他一直都是我的，還有Aredian的。」

「像Mordred一樣？」Gwaine挑戰地問道，此時Arthur很高興他帶Gwaine一起來了，因為Arthur自己已經失去客觀，氣得忘記他們為何而來。

「Mordred？」Nimueh憤怒地說，眼神很快瞥向左邊桌子上的一個相框，接著嘶聲道。「Mordred和Merlin完全不同！」

Arthur馬上站起來去拿那個相框，快得她來不及阻止。他看見照片裡的男孩時不禁睜大了雙眼，因為瞎子才看不出有多像。那男孩和正瞪著他們的那女人擁有一樣明亮的藍色眼睛，深色頭髮，白皙皮膚。Arthur沉思著，盯著她瞧。

「所以你是他的母親……還是阿姨？」

她回以一個醜陋的冷笑，厲聲說道，「我是他的阿姨！他母親生下他不久就死了，他從來不知道自己父親是誰。他在孤兒院長大，因為法律不允許我撫養他！他一滿十五歲就來找我。我想保護他，但他──」她停下，移開了目光。「我真的不想談這個，請你們走吧......」

「不幸的是，小姐，」Gwaine嘶道。「人命關天，所以我們一點也不在乎你想不想談。」

「你們以為只有Merlin有危險嗎？」她尖聲大笑。「你們真的什麼都不知道，是嗎？」她看向Arthur。「也許你該問問你爹地，問他們是怎麼對待那些年輕漂亮的巫師們！你以為Merlin是特例嗎？」

一陣寒意爬過他的血管。「我 _會_ 去問我父親的，」Arthur吼道，他向她走近，怒視著她，擺出最嚇人的模樣。「我保證會向他問個清楚，但你得先告訴我，你外甥發生了什麼，還有Merlin為什麼替你工作。要是不合作，我就把你丟進那機構裡警戒程度最高的牢房，而你根本弄不清發生了什麼事。」

她驚訝地睜大雙眼。「Merlin沒告訴你？」她冷笑。「哇，真沒想到。」

Arthur虎視眈眈地俯視著她，令她意會過來這不是開玩笑的時候。她翻了個白眼，但Arthur看得出她只是故作姿態。不知為何，Nimueh Greene正在害怕。

「我猜他遲早會告訴你，所以我就說了吧。」她暫停，斟酌著用詞。「Merlin當時還沒登記。他都十九歲了，而且顯然知道自己有魔法，因為他用魔法對付一個想逮捕他的警察。我想你知道那挺嚴重的。」她嘲諷地微笑。「他有兩個選擇。一個是去那機構坐牢，不見天日的生活，另一個是......替一個......一個組織做事。」

「怎樣的組織？」

Nimueh侷促不安地扭動，顯然她擔心的就是這個部分。但Arthur並不笨，他自己會想。「一個逼年輕魔法份子為娼的組織。有國務卿Aredian坐鎮主管一切和巫師有關的事務，正好掩蓋一切不法行為。我猜他在警方也有像你這樣的人......像你這樣奴役自己同類的人。」

Nimueh給他一聲難聽的大笑。「你以為我就比奴隸好過嗎，Mr. Pendragon？」

「是嗎？那為何不把枷鎖丟掉來 _幫幫_ 我。Aredian死了，你外甥又死於這類人之手。」

「不......」Nimueh低語，痛苦地微笑。「Angus Aredian是自作自受。」

Arthur的心跳砰砰作響。他再次感激Gwaine的在場，和他一起聽那女人說話。因為她說的若是真的，若是Aredian真是殺人兇手，Arthur就能主張自我防衛，Merlin的案子照進了一束陽光。

「發生了什麼事？」

「他......他殺了他。我知道是他幹的。」

接著她開始不帶情緒地滔滔不絕起來，不再露出之前出現過的痛苦表情，她的雙眼視而不見地望著虛空。

「Aredian第一眼看見他，就對他感興趣。但Mordred不是那種讓他在街上亂撿的孩子。他有登記的。他上學，是個好孩子。Aredian抓不到他的把柄，但這只令他的迷戀變本加厲。」她的臉龐因厭惡而扭曲。「他開始...... _討好_ 他。給他帶禮物，還給他買了一輛摩托車。就好像他是他養的寵物男孩一樣。Mordred也任他這麼做。接著Aredian邀他去他家，Mordred去了，但是......他回來時氣壞了，說Aredian是個骯髒老變態。但幾天後還是去見他，然後就沒再回來了。隔天他就死了。」

「但你怎麼知道是Aredian幹的？」Gwaine皺著眉問。

「他 _自己_ 說的。」Nimueh啐道。「他打電話叫我去收垃圾。」

Arthur提醒自己這個女人也是逼Merlin下海的一份子，但他仍同情她。她遭遇到的事很殘酷，即使Arthur已見聞過許多案例。

「我很遺憾，」他說，她困惑地抬頭看他，「對於妳的損失。」

「我要他別去，」她說，幾乎像在懇求，好像以為Arthur不相信她。「我要他離Aredian遠點。但他不聽！」

「你為什麼要他離Aredian遠點？」

「因為我知道他想要什麼！我知道他一直想要的是什麼！」

「當你把其他年輕巫師往他那裡送的時候，你好像不怎麼困擾嘛。」

Nimueh移開了目光，不發一語。

Gwaine起身，掏出一支煙。「我還是不懂Aredian為何要殺他。」他說，把煙塞進唇間，但沒點火。「聽來他只想上他。」

「我不知道，」Nimueh厲聲道，「我哪知道那個變態在想什麼！」

「我認為你知道，」Arthur說，審視著她，但Nimueh搖搖頭，Arthur發現她已經到合作的極限了。他又看了那照片一會兒。

「你知道，我忍不住注意到另一件事。你發現了嗎？Merlin和你的外甥長得有多像？你說不定根本知道Aredian就是看上Merlin這點。」

他怒瞪她，她飛快地瞥了他一眼，臉頰漲紅。Arthur將其視為肯定答覆。他向Gwaine點點頭，兩人一言不發地離開了。待Arthur走出Nimueh Greene的旅館，他已把所有對她的同情拋在腦後。

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

門在Arthur身後關上後，Merlin隨即跌坐在地。用力深呼吸，雙手握拳，在指甲刺進肉中的感覺裡尋求安慰。世界向他傾斜，自厭感卡在他喉嚨裡。他怎會以為──他怎會有那麼一分鐘以為──自己還有機會？以為Arthur會用昔日充滿愛戀的眼神看他？Arthur已經結婚了。他有自己的家。如果那還沒讓Merlin明白Arthur已擺脫往日情，也是因為Merlin笨。就算不管他的性取向，Merlin也已不是當初Arthur愛過的人了。Arthur一見到Merlin的女雇主就會知道了，那個帶著高高在上的微笑對他頤指氣使的女人。

Merlin確信Nimueh會把每個骯髒小細節都告訴Arthur，每一項他服從的暴行，每一個他滿足的變態要求。她會告訴Arthur Merlin是如何卑躬聽從她的怪誕命令，變成她聽話的玩偶。他想要把身上所有這些年來碰過他的男人留下的骯髒指紋刷洗掉，直到皮膚泛紅，但那些指紋早已滲入他的肌膚，變成他的一部分，Merlin知道自己再也無法變得乾淨了。他再也配不上Arthur Pendragon的愛，很快Arthur也會知道的。

他知道自己不能一直坐在地上。其實也沒必要，但Merlin仍顫巍巍地站了起來。他出神地想自己為什麼做不到Owain做的事，Owain是一個大他一歲的男孩，在旅館裡住在他隔壁，有一天早上他被人發現死在浴室裡，滿牆都是血。這就一了百了了，Merlin也不是沒想過，但他從沒有認真考慮過這條路。總有些什麼讓他改變想法。

環顧Arthur滿室陽光的屋子，那是他一手打造的窩。Merlin不禁感到可悲又貧瘠，和Arthur成功的生活對比之下，他更顯得無用。他漫無目的地在屋子裡亂走了一會兒，第一次一個人待在家，正好能好好看看屋裡的擺設。感覺好像在參觀博物館，一個Arthur生活的展覽。裱框的劍橋大學的法律學位證書，皮革封面裝訂的一冊冊法律用書，和Merlin一起讀過的他們都喜歡的書籍一起放在客廳書架上。還有一些照片，有Alex的、Arthur死去的妻子的，還有其他Merlin不知道的人。有的是在沙灘度假，也有遊樂園的照片。大部分照片裡大家都笑得很開心。另一位神秘的黑髮女人也出現了一兩次，她有點眼熟，但Merlin還是看不出她是什麼人。

他看得正高興，突然聽見鑰匙打開前門的聲音，他在壁爐前愣住了，心臟怦怦亂跳。可能是Arthur，但他才出門一個小時。可能是Gwen，但她應該在學校教書。Merlin屏息聽著腳步聲從玄關傳來，無數臉龐──多年來碰過的不熟識的人──在腦中閃過，接著他看見一個女人站在面前。

是那個照片上的神秘女人，真人和照片上一樣美豔動人。烏絲柔順光滑地捲曲垂覆在背上，衣著高檔華貴。她的雙眼算計著什麼，但嘴角掛著愉快的微笑。

「哈囉Merlin，」她說。「長這麼大了。」

Merlin又驚訝又困惑，回不了話。他不知道這是真實的，或是一個清楚的幻覺。如果她是真的，她星期一早上來Arthur家裡做什麼？

「你是誰？」最後他小心地問道。「你怎麼知道我名字？」

她微微噘嘴。「你不記得我了？我們以前見過的，雖然是幾年前的事了。我想我最後一次參加Uther的聖誕派對是十二歲的事。」她愉快地說。「你還是個小小孩，跟在Arthur後面跑來跑去的──像隻小狗狗。」

她語氣中的嘲弄令Merlin不悅地蹙眉。「你想做什麼？」他問，不在乎自己的無禮。「Arthur不在家。」

「喔，我想也是。」她高傲地說。「我想見的是你。」

「我？」Merlin驚疑地看著她。「為什麼？」

那女人噘起唇，沉思地看著他，然後聳了聳肩。「我想看看是誰傷了我弟弟的心。」

 

= = = = =

 

那個自稱是Arthur的姊姊的女人──奇了，Merlin很確定Arthur是獨生子──一副把這裡當自己家的樣子，從容地去廚房泡茶。Merlin被弄得很煩躁，但他仍跟著她走，站在爐子邊，雙手插在牛仔褲口袋裡，咬著下唇看著她。

「幹嘛，Merlin？」那女人有點沒耐性地問。

「你為什麼說Arthur是你弟弟？我和他一起長大的，我確定他沒有姐姐。」Merlin指出。

「技術上來說是半個姊姊。」

Merlin抬起眉毛，有講等於沒講。

那女人嘆了口氣。「我媽和Uther Pendragon外遇。她死前告訴我真相，所以我從堂姊升格為親姊姊。」

於是他終於接上線了，也想起她的臉和趾高氣昂的態度為何這麼眼熟。「你是Morgana，」他做出結論。「抱歉，我沒認出你。」

Morgana聳肩，繼續小聲地哼歌，一邊準備茶。

「我不知道你這麼，呃──」

「怎樣，Merlin？」

「你和Arthur以前不是很親近。」Merlin解釋道，弄清楚對方身份後覺得有些不自在。

Morgana盯著他看，接著她轉回去量茶葉。「很多事都和以前不一樣了。」她冷冷地說。

Merlin不知道回什麼話好。他很清楚 _很多事_ 都變了，或許比Morgana知道的多得多。他不知道她找他做什麼，但她一直射來的虎視眈眈的眼神令他很不舒服。

「你還在的時候Arthur和我並不親近，」Morgana終於說，可能發現Merlin沒有要說話的意思。「但是你突然不見，把他丟在一團爛泥裡之後，我們就變得比較親了。我得去把他從地板上拖起來，好髒的地板啊我告訴你，廁所地板。」

這馬上嚇著他了，他過了一會兒才有辦法說話。

「什麼？」

「他沒告訴你？」Morgana問道，假裝驚訝。她將滾水倒進茶葉裡攪拌。

「告訴我什麼？」Merlin咬牙說。

Morgana拿了個托盤放茶壺和茶杯，走出廚房，向Merlin抬了抬眉毛，示意他跟著。她的態度開始惹惱Merlin了，但他也只能聽話。Morgana把茶端去客廳，放在矮桌上，Merlin頑固地盯著他看，在沙發上坐下，交叉起雙臂。Morgana的話令他胸口起了一陣痛苦的騷動。想到他的失蹤讓Arthur難過，他覺得不舒服，然後感到希望，接著因為感到希望而更不舒服。簡單說，他覺得一團亂。

Morgana慢條斯理地倒茶，沒問過Merlin的意見就倒了牛奶加了糖──其實他也不在乎。她遞茶杯給他時，又露出了算計的眼神，好像在惦他斤兩似的。

「好吧。」他說，決定以攻為守。「你找我做什麼？來叫我這骯髒的巫師離你弟遠些？我先說清楚了，這，」他比了比房間，意指他來借住的事，「不是我的主意。」

聽到他惡劣的語氣，Morgana抬起頭來。接著她仰頭大笑，令Merlin更加惱火。「喔Merlin，」她被逗樂地說，「你真可愛。我現在知道他為什麼喜歡你了。」

Merlin發現對話已超出他的控制了，於是他又繼續安靜地瞪著她看。

「原諒我，」Morgana收斂了，「但我非常在乎我弟。」她銳利地看著他。「不要告訴他。總之，他當時就是一團亂。」她翻了個白眼，優雅地啜了一口茶。「他沒去上大學，你知道這件事嗎？至少不是當年。他花了快兩年才恢復過來，即使如此......他也只是把酗酒混吧換成念書念到爆腦漿。但剛開始的兩年......真的很糟。」

當她看向他，他能看見她回憶中的恐懼和無助。「我很怕他就這樣完了，喝到昏迷或是憂鬱得跳河自殺。Uther幾乎是把他丟出家門，後來他來和我住。我都數不清我把他的頭從馬桶裡拉出來多少次了。或是半夜接到他的電話，因為他找不著他的褲子，不知道自己人在哪，躺在他旁邊的是誰。」

她說這段話時眼睛緊鎖著他，用眼神和話語把他釘在原地。Merlin發現她在觀察他的反應，即使他不知道她能看出什麼。Merlin早已學會喜怒不形於色，這是從艱苦的經驗中得來的。他知道Morgana看不出她的話如何刺傷了他的心。他的腦袋生動地浮現畫面，喝得爛醉的Arthur，操著某個沒有臉的年輕男孩，或是Arthur半夜在踉蹌走回家的路上，在鐵道上方的橋邊徘徊不去。他從不想要讓Arthur痛苦，他盡力避免了，現在聽到Morgana這麼說令他好傷心。他從來不曉得，現在他覺得自己的無知也很糟糕。他一直以為Arthur會生他的氣──氣Merlin騙了他、背叛了他。

「為什麼......」他開口，但又停下，吞嚥了一下，才有辦法問完問題。「他為什麼這樣？」

Morgana嘲諷地說道。「因為他就是個小白痴，再加上他已經支離破碎了。」她的聲音柔軟了下來，「你把他毀了，Merlin，你一定知道的。他整個生活都繞著你打轉，整個未來都為了你計畫。」

那我呢，Merlin想問，我的生活和未來呢？你以為它們怎麼了？它們什麼都不是嗎？他想沖她吼，想說他早上剛對Arthur說過的話，他別無選擇，他不想要有魔法，他不想要離開家，離開家人。但他只頑固地說，「他才沒支離破碎，當我......」他停下，因為這件事他沒告訴過任何人，連Will和Freya都沒說。「當我去看他時。我去看他一次。只有一次。」

「什麼？」Morgana懷疑地看著他。「什麼時候？」

Merlin移開了目光，即使Morgana咄咄逼人的態度讓他想全部說出來，好證明自己不是隨口亂說，但他又有股傻氣的衝動，想把那當成自己的秘密時光。

但他還是回答了問題。他說，「我去看過他上班。四十八天後。」

 

 

_~學校的意外發生後已過了四十八天，跑路了四十八天，也就是說他已經四十八天沒見到Arthur了。Merlin和Will及Freya在一起，幸好不是孤單一人，但仍因巨變而茫然無措。他無家可歸，餐風露宿。他睡在公園或橋下，在餐廳後門乞討食物，或翻垃圾桶找其他人──Merlin幾週前還是那些人的一分子──的剩菜。這樣過了四十八天，Merlin還是習慣不了。他飽受驚嚇，無法接受事實，不停擔心媽媽，又瘋狂地思念Arthur，即使他確定Arthur現在大概對他恨之入骨。_

_他知道他不能回家。Pendragon家已不再是他的避風港，警方一定會去那裡找他。Merlin仍過得草木皆兵，隨時以為會有人指著他喊「巫師！」然後抓住他。_

_所以Freya的詛咒發作後，Will建議他們離開倫敦一陣子避避風頭，Merlin沒有反對。他知道這是個好點子，但這對他來說就像是真正要離開──更確定，更永久──他按捺不住自己想去看Arthur最後一眼。_

_Merlin知道Arthur有個暑期打工，十月才去國王學院念書。Uther Pendragon安排他在城裡一間大規模的律師事務所做事，Arthur得忍受父親丟給他的壓力，這機會再好不過了。_

_Merlin得冒很大的風險，但他的思念太過強烈，他的渴望太過迫切，光想到能看見Arthur就讓他小鹿亂撞，心跳加速。他向Will借了他破舊的長大衣，坐在對街的咖啡店裡，一整個下午抱著那一杯茶，盯著律師事務所的大門看。他知道他得碰運氣。Arthur可能改變心意不去了，可能放假，可能早退，或是根本不走這個門。但他得賭一把，明天他們就要搭便車往北走，Merlin可能再也見不到Arthur第二面了。_

_有個金髮男人從旋轉門裡出來，他穿著西裝，看來成熟又英俊。就好像漫長陰鬱的冬天裡的第一道陽光，Merlin的心像坐雲宵飛車般，翱翔又墜落，跳到嗓子眼，又重重落到胃裡。他想衝出去抱住Arthur，想要跟他說對不起，真的真的對不起......他真要這麼做了。要不是Arthur正一臉嚴肅地在和一個較年長的人說話，他就真的蠢到要衝出去了。_

_所以Merlin捧著一顆疼痛的心看著，發現Arthur沒有Merlin也過得很好。他離得太遠，看不清Arthur的眼神或表情，但他的姿態或是下巴的模樣有哪裡不對勁──Merlin不太確定──令他看來不太一樣，不像Merlin的Arthur。Merlin知道Arthur一定會把生活中所有和Merlin相關的事情都清除乾淨，好建立一個新的生活，但這實在太痛了。Merlin努力吞下淚水，因為他最不想要的就是一個人坐在咖啡店裡放聲痛哭，惹得大家都注意到他。_

_接著Arthur突然在人行道中央停下來，抬起頭，雙眼急切地掃過街頭和附近的建築，好像拚命在找尋什麼。Merlin僵住了，下意識地低下頭，即使他確定Arthur沒辦法透過窗玻璃看見他。_

_等他再度鼓起勇氣抬起頭，Arthur臉上成熟傲慢的表情已蕩然無存，他看來就和Merlin一樣失落茫然。Merlin永遠解釋不清楚，但多年來他開始覺得可能，只是可能，Arthur感覺到了他，他知道Merlin就在那裡。_

_片刻後Arthur的同伴碰碰他的手臂，Arthur猛地轉過頭，大夢初醒一般。他的面具──Merlin現在發現那表情是張面具──回到了原位。Merlin看著Arthur走掉，看著他離開。他握緊雙拳，逼自己留在原地，別去追那個只要一個微笑，就能拯救Merlin的整個世界的人。 ~_

 

 

「他沒跟我提過。」比起Merlin的自白，Morgana看來對於Arthur有事瞞著她更驚訝。

「我想他不知道我在那兒。」他囁嚅道，整個Arthur在找他的事大概只是他一廂情願的想像。

「為什麼？」Morgana不相信地看著他。「別告訴我你一直躲在暗處，根本沒去和他說話！」

Merlin看瘋子般地看著她。「我當然沒有。我正在跑路，那裡到處都是人。警察正在抓我。再說我要說什麼？『嗨Arthur，看見你真高興。我猜你已經知道我是個巫師了，嗯？怎麼樣，想要叫警察嗎？』」

「Arthur不會那麼做的。」Morgana說，聲音中帶著明顯的怒氣。「別的不提，他替你辯護，讓你住在他家裡，這應該夠明白了！」

「我又不曉得！當時，我──我很害怕，好嗎？我才十六歲，一夜之間流落街頭，沒有家也沒有家人。再說這不是我一個人的事，我得保護他們！你不知道窩藏巫師也是犯罪嗎？我只想看看他，再看一眼就好。為什麼要把他拖進我的爛泥裡？」

「也許你該讓他自己決定。」Morgana嚴厲地說。

她的語氣如此高高在上，Merlin受夠了。受夠了為自己辯解，受夠了被責怪，被評判，被討論。

「你知道，」他說，聲音中滿滿的諷刺。「可惜你當時不在場。我確定你會處理得比我好太多。來啊，告訴我，如果你為了救一個差點在人行道上摔破腦袋的孩子，被當場逮到用魔法，你會怎麼做？你別無選擇只能跑路，你打電話警告媽媽，心裡知道你再也見不到她！或是流落街頭，每天都提心吊膽怕被抓？」他的聲音破了，但他停不下來，他必須一吐為快，否則會被噎死。「接下來，等我 _真的_ 被抓了，他們告訴我我得乖乖 _聽話_ ，不然我的朋友會被處死，我自己會被關。你告訴我我該怎麼別去傷 _別人_ 的心？」

淚水奪眶而出，Morgana看來被嚇到了，甚至有些罪惡感。她說，「Merlin，我不是......我知道你經歷過可怕的事情。我每天都在和那些事對抗。相信我，我知道恐懼的滋味。因為......」她吞嚥，猶豫了片刻才說，「我也是個女巫。」

Merlin麻木地瞪著她，接著他看向她的手。白皙光潔的手。他心裡一部分說，這對她一定很不容易，她給了他很大的信任。但剩下的部分已經氣壞了。他面前這個美麗、沒有傷痕的女人完全不了解Merlin被逼著過怎樣的生活。

「哇喔，」Merlin說，接著他大笑。笑得那麼痛苦，好像那笑聲是從他身體裡被扯出來似的。「你是個女巫......」他不敢置信地搖搖頭。「我猜Arthur早就知道，而且不會對你另眼看待......是啊。」他看著她美麗的臉龐，試著甩掉那殘忍的滿足感，但這位或許是出自一片好心的女人什麼都不懂。「抱歉，我的錯。」他酸溜溜地說。「你一定過得很辛苦。那麼有錢，備受寵愛，去上好學校，而且還好好念到 _畢業_ 。一定很辛苦吧，住在那麼好的房子裡，還有電冰箱，不必睡在街上，往垃圾桶裡翻食物。」

Morgana看來好像被搧了一巴掌，但Merlin還沒完。「有個家的感覺如何？有個不必脫光，讓一些骯髒老變態操你的工作感覺如何？喔，我知道你一定懂的，Morgana，畢竟你也是個女巫嘛。」

Merlin的呼吸聲在一片沉靜中聽來刺耳異常。良久的沉默。接著Morgana做了個深呼吸，用顫抖的手把茶杯放回桌上。

「該死的，」她說，「我猜這就是被打臉的感覺。」她蹙眉咬著唇。「真不是令人欣賞的經驗。」她做了個鬼臉，Merlin再度開口時她舉起手阻止他，這說不定是好事，因為Merlin也不曉得自己會說出什麼話。「不過，你是對的，」她說。「對不起。我有時會忘記自己和魔法份子中最糟的案例相去甚遠。但這不代表我就不害怕。」她直視Merlin的雙眼。「我隨時可能會露餡。」

「是的。」Merlin同意，仍有些苦澀。「但你是個大人了。你有一群支持你的人──你的家人。」

「你也有Arthur的支持。」她看來不再高傲跋扈，而是悲傷。「他真的愛你，Merlin，失去你讓他生不如死。」

Merlin垂下頭，盯著自己的手。「他看來過得很好，非常好，他不需要我。」他低語。

「你真的這樣想？」Morgana問。「你不覺得他寂寞得要死？」

「既然他太太走了──」

「Arthur從來沒有愛過Mithian。」Morgana打斷他。「他和她約會是為了改變自己，他娶她是因為她懷孕了。別弄錯我的意思，擁有Alex是Arthur人生中最美好的事，幸好有他，Arthur才沒有走上自毀的道路。但Alex的出生是個意外。所以不要以為他們是什麼天仙絕配，事情不是這樣的。」

「什麼？」Merlin沙啞地說，他精心編織的關於Arthur和他妻子並肩站在白籬笆前的幻想崩坍在地，碎成千萬片自欺自瞞的碎片。他一時目瞪口呆。「我不知道──」他結巴，「我以為──」

「是啊，相信我，我猜得到你本來怎麼想的。」Morgana翻了個白眼。「我並不是說Arthur對Mithian不好。他們是伙伴也是朋友，是很好的父母，她去世時他也很傷心。但他們從來不相愛，因為我的笨弟弟只愛過你一個。」

「什──什麼？」

Merlin感到地板在他腳下裂開，他只能瞪大雙眼看著Morgana，胃糾成一團。即使他願意相信她，即使她的話語以甜蜜而疼痛的希望刺進他的心，他也無法置信。

「你為什麼告訴我這些？」他虛弱地問道。

「我不知道，Merlin，可能你聽了之後，就不會再去傷他該死的心？」

 

= = = = =

 

之後他們在不自在的沉默中喝著茶。Merlin仍因Arthur的姊姊竟然認為Arthur愛著他而覺得頭昏腦脹──她真是搞不清楚狀況。

至於Morgana，似乎認為既然她已充份傳達了她的智慧和威脅，他們現在可以禮貌地聊聊，於是她開始告訴Merlin有關MRA的事，一個為巫師爭取平等權利的組織。他們正在發起運動，為魔法族群爭取受教權和工作權，廢除婚姻限制，並正在宣傳關於魔力抑制劑副作用的研究。他完全不知道這些事，他覺得很不錯，但他深受腐敗政府和社會大眾對魔法族群的偏見所苦，所以不太相信事情能順利進行。

所以當他們喝到第二杯茶，Morgana問他有沒有想過之後要做什麼時，他只無法理解地看著她。

「什麼之後？」他困惑地問。

「當然是判決之後。」

Merlin表情空白地看著她。「呃......沒有？因為......你知道的。」

Morgana抬起一邊完美修剪的眉毛，Merlin吞嚥了一下，發現他得說清楚。

「我可能......呃.....沒辦法做什麼事了，對吧？」他試著聳肩，即使想到前景令他的喉嚨不禁卡緊。自從坐上Arthur的車離開法院，他便努力忘記即將面對的未來。他沒那麼勇敢。他不想死。但他仍勇敢地說了出來。

「我可能......死了。」

Morgana睜大雙眼。「什麼？別傻了，Merlin！」她嗤道。「你以為Arthur會讓你被判刑處決？」

「這個嘛，」Merlin壓下一聲歇斯底里的大笑，下意識地摸著左手上的黑色M字。「我不知道……你說不定還沒聽說，但他們會這樣做。對巫師。尤其是用魔法殺了人的。不管Arthur喜不喜歡。」

「Arthur會讓你脫身的，」Morgana頑固地說，嘴角抿成堅決的直線，不容反駁。從那表情Merlin能清楚看見她和Arthur的相像之處。「他不就把你保出來了？從來沒人想過這樣幹，但他成功了。」

當她以慣有的尖銳眼神盯著咖啡桌對面的Merlin，她的綠色眼睛閃過一道熱情的光芒。「別誤會了，Merlin，」她精明地說。「Arthur是我弟弟，所以他是我的第一順位，但我對你也有計劃。我需要一個像你這樣處境的人來說出真相。我們來告訴社會大眾，在治理我們國家的是怎樣的混帳偽君子！我們能得到選票和權利。靠你了，Merlin。別讓我失望。」

 

= = = = =

 

等Arthur回到家，Merlin已經確定了三件事：Morgana可能只是有點瘋狂。她其實滿妙的。還有，他們大概不該把蘭姆酒倒進茶裡，把茶給毀了。

Arthur只看了他們一眼，顯然非常不爽，與酒精無關卻更嚴重的那種不爽。Merlin忍不住覺得他氣起來也很迷人，他灼灼的眼神，嘴角的線條，還有按在後腰上的雙手，像個指示牌一般指向他的胯部。Merlin的眼睛因這念頭而尷尬地微微張大，他很高興自己沒醉得太厲害，嘴巴還不像大腦一樣不受控制。

「Morgana，」Arthur尖刻地說。「看見你真高興。」

「哈囉，我親愛的弟弟，」Morgana拖著聲音說，從沙發上起身，Merlin過了一會兒才發現她在收包包。他一瞬間有股瘋狂的衝動，想求她別留他和Arthur這樣的誘惑單獨在一起。

「別為了小事抓狂(Don't get your knickers in a twist)」Morgana繼續收拾，對Arthur翻了個白眼。「我們沒喝很多，一點點蘭姆而已，好嗎？我覺得Merlin需要。」

「真好奇為什麼。」Arthur咕噥著。Morgana走過他身邊時給了他一記肘擊。

「別這麼沒禮貌Arthur，不然下星期天我就不來吃晚餐了。」

「真有威脅性。」

Morgana不理Arthur，她指著Merlin。「別忘了我說的話，親愛的，」她說，「全部。」

「不准開車，你這女妖！」Arthur在她身後大叫，她在一團Gucci圍巾、Manolo Blahniks鞋子和Chanel包包的色彩中離開。她向他吐舌頭，啪地關上門之前向Arthur丟下一句「我會搭計程車然後把帳單寄給你，媽咪，謝謝！」

然後就只剩他們兩人了，而且Arthur還在生氣。

「所以你為了什麼小事在抓狂啊？」Merlin以一種幼稚的任性口吻問道。

「你指除了我姊和我的……我的客戶正中午就喝得爛醉？而且我那個為你神魂顛倒的六歲兒子馬上就要回家了？」

Merlin哼道，「如果Morgana說的是真的，神魂顛倒的是你吧。」他馬上畏縮了下，並道歉地看向Arthur。「也不是說我相信她什麼的。」

Arthur皺眉。「好吧，她到底對你說了什麼？」

Merlin感覺到臉頰背叛地爬上一陣火熱的潮紅。「呃......你知道，主要是威脅了我一下然後──」

「什麼！？」

「除非......」

「什麼， _M_ _er_ lin？」

「就是......她有個瘋狂的想法，以為你愛我，我猜她是想要盡姊姊的義務，好讓你別再倒在某個不知名的廁所地板上──」

「喔天啊，」Arthur呻吟，一邊揉著臉，一邊喃喃說著什麼。Merlin聽不清楚，但好像都是髒話。

「不！真的，不用擔心，我沒笨到相信那種話──」

他停下，因為Arthur抬起頭怒瞪著他。不是那種好脾氣的瞪法。

「是啊，Merlin，我很確定你沒那麼笨，你 _一直_ 都沒那麼笨，因為你他媽的就不能信任我一次，是不是？」

「什麼？這跟那有什麼──喔。」

「是的，Merlin。喔。看看你又對我說謊──又一次──讓我覺得你早就知道我『為了什麼小事在抓狂』──像你說的。」

Merlin酒都醒了。因為，對啊，他的確知道。「對不起。」他說。「我知道我大概應該告訴你，但是......」

「大概應該告訴我？」Arthur問，聽來不敢置信。「你到底知不知道我們現在在討論什麼，Merlin？我說了一次又一次我必須知道全部來龍去脈，才能好好替你辯護！你什麼都沒說。連Nimueh和Mordred的事都沒說。」

「什麼？我告訴過你Mordred的事！好吧，我可能沒說我替一個看來和他很熟的女人工作，但我不覺得你需要知道我是怎麼 _入這行_ 的。」

Arthur古怪地看著他。「你在說什麼？Mordred是Nimueh Greene的外甥。他一直待在那兒，她自己說的。所以你一定知道他！」

「不！我是說......我沒有，我──我兩年前才回來倫敦。我本來在Cardiff，然後在Glasgow待了一陣子，但是.....」Merlin窘迫地紅了臉。他真的不想和Arthur說這個。「我很搶手，好嗎？所以他們送我去倫敦。」

「喔。」Arthur吞嚥了一下，但沒有移開目光，他看來痛苦而不是厭惡。「那你為什麼沒告訴我Nimueh的事？」

Merlin無法保持眼神接觸。他就是不能。「你說呢？」他囁嚅道。「我做過的事......我不喜歡談。尤其和你。」

「Merlin，」Arthur嘆氣，在他旁邊坐下。他看著Merlin，聽來有點惱怒但仍充滿鍾愛。他的語氣和突然的靠近令Merlin的心跳到了嗓子口。「你不覺得讓人知道你是 _被逼的_ 很重要嗎？讓人知道是他們恐嚇威脅你替他們工作？」

Merlin蹙眉。「什......你以為我是想要才做的嗎？」他厲聲說道，憤怒、受傷和失望的情緒快把他撕碎。「你以為我喜歡嗎？」

有隻手突然按上了他的脖子，把他拉向一個強壯寬闊的胸膛。「別傻了，Merlin，」 Arthur破碎地低語。「我怎麼可能那樣想？但我知道這類故事是怎麼發展的，我知道孤伶伶又飢寒交迫的生活會逼得人無路可走。」

Merlin心裡千頭萬緒，他不知該表達哪個好，也不知道作何反應才恰當，所以他屈服於自己的直覺和最深的慾望，把臉埋進Arthur的溫暖裡。他頸上的手正溫柔地按壓著他痠痛的肌肉，把玩著他的髮絲，Merlin感覺自己慢慢放鬆順從下來。片刻後他微微抬起頭，突然間對上Arthur的眼睛變得如此輕易。所有的痛苦和恥辱都消逝無影，只留下深深的渴望、燃燒的慾望和純粹、全然陌生的情慾。

把雙唇按上Arthur的唇再自然不過了，溫存的衝擊感受和潛藏的和以往的微妙差異，讓這個吻變成Merlin體驗過最刺激的事。他想要爬上Arthur的腿，把手埋進他髮間，吸吮那片完美的下唇，直到無法呼吸，想要舔舐品嚐他的滋味。Arthur像能讀心般張開了嘴，呻吟著，以不容反抗的雙手將Merlin拉近，強壯又溫柔，比Merlin所有的幻想都更美好。

Merlin模糊地意識到自己正喃喃說著，「Arthur......天啊，求你......」接著Merlin真的爬到Arthur腿上了，而且他硬了，他從臀部感受到Arthur也硬了。想到接下來可能的發展，Merlin不禁精神一振，不敢相信Arthur正和自己一起，一步步攀向巔峰──

直到Arthur停下。

「Merlin，」Arthur喘著氣說，聽來精疲力竭。「停。我們得停下來。」

感覺像被當頭潑了一桶冰水，Merlin搖搖晃晃地退後，在Arthur腳邊坐下。Arthur正一臉驚駭地看著他，Merlin真想死，想要在空氣中消失不見，再也別面對Arthur。他怎麼會這麼笨？他怎麼會被Arthur姊姊隨口說出的話沖昏了腦袋？

「Merlin，」Arthur說，向他伸出手，看來幾乎在懇求。但Merlin感到很受傷，赤裸裸地被撕裂，所以他只匆匆站起身。「只是......你喝醉了。」Arthur絕望地說。

「什麼？」

「我不想......我不想佔你便宜──」

「佔便宜？」Merlin吼道，覺得又窘又怒又挫敗到不行。「你真的覺得我還怕 _被佔便宜_ ？」

他一定是說錯話了，因為Arthur的臉變得灰白。「我不是隨便哪個誰，Merlin。我希望你不要把我和那些人看成同一個等級。」

「你猜怎麼著？至少他們不會把我弄得欲火焚身之後把我丟到一邊。」這是謊話。Merlin也不知道自己為何這樣說，他只覺得Arthur的拒絕害他又受傷又受辱。 _你早該猜到的，你這蠢蛋。_

有一兩秒的時間Arthur看來像被扇了一巴掌，甚至傷心欲絕，但他接著他變得面無表情──就像他一直做的那樣──Merlin嘲笑道，「是啊，把你的情緒關上。反正Pendragon家的人又沒有情緒。」

只一個心跳的時間，Arthur就從沙發上站起來，立在Merlin面前，以令人疼痛的力道抓著他的手腕。「你為什麼這樣？」他咬牙說，Merlin猶豫了一秒，因為Arthur看來很傷心，真的很傷心。

「我以為你終於弄懂了，」Merlin木然地說。「她沒告訴你我是怎樣一樣墮落淫蕩的婊子嗎？我也不能怪你不想撿二手貨用。」(sloppy seconds)

「別這樣。天啊，Merlin...... 別這樣。」

「為什麼不？那是事實啊，沒必要因為很難聽就不說。現在你知道我是怎樣的──」

「Merlin，天殺的，停！」

抓著他手腕的力道加重了，Merlin看著Arthur──全身是刺、充滿憤怒、滿懷怨懟地瞪視──但馬上被嚇住了。Arthur眼眶含淚，他的臉是一張悲傷的圖畫，令Merlin的怒火如鬼魂般消失。他用不完一隻手就能數出他看過Arthur哭的次數。而看見成年的、強硬的Arthur如此更是──Merlin無法呼吸。

Arthur不等他說話，他把Merlin拉近，直到兩人的額頭碰在一起，姆指撫過Merlin的脈搏。Arthur閉上雙眼，顫抖地嘆了一口氣，他說，「你是我認識過最可惡的白痴。那些你為了生存而不得不做的事，你真的以為我在乎嗎？那些事讓我難受，我想要殺掉所有傷害過你的人，但你現在就在這裡。你回來了──回到我身邊──我不相信你竟然不知道我有多愛你，一直都愛你，也許會繼續愛你直到我死去的那天。你怎麼不懂，Merlin？」

他聽來如此不顧一切，茫然無助。支離破碎。Merlin輕柔地在他唇上印下一吻，純潔的、道歉的吻。因為他說不出話，他的喉嚨和肺裡被太多情緒塞滿，幾乎要把他噎住。

「我不知道，」最後他沙啞地說道，「以前我可能知道，但我一定是忘了。我以為......我以為你不會再......發生了這麼多──」

「Merlin......尤其因為這一切。我的愛比以往更甚，言語無法表達。」

他們安靜地在Arthur的客廳裡站著，額頭相觸，雙手緊纏。Merlin不知道接下來會如何，但他不在乎。他只想永遠停在這一刻。

 

= = = = =

 

當Merlin靠著他放鬆下來時，Arthur簡直想哭。Merlin柔軟的黑髮搔著Arthur的前額，溫暖的吐息拂過他的皮膚。他不敢移動，只繼續輕撫Merlin的手腕。他的怒氣在Merlin的痛苦面前消逝無蹤。Merlin比Arthur以為的還要更自卑。他得提醒自己當事情發生時Merlin有多年輕，比Arthur自己還小。沒有瘋狂的姊姊幫忙，也無法在奪走他一切權利的體系下自保。是多麼的想要為Merlin把一切都做好，但他開始明白有的障礙Merlin只能靠自己跨過去。Arthur的任務是確保他緊抓住的人──好像Arthur才是那個溺水的人──得到重新開始的機會和時間。

Arthur很樂意把接下來的一整天都花在品味這小心翼翼的親暱，但把Merlin擁在懷裡的幸福時光──至少能純潔地摸摸他──只持續了大概十五分鐘。接著門砰的一聲打開，一個金髮男孩旋風般捲進來，破壞了他們搖搖欲墜的平衡。Merlin像被燙到一樣跳開了，留下Arthur望著他摯友的表情，幾分鐘前好不容易向他敞開，現在再度縮了回去。Arthur終於取得了些進展，所以現在看見Merlin那張客氣的面具令他感覺更糟了。就好像剛跨進門就被趕出去一樣。

整個下午過去後，Arthur幾乎以為剛才在客廳裡的親密時光只是他的想像，因為Merlin又變得膽怯害羞，且把注意力全放在Alex身上，好迴避Arthur。他把鼻子埋進一本書裡，小聲地讀給Alex聽。身為父親的Arthur為了兒子受到明顯的喜愛而高興，但身為男人的Arthur卻為了自己得不到那樣的喜愛而失望。他看著Merlin對Alex微笑的樣子──真心的笑容，帶酒窩的──令他心痛胃翻攪。

一頓安靜的炸魚薯片晚餐後，Merlin和Alex發現他們都喜歡玩桌上遊戲，令Arthur苦惱不已。所以Arthur花了整個晚上在大富翁和拼字(Scrabble)這類遊戲上大輸特輸，因為他光顧著盯著Merlin的嘴唇和修長手指看了。Merlin以為他沒看見時，一直意味不明地看著他，也令他完全不能專心。

Merlin矛盾的舉動令Arthur弄不清楚他們現在的情況，他不喜歡這樣。他知道自己是個急性子，但他能 _感覺_ 到，他感到Merlin和他仍像兩片拼圖般契合，也許邊緣變得粗糙，但仍相嵌。他好久沒有這樣的感覺，除了Merlin，沒人能讓他這麼覺得，他想念它，他想念Merlin，幾近無法承受。他費盡所有自制力慢慢來，現在他終於能相信──即使埋藏得很深──Merlin也這麼覺得。

 

= = = = =

 

所以隔天早上，Arthur宣布他不上班，要帶Merlin去購物，因為他穿著Arthur過大的衣服看來可笑極了。Gwen在學校，Lance在醫院，他又不想要讓Merlin和Morgana再來一場瘋狂混亂，所以Arthur得靠自己。Alex馬上想要跟，但Arthur提醒他得去上學，並答應等Alex回家吃午餐時，他們已經回來了，到時候他們兩個都會陪他玩。

於是他們去購物了。這其實也是一個策略，因為Arthur覺得獨處加上出去走走，或許能讓Merlin放鬆一些。他馬上發現自己錯了。Merlin在車上很安靜，他望著窗外的車水馬龍，沒看向Arthur，似乎沉浸在自己的世界裡。Arthur決定專心開車，別費神進行尷尬的對話。給Merlin時間，希望到了購物中心後他能變得健談些。

但他沒有。他們停好車，進電梯上樓，Merlin緊繃地站著，沒和Arthur眼神接觸。星期二早上沒有很多客人，但Merlin仍低著頭緊跟著Arthur，當Arthur問他想先去哪裡時，只聳了聳肩。

Arthur選了一個不太貴的牌子，因為他不想讓Merlin不舒服，但看到Merlin瞪著價格標籤看的表情，他顯然是失敗了。店員微笑著迎向他們，Arthur發現Merlin在她的招呼下變得更不自在，就讓她離開了。他幾乎馬上就後悔了，因為他現在得面對成堆的衣服，且Merlin根本沒要挑的意思。Arthur可不擅長這個，他真的考慮了一秒打電話向Morgana求救，但他叫自己振作點，沒那麼難的。

一個鐘頭後Arthur已經想要掐死店員了──她就是不懂什麼叫 _走開_ ──Merlin坐在更衣室裡，被一堆堆不合身又不好看的衣服包圍。

Arthur嘆著氣敲了敲試衣間的門。

「不用了，真的，」Merlin含糊的聲音傳出來。「我不想試別的顏色。」

「是我。」Arthur疲憊地笑笑。「我可以進去嗎？」

「喔。好......」一陣悉悉簌簌的聲音，「等一下。」

但Arthur已經開門了，所以他看見Merlin只穿著一件內褲，正要把牛仔褲拉上。還是Gwen從Arthur衣櫃裡拿的那件，因為這間店裡賣的不是有精心設計的破洞就是有豹紋或粉紅色。Arthur挺喜歡自己的眼睛的，他可不想被一些醜不拉機的衣服弄瞎了眼，自從幾年前Morgana弄了個八零年代主題趴後他就這麼想的。

而且他不是為了忽略看見Merlin的臀部給他的若有若無的欲望才在想這些有的沒的，謝謝關心。

Arthur不由自主地咳了一聲，Merlin轉過身來，雙手拉著牛仔褲，慌亂地看著Arthur，耳朵變得通紅。

「抱歉。」Arthur怯怯地說，撿起好像是他最喜歡的那條皮帶。「在找這個嗎？」他問道，舉著那條皮帶好像那是個和好禮物。

「是啊，謝了。」Merlin接過皮帶，笨拙地穿上，Arthur的視線掃過試衣間裡的一團混亂。

「抱歉。」他又說了一次，嘆了口氣，坐進一張被三件醜兮兮毛衣蓋住的應該是椅子的東西。「我真的以為沒這麼難。」

Merlin終於把褲子搞定了，在他旁邊坐下，坐在一件紫羅蘭色和亮綠色的粗呢大衣上。「不......我很抱歉自己這麼麻煩。」他囁嚅著說。

Arthur皺眉。「別傻了Merlin，要說麻煩，也是說那個店員。」

「我想她喜歡你。」Merlin說，小小聳了下肩。

「是嗎？那她表達的方式還真奇怪，不過那不重要，你知道，因為我是.....」他古怪地打了個手勢。

「同性戀？」Merlin問道。

Arthur哼道，「聰明絕頂的Morgana說的？」

Merlin點點頭。「你是嗎？」

「我不知道......你呢？」

Merlin睜大了眼睛，然後蹙眉，在他開口前，Arthur先舉起了手。

「我不是要笑你或冒犯你。順帶一提，你應該對我多點信心。我要說的只是Morgana認為我是gay，因為我雖然和女人睡覺，但從沒和任何女人認真過。我只戀愛過一回。」Arthur抬頭，看見Merlin大睜著眼睛看他。「所以你說吧，Merlin，我是否是gay，因為我不曉得，也不在乎。那只是個標籤。人就喜歡往別人身上貼標籤。」

「我......我從來沒有......」Merlin低下頭，用力地吸了口氣，才說出來。「我從來沒被任何男人吸引過......被那些......客戶。但我從來沒有......和女人，沒有過.....沒有過任何人。只有，你知道......」他的聲音變成了悄悄話。「只有你。」

Merlin的手再度握成拳，按在大腿上，全身像個繃緊的彈簧。Arthur猶豫地伸出左手，微微顫抖地覆上Merlin的手。「對不起，」他說，「為了所有你經歷過的事，Merlin。對不起，我不在你身邊，我沒有幫助你，保護你。」

「你道什麼歉？」Merlin沙啞地說。「全是我的錯，你為什麼要道歉？」

「什麼？」Arthur不敢置信地問道。「怎麼會是你的錯？」

「是我沒去登記。是我 _說了謊_ 。」

「那我很抱歉，」Arthur冷冷地說。「因為我並不同意。因為如果你媽帶你去登記了，我們說不定根本不會認識。你不會來住我家，我們也不會在一起那麼多年，一起長大。也許我很自私，但我一點也不後悔認識你，也從沒後悔過愛上你。」

他再次抬頭看Merlin，為自己的爆發有點不好意思，他驚訝地發現Merlin大睜的雙眼閃爍著水光，淚水滑落他的臉頰。

「所以你原諒我了嗎？」Merlin輕聲說。

「原諒你？」Arthur困惑地問道。

「我騙了你，Arthur，這麼多年來我都把這麼重要的事瞞著你，你永遠不知道我有多麼、多麼對不起你！」

「Merlin......」Arthur搖搖頭，心疼Merlin的痛苦。「不等我父親說完你有魔法的事，我就原諒你了。我只希望......我希望你當初來找我。我找過你，但是......完全沒有蛛絲馬跡。完全沒有。」

「我不敢留下痕跡。」Merlin細語。「我以為你一定恨我。」

Arthur的心都要碎了，好一陣子他只能用力握緊Merlin的手，絕望地閉著眼。「我從來不......Merlin，你怎麼會那樣想？」

「我......」

接著有人敲門，那個店員的聲音問道，「你還好嗎，親愛的？你真的不要試試看紫紅色？」

「喔我的天啊，夠了。」Arthur抱怨，把Merlin拉起來。「走吧，我帶你去The Smithy。我一開始就該這麼做的。我在那裡買所有的衣服，Elyan會幫你解決的。」

「不用，Arthur，帶我去......我不知道，二手店或是──」

「 _Mer_ lin，我看起來像知道哪裡有二手店嗎？」

Merlin的笑容很微弱，但還是笑了，Arthur認為自己贏了。

「不，」Merlin說，輕輕捏了下Arthur的手，「我想你不知道。」

 

= = = = =

 

Elyan是個年輕男人，一身黑檀木色的皮膚和大大的雪白的笑容。他看了Merlin一眼，然後向Arthur抬起一邊眉毛說，「天啊，Arthur，你一直以來都把這位美人藏在哪兒啊？」

Merlin的臉都要一路紅到耳尖去了，但在他還沒來得及覺得尷尬，Elyan便將笑容轉向Merlin，他是如此友善誠懇，令Merlin放下心來。Arthur知道來這裡是正確的決定，因為Elyan不但沒有多問，也沒亂開Merlin玩笑。「別擔心，我們會搞定所有你需要的──更進一步──所有你想要的。全部算在Arthur帳上，我確定他賺的比我倆加起來還多。」

Arthur在一張柔軟的黑色扶手椅上坐好，等Merlin挑選好。然後Elyan笑著把Merlin推出試衣間，Arthur不禁微笑，欣賞地抬起眉毛。Merlin穿著黑色長褲和一件輕軟的藍色毛衣，很襯他眼睛的顏色。

「你知道我不是Julia Roberts對吧？」Merlin嘶聲道，當Elyan讓他在Arthur面前第二次走秀時，但Arthur只微笑，並告訴他這套的剪裁強調了他的顴骨。

他們一小時後提著大概一打的袋子和包裹離開The Smithery，Arthur得承認他也想起了麻雀變鳳凰Pretty Woman裡的場景──他被Gwen逼著看過那部電影。

 

= = = = =

 

他們去接Alex放學，接著去Arthur和Alex最喜歡的中國餐館吃飯，那裡菜很好吃，服務頗草率，Alex總是能多拿一塊幸運餅乾。矮小瘦削的年邁老闆娘看了Merlin一眼，然後決定他需要多吃些鴨肉水餃，還送他炸香蕉和米布丁當甜點。他們要離開時，她拍拍Arthur的臉，稱讚他幹得好。Arthur完全沒搞懂，不過有一點點得意。

 

= = = = =

 

事實是，Merlin完美地融進了他們的生活，契合得嚇人，即使他似乎有意識地抗拒這麼做，Arthur發現自己正想像著更多。想像著一個Merlin繼續和他們住在一起的未來，多一個人一起吃晚餐，Arthur回家時會看見Merlin和Alex一起窩在沙發上看書。更頻繁的公園野餐，更常去他從母親那繼承來的舊海灘別墅過週末。到了晚上，等他們兩人各給Alex一個晚安吻，送他上床之後，Arthur和Merlin可以坐在壁爐前，或坐在屋子後面的折疊躺椅上，小酌一杯，享受彼此的陪伴。

Arthur試著不去想其他事，不去想黑暗裡火熱的吻，和慵懶地在自己臥房裡脫掉Merlin的衣服。他不應該這樣，但他無法擺脫這些想法。Arthur發現自己非常不妥地在和兒子玩遊戲時半硬了，於是他退出了下一輪大富翁，躲進辦公室裡給Leon打電話。

謎團開始被釐清了。一邊是Mordred，一個被Aredian迷戀上的年輕巫師，五年前死在後者家裡。如果Nimueh的話可信──Arthur對她有所提防──Aredian承認人是他殺的。另一邊是Merlin，另一個年輕巫師，長相神似Mordred，且Aredian經常和他上床。

想到此，Arthur握緊了拳頭，但他告訴自己看開點。他得釋懷，再生氣也無法改變Merlin的遭遇。

和Merlin開始往來大約兩年後，Aredian將房裡點滿了蠟燭──前所未見的舉動──並在施虐性愛中試圖勒死Merlin。也就是說──若是Merlin當時沒有反擊──Merlin便會成為第二個死在Aredian手下的巫師。第二個脖子上有一圈瘀青的巫師。

Arthur嘆了口氣，他知道兩個相似的案子不構成模式，但實在太雷同了。他突然想到或許還有別的受害者。Mordred死後到Merlin來倫敦之間有三年的空檔。Arthur想知道有沒有別的年輕男巫也遭了毒手，只是無人聞問。

他撥打Leon在蘇格蘭場的號碼。他有個熟悉的直覺，每次他抓住了什麼時就有這種感覺，而這直覺幾乎不出錯。

才響了第二聲Leon便接起來，他聽來又生氣又挫敗。

「Leon？怎麼了？」

「Arthur？」Leon嘆道。「抱歉......我剛才和Percy談過，看來政風處不是太沒用就是太懦弱，他們似乎要放Valiant一馬。」

「什麼？」Arthur皺眉。「你不是說他們逮住他小辮子了嗎？」

「我以為是啊！」

「該死。」

「是啊。所以我有點火大，不過......抱歉。你找我做什麼？」

「我有個直覺。」

Leon哼道，「Arthur，你的直覺就像別人拚老命查來的證據一樣有用。你確定你沒有個法力強大的曾姨婆之類的嗎？」

「什麼！？」Arthur嘶道，電話那頭驚訝地沉默了一秒。

「Arthur，朋友，」Leon小心的說，「別生氣，我只是開玩笑。」

Arthur緊閉著眼，幸好Leon看不見他。「是啊。我知道，抱歉，只是有點意外。我確定我要是有個會魔法的姨婆，我父親會斬草除根的。」

Leon嗆了一下。「也是。所以，你的直覺告訴你什麼？」

Arthur做了個深呼吸，回想著他的推論、事實和之間的關聯。他向Leon大概地說明，問道，「如果還有其他的呢？」

「其他什麼？」

「其他年輕男巫，死了之後無人聞問的。」

Leon沉默了一會兒，Arthur知道他在思考。接著他說，「他媽的。」

「是啊。」Arthur同意。

「你要我去查查資料？」

「我猜Percival現在被放出來了？」Arthur挖苦地問。

「想要人幫忙就客氣點，Pendragon，」Leon說，但並不生氣。「所以我們要找什麼？年輕男巫的死亡案件有好幾件呢。」

「首先，我們有時間範圍。從2008年6月到2011年10月之間。這樣應該就縮到十幾件之內了。我不知道Aredian喜歡的年齡最小到幾歲，不過Merlin二十六歲，看起來說是二十也不為過，Mordred十五，也許Aredian喜歡想像他們是Mordred，假裝他還活著，所以我想年齡應該是十五到二十出頭。可能是深髮色藍眼睛，身材纖瘦。找無家可歸的少年。」

「好。」Leon說，Arthur聽見他打字的聲音。「這樣範圍就縮小了。」他聽見點滑鼠的聲音和Leon想事情的哼聲，接著Leon突然說，「Fuck you，Pendragon，我真不知道你怎麼做到的。」

Arthur向前傾，好像他真能從Leon肩膀後看過去。「你找到了什麼？」

「Galahad Gordon，死於2009年9月12日，當時十七歲。黑髮藍眼，父母不詳，流浪街頭。死因不明。」

「該死的。」Arthur喃喃自語。

「還有一個。Pelinor Ramsey，2011年春天死的，當時二十歲。失蹤一星期後屍體在河邊被發現。該死的，Arthur，上面說他是個男妓。」

「天啊......」Arthur揉揉眼睛。想出一個理論是一回事，以那些年輕男人的名字和命運來證明又是另一回事。「死因呢？那一個一定有驗的吧？」

「沒有。死因不明。」

「看在老天的份上，你們幹什麼吃的？刑事調查還是會計師？」

「嘿！」Leon厲聲說。「我是你這邊的，別開槍打我！」

「抱歉。」Arthur說，覺得有些過意不去，因為......他知道Leon說不定比他更不好受。

「所以......我們該怎麼做？」

Leon嘆了口氣。「老實說，Arthur，我們能做的不多。我們可以繼續追查這些死者，但沒有線索，這些案子又已經塵封多年。有多少機率這些陳年舊案來得及在你的Merlin上法庭前解決？剩沒幾週了。」

「Fuck。」Arthur知道Leon是對的，但他不能相信他們已經追到如此有利的線索卻束手無策。「好吧......那如果我們真要查呢？」

「首先，祝你好運，光申請就很難。第二，他們死了幾年了，過了這麼久，要找出死因難如登天。尤其是勒殺，我知道你希望的是這個。」

Arthur無聲地咒罵，接著他聽見Merlin在他心中的聲音， _他_ _中途停下來從抽屜裡拿東西。我沒看見是什麼。_ 那一定是條圍巾，Arthur知道，因為警方有找到一條圍巾，收作正式物證。Aredian明明有條繩子，他用它把Merlin綁在床上，他或許也有條皮帶，不然床頭燈的電線也成，但他偏偏拿了條圍巾，一條特地收在抽屜裡的圍巾。Arthur的頭腦瘋狂運轉著。Merlin可能是Aredian的第四個受害者。他把它弄成一個儀式，精心策畫。那條圍巾一定有它的含意。

「我們能不能弄到他們的DNA樣本，再對照Aredian拿來勒Merlin的那條圍巾？」

Leon顯然大吃一驚，但他很快回過神來，興奮地說，「那行得通，Arthur。如果他用的是同一條圍巾，而且沒有送過乾洗。但你還是得申請許可。」

Arthur皺眉，嘴巴抿成一道不屈的線條。「包在我身上。」

 

= = = = =

 

自從Nimueh問過那句「你怎麼不去問問你爹地？」之後，Arthur就知道自己得去和父親談談。他可一點也不期待。他們最後一次談話只能以災難來形容，且Arthur還不知道Uther對於Morgana承認是名預見者的事作何反應。至少他知道父親還沒把事情說出去，因為目前為止警察還沒找上門來。

這比那嚴重得多，比所有關於Arthur沒達到父親期望或Uther一竿子打翻一船人，固執地把妻子的死怪罪到整個魔法族群導致的爭吵都嚴重得多。這是關於Uther是否姑息了──或甚至參與了──對弱勢族群的暴行。少年，有的只比孩子大一些，為了不存在的罪行和對自由的薄弱假象而被迫下海。

Arthur無法立刻洗清父親的嫌疑，這令他難受。

他走出辦公室下樓梯，聽見Alex愉快的笑聲和Merlin溫柔低沉的輕笑。他走近時他們都抬起頭看他，Alex臉上是純然的快樂，Merlin臉上則是遲疑但愉悅的表情。這景象好美，Arthur希望自己能加入他們。他希望自己能活在一個美好的世界，眼前的單純美好、心滿意足都能安全無憂。

「我得出去一下。」他說，同時感到一絲後悔，他看見Merlin的臉馬上憂心忡忡地暗了下來。Arthur裝作沒看見，試著為了兒子露出歡欣的笑容。「馬上回來。你們兩個自己在家沒問題嗎？」

Arthur突然想到，是不是有什麼不一樣了，讓他放心讓Alex和Merlin單獨在一起，但他現在沒時間想那麼多。Merlin迎上他的視線，認真地點了頭，Alex只嘟了一下嘴，不過Arthur保證很快回家和他們玩桌上遊戲，他就沒事了。

他開車到位在Camden Hill的Pendragon家。父親是個有固定習慣的人，星期二下午他總是待在自己家裡的辦公室，所以Arthur確定能在那裡找到他。當那棟熟悉的豪宅映入眼簾，Arthur把車停下。那裡有許多快樂回憶，但Arthur已經很久沒回去了。自從Merlin不見的那年九月，他和父親那場驚天動地的衝突之後。

 

 

_~ 他們爭吵了一整個夏天，差不多從Arthur生日當天開始的，那天父親把他叫進辦公室，告訴他Merlin是個巫師，他希望Arthur明白自己的義務和責任。發現Merlin的事後，Uther變得更嚴厲、不通人情。他不允許自己兒子和Merlin有任何牽連。Merlin曾是Arthur最好的朋友的事實被刻意忽視了，他的名字甚至提都不能提。Uther盡最大努力不讓媒體及大眾知道他家裡曾躲了一個沒登記的巫師，而Arthur無法相信這竟然是父親最主要的顧慮。_

_或許這就是Hunith沒有馬上被逮捕的原因，但她毫無預警地被解雇了，當Arthur拜託Tristan叔叔幫她在國外找份新工作時，Uther的反應並不好。後來Arthur努力保持低調，維持頂尖的成績，大部分時間把自己關在房間裡。他努力──非常，非常小心地──找出Merlin當時究竟出了什麼事，但Merlin似乎無聲無息地消失了。Arthur不敢問太多問題，怕會把其他人引向Merlin，但他希望能得到一個暗示，希望Merlin能給他隻字片語──什麼也沒有。_

_畢業日來了又走，六月變成晴空萬里、豔陽高照的七月，事情似乎沒希望了。Merlin就是不見了。Arthur開始在一間律師事務所暑期打工，才過一週就快受不了。大部分和巫師有關的案子都只是維持現狀，一方面Arthur一直認為那些法條很蠢，另一方面，他開始想像Merlin遭遇各種殘忍、不公的情況，而這令他滿腔無助的怒火。_

_他也開始想像各種可怕的情況：Merlin被抓到了，卻沒人通知Pendragons家。或是出了意外，曝屍路邊、被河水沖上岸。這些畫面追到Arthur夢中，他開始失眠。Arthur再一次咬緊牙根，努力向前看，但他卻覺得自己正在溺斃。_

_最後一切都變得無法忍受。對於不公的憤怒，為Merlin擔驚受怕，Arthur孤寂的生活極需一個出口，某天Arthur回家時發現Gaius走了，事情就這樣發生了。_

_Gaius在Arthur出生前就在他家做事了。Arthur知道自從Gaius在Arthur的母親面前拯救了Uther，沒讓他在第一次約會時出糗之後，父親便請他來做管家。這是Arthur童年常聽的故事──和Gaius及Sally一起坐在廚房裡──因為這是他最喜歡的故事之一。即使Gaius以主僕之禮對待Uther，Arthur仍一直認為他們之間有種古怪的友誼存在。Arthur那天晚上才知道的是，Gaius其實有魔法潛能。他測試出來的魔力太低，被判定沒有威脅性，所以沒去登記。_

_「我不懂，」Arthur說，困惑地看著父親。「Gaius在哪兒？」_

_「我得叫他走，Arthur。媒體有可能發現Emrys家的事，所以我得保持良好紀錄。不能冒險在家裡多藏一個巫師。」_

_「但你說他不是！而且他......他是Gaius！」_

_「社會大眾和我的對手不會在乎那些技術上的細節。別擔心，我給了他一筆像樣的補償。」_

_「補償？」Arthur不敢置信地問道，「這裡是他的家！」_

_「以後不是了。」_

_「你怎麼能這麼做？」Arthur不在乎自己聽來像個小孩。「Gaius像我的家人一樣，你不能就這樣把他丟出去！」_

_「我能，而且我這麼做了。你最好注意自己說的話。我們和巫師沒有任何親戚關係。」_

_「可能沒有，但我男朋友就是個巫師！」Arthur吼道，「你作何感想？」_

_Uther臉色蒼白如紙。「別說傻話了，Arthur，」他嘶道。「你不是那種人！因為──你很清楚──和巫師戀愛是犯法的，我兒子絕不是個罪犯！」_

_「我愛他！」Arthur絕望地喊道，因為他需要說出來，至少一次。「我現在仍愛他，天天都想他──這怎麼會是犯罪？如果不是那些蠢法條，我們現在還快樂地在一起！」_

_那一巴掌來得毫無預警，他一時震驚得說不出話來，竄起的那股無助的失望比臉頰上的疼痛更甚。他將臉轉回來面對父親，感到熊熊的憤怒和憎恨。_

_「這就是你的回答嗎？」他啐道。_

_「別激怒我，Arthur，我不會容忍的！」_

_Arthur笑了，笑得難看而破碎。「我說我在戀愛，父親，這怎麼可能激怒你？說真的，我真不敢相信你沒發現......」他看著父親，忽然領會過來。「我猜你根本不了解我，是不是？畢竟，我真正的家人一直都是Gaius和Hunith和Merlin。」_

_另一個巴掌襲來，更銳利疼痛的一記，但Arthur不在乎。父親的舉動只證明了他是正確的，他正失去自控，將主導權交到Arthur手上。_

_「要怎麼做，父親？」Arthur沙啞地說，抬頭挺胸，藐視地看著父親。「要怎麼做，你也會把我趕出去？我告訴你我愛上了一個巫師。如果你認為我會成為你要我去的公司裡那種卑劣的人──那些人嘲笑控告魔力抑制劑生產廠商的家長，不顧那些抑制劑對孩子來說藥性太強；那些人把整個家庭從房子裡趕出去，只因為他們有個有魔力的孩子──那麼，父親，你就大錯特錯了。因為我不可能和他們站在同一邊。」_

_Uther怒瞪著他，臉紅得像蕃茄。「你說夠了，Arthur！你給我在那公司好好做完工作，然後去國王學院念書，不准再提那個男孩。否則有你好受的！」_

_那一刻感覺像站在十字路口，但Arthur沒想到自己能這麼輕易地下決定。他直直看進父親的雙眼，並說道，「我想我應該去打包了。因為那個自稱是律師事務所的毒蛇窩不會再看見我了。我也不會去你的法律學校。」_

_Arthur轉身，大步走出了父親的辦公室。_

_「Arthur！你給我回來！」Uther喊道。但Arthur再也沒回頭。_

_離家的第一個月Arthur住在Norfolk的一間舊海灘別墅，大部分時候都爛醉如泥。然後Morgana找到了他，把他拖回倫敦，他接著開始挑戰被最多家酒吧丟出去的紀錄，因為酒醉和行為失當。他試過毒品，試過性愛，也短暫考慮過宗教──但也有可能是兩瓶伏特加搞的鬼。最後什麼都沒有用。什麼都不能讓他忘記他原本不是這個樣子。他心裡不可或缺的部分不見了，只有自己知道。他動搖地站在懸崖邊，多麼、多麼想要放棄一切跳下去，但始終沒有踏出最後一步。_

_他寂寞得要抓狂，因為他無法對Morgana敞開心門，他同父異母的姊姊也不知道該如何幫助他而不讓他發怒。但她一直站在他這邊，這比什麼都重要，令Arthur最後終於撤下心防。他仍然不知道該拿自己怎麼辦。他的未來分崩離析，他似乎不可能撿起碎片，把它們重新蓋成他想要的樣子──失去了Merlin，那又有什麼意義？~_

 

也不是說Arthur在那之後就沒和父親說過話。他們甚至共進過幾頓安靜、尷尬的聚餐。但Arthur從未回過家。也許因為那不再感覺像家了。那房子只是個陰暗沉悶的大盒子罷了。一直是住在裡面的人讓它變成一個家的：Hunith和Merlin、Gaius和Sally──他們都不住在那兒了。Arthur離家後沒多久，Sally便辭職了。Arthur知道Hunith安全地住在美國，雖然他們好幾年沒說過話。從他目前得到的消息，Gaius和她一起在美國。

Arthur將車停在大門前，視線掃過那磚牆和閃閃發亮的窗台。房子沒有變，但Arthur總覺得它少了一份溫暖，那份自從Hunith和Merlin搬進來後才有的溫暖。他嘆口氣，甩掉感傷的想法，伸手按門鈴。一會兒後一個蓄白鬍的老人開了門。他以一種極其居高臨下的態度向Arthur抬起了眉毛，Arthur不知道他是想微笑或是皺眉。他以Pendragon獨有的傲氣回以一記挑眉，以最倨傲的語調開口。

「我來見我的父親，Sir Uther Pendragon。」

Uther的新管家微微睜大了眼，他打開門請Arthur進去，並請他在大廳稍候。在自己老家裡被當作客人對待很奇怪，但似乎也挺恰當的，Arthur的視線在熟悉的畫作和家具上游走。感覺有點像參觀博物館。

「Sir Uther現在能見你。」一會兒後管家回來說，Arthur忍不住敬了個禮。「我想也是。」

 

= = = = =

 

Arthur一走進父親的書房，便嚴肅了起來。Uther在書桌後迎接他，沒起身僵硬地和他握手──更別提任一種身體接觸。Arthur對此接受良好，他沒坐在父親專橫地指示他坐的那張椅子上，而是站在它後方，輕鬆地把手搭在椅背上。Uther臉上一條肌肉抽動了一下，但他仍冷酷地望著Arthur。

「Arthur。有什麼事嗎？」

Arthur做了個深呼吸，提醒自己不可放過該堅持的事，就算對自己父親也不行。

「我想和你談談Aredian。」

「他怎麼了？」Uther沒耐性地問道。

「我要知道，你曉不曉得他殺過人，還參與了一個逼迫年輕魔法份子賣淫的組織。那些人都才十幾歲而已。」

這句話抓住了Uther的注意力。「再說一次？」他傲慢地抬起眉毛。「你在胡說八道什麼，Arthur？」

「不是胡說八道，父親，有證據強力指出他威脅恐嚇年輕巫師，並謀殺了不只一個，可能是三個，在他試圖勒死Merlin之前。」

「證據？別扯了，Arthur，怎麼可能有那種證據？」Uther輕蔑地嘲弄道，顯然Arthur說的話他一字也不信，但這也許表示至少他沒參與在裡面。

Arthur逼自己冷靜。「我和一個叫Nimueh Greene的女人談過。她──」

「Nimueh！？」

忽然間，父親看來像被雷劈到。Arthur從沒見過他這樣。他面色發白，看來在一秒間蒼老了幾十歲。

「你知道她？」Arthur懷疑地問道，因為──說真的──顯然Uther認識她，他再度問道，「你 _怎麼_ 認識她的？」

有那麼一會兒，父親看來想否認，但他接著癱坐在椅子上。他看著Arthur好長一段時間，好像他得想好該說什麼。

「她......她算是你母親的朋友，」他終於開口，語氣生硬地說。「她們求學時認識的，後來又巧遇。你的母親和我婚後一直沒有孩子。Ygraine把這個煩惱告訴了Nimueh。Nimueh說她有辦法幫她受孕，當時你母親正無計可施......但事情出了可怕的錯誤──」

「什麼？」Arthur虛弱地問道。冰冷的恐懼爬進他的血管。「你在說什麼......？」

「我說那女人殺了你母親！」Uther咆哮道。

「但是──你從來沒說過──」

Arthur的腦袋彷彿被重擊一般，他試圖弄懂父親的話，同時感到受傷及背叛及自責深深刺進心裡。父親一直堅稱是巫師殺了他母親，Arthur則一直弄不明白，因為他知道她是死於分娩。他為此責怪並折磨自己多年。但現在他聽到一個全然不同的版本。現在他的父親正告訴他母親 _真真確確_ 是因為Arthur而死。

「你怎麼能──」Arthur嗆了一下。「你怎麼能讓她這麼做？」

「我當時不曉得。」Uther安靜而絕望地說，「我甚至不知道你母親和Nimueh談過我們的問題。我太開心終於能有孩子。但你母親開始變得越來越虛弱，令我擔心。我眼睜睜地看她一步步消逝。她告訴我事實，於是我去見了Nimueh，請她救救Ygraine。」父親的臉變得冷硬。「她說她幫不上忙。說魔法是有代價的。」他啐道。「隔天她就不見了。我不知道她還活著。」

Arthur搖搖頭。他現在沒時間處理這個。他等了好幾年才讓父親談起母親，但母親早已入土為安，不能復生。現在重要的是Merlin。Merlin還有得救的機會。Arthur把自己亂七八糟的感覺推到一邊，顫抖地做了個深呼吸。

「那麼，你不知道她在替Aredian做事？」他問道，迎上父親的眼睛。

父親大為震驚。「她什麼！？」

「她有一間......類似魔法族群的妓院。Aredian就是在那裡遇見Merlin的。但Aredian不僅僅是客戶。他替她提供性工作者的人選，男的女的都有。」Arthur解釋道，眼神緊盯著父親，好觀察他的反應。Uther一開始看來很困惑，但接著變成不敢置信的憤怒。「他恐嚇逃避登記的年輕巫師和犯下輕罪的孤兒、街童，威脅要送他們去那機構，不然就會傷害他們的家人和朋友，逼得他們出賣自己的身體和靈魂給像他那樣的變態嫖客──去尋歡作樂。」

「那...... 你一定是弄錯了，」Uther咕噥道。「我知道你想證明你朋友的清白，但你一定清楚，Arthur，這真是太瘋狂了！」

「喔，這的確是太瘋狂了，」Arthur說，感到苦澀的滿足感。「但如果你給Aredian這種人凌駕他人生命之上的權力，就會發生這種事。尤其凌駕於那些根本沒有權利可言的人。」Uther看來像要反駁，但Arthur不會讓他打斷的。「你的政府已經腐敗到底了，父親，如果你看不出來，那是因為你被偏見遮住了雙眼。」他暫停，看著Uther Pendragon。這個男人是他的父親，也是他仍希望能愛的人。「我知道我們對於重要的事情從來沒有意見一致過，」他懇求地說，「但即使是你，也得明白這是不對的。」

「Arthur......」

「我相信你對此並不知情。」Arthur繼續道。「但如果你不幫我阻止這一切，你就和Aredian和其他參與的人一樣有罪。」

Uther沉默地看著他，嘴抿成嚴肅的一條線。他是個頑固的男人，但Arthur想要相信，在他的偏見和長久的仇恨之下，母親當初愛上的那個男人仍然在那裡。他的心裡仍有一份良善。

「Morgana不會再見你了。」Arthur殘忍地說，直攻罩門。「如果你希望你們之間還有挽回的餘地，這就是你的機會了。我知道你在乎她，知道你愛她。想想看，父親！這本有可能發生在她身上！」

Uther像個斷線的木偶般坐在桌旁。「你要我做什麼，Arthur？」他問道，聽來疲憊而蒼老。

「我要驗三具年輕巫師的屍體，我需要許可。」Arthur說。

「什麼？我為什麼要這麼做？」

「因為這可以證明我的想法是對是錯。」

Uther仍然猶豫不決。

「你欠我的，」Arthur咬著牙說。「你欠Morgana的，且即使你沒意會到，你還欠另一個在你屋頂下長大的男孩。一個被你和你的仇恨毀了人生的男孩。你欠Merlin的。」

 

= = = = =

 

Arthur回到家，Merlin只看了他一眼，就要Alex回房間去找另一款桌上遊戲，說他已經玩膩了大富翁。Alex一離開房間，Merlin便轉向Arthur。

「你還好嗎？」他問道，聲音裡滿滿的關心。「你看起來像見到鬼，還和鬼打了三回合。」

Arthur笑出聲。「我剛剛發現，我的母親是被我自己害死的。」他說，吞嚥著，感到之前壓下的震驚和傷痛都湧了回來。「不只是比喻的說法，也不只是一小部分原因而已，就是......真的，千真萬確的害死了她。」

「Arthur，」Merlin皺著眉說，起身靠近他。「這沒道理。你當時還是個小嬰兒，不可能害死別人。你去了哪裡，和誰說了話？」

「我的父親。他說我母親用了魔法才懷上我，但我在她子宮裡長大的同時，她變得越來越虛弱。等我一出生，她就死了。」Arthur絕望地抬頭看Merlin。「我吸乾了她的生命！」

Merlin睜大了雙眼，他的眼睛好藍好藍，他握住Arthur的下巴，逼他看著他。「你聽好，Arthur Pendragon。你母親很愛你。Gaius告訴過你那麼多次，我過了這麼多年還能一字不漏背給你聽。她想要你勝過世上的一切，這是她做的決定。你不必同意，因為那是她自己的決定。你一點錯也沒有。即使她將生命給了你，也不代表她是被你害死的。這就是母親。」

接著Merlin堅決而不容分說地吻了他，充滿了愛意和情感。Arthur深深沉浸其中，任自己被淹沒，直到所有事物都不再存在，只有Merlin，緊緊抱著他。

 


	8. Chapter 8

那晚之後，桌遊變成了他們的例行公事，幾乎每天晚上都玩。Merlin得承認Arthur意外地有風度，即使Merlin記得很清楚他一向是個好勝的人。過了兩天他才發現Arthur是故意輸的。之後Merlin總在每次Arthur下出不太好的一步時對他投去懷疑的眼神，但Arthur只笑笑，意有所指地看著Alex，後者發現自己快要贏了，正興高彩烈地蹦蹦跳跳。

Arthur顯露父愛時總令Merlin心裡湧起一陣暖意。他發現Morgana是對的。他不可能真的討厭Arthur和Mithian結過婚的事實，不然就不會有Alex了，而那是個不可能的選項。Alex是個小天使，Merlin很高興自己能成為他生活中小小的一部分。他很高興能和Arthur重逢，並認識他的兒子。很長一段時間他以為Arthur一定很恨他，等他發現事實不是如此時，他感到不可思議的狂喜。Arthur仍然在乎他，Arthur仍然愛著他。

也許這樣就夠了。也許他能帶著這份心情面對他可能即將結束的人生。

所以Merlin試著保持距離，他真的試了。他知道自己已經太過融入Arthur和Alex的生活，他每天都提醒自己這樣的日子不會長久。Merlin得面對審判和接下來的處決，再也無法一起吃晚餐和玩桌遊和看電影。這很困難，當Arthur和Alex天經地義地把他當成家人對待，當Alex睡前總要抱抱他，當Arthur向他斜斜一笑時，Merlin總感到無助，因為他想要這個，想要他們，勝過他曾想望過的一切。

顯然不是所有人都喜歡Merlin待在這。Morgana似乎接受了他，但Merlin注意到Gwen最近都不來拜訪了。Arthur叫他別擔心，但Merlin總覺得自己破壞了他們之間的友誼。

「Merlin，」Arthur說，當Merlin第二次提起這件事。「Gwen是我的朋友，她過去兩年間幫了我很多，但我之前一個人也做得到，之後也會。她得了解這是我的決定。如果她無法接受你再次回到我的生活，那也是她的問題，不是你的。」

用完晚餐好一段時間了，他們兩人正安靜地相伴坐在客廳裡。Arthur讀著和工作相關的書，Merlin則在書架上找到一本他小時候很喜歡的書。天氣冷了，Arthur生了火，溫暖的昏黃光線在木板地上繪出跳動的光影。也許就是這祥和寧靜的氣氛令Merlin提起那話題，要不是他覺得太舒服，他是不會提的。

當然Arthur會有一套令Merlin心跳加快的完美說詞來規避Merlin的努力。他甚至連頭都沒抬，所以Merlin覺得有必要指出Arthur可能選錯邊了。

「但是等我被處刑之後......我是說等我走了，你說不定會後悔的。」

這句話終於讓Arthur的視線離開書本。他正坐在壁爐邊他最喜歡的扶手椅上，半邊臉被陰影遮住。「等你走了？」他問，語氣中帶著一絲危險。

Merlin勉強點點頭，將雙腿在胸前抱緊。

Arthur闔上書，站起身，但他沒走向Merlin坐著的沙發，而是背向他，走向壁爐。他望著舞動的火花，說道，「你真的以為我會允許任何人傷害你嗎？」

「我沒有惡意，Arthur，但那不是你能決定的。」Merlin厲聲說，覺得自己受夠了所有人都說Arthur一定能拯救世界而Merlin只是太笨了才覺得自己會死掉。

Arthur 越過肩膀瞪著他。「總是有另一條路可以走，Merlin。」他說。

「是的，非常感謝你，但就我所知，做決定的人是法官，你或許是這該死的國家裡最棒的律師，但那不代表他們不能判我刑。」

Arthur給他一個眼神，好像他是全世界最白痴的傢伙。「你以為我不知道？你以為我自信到不切實際嗎？我知道我們可能打輸官司。雖然我認為很有可能不會，尤其等我拿到許可去驗其他受害者的屍體。但我知道事情不是絕對的，法官可能和我看法不同。」

Merlin吞嚥了一下。「如果我說錯了請糾正我，」他簡潔地說，「但我很確定那代表他們會在我脖子上綁條繩子吊死我。」

「我不會讓他們處決你的，Merlin。」

「真的？」Merlin難以置信地說。「你要怎麼做？」

「Merlin。」Arthur向他走近，雙手按在臀部上，但垂著眼睛。「我......我早就做好了安排。讓你逃出國。」

「什麼？」

Arthur抬起頭。「你媽媽人在美國。我叔叔Tristan幫忙讓她逃過去的，如果我們拿不到證據，如果我認為刑事法庭的法官們就是群頑固的混帳......」他做了個深呼吸。「那麼，我會把你送到你媽那兒，你會很安全的。」

「但是──」Merlin結結巴巴地說，「但你替我擔保了。」

他的回答是抬起一邊眉毛。「是的，Merlin，在那之後我的事業就差不多完蛋了，但現在你的生命有危險，我看起來像我在乎其他事情嗎？」

「不只是你的事業！」Merlin反駁道。「幫助巫師脫逃是重罪！更別提一個謀殺犯！」

「我不在乎。」

Arthur又露出了那個表情。那個頑強、固執的表情，那個即使他錯了，他也不會退縮的表情。Merlin被嚇到了，因為他知道Arthur賭上了什麼，那是至少要入監服刑的。

「那Alex怎麼辦？」

Arthur畏縮了一下，好像Merlin剛剛揍了他一拳。他臉上的絕望顯而易見。「我不會讓你死的，Merlin。就這麼簡單。」他咬牙說，然後轉身走出了房間。

Merlin一個人坐在沙發上，震驚而害怕。他不想死，他想見媽媽，但他不要Arthur為了他犧牲自己。

 

= = = = =

 

之後他們不再提那件事，Arthur假裝自己什麼也沒說過，Merlin則是太膽小不敢提。他們在某種混沌中過日子，明知時光飛逝，卻假裝一切正常。Arthur和他之間仍有份顯而易見的張力，過往的秘密已逐漸揭露，但他們卻有了新的不可言說的秘密。Merlin發現Arthur時不時滿懷情欲地偷看他，當他以為Merlin沒注意到時。Merlin心裡爆發出深深的渴望，他希望自己能勇往直前，直接抓住Arthur，再次吻住他，然後──

但他不能。性對Merlin來說一直是項商品，他不知該如何以不同方式看待它。多年來他逼自己把它看成一項待完成的任務，一個待做的工作。他仍然討厭它──其中的每一秒都討厭──他不知道自己能否再度享受它。且Arthur看來並不急，至少他還沒採取行動。但Merlin得承認Arthur可能是想給他空間，正等待他主動踏出下一步。

Merlin又開始作夢了，夢見他在昏暗的燈光下躺在Arthur床上，赤裸而脆弱地呈上自己，不確定自己會不會被接受。他在那些夢中也從沒採取主動──他不知道該怎麼做才不會感覺太淫穢──且總在Arthur碰到他之前醒來。這正慢慢將他逼瘋。

Arthur最近一送Alex上床後就躲進書房裡，Merlin懷疑他是在躲避他們怪異的瞄來瞄去及尷尬的沉默。Merlin獨處時被焦慮和擔憂逼得要瘋了。每晚他試著告訴自己，他仍有一線生機，證據是站在他這邊的，他會沒事的。但當他無眠地躺在床上，腦中有個聲音不停數著各種讓他被處刑的理由時，這根本就沒用。主要的原因，Merlin心想，是因為他的人生既不是童話故事，也不是Julia Roberts的電影。

最後令Merlin鼓起勇氣的是，人生苦短，他的人生也許更短。十二點過一刻時他爬下床，知道Arthur通常在客廳另一頭的書房裡工作到半夜。他推開書房門，發現裡面是暗的，沒有人。Arthur似乎已經去睡了。Merlin在樓梯底端猶豫不決。走上去就到Arthur的臥房了。他仍然不知道Arthur想不想要他上去。他腦中較大的部分說這不是個好點子，但有一塊裝著他兒時美好回憶的小小的裂縫，叫他別怕，只管向前走，上去敲敲Arthur的門。

Merlin照做了。

Arthur的房門半掩，門縫下透出燈光，在地板上留下一道金黃色的線條。Merlin猶豫地敲了敲門，沒想到門就被他推開了。Arthur坐在床上，衣服仍穿得好好的，手上拿著什麼。他皺著眉起身轉向門，Merlin倒抽了一口氣。因為Arthur手裡拿著的是Merlin的寵物龍Kilgarrah，在他搬進Pendragon家前，那是他唯一的童年玩伴。母親曾經暗示過那是父親送他的禮物。

「Arthur？」Merlin問道，不由自主地推開門，走進房間。

「Merlin，」Arthur說，他的臉紅了，而且──他自己大概沒發現──正把那個填充玩具抱在胸前，好像那是個盾牌一樣。

「你......你還留著牠。」Merlin驚喜地說，還有些別的情緒，也許是感激，在他胸口翻湧著。

「我當然留著牠。」Arthur僵硬地說，臉變得更紅了。「我剛把牠從櫃子裡找出來。給你當幸運符。」他做了個鬼臉，將那只深綠色的絨毛玩具拿向Merlin。Merlin走近，從Arthur手中虔敬地接過Kilgharrah，撫摸著那稍微褪色的短毛。

「這真是......謝謝。」Merlin害羞地囁嚅道。

Arthur清清喉嚨，Merlin抬起頭，發現他垂著眼睛，似乎不敢迎上他的視線。「所以......有什麼事嗎？」

Merlin僵住了，他能感覺到臉頰和雙耳再度湧上熱度。他怎麼不先想個好藉口呢？「我──我睡不著而且......你這幾天都很忙......」

Arthur沖他笑。「想我了嗎，Merlin？」

「什麼？不是！算了吧你這呆子！」Merlin憤慨地大叫，不過，是啊，就是想他了。「我很高興日子變得很平靜還有......呃.....」

「是嗎？」Arthur笑得更開了，Merlin哼了一聲。

「好吧，可能有一點想你。」他承認。

Arthur咬著唇，側著頭瞇眼看Merlin。在那一刻他看來不可思議地年輕。他握住Merlin的左手，搓揉著他手背上的黑色刺青。Merlin試圖把手抽回來，感到尷尬又困窘，但Arthur不放手。

「Merlin？」他問道，不確定地觀察著Merlin的表情。

Merlin做了個鬼臉，移開了視線。「只是......那很醜。」他囁嚅道。

Arthur什麼也沒說，只繼續摸著Merlin的手。「我真希望你不必做這個刺青，」一會兒後他說，「但這只是一些墨水。它不會把你變成另一個人，也不會讓你變醜。」

「你......不害怕嗎？」Merlin輕聲問。

「害怕什麼？」Arthur問。

「我的魔法。」

Arthur給他一個被逗樂的表情。「為什麼要怕？我應該要害怕雲朵變成龍的形狀或是蝴蝶滿天飛嗎？」

Merlin的眼神一下子變得銳利。「你......你記得？」Merlin氣若游絲地問道，因為他自己也記得。記得那些美好的夏日時光，Merlin發明新花招給Arthur看，後者似乎從不在意Merlin是怎麼做到的，仍相信故事書和冒險故事裡的魔法存在。

「我當然記得。」Arthur說。「但我後來才弄懂那是你做的。」

「當時我自己都不知道是我做的。」Merlin承認。「那是我的一部分，我一直都做得到，就像奔跑和說話。我不知道那是件壞事，再說你──」他害羞地向Arthur微笑。「你好像一直都很喜歡嘛。」

Arthur讓他們十指交纏，將Merlin拉近。「我的確喜歡。」他在Merlin唇邊低語，Merlin嘆了口氣，接著他任兩人之間的引力將他拉近，陷入一個吻中。

一開始是柔軟而溫柔的，如此溫柔，Arthur仍握著Merlin的左手，另一隻手則緩慢地撫過Merlin的手臂，一路到他的肩膀，Arthur的姆指搓揉著Merlin的鎖骨。動作有些遲疑，好像Arthur正在請求許可，才能撫上Merlin的咽喉，握住他的下巴，轉過他的臉好吻得更深入。Merlin發出一聲呻吟，張開了嘴，Arthur趁虛而入，更深入地和Merlin唇舌交纏，仍有些沒把握，猶猶豫豫地，而Merlin激動得像心臟要跳出來了。

待 Arthur退開，他露出了一個Merlin記得的表情，就和他第一次問Merlin時的表情一模一樣。

「你確定嗎？」Arthur開口。

如果是十年前，Merlin會迫不急待地點頭，興奮急切得沒辦法好好說話，但現在他讓自己思考了一秒鐘。答案是不變的。

「確定。」

他不需要問自己答應了什麼，或他們現在要做的是什麼。他們不再是青少年了，但Merlin仍覺得像第一次──某方面來說的確是第一次。他任Arthur將他擁得更近，寬大的手堅定地上下愛撫著Merlin的背，在Merlin嘴裡攻城掠地，將他壓在Arthur胸口。那雙手接著滑進他的上衣，在他赤裸的皮膚上漫遊，這感覺很好，意外的好，也意外地令Merlin有安全感。他和Arthur在一起是安全的，Merlin知道，因為Arthur永遠不會傷害他。

想到這，Merlin感到自己緊繃的肌肉放鬆了下來，他隨即被新一波慾望淹沒。他抓住Arthur的上衣，咬住他的唇瓣，於是他們的吻不再猶疑， Arthur在他嘴裡呻吟出聲，親吻變得更飢渴、強勢而混亂。

Merlin硬了，他能感受到Arthur的勃起美妙地磨擦著他的髖部，接著Arthur的撫摸變得強勢起來，一路從Merlin的背部來到臀部，將兩人更緊密地貼合。Merlin的身體弓了起來，就好像身體有自己的意志一般，Merlin只能緊緊攀住Arthur寬闊的肩膀，索求更多的吻。

「Merlin，天啊， _Merlin_ _。_ Merlin... Merlin，」Arthur呻吟著，好像世上沒有什麼比Merlin的名字更完美。於是Merlin擁有了足夠勇氣，能退開來迎上Arthur因情欲和驚嘆而大睜的雙眼。

他重重地吞嚥了一下，視線牢牢鎖著Arthur的，接著他抓著自己衣服下擺，脫掉了上衣。一瞬間他感到不太自在，但Arthur紅了臉，而且又開始咬自己的嘴唇，於是Merlin顫抖了起來，因為那令他欲火中燒。

「你……你穿得太多了。」他說，語氣比他真正想表達的更放蕩些，但Arthur只回以微笑，並脫掉上衣，露出他那平坦的腹部和寬闊的胸膛。

他看起來不一樣了，Merlin發現，他變得更成熟，且有一點粗獷。但這也很適合他，Merlin不會拿這個更有男子氣慨又有點精明的Arthur去換他年輕時的黃金男孩。畢竟Merlin已傷痕累累，不論那些傷疤可見與否，他知道這個Arthur懂。

他將手放在Arthur的胸膛上，指尖滑過那平滑的肌理，輕刷過Arthur硬挺的乳頭，令他屏住了呼吸。

「我買了潤滑劑，」Merlin安靜地說，「還有保險套。作你的生日禮物。我當時正要回家，去告訴你我想要你上我。」

Arthur顫抖著。「Merlin......」

「我知道我遲到了太久，不過......生日快樂，Arthur。」

Arthur雙手抓住Merlin的臀部，親吻啃咬著Merlin的唇舌，幾乎絕望地碾壓著他。

「你太誘人了，真的，」他呻吟道，接著他以肩膀將Merlin推開，做了幾次氣喘吁吁的呼吸。他望著Merlin片刻，接著說，「我想要。我甚至無法說明我有多想要，Merlin。想要你。但你──」

Merlin迅速用手指按住Arthur的唇。他深深看進那雙眼睛，那對藍得不可思議的水池永遠令Merlin感到迷失的自己又被尋獲。

「我要你消除掉所有他們做過的事，」他說，很驕傲自己的聲音只有一點點抖。「這是我的選擇。」

Arthur抓住他的手，吻著仍按在他唇上的指尖。「我愛你，」他說，如此簡單的一句話，Merlin得眨眨眼才不會哭出來，毀了這一切。

Arthur溫柔地愛撫過Merlin的身體，從他的肩膀一路向下滑到Merlin牛仔褲的腰帶。他將手指伸進去，將Merlin拉近，溫柔地吻著他，同時慢慢地開始解釦子。他把Merlin在床上放平，就像Merlin夢中一般，但這次他不必苦苦等待Arthur的觸碰。

Arthur的雙手強壯而極其穩固，手上有繭，令Merlin好奇Arthur是否還在擊劍。新舊感受的混合令Merlin同時感到興奮和安心，對於自己能不能享受性愛的疑慮已不翼而飛。這和為錢而性完全不同，十年來第一次，重要的不是那些瞧不起他的客人，而是Merlin的愉悅，Merlin的願望和Merlin深愛的男人。

接著Arthur一隻手滑到Merlin大腿內側，嘴則移到他的髖骨邊，於是Merlin除了Arthur天資異稟的舌頭之外什麼也無法思考了。

當Arthur將Merlin含進口中，他還以為自己會哭出來，因為這實在太美妙了。Arthur看了他一眼，並沒停下來笑他，而是用舌頭捲上Merlin的下身，開始吸吮他，舌頭推壓著莖身下側凸起的血管。幾次強力的吞吐和Arthur的蓬亂金髮和潮紅臉頰在Merlin陰莖邊的景象，令Merlin在Arthur的嘴裡到了，伴著一聲愉悅的哭喊射了出來。

好一會兒他癱在那兒，暈乎乎地喘著，想著他還真不曉得他的人生就是少了個Arthur Pendragon來吸他的老二。

當他再度張開眼睛，Arthur正從Merlin淫蕩地大張的雙腿間看著他，下巴靠在Merlin的一邊膝蓋上，懶洋洋地撫著Merlin的大腿。他仍穿著長褲，俊美得像個男神。

「呃，你要不要......」Merlin沙啞地說，感到自己的陰莖再度感興趣地抽動了下，不禁臉紅。

Arthur在Merlin的膝蓋內側印下一個吻，空著的那隻手從Merlin的大腿撫至臀部。「喔，我當然要，Merlin，」他微笑道。「我從來沒在拆生日禮物的過程中得到這麼多樂趣。」

「那麼，我很抱歉讓你等了這麼久。」Merlin說，微微扭了下臀部。

Arthur只盯著他看──直直盯著Merlin的臉──並溫柔地微笑，並說，「等待是值得的。」

稍晚，Arthur不急不徐地替Merlin做起準備，當Arthur的舌頭刷過他緊緻的入口，Merlin馬上又硬了。從來沒有人對他這樣做過，實在美妙絕倫。Merlin很高興他的第一次是和Arthur，且是出自自己的意願。當Arthur緩慢地將一隻塗滿潤滑的手指推進他體內時，Merlin幾乎因快感而全身癱軟，當手指在他的前列腺彎起時，他的身體馬上起了反應，而他並不感到羞恥。

他向後推，想要更多，想要Arthur，片刻後他輕語，「求你，Arthur......我需要──我想要──」

「什麼，Merlin？」Arthur屏息問道。

「更多，」Merlin喘著，「你。」

Arthur先給了他一隻手指，接著第二隻，擴張著他，而Merlin不耐煩地動了動臀部，乞求著。「天啊，Arthur， _求求你_ 。」

Arthur正用前額抵著Merlin的肚子，鼻子磨著他硬到不行的陰莖，親密地貼著他的皮膚低語著。

_快了，_ _Merlin_ _。快了。不想要你受傷。愛你。好美。太完美了。再也不讓你走。_

接著Arthur終於進入了他，雙臂撐在Merlin兩邊，同時低頭狂熱地吻住了他。他的手臂因施力而繃緊著，看來性感迷人，全身汗濕、頭髮蓬亂、呼吸紊亂。Merlin被Arthur填滿，滿得幾乎疼痛，Arthur開始動了起來，磨擦過Merlin體內，感覺實在太美妙了，他覺得他要是不馬上高潮就會瘋掉，但又想要這甜美的折磨永不結束。他靈魂裡的缺口正慢慢合了起來，因為某個遺失多年的碎片已回到屬於它的地方。

Merlin看著Arthur，看著他的摯友，如今躺在他身邊的人，他終於再度感到完整。

 

= = = = =

 

夏天的清晨Arthur總隨著第一道晨光醒來，陽光越過對街的建築，照進他臥室的窗子，今天亦然。突然照進來的亮光令他眨了眨眼，在毯子下動了下，這時他發現有個溫暖的重量靠在他身旁，輕輕在他胸口呼吸著。他突然想起躺在他身邊的是Merlin，他頭枕著Arthur的胸膛，一隻手臂環著Arthur的腰，Arthur僵住了好一會兒，動彈不得。昨晚的回憶湧上心頭，Merlin害羞的表情和火熱的親吻，在這張床上放蕩地展開自己，以狂熱的呻吟和懇求的喘息回應著Arthur的每一次觸碰。他看來如此脆弱而美麗。

Arthur小心地移動手臂擁住Merlin，手指梳著那頭搔著他下巴的黑色亂髮。他一向喜歡摸摸那頭頑固的捲髮，外表雖然雜亂，但觸感很柔軟。Merlin的呼吸聲加重了，Arthur不禁微笑──可能笑得很呆，反正Merlin還沒醒，沒人會看見。

最近幾天對Arthur的耐性是一大考驗，Merlin時不時渴望地看著他，但又避開任何身體接觸，而Arthur一直以來總是一碰到Merlin就變成個熱愛身體接觸的人。也許是因為Merlin來之前，Arthur能得到的身體接觸太少了。現在Merlin已成為他們小家庭的一份子，Arthur很快便回到數年前和他相處的習慣，當他發現Merlin不想要那樣時，他覺得好難過。Arthur只好搬出他唯一知道的應對方式，也就是戴上一張客氣有禮的面具，盡量和Merlin保持距離。

看著Merlin熟睡的臉龐，Arthur現在明白Merlin只是太害怕了。害怕那個多年來只帶給他恥辱和痛苦的肌膚之親。怕躲在殼裡太久後終於要打開心門。怕Arthur看待他的眼光有所不同，怕被拒絕、被拋棄。Arthur一想到Merlin這麼久以來一定多麼孤單就心疼，他抱緊了Merlin溫暖柔軟的身體，發誓自己再也不會讓他離開。

他知道Merlin醒了，因為他的身體突然僵住，原本平靜深沉的呼吸也瞬間停止。Arthur小心地將手臂滑到Merlin背上的被單上，維持著安撫的溫度。他側過頭，發現Merlin緊閉著雙眼，似乎正咬著嘴唇內側。

「Merlin，」Arthur輕柔地說。「沒事的，是我。你是安全的。」

Merlin一下子變得更緊繃了，但接著他便放鬆下來，鬆了一口氣，溫暖的吐息令Arthur的皮膚發癢。

「你還好嗎？」Arthur問道，接著他不顧這個問題可能帶來的痛苦，開口問道，「你是不是──？」 _後悔了_ ，他沒問出口，但Merlin知道他在問什麼，他抬起頭，大睜著雙眼，認真且有一點懇求地看著他。

「不，」他說。「不，Arthur。」

「Okay，」Arthur輕聲說，伸出另一隻手撫著Merlin的顴骨，向下到他的嘴角。「我──我很高興。」

「所以......」Merlin微微低下了頭，透過他長長的黑色睫毛看著Arthur。「喜歡你的生日禮物嗎？」

Arthur看著Merlin──赤裸著，被單纏在臀部上，昨晚被Arthur徹底探索過的修長、精瘦的肌肉和白皙的皮膚──感到他半硬的下身再度蠢蠢欲動。他吞嚥了下才沙啞、有些喘不過氣地說，「喜歡。它......非常棒。」

從Merlin臉上的漂亮紅暈看來，Arthur很清楚他讓他起了反應，所以Arthur靠過去，同時感到心跳加快，血脈賁張。這時門上傳來一聲撞擊聲，接著是Alex快樂的聲音喊著，「Daddy！」

Arthur馬上瞄了一眼Merlin，後者和他一樣大張著眼，但他們還來不及說話或逃跑，Alex已打開門衝進來，穿著他的鱷魚睡衣，一隻手牢牢地抱著熊先生。他馬上在床前煞住腳步，看來很困惑，接著他尖叫道，「Daddy，Daddy，你把Merlin弄到你床上來了！」

Arthur確定自己的臉紅得像蕃茄，他結結巴巴地說，「呃，對呀......因為......Merlin睡不著，所以他來和我一起睡。」

Alex完全不在意地露齒而笑。「我可不可以也一起睡？我們可不可以全部都一起睡？」他爬上床，倒進Arthur和Merlin中間，笑得好開心。

「你不陪熊先生睡覺，他不會孤單嗎？」Arthur理智地問，Alex皺著眉好一會兒。接著他宣布，「他也睡這裡，和Kilgharrah一起！」

Merlin抬起眉毛，用嘴型說著， _才剛從櫃子裡拿出來_ ，但Arthur只聳了聳肩。他才不告訴Merlin他和Kilgharrah過去幾年來已發展出一點交情了，他們互相安慰對方呢。

Merlin也笑了，他天真無邪地向Alex說，「Alex，這點子真棒，我們何不以後都一起睡覺？」

「耶！」Alex歡呼，開始在床上跳上跳下。等他跌坐在床上，他看著Arthur問道，「為什麼Merlin和你都沒穿衣服，Daddy？」

Arthur嗆住了，他馬上推著Alex下床。「因為我們覺得很熱，」他說，「你該準備上學了，要不然來不及坐Gwen的車。」

他看著Alex尖叫著跑出房間，聽見Merlin在他身後咯咯輕笑。他搖搖頭抱怨道，「我們何不以後都一起睡覺，Merlin？我真的很討厭你。」

「我以為你愛我。」Merlin輕柔地說。

Arthur知道他是想開玩笑，但語氣中又帶著一絲不確定，於是Arthur轉身將他拉近，溫柔地吻他。

「沒錯。」他說，在Merlin唇上微笑。

 

= = = = =

 

Gwen一向帶Alex一起去學校，現在也是，但變得非常非常尷尬就是了。Arthur頗過意不去，畢竟Gwen是他的朋友，也幫過他很多。他甚至問過Lance該怎麼辦，但Lance只聳聳肩說Gwen總有一天會適應的。

她今天早到了些，於是Arthur問她要不要進來喝杯茶。Gwen有點慌張，接著她看了一眼餐廳，Merlin和Alex正坐在那兒，並表示她寧願在外面等。Arthur嘆了口氣，決定直說。

「你最近都沒過來。我們想你了。」他露出溫暖的微笑說。

「喔，」Gwen盯著自己鞋子看，顯然不大自在。「我只是忙啦，你知道，再說你也不需要我幫忙看孩子了......」

「Gwen，我最近的確沒那麼忙，你也知道上個案子結束後我工作安排得較鬆，但你還是可以常來呀。」

Gwen拉長了臉，意有所指地看著他身後，Arthur轉身看見Alex正從Merlin手上拿過午餐盒，接著兩人抱抱說再見。

「我看得出來你們不需要我了，我也不想待著礙事，Arthur。我在車上等好了。」

「Gwen！」

但Gwen已經出了門，Arthur嘆口氣。他覺得自己好像多了個壓根沒娶過的前妻。

「待會給Aunt Gwen抱一個親一下，好不好？」他告訴Alex，當那孩子在門口抱他說再見時。「我想她需要的。」

「Okay，Daddy。」Alex高興地說，揮揮手跑下樓梯，上了Gwen的車。

 

= = = = =

 

Arthur正要關門，便看見另一輛車停進了Gwen剛空出的位置，一個高大的紅髮男子下了車，舉手打招呼。

「Leon，」Arthur有些困惑地說，但微笑著。「你怎麼來了？」

Leon揚著眉毛，搖了搖手中像是文件夾的東西，兩步併一步上了台階。「我有新消息，」他說，得意洋洋地笑著，走過Arthur身邊。「但我得先喝杯東西，你不介意的話。」

「沒問題。咖啡還是茶？」

「你有什麼都成。」

Leon很常來，不用人帶路就能找到廚房，他看見仍坐在早餐桌旁的Merlin時猛地停下了腳步。

「喔，哈囉，」他有些驚訝的說，但很快恢復了。「你一定是Merlin。我是Leon，Arthur的朋友。」

他走向前伸出手，Merlin膽怯地起身去握。Arthur發現Merlin的緊張不只因為見到陌生人，也因為他一定猜到了Leon是Arthur在蘇格蘭場裡的朋友，他有點被嚇到了。

自我介紹過後，Leon意味深長地看著Arthur，問他們該不該去辦公室談。但Arthur看了Merlin一眼，搖搖頭。「不，」他果斷地說，「待在客廳舒服些。Alex在學校，再說這畢竟是Merlin的案子，他應該聽聽你帶來的消息。」

Leon點頭同意，Merlin再度坐下，憂慮地扯著手指，盯著桌面看。Arthur知道Leon是個好人，所以向他點點頭，放心地去燒開水。

雖然在廚房裡忙，他仍能聽見Leon和藹的聲音說道，「真高興終於見到你，Merlin。Arthur說過很多你的事。」

「真的？」Merlin咕噥道。「我以為你早就什麼都知道了，讀過我的檔案之類的。」

Leon大笑。「我是指你這個人，而不是你的案子。你的案子不是我負責的，所以我可以稍微幫忙Arthur調查。不過負責的Percival Newman是我朋友。」

交談聲暫停了一下，Arthur完全能想像Merlin的反應，接著Leon說，幾乎像是在解釋，「高高的、很安靜的那個。不是很混帳的那個，那是Valiant。」

Arthur偷瞄了一眼Merlin，看見他張大了眼睛，顯而易見的紅暈浮現在臉上。「喔，」Merlin說，「是啊，另外那個是有點討厭。」

Leon點點頭，滿面笑容。「沒錯。」

水滾了，Arthur開始泡茶。他拿著茶壺和一盤馬芬蛋糕，走回餐廳。

「我想如果要聊屍體的話至少要配點心才像樣。」他眨眨眼說，故作天真地看著Merlin和Leon。「你們在笑什麼？」

「喔，你知道的，我們的友情在對Valiant的恨意上萌芽了。」Leon高興地說。

Arthur揚起眉毛看向Merlin。「那個討厭鬼。」他說。

Merlin的眉毛直衝上天，但Leon和Arthur都沖著他笑，於是他就不說話了，他們全都笑了起來。

「Okay，」Leon一會兒後說，啜了一口茶，又拿了一個馬芬蛋糕。「現在該說好消息了。」他評論地看著Arthur，繼續道，「我不知道你怎麼做到的，但我們得到了驗屍許可。我們先從Mordred開始，發現圍巾上的確有他的DNA。」

「Yes！」Arthur捶了桌面一拳，震得杯子喀喀作響。「我就知道！」

「什麼圍巾？」Merlin蹙眉問道，Arthur嚴肅地看著他。

「Aredian拿來勒你的那條圍巾。我們要Percival把它送去鑑識組，從上面提出所有能找到的DNA樣本。這就是為什麼我要重新驗那些屍體。我們要知道圍巾上有沒有那些男孩的DNA，如果有的話，他們很有可能也死於Aredian之手。」

Merlin一下子看來嚇壞了，他不自覺地摸著自己的喉嚨，那些猙獰瘀傷的回憶陰魂不散。

Leon給他一個同情的笑容。「我們目前只查到Mordred的DNA，但這個加上Nimueh Greene的證詞就能證明Aredian是兇手。」他說。「情況對你樂觀，Merlin。」

然後Leon的視線回到Arthur身上，換上一個古怪的表情。「還查出了別的。」他說，Arthur皺起眉頭。

「是什麼？」

「這個嘛，」Leon不自在地說。「圍巾上想當然耳也有Aredian的DNA。」

「是啊。」既然Aredian是唯一一個重覆使用那條圍巾的人，這是當然的。

「他的DNA和Mordred的相似度很高。」Leon說。「看來他們其實是父子。」

「什麼？」Arthur嚇傻了。「操，」他咕噥道，接著抬頭看Leon。「他殺了自己兒子？」

「看來是，」他的朋友沉重地回答。「不論他知不知情。你說過那男孩是個孤兒，不知道自己爸爸是誰，對嗎？」

「Nimueh是這麼說的，」Arthur承認。他的頭腦早已轉到別的地方去了，想著Aredian的管家說的話，想著Alice提過Mordred說碰到了知道他父母的人。「也許Mordred發現了，」Arthur思考著。「也許他一開始就是為了這個去見Aredian的，他在尋找自己的父親。」

「然後發現他十年來一直將他的族群推入火坑嗎？」Leon問。

這很殘酷，Aredian對Mordred做出的事又更加殘酷。Arthur重嘆一口氣，說道，「人無法選擇自己的父母。」

「可是，」Merlin開口，聲音有點抖，「如果他們是父子，那Aredian當時為什麼要叫我Mordred？當他......你知道。」

「我不曉得，」Arthur說，他其實有幾個想法，但一個比一個糟。「但那些可能死在他手裡的幾個人裡至少有一個是男妓，且Nimueh提過Mordred說Aredian是個老變態。」Arthur不自在地看了Merlin一眼，因為他真的不想要問他這個，尤其當著Leon的面，但他又得弄清楚。「Aredian有沒有……？」他停下，Merlin羞辱地紅了臉。

「我......我不知道，」他囁嚅道，尷尬地看向Leon。「他沒有待我如親生兒子，如果你問的是這個，但他......他喜歡處罰我。他真的非常喜歡那種玩法。」

想到Aredian那樣對待Merlin令Arthur一陣狂怒，但他握緊拳頭，做了個深呼吸，叫自己克服它。Merlin的過去不會因為他小家子氣的怒火和嫉妒而有所不同。

「所以Aredian到底有沒有......？」Leon做了個鬼臉。

「和自己兒子上床？」Arthur問，並搖搖頭。「我們大概永遠不會知道了。但我肯定會告訴法官這件事。」

「那其他人呢？」Merlin問道。「你說還有其他人。」

Leon點頭，做了個深呼吸。「我們已經弄到Galahad Gordon的DNA樣本，但結果還沒出來。Pelinor Ramsey的樣本還沒好，被某些狗屁文書問題耽誤了，不清楚，不過我們會解決的。至少已經確定一個了。」

「Pelinor Ramsey？」Merlin震驚地問道，顯然聽過這名字。

「是啊。」Arthur說。「你知道他？」

Merlin搖搖頭。「聽說過。他......以前也在Nimueh那裡待過。」

Leon和Arthur互看一眼。

「這樣就說得通了。」Leon說。他不自在地看著Merlin，然後轉向Arthur。「你認為Nimueh知道Aredian的陰謀嗎？」

 _知道_ ，Arthur心想， _她一清二楚_ ，但他說，「我不確定。不過Aredian在Pelinor Ramsey死後看上Merlin時──她怎麼可能沒猜到？」

「但她為什麼要幫Aredian？」Leon懷疑地問。「她自己也是個女巫。而且那人殺了她外甥耶。她幫忙那連續殺人犯的動機是什麼？」

「為了活命。」Merlin說，Arthur看著他，他的表情變得空白，但雙眼有神。Arthur知道Merlin正想著自己活命的可能性。

 

= = = = =

 

Leon離開前將Arthur拉到一邊。「我不知道你去討好了誰，Pendragon，」他小聲地說，「但我得告訴你。Percival說上面趕他們快點做出結論。顯然刑事法庭會在一週內開始審這件案子，如果你的論點正確的話。」

Arthur瞪大了眼睛，接著咒罵道。「那個愛管閒事的老頭。」

Leon驚訝地看著他。「我還以為聽到早點開庭你會高興呢。」

「就憑那麼點證據？」Arthur陰鬱地問道，「我當然高興啦。」他喃喃念道，「不過，這就是他向我傳達訊息的方式。」

「訊息？」Leon困惑地問道。「誰呀？」

「我父親。」Arthur嘆氣，揉著眼睛。

「你父親？」Leon擔憂地看著他。他不清楚事情全貌，但也夠多了。「這代表什麼？」

Arthur苦澀地看著他並說，「代表我仍是他兒子。」

 

= = = = =

 

那天稍晚，Merlin和Arthur一起去Alex的學校接他放學。那是個美麗的晴天，他們同意去Madam Rose那兒慶祝一下Merlin的新證據出爐，就是那家很亂來的中餐廳，用完餐後也許去公園散散步。他們把球帶上車，以防突然想來場比賽。

收音機正放著一首很棒的歌，Arthur跟著哼，手指在方向盤上敲打。他聽見一聲小小的哼笑聲，轉頭發現Merlin正微笑著，滿懷鍾愛地看著他，就像Arthur多年前的回憶裡一樣愉快而俊美。他真不敢相信短短兩週內他的人生改變了這麼多，不敢相信自己竟然如此幸運，能遇上Merlin兩次。

他們將車停在路邊，兩人下車時正好聽見鈴聲響起。一會兒後，一群小蘿蔔頭湧下樓梯，快樂地尖叫大笑著，說不定正和朋友計畫著下午一起堆沙堡或踢足球。

Arthur看見Alex走下台階，他微笑著彎下身體，張開手臂，Alex髮絲飛揚地向他奔去，雙眼閃閃發光。

「Daddy！Merlin！」他開心地大喊，那一瞬間Arthur真的沒弄懂發生了什麼事。

那一秒他正在想Valiant在Alex的學校做什麼，接著聽到一聲巨響，什麼東西打中了他的胸口。那力道使他向後摔去，倒在校園的地上，他模模糊糊地想著自己一定看來蠢斃了，接著又想，這不應該這麼疼的。

聲音回來了，突然間一切都變得清晰得嚇人。Arthur能意識到身邊所有事物。其他小孩的尖叫聲。頭上蔚藍的天空。柏油路面上的小碎石。胸口被子彈打中的地方燃燒般的疼痛。還有Alex。Alex跌在他旁邊，一半被Merlin的身體蓋住了。Alex臉上有血，Arthur簡直呼吸不過來。他覺得自己正在溺水。他試著喊兒子的名字，但只發得出咕嚕聲，嘴裡有一股暖意，嘗起來像血。

他的手臂沉重得無法移動，但他努力挪動手指，想碰到自己兒子，這時他聽見Merlin緊張地低語，「趴著別動，Alex，求你了，不要動。」

Alex轉過頭來，Arthur看見他害怕地張大著眼。

「Daddy，」Alex說，Arthur微笑了，因為他的兒子還活著，這才是最重要的。

「Arthur？」他聽見Merlin恐慌而痛苦的聲音，但他看不見他，所有事物都變得朦朧，他只看得見頭上那片明亮得令人不舒服的天空。他臉上吹過一陣微風，令前額發癢，他眨眨眼，感到眼皮變得沉重。

他最後一個念頭是，他很高興在一切結束前能吻到Merlin。

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

Merlin確定他永遠無法消除Arthur毫無生氣地躺在地上的畫面了。一切很安靜。即使他知道這是不可能的，現場人們奔跑尖叫，警車及救護車急駛而來。但對Merlin來說，一切都靜止了。這裡只有Arthur，躺在地上，眼皮跳動著，一道血痕劃過他的嘴角。他在微笑。

醫護人員衝向他們，並開始一場無法理解的忙亂，其中包括胸管和氧氣罩和注射器，聲音終於回來了，Merlin這才發現自己正將大哭大鬧的Alexander抱在懷裡，他抱得如此之緊，彷彿一放手，他便會消失一樣。

兩個男人將Arthur搬上擔架，開始架設起一大堆管子，似乎都是要接到Arthur身上去的。然後他們將他抬走了。留下Merlin坐在地上，待在一個小小的紅褐色斑點旁，那是Arthur的血，今天早上還好端端地待在他體內，現在卻流淌在人行道上，像是場死亡的展示。

一會兒後Merlin注意到有隻手搭在他肩上。他抬頭，是那位將Arthur的身體像布娃娃般擺弄的醫生。Merlin現在才注意到那是Lance。

「你還好嗎？Alex沒受傷吧？」Lance的聲音擔憂而煩惱。

Merlin搖搖頭。他確保了Alex的安全，他衝到Alex前方，用肩膀擋下了一枚子彈。但Merlin還是太慢了，還是失敗了。他救不了Arthur。

「來吧，Merlin，」Lance安靜地說，將他從Arthur的血跡旁拉開。「你和Alex可以搭我們的車。」

 

= = = = =

 

於是Merlin上了救護車，Alex擠在他身邊，Arthur死氣沉沉、血跡斑斑的身體躺在他面前的輪床上。Arthur的臉半掩在氧氣罩和管子下，那麼多管子，皮膚蒼白得不像他。醫護人員將他的上衣脫掉，那一瞬間Merlin看見了Arthur胸口上一個憤怒的紅色小洞。傷口現在蓋在一片塑膠下，看來不像能保住Arthur的命的樣子。

Lance和另外兩位彎腰工作，不時向他們下指令。

「子彈打中肺部，但沒有射穿。」他聽見一個人說，這聽來很糟糕，真的很糟糕，Merlin無法想像這導致的結果會是什麼。

Alex緊緊攀著他，好像Merlin是他的救命索，只在他肩上輕輕地吸鼻子，現在疲憊及Lance給他的微量鎮靜劑佔了上風。Merlin緊抱著他，這個可愛的小男孩，是Arthur的孩子，也是他會不計代價保護的人。

因為Merlin救不了Arthur。他只能無助地看著他死去。

 

= = = = =

 

醫院到了，Arthur被交給更多表情嚴肅、穿著藍色無菌衣的人。Lance對他們發號施令，接著Arthur被急匆匆地推走了，消失在急診室的門後，Merlin的心直往下墜。他得和Arthur待在一起。這是必要的。只要Merlin的眼睛不離開他，Arthur就不會死。

他踉蹌地爬出救護車後座，Alex仍在他懷裡，要不是Lance抓著Merlin的肩膀，他就要跌倒了。被Lance抓住時Merlin感到一陣抽痛，不禁倒抽一口氣，令Lance皺眉看著他。他將手從Merlin肩上拿開，震驚地瞪著自己的手。上面一片血紅。

「Merlin？」Lance急切地說，「Merlin，你中彈了嗎？我以為你說你沒事！」

Merlin低頭看著Lance的手，接著又看向自己的肩膀。他的深紅色t-shirt裂了個口，一道鮮血正沿著手臂流下。

「不會痛。」他滿不在乎地說，因為真的不會痛，除了那窒息的、可怕的恐懼之外，他什麼也沒感覺到。

Lance抓著他，將他的袖子往上推，接著他開始咒罵，而Merlin只恍惚地看著自己上臂傷口裡的血肉。「好吧，」Lance陰沉地說，「看來只是擦傷，並不嚴重，但你流太多血了，還是得縫幾針。」

他推Merlin走進方才Arthur穿過的那扇門，急急忙忙招來一個男護士。那人馬上過來，Lance向他指指Merlin的傷口，要他處理。那位男護士小心地扶著Merlin的手臂，接著他突然倒抽一口氣，一臉反感地跳開來，瞪著Merlin的刺青。

「你是個巫師。」他啐道，Merlin馬上像被揍了一樣縮起身體，下意識地抱緊Alex，保護著那孩子。

「閉上你的嘴替他療傷！」Lance向那男護士咆哮，向另一個房間衝去，「否則就給我滾出急診室，我朋友快被自己的血淹死了，我沒時間處理你的偏見。」

「Arthur，」Merlin哀求地輕語，Lance一定是聽見他了，因為他又折回來，和藹而認真地看著他。

「我會盡全力的。」他承諾道。

接著他就走了，那個滿臉不悅的男護士推著Merlin去一間檢查室，表情木然地開始給他的傷口清理縫針。完成之後他直接走掉了，沒給Merlin一句指示，更別提安慰。

「Daddy在哪裡？」Alex聲音顫抖地輕語，眼中滿滿的擔憂。

「我──Lance正在照顧他，」Merlin說，努力讓自己聽來冷靜又肯定，即使他已柔腸寸斷。

「他會好起來嗎？」Alex又問，Merlin將他擁緊在身側，試圖正常說話。

「會。別擔心，會沒事的。」

他抱起Alex，後者馬上緊緊攀住他，小小的手臂環著他，把臉蛋埋進Merlin脖子裡。Merlin走進大廳，尋找一個能告訴他Arthur在哪兒、發生了什麼事、Merlin現在應該要怎麼辦的人。他腦中仍有理智的部分告訴他Arthur應該在動手術。他們大概得先取出子彈，Merlin很確定他們得給他開刀。

他找到一個護士站，並問坐在櫃台的女人知不知道一個叫做Arthur Pendragon的病人。她一抬頭就露出同情的神色，Merlin猜想自己看起來大概不在最佳狀態。

「您是家屬嗎？」護士友善地問道，Merlin搖搖頭，她一臉歉意。「對不起，先生，但我們不能將病患的情況告訴家屬以外的人。」

Merlin皺起眉頭。「不，」他絕望地說，「你不懂，我是他朋友。他的......最好的朋友。我當時在現場，和他一起上救護車的，剛才我是去縫針了。」他稍微舉起Alex。「這是他兒子Alexander。」

那護士給Alex一個悲傷的微笑，但仍對Merlin說，「對不起，先生。但規定就是規定。」

恐懼佔據了Merlin的心，因為......他現在該怎麼辦？「那Lance呢？呃......Dr. DuLac？他還在動手術嗎？」

護士現在也皺起眉頭了，她的微笑變得僵硬。「我真的不能告訴您，先生。如果可以的話，走廊盡頭有一間等候室，您可以在那裡等。」

她果決地繼續讀她的檔案，留下Merlin抱著個孩子站在那兒，滿懷恐慌。他環顧四周，但沒有人在看他，或想要幫忙的樣子。

他獃然朝著走廊盡頭邁步，懷裡Alex的嗚咽越來越大聲，追問著，「Merlin？Merlin，Daddy呢？我要daddy，Merlin！」

Merlin終於找到等候室，坐下來時，那孩子又哭了起來。Merlin搖晃著那個小小的身體，喃喃念道，「我知道，Alex，我知道，對不起，對不起.....」

Merlin羞愧地發現自己已淚流滿面，他把臉埋進Alex金色的亂髮裡。覺得自己就像遭遇了船難，而Alex是唯一讓他抱著漂流的東西。Arthur正在這間醫院裡的某處和死神搏鬥著，沒有Merlin在身邊。這時他突然想到，Arthur可能已在這間醫院裡的某處死了。

 

= = = = =

 

Morgana找到他時他是這副德性──他說不清過了多久──坐在那兒無聲地哭著，Alex蜷在他身邊，金色的腦袋枕在Merlin大腿上，睡著了。

「Merlin！」她喊道，他抬頭看她，第一個念頭是，這不可能是他幾天前才認識的那個Morgana。那個傲慢、惟我獨尊、衣著亮麗的女人。眼前這個女人紅著眼眶，披頭散髮，整個人情緒化得亂七八糟。「Arthur在哪裡？」她問道，好像Merlin把他藏哪去了不給她看見。

「我不知道，」Merlin痛苦地輕聲說。「他們什麼都不告訴我。不告訴我他──我不知道。我不知道他在哪，發生了什麼。我不知道他是不是......」

_死了。_

他哀求地看著她，她得了解他需要她幫忙，她得去找到Arthur。

Morgana瞇起眼睛，一抹熟悉的怒氣在她眼中閃爍著。「他們不告訴你？」她咆哮，「怎麼可以這樣，我去處理！」她轉身，跺著腳走出房間，一邊嘀嘀咕咕，「然後我要把Arthur的緊急聯絡卡塞到他們鼻子下，他們最好一五一十跟我說明白，如果他們還有點腦袋，那Arthur就會好好的！」

幾分鐘後她回來，已經恢復她正常的平靜模樣，也許吼吼護士嚇嚇醫生就是她的紓壓方式。

她在Merlin身邊坐下，握住他的手，憂鬱地看著他。

「目前我知道的是這樣，」她說。「Arthur中彈了。子彈擊中他的肺，擦過他的脊椎。子彈很難取出，但還是成功了，他們希望脊椎沒受到太大傷害。他們還沒辦法確定。但肺的情況更糟。現在還在手術中，他們會盡全力，但是──」Morgana的聲音破碎了，但她鼓起勇氣繼續說。「情況還不確定。他流了很多血，就算能撐過手術，也還要花幾天才能知道他能不能度過難關。」

 _還活著，_ Merlin心想， _他還活著。_

他說，「我救不了他。」

Morgana蹙眉。「當然，Merlin，當時沒有什麼是你能做的！」

他只視而不見地瞪著前方，心裡重播著那幾秒鐘。他看見Arthur皺眉，看見Valiant舉起了武器，聽見了槍響。他直覺地行動，魔法在皮膚下沸騰著，想要衝出去。他不顧一切地想要使出魔法，但那就像用指甲刮抓磐石一樣無用。他看見Arthur如何中了彈。他臉上吃驚的表情。接著是第二聲槍響，Alex仍然正向他們衝來，Merlin好像就這麼 _看見_ 了子彈，於是他撲了過去。

但他當時救不了Arthur。

「事情發生得太快了。我動作不夠快，只來得及擋下射向Alex的子彈。如果我能用魔法就好了──為什麼沒辦法？當我這條沒用的命有危險時，我他媽的就用得出來！」

Morgana驚訝地瞪著他。她的視線飛向Merlin手臂上的繃帶，眼睛瞪得更大了。「你──天啊，Merlin，你有點瘋狂，是不是？」她說，但她接著彎向前，吻了他的臉頰，伴著一聲輕柔的「謝謝你。」

 

= = = = =

 

他們只能等待。

更多人聞風而至。Leon面色蒼白但神色鎮定地踏進等候室。Morgana一看見他就撲進他懷裡。他有點驚訝，但毫不遲疑地抱緊她，撫著她的背，在她髮間低語。

稍後Gwen衝了進來，一頭捲髮飛揚，Merlin僵住了，警覺著在這一團混亂前她就已經不喜歡他了。但她一看見他，就走過去抱住他，緊得他以為自己要骨折了，她喃喃地說著，「謝謝，謝謝，謝謝，謝謝......」

Merlin被這些人弄得手足無措。他很高興不必一個人待著，尤其Morgana出現後至少他能得知Arthur的情況，但他感到太過麻木，無法回答他們的問題，又太心煩意亂，無法從他們的陪伴中得到安慰。

他們似乎是個緊密的小圈子。顯然全都認識彼此，且都和Arthur做了十年的朋友，非常關心他。Merlin知道Arthur不再是他的──也許從來都不是──但他覺得自己的生命正隨著Arthur的鮮血流失，他無法理解，當一切都分崩離析、化為塵埃，他們怎麼還能繼續生活。

Morgana和Gwen問他要不要一起去吃點東西，他搖搖頭。他覺得自己再也不會有食欲了，再說Alex還在他腿上睡著。Merlin不想吵醒他。

一會兒後Leon到房間外去接一通工作方面的電話，於是Merlin被留下了，再次孤伶伶地面對他的夢魘和心魔。

這就是為什麼當Uther Pendragon走進來時，那裡只有Merlin一個人在。他高大而跋扈，蹙著眉環視四周，直到看見Merlin。Uther老了，Merlin心想，歲月不饒人，但他仍眼神銳利，專橫如昔。

「Merlin。」Uther說，嘴角彎曲成Merlin非常確定是厭惡的弧度。

即使在這人的屋簷下住了這麼久，Merlin和Uther Pendragon的關係卻從不親近──拜託，Uther連和自己兒子都不親近。但他參與了Merlin的幾乎整個童年，雖然Uther很嚴肅又有距離感，但他也有友善甚至和藹的時候。Merlin最後一次見到他時，他向Merlin心照不宣地微笑，並說他知道Merlin會看好Arthur的生日派對，不讓它太過火。

現在他看Merlin的眼神，就好像他是某個被不聽話的貓咪叼進屋裡的髒東西。Merlin思考自己是否感到受傷或憤怒，但他發現自己現在真的不在乎Uther怎麼看待他。

他反抗地抬起下巴，冰冷地瞪著Arthur的父親。

「Mr. Pendragon，」他語氣平板地說。他不會讓Uther瞧不起他，尤其當Merlin此刻的無助要歸咎於這個人時。Arthur仍性命垂危，要不是Merlin的魔法被Uther Pendragon這種人壓制住，他原本可以阻止悲劇發生的。

Merlin幾乎是下意識地伸手護住Alex躺在他腿上的金色小腦袋。Uther退縮了下，Merlin向下看，發現Uther是因為看見了他的刺青──他還沒見過。Merlin苦澀地想著這對他來說有沒有差別，他還在不在乎Merlin曾是他兒子最好的朋友。Merlin曝露了巫師標記，正因為他伸手碰了Uther的孫子──Uther有魔力的孫子。Merlin相當確定，Uther一旦發現了這個秘密，也會將那孩子打上一模一樣的標記。

一陣由絕望無助而生的狂怒瞬間襲捲了Merlin，快得令他控制不住，於是他咬牙切齒地開口，「現在滿意了嗎？」

「滿意？」Uther問道，揚起一邊高傲的眉毛。「我兒子中槍了，Mr. Emrys，這不是件令人感到滿意的事。」

「我本來能阻止的，你懂嗎？」Merlin啐道。

Uther向他蹙眉，顯然不想放低身段進行談話，但又避不開Merlin苦澀的瞪視。「你在說什麼？」他傲然問道，不敢置信。那只讓Merlin更加怒火中燒。

「我本來可以阻止Valiant！本來可以在子彈打中他之前讓它停下來！如果我能用魔法，我本來能保護Arthur！他可能連急救都不需要！」

「荒謬。」Uther吼道，「魔法墮落到極點，不能允許自由使用──」

「我本來能救他的！現在他可能會死，可能真的會死，全是你的錯！因為你太頑固、太充滿仇恨，不願意相信有人只想保護他們所愛的人，只想用他們的天賦去幫助別人！」

Uther漲紅了臉，隆隆吼道：「我見過像你這種自稱要幫助別人的人！魔法是邪惡的！巫師會告訴你她想要幫忙，但她不會告訴你代價有多沉重！巫師都是騙子！邪惡的小人！」

「他們都是人！就像任何人一樣有好有壞！我救了一個差點在人行道上摔破頭的孩子，結果我得離家跑路。那就是我的邪惡作為！」

「我還以為國務卿是你殺的呢。」Uther嗤道。

Merlin臉色蒼白。Aredian扭曲的頭顱在他眼前跳動。「那是......我沒辦法......他想要殺我。他殺了其他幾個人。他是邪惡的！你說不定和那個禽獸一起喝過酒吃過飯。他還殺了自己的兒子，因為那人是個巫師！」

「他是個受人敬重的同事──」Uther聽來有些動搖，但Merlin激動得不在乎。

「現在Arthur可能會死！就因為你和你的歧視政策！現在你們又多了一項共同點了，你們都殺了自己兒子！」

Merlin將毒液般惡毒的話砸到Uther臉上，因為他心裡的憤恨無助得找到個出口，Arthur可能會死，可能會死，Merlin不能──

「Merlin？」Alex小聲地說，害怕而渴求地輕語。「Merlin，你為什麼在大叫？Daddy怎麼了嗎？」

小男孩醒了，可能是被憤怒的吼叫吵醒的，他坐起來，死死抓著Merlin的上衣，視線掠過他到Uther身上。Merlin在Alex前方蹲下，將他抱在胸前，試圖平復呼吸。

「不，Alex，不，一切都很好。Daddy沒事。他還和醫生們在一起，但他沒事。」

Alex在他肩上點點頭，不確定地咕噥道，「好吧。」接著他突然問：「Merlin？爺爺怎麼了？」

「嗯？」

Alex指著他身後，Merlin轉身看見Uther大喘著倒在地上，一隻手抓著胸口。

「搞什──」Merlin爬起來衝向Arthur的父親，後者恐慌地看著他。「Mr. Pendragon？Mr. Pendragon，你還好嗎？」這是個蠢問題，誰都看得出Uther非常不妙，Merlin現在可承受不起這麼多問題。

「我──我去找護士。」他向臉色慘白的Uther說，接著衝出去，四處張望，想不起他從哪條路過來的。他選了一個方向跑過走廊，但它通往緊急出口，他又掉頭。等他終於找到護士站，感覺已經過了一百年了，不過那是不可能的。

「拜託，我需要幫忙！等候室裡有個男人好像心臟病發作了！」

護士警覺地抬頭看他，但謝天謝地她馬上動作了。她沒有多問一句，就打電話叫醫生，並向走廊衝去。Merlin很快跟上，希望他沒丟才剛目睹自己爸爸中彈的Alex一個人看著爺爺死掉。他跟在護士身後跑回等候室──

他停下，不敢置信地瞪著眼前的景象，接著他明白了。護士瞪了他一眼，然後翻了個白眼，但她仍在Uther身邊蹲下來。Uther坐在地上，Alex握著他的手。

Uther不只看起來好多了，他看來很好──沒病沒痛的。但他一臉又震驚又害怕的模樣，可能還有一點點不可思議的表情。

Merlin瞪著他們祖孫倆，他的皮膚因魔法而發癢，他滿腦子只有， _該死！_ 和 _不不不別又來了。_

他絕望而懇求地輕聲說，「求求你......他只是個孩子！」

Uther抬頭看他，Merlin知道他曉得了。他的表情說明了一切。然後Uther說，「我不知道你在說什麼，Mr. Emrys。我覺得好多了，大概是虛驚一場。」

Merlin無法理解地盯著他。Uther Pendragon絕不是個大驚小怪的人，且Merlin知道他看見了什麼。他的感覺不會出錯：魔法仍殘存在這個房間裡，像隻打呼嚕的貓一樣纏繞在睡眼惺忪地眨著眼的Alex身旁。

那護士測了Uther的脈搏，並微微皺眉。「脈搏跳得太快了，而且不太穩定。我最好還是去找醫生。」

Uther沒反對就代表情況真的不好，要不是幾分鐘前他還氣喘吁吁地倒在地上，以為鬼門開了，他可能會只聳聳肩說沒事。護士扶他起來，領他走出去，但在門關上之前，Uther回頭深思熟慮地看了Merlin一眼。

「喔天啊，」等他們出去了，Merlin輕聲說道，倒進一張椅子裡。他抬頭看那個正咬著嘴唇的金髮男孩。「你做了什麼，Alex？」

Alex睜大眼睛困惑地看著他。「我只是坐在爺爺旁邊，握他的手。我不想要他痛，也不想要他死掉！」他的嘴唇又開始顫抖，Merlin馬上抱住了他。「我做錯事了嗎？」Alex輕聲說，Merlin將他擁得更緊。

「不，不，你沒有做錯事。你很勇敢，我確定爺爺會沒事的。」

「Daddy也是？」

「對，」Merlin說，露出一個小小的、勉強的笑容。「Daddy也是。」

 

= = = = =

 

Morgana回來後Merlin告訴她剛才發生的事，她氣得跳腳。

「那個虛偽的混帳！」她嘶道，把手裡的空紙杯揉成一個小小的白球。Merlin發現她在發抖，也許恐懼多過於憤怒。也許一半一半。

「別擔心，Merlin，」她兇悍地說，抬起下巴。「我去和他談！」

她面露兇光，Merlin還來不及說話，她就又出去了，跺著可能有四吋高的高跟鞋。Merlin憂心忡忡地看了Gwen一眼，但她只聳聳肩，遞一個紙杯給他，露出小小的微笑。

「黑咖啡，我不知道你喜歡喝什麼。但我想你可能......大家都這樣，不是嗎？一邊喝難喝咖啡一邊枯坐等候？」

Merlin不知道該說什麼好，但他知道這是個求和表示，他接過杯子，含糊地道了謝，啜了一口苦澀的飲料，但沒心情品嚐。至少有點事情做了。

他們尷尬地安靜坐著。Leon一度和Percival一起進來，Merlin嚇得僵住了，但那個高大的男人只對他點點頭，並友善地微笑。Valiant被抓了，蘇格蘭場要兩位警官回去，所以他們不得不先離開，但請其他人打電話告訴他們Arthur的情況。

於是Merlin和Gwen又單獨在一起了。

Gwen有點坐立不安，她一直緊張地把玩紙杯。Merlin該說些什麼的，但他太累又太難過，想不出什麼話好說。Alex窩在他身邊打瞌睡，Merlin突然意識到Gwen可能會感到受傷。但他不會為了顧及她的感受就拒絕Alex的親近。

「我很抱歉，你知道。」Gwen終於說，低頭看著自己手中的咖啡。

「為了什麼？」Merlin問。

「我──我沒有......我沒有給你機會。」她承認道。

Merlin嘆了口氣。他沒力氣應付這個，但又不想讓她誤會。尤其她現在正努力示好。

「你想保護他們，我能理解。」他說。

「是啊。」

「但......我知道我有很多......負擔。很多問題。可是他們......Arthur一直都是我的家人。現在Alex也是。如果他們想要我的話。我想他們可能是想要我的。」

「只是你──你就這麼平空出現了。Arthur從來沒說過你的事，從來沒提過你的名字。你又那麼──」她沒把握地停下了。

「破碎？」Merlin苦澀地插嘴。

「對不起。」

他搖搖頭。「這些我都知道。我已經習慣別人不信任我、提防我。因為這個......」他舉起手。Gwen畏縮了一下。

「不是的。」她反對。「我只是......因為那些可怕的事......我希望Alex永遠不要懂。」

Merlin蹙眉看著她。某個程度上他懂。Alex輕易地住進Merlin心裡，他想要保護他不受傷害，但Merlin知道現實不是那樣的。

「如果我從我的遭遇裡學到了什麼，」他謹慎地說，「就是碰到不好或傷人或不舒服的事情時，保持沉默是沒有用的。如果你選擇隱瞞或置之不理，最後受傷的是你最想保護的人。」

 

= = = = =

 

等Morgana終於回來，Alex已經又睡著了。她去了很久，看來又累又哀愁。任何人都會直接倒進椅子裡，但Morgana直挺挺地坐下，一邊撫平短裙。

「我和Uther談過了，」她說，瞥了Merlin一眼。「他保證不會說出去......Alex的事。」

「你信他？」Merlin問，因為他不怎麼信。

她看著他，眼裡閃動著什麼──那是Merlin沒預料到會從她眼中看見的脆弱。「他──」她吞嚥了一下，「他說，即使我不需要一個父親，我仍然永遠是他的女兒，他愛我。他......他說他會不計代價保護Alex和我。我不需要再害怕。還有……他很抱歉讓我感到害怕。」她搖搖頭，好像要甩掉恍惚感。「我──我沒想到會有這麼一天。我從來沒預見過這個，一次也沒有。」

Merlin突然僵住了。「你也沒預見到Arthur中彈，是不是？」

Morgana搖搖頭。「沒有。當然沒有。有的話我一定會說的。雖然Percival給我看了他搭檔的照片之後，我發現我預見過Valiant開槍的畫面。但我不知道他在哪、什麼時候、向誰開槍。我會看見很多事情，不好的，但又沒有任何意義。」

Merlin從來不是個預見者，他不知道那是什麼樣子，但看來這項天賦還挺沒用的。他沒說出口，但她可能已經看出來了。

「不是每個人都像你這麼強，Merlin，」她說，恢復了一點神采。「我們大部分人都需要下苦功學習，在沒人能求教的情況下困難得要命。」她嘆息，把玩著手指上的戒指。「不過，我不是來說這件事的。」她看著Merlin，他的心跳漏了一拍。「Arthur動完手術了，現在在加護病房。我可以進去看他一會兒。他們不讓別人進去，至少今天不行。抱歉。」

她聽來是真心的感到抱歉，甚至有些罪惡感，Merlin得承認他得吞下那一瞬間的憤恨。他不真的生Morgana的氣。他氣的是那些護士和醫生，他們不懂待在Arthur身邊對他來說有多重要。

「你可能明天就能去看他了，Merlin，好嗎？至於現在，我想我們應該先回家。Alex需要休息，而你看起來像隨時會昏倒。」

這話聽來合理，但想到要離開這裡，他便感到血液冰冷，胃裡翻攪。他不能離開。他得留下來。即使見不了Arthur，他也得待在他身邊，越近越好。

「我──你可以帶Alex回家嗎？」他問道。「你和Gwen能不能──」

「Merlin，你現在留下來也幫不上什麼忙。」

「我知道，我只是......我不能離開他。」 _又一次。_

Morgana盯著他好長一段時間，接著嘆道，「我覺得這樣很傻，但如果你堅持......」

她站起身轉向Gwen，露出一個疲倦的微笑，但眼中沒有笑意。「好了，我們回去吧。」她說。「休息一下，吃點東西。何不買外帶回去吃？Alex，你想吃什麼？」

Alex不情不願地放開了Merlin，看來他只是累得沒力氣反抗，Morgana向他保證明天可以來醫院，不必去上學。

他們快走到門口時，Morgana轉身，向Merlin說，「加護病房那有另一間等候室。如果你想要靠他近些。」她聳肩，想表示得輕鬆些，但失敗了。「照顧好他，好嗎？」她說。Merlin還沒來得及問他要怎樣才能做到，她已經走了。

= = = = =

一會兒後Merlin站起來，想走到加護病房所在的二樓。他坐著不動太久了，所以他先在走廊閒晃了幾圈，看著忙碌的醫院隨著夜色降臨而慢慢歸於平靜。

但他被Arthur牽引著，有股拉力在他心裡疼痛地跳動。他想去握著他的手，親吻他的額頭，並向他傾訴那些他從前太過膽小，不敢說出口的話。

他終於找到Morgana提過的等候室，在其中一張硬梆梆的塑膠椅上坐下。接著他等待。這是痛苦的一夜，對Merlin來說有時感覺比那十年的分別還漫長。他的心緒不停轉動，縈繞著Arthur的畫面：他在車裡大笑，他親吻Alex說再見，他們今早在Arthur床上醒來時他看著Merlin的樣子，他吻Merlin，像一聲耳語般輕柔，但那也許是最後一次了。

Merlin一定是不知不覺睡著了，他醒來時某人正用力搖著他的肩膀。他的脖子都僵掉了，有一隻腳沒了知覺，但這些都可以等等，因為現在有個一臉陰沉的護士正瞪著他看。

「對不起，先生，」她說，「你不能在這兒睡。」

「什麼？」Merlin困惑地喃喃說道，「喔，不是的，我只是......我一定是睡著了。我不是故意的──」

「那麼，你在這兒做什麼？」她沒耐性地問道，揮舞著手，好像在揮掉他說的話。

「我──我在等。」Merlin呆呆地說。「我朋友在這裡，在加護病房裡。他中彈了。」

那女人粗魯地抓住他的手臂，指控道：「你是巫師！」

Merlin吞嚥了下。「我是。」

她的唇抿得都要看不見了。「本醫院不醫治巫師，所以巫師的出現極度不受歡迎。有人抱怨了，我必須請你離開。」

Merlin張望四周。等候室裡和他剛進來時一樣空無一人。「我不明白，這裡沒有人。」他說，「誰會抱怨呢？」

「我沒必要證明自己的話。你在這裡不受到歡迎，請離開！」

頑固的怒氣在Merlin心裡沸騰，他坐直了身子，在胸前交叉起手臂。「不。」

護士瞇起眼睛。「那麼我要叫保全了。」

「隨便你，但只要我朋友還性命垂危，我就不會離開。」

她的威脅不是隨便說說，因為幾分鐘後兩個像Percival一樣高大，但遠沒有他和氣的男人出現了。Merlin心跳加速。牆壁隨著那兩個面容冷峻的人走近而壓迫地逼近他。他用力抓住扶手，直至關節發白，但他心知肚明自己根本不是對手。

「這是在做什麼？」一個權威的聲音忽然響徹房間，兩個保全及那護士都回頭，Merlin從空隙中看見面容有些蒼白的Uther Pendragon，他坐在輪椅上，高高在上地瞪著他們。

「先生，這個人是個巫師。我們要他離開，但他拒絕了。我們正要移開他──」

「我很清楚這個人是誰。」Uther輕蔑地打斷那個男人。「首先，也是最重要的，他是我兒子的朋友。第二，他是......」Uther哼道，「我家族的朋友。」

Merlin瞠目結舌。他確定自己一定看起來像條魚或是什麼差不多蠢的東西，但現在Uther Pendragon在他面前神智不清了，他才不在乎呢。

「Mr. Pendr──什麼？」

看來Merlin不是唯一一個目瞪口呆的人。

「現在，我確定你們都還有騷擾Mr. Emrys以外的工作要做。」Uther不為所動地繼續道。「至少，當我捐款時醫院高層是這麼向我保證的。」

這句話起了作用。「當然，Mr. Pendragon，」那護士假笑。「這是個誤會。我們不知道Mr......」她在Uther背後怒瞪了他一眼，「Emrys是您的熟人。有沒有什麼我們幫得上忙的地方？」

Uther冷酷地打量她。「我要見我兒子，」他高傲地說。「Mr. Emrys會和我一起。」

Merlin睜大了眼睛，搶在下巴掉到胸口前把它接了回去。接著他顫抖了起來。Arthur。他終於可以見Arthur了。他不在乎和他一起的是Uther Pendragon或是惡魔。為了能見Arthur他甚至願意出賣靈魂。

Uther只沉默地看了他一會兒，接著他轉動輪椅，淡淡地向護士下指令。「麻煩帶路。」

那護士非常急於討好，顯然努力想彌補她捅的簍子，如果她開始行屈膝禮，Merlin也不會驚訝。他提心吊膽地跟著他們，直到他們抵達一扇帶窗的門前，裡面是個黑暗的房間。

「到這裡就可以了。」Uther以不容反駁的態度向那護士說。

她還真的行了一點屈膝禮，急急忙忙地離開了。「當然，Mr. Pendragon。」

Merlin和Uther單獨在一起了，後者向他揚起一邊眉毛，「麻煩你開門，Mr. Emrys，畢竟我現在有點兒不方便。」

「喔，」Merlin眨眨眼，「好，當然。」

他打開門，往裡走一步，為Uther撐著門，但他眼裡只看得見Arthur。Arthur躺在醫院床上，被各種儀器包圍著，上半身被半升起，雙臂平放在身側。稍微黯淡的金髮散在顏色單調的床單上，蒼白的臉被插管遮住。

「好了，」Uther再度問道，門在他們身後關上。「你在等什麼？」

的確，衝到Arthur床邊的渴望無法抵擋，但Merlin仍定在門邊不動，沒把握地看著Uther。「你不──」他開口，但Uther沒耐性地擺了擺手。

「相信我，Mr. Emrys，我很清楚我兒子希望陪在他床邊的是誰。」

Merlin吞嚥了下，點點頭。他不會否認，且他確定就算否認了，Uther也不會高興。

他慢慢走到Arthur床邊。他低頭看著他深愛的男人，愛得撕心裂肺，他感到胸口發緊、雙眼火辣辣地。Arthur看來虛弱不堪，這是不對的。Arthur應該要在陽光下仰起頭大笑，眼神閃閃發亮，而不是躺在醫院裡，嘴唇乾裂，眼睛瘀青，臉色蒼白。

Merlin小心地握起Arthur的手。那上面插了一支針，連到床頭的點滴袋。Merlin心想Arthur的手不該感覺如此虛弱。他輕輕擠壓了下，並撫摸著Arthur的虎口。他的心沉甸甸地，好像要把Merlin拖進黑暗深淵。但Arthur的手就是他的錨，只要他還能摸到Arthur腕上緩慢的搏動，Merlin就不會溺死。也許，也許Merlin也能成為Arthur的錨，也許他能留住他。

「我愛你。」他輕聲說，不在乎Uther正在房間後方安靜地看著。

這時他感到一股衝動，一股金色火燄在他體內直竄而起，蔓延至四肢百骸，直衝他正握著Arthur的手，令他幾乎站不穩。他得咬緊牙關，魔法奮力想衝出去，想碰到Arthur，並把他包在一個溫暖的、金色光芒的繭裡，保護他安全，讓他再度完整。他是多麼想要順從這股渴望，但他只能求自己的魔法諒解，因為他做不到，而這不是他的錯。

待那股力量稍緩，Merlin跌跪在地，前額壓在冰冷的床單及Arthur過冷的手上。他仍抖個不停，連呼吸都有困難。他聽見Uther的聲音，但那聲音像在棉花裡一樣模糊不清。

「Mr. Emrys？Mr Emrys！」接著是，「Merlin。」

Merlin發出一個介於笑聲和啜泣間的聲音，感覺像被撕成了碎片，但他仍握著Arthur的手。Uther Pendragon聽起來真的很擔心。

「我......我沒事。」Merlin輕聲說。「只是，」他吞嚥了下，猶豫了一下子該不該向Uther說明，但他還是說了。「我的魔法想要出來，想要讓Arthur好轉，但──抑制劑把它關在裡面，就像是我身體裡的囚犯。它不喜歡這樣。」

「你的魔法？」Uther問道，Merlin能聽出他語氣中的驚訝和恐懼。「它應該被藥劑給中和掉了！」

Merlin搖搖頭。「不是那樣的，」他說。「魔法還是在那裡，只是我用不了它，碰不到它。很多巫師感覺不太到，但我──」

「你很強大。」Uther說。

「是的。」

「如果你的魔法那麼強，它會不會控制住你？」Uther問，他聽來相當平靜，甚至有一絲好奇。這真是太怪異了，Merlin不禁想知道Uther是否曾和巫師像這樣交談過，是否曾面對面地提問，探索過這方面的知識。

「它沒有實體，」Merlin解釋道，「不是獨立於我的，而是我的一部分，以我的情緒為動力。它想要碰到Arthur，去治療他，因為......因為──」

「因為你愛他。」

Merlin轉向Uther。「是的。」他說。

Uther嘆了口氣。「那麼，我想也沒藥救了，」他說。「反正我已經抱孫子了。」

Merlin張大了嘴。

「你跑掉之後，他告訴我他愛你。然後他怒不可遏地離開家，再也沒回來。」

Merlin什麼也沒說。他該說什麼？他又不能真心地向Uther說他很抱歉。

「我是個頑固的人，Mr.Emrys。這是其中一個我太太抱怨過的缺點。我想如果......你也許也會一而再、再而三地抱怨Arthur一樣的缺點。他畢竟是我兒子。」

Merlin露出微笑。他的確抱怨過非常、非常多次。但就像他想像Arthur的母親會做的那樣，他愛著Arthur對自己信念的堅持，及他風雨不摧的堅定。話又說回來，Arthur可從來沒迫害過一大群人，剝奪他們的權利，任他們被其他人虐待。

「我不會輕易動搖我的信念，」Uther繼續道，「但我不能否認最近的事件讓我見到了事情的另一面。」

Merlin發出一聲苦澀的哼笑。

「你不能否認魔法很危險！Arthur的母親就是死於魔法。」

Merlin向他瞇起眼。「Arthur說你告訴他，是 _他_ 殺了他母親。」

Uther睜大雙眼。「我從沒說過這樣的話！是那女巫Nimueh的錯。我從沒責怪過Arthur，一秒也沒有。」他向吃驚的Merlin揚起一邊眉毛。「是的，我相信你也認識她。」

「她......」Merlin搖搖頭，他說不清Nimueh是個怎樣的人。自私？邪惡？口蜜腹劍？「但不是所有巫師都像她一樣。你為了她一個人犯下的罪而怪罪一整群人！」

「我不是在求你原諒，Mr. Emrys，」Uther尖銳地說。「我做了我認為對的事。」

「也許不是對的事。」Merlin苦澀地說。

「不，」Uther沉默了一會兒後承認道。「也許不是。」

 

= = = = =

 

Arthur不但沒有好轉，還惡化了。隔天Lance帶著一臉擔憂和過多的歉意告訴他們Arthur因為肺部的傷口，已感染上了肺炎。他正在接受治療，但身體太過虛弱。當他告訴他們要繼續保持信心，要堅強，Merlin真想揍他一拳，不在乎Lance是他認識的人裡最善良的人之一。

Merlin盡可能把所有時間都花在陪伴Arthur上。他差不多住在醫院裡了，Morgana老早就放棄把他拖回家。她給他收了個行李袋，裡面裝了衣服和牙刷。她和Gwen也盯他吃飯，他不情不願地以最快速度吃了，盡快又回到Arthur床邊，穿著消毒衣，戴著手套，因為Arthur最不需要的就是更多的細菌。

他只握著他的手，向他說話。告訴他Alex的事，還有分開的十年間發生在Merlin身上的事。他試著只說好事，像是Will和Freya，那些對他好的人，不論是多小的善舉。他的魔法是股持續不懈的壓力，令Merlin比平常更快感到疲憊，但當他靠近Arthur時，他的魔法會比他被Morgana拉到醫院另一頭去吃午餐時穩定得多。

Merlin不信任何神，但他不停地向任一個可能聽見他的力量許願、祈求、乞求，救救Arthur，別把他從Merlin身邊奪走。但Arthur每況愈下，情況終於演變為Merlin和Morgana面對面，坐在冷清的餐館最隱密的角落裡。

「這行得通的，Morgana，」他厲聲說。他知道自己的氣色看來沒比Arthur好多少，看看他的黑眼圈、直落的體重，和懶得梳理的一頭亂髮。「對Uther就有用。」

Morgana的表情變得冷硬。「Alex只是暫時緩住了他的病痛，又不是真的治好了心臟病。你為什麼認為Arthur的情況會不同？」

「因為我會和他在一起，」Merlin急切地低語。「我的魔法想要治好Arthur。我滿腦子都是這個。我感覺快要爆炸了，如果我的魔法沒辦法碰到他並......」他揮揮手，意指某種魔法。

「抱緊他？」Morgana諷刺地問道。

Merlin瞪著她。「我想Alex可以當作導體。我使不出魔法，但他可以。他能醫治，老實說這也是我一直做不好的事。」Merlin做了個鬼臉，想起他五歲時想治好一隻在他房間窗戶上撞傷的麻雀，結果把牠給燒了。「我想通常你得學一堆醫學知識，但Alex是個天生的醫者。而且我的魔法和他的相容。我想我可以讓魔法流進他體內，給他足夠的力量。」

Morgana懷疑地看著他。「要是出錯了呢？」

Merlin嘆氣，眨退眼淚，淚水近日來總一觸即發。「你聽到Lance說的話了，」他安靜地說。「他們認為Arthur撐不過去。」

 _我們有什麼好失去的呢_ ，他沒說出口。再說他也不認為會出錯。他確定他的魔法努力想告訴他什麼，就像個下意識的認知。

「那，如果成功了呢？」Morgana問道，她看來幾乎有些罪惡感，因為她當然希望能成功。她也深愛Arthur，不想要失去他。

「什麼意思？」Merlin問道，移開了視線。

「拜託，Merlin，別裝傻了！」Morgana嘶道，突然發火。「你自己也說醫生認為Arthur撐不過去，情況就是有這麼糟。如果他突然康復了，你覺得他們會怎麼想？我們不能冒險讓任何人發現Alex！」

Merlin看進她的眼睛。「他們不會發現的，他們根本不會知道Alex在那裡。就算有人認為是魔法搞的鬼......」他聳聳肩。「不是有一個登記在案的巫師在Arthur床邊坐了好幾天嗎。」

「Merlin！」Morgana大叫，雙眼圓睜，但馬上張望了下四周，再次壓低音量。「你正在保釋期間！即使政府高層包庇妓院的事全被揭發出來，你還是自身難保，如果他們認為你用了魔法......」

Merlin心意已決，他說了一句Arthur一週前對他說過的話。

「我不在乎。」

 

= = = = =

 

Merlin沒把計劃告訴Alex。他或許有足夠的自信，但仍害怕失敗。他不會把重擔壓在Alex小小的肩膀上。他帶他去看Arthur，但這次要他脫掉手套，握住daddy的手。Merlin也脫掉手套，站在Alex身後，雙手堅定地放在男孩肩上。

他能感覺到自己的魔法歡聲歌唱著，好像他能聽見Alex的回應，在Merlin掌下'無邪輕快地冒著泡泡。

「Alex，」他說，「你相信奇蹟嗎？像是魔法、童話故事和愛的力量？」

Alex轉頭以那雙真誠的藍眼睛看著他，點點頭。

「很好。」Merlin向他微笑。「我要你用力握住daddy的手，想著你有多愛daddy，多想要他好起來。想要他醒來陪你玩。去公園，去踢足球，每天晚上坐在你床邊，給你說故事......」

Merlin繼續說著，一邊感覺到自己的魔法湧出身體。他試著慢下來，怕Alex承受不住，但他的努力就像赤手空拳想停下洪水一般，一點機會也沒有。魔法爆發而出，歡欣雀躍地衝向數日來最想去的地方──Arthur。

Merlin看得出Alex感覺得到，並知道有什麼正在發生，但小男孩只抬起了下巴，當一股突如其來的旋風吹起了他的髮，他馬上握住daddy的手，眼神堅決，嘴則倔強地閉著。

Arthur和Alex都如此重要，Merlin _深愛著他們_ 。他閉上眼，全部釋放出來：他的魔法，他的愛，他對他們的需要，他的渴望，他的希望。

他毫無保留，任一切如洪水般流向他們。因為，此時此刻，Merlin對死亡已無所畏懼。

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

以葬禮來說，這天氣真是過份美好了。萬里無雲，陽光普照，天藍得不真實。除了微風吹過樹林的沙沙聲之外，典禮寂靜無聲。考慮到這場合的重要性，現場的人算滿少的，但Merlin不在乎。那些對他來說變得重要的人們都到了。Morgana和Leon。Gwen和Lance。

Alex站在他身邊，在最前排，閃閃發亮的棺材旁。他緊抓著Merlin的手，淚水慢慢沿著臉頰滑落。

「這不是你的錯，Alex，」Merlin安靜地說，捏捏小男孩的手指。「有些事情是無法改變的，就算用魔法也沒辦法。」

Alex點頭，吸吸鼻子，Merlin彎下身抱起他，讓他把淚濕的臉頰埋進Merlin的西裝外套裡。

Morgana走到他身邊，把手放在他手臂上。她不是個會在公共場合感情外露的人，身上的黑色洋裝和臉上莊嚴但自得的表情一樣完美。「這也不是你的錯，你知道的吧？」她說，悲傷地微笑了一下。「沒人能阻止的。他只是......」她咬住嘴唇。「我猜是他時候到了。」

Leon也走了過來，給Merlin一個小小的微笑。「Percival剛才告訴我一件事，Merlin，」他說。「我知道這場合不太適合，但我想越快讓你知道越好。你的控訴被撤銷了。你現在自由了。」

Merlin愣住了。大家都告訴他這是必然的。證據太有說服力，醜聞太駭人聽聞。但Merlin仍很難相信自己終於能卸下背了十年的枷鎖。至少一部分的枷鎖。Merlin仍是個受登記管束的巫師，也仍有刺青，但那很快也會不同了。

Arthur被Valiant槍擊後，媒體迅雷不及掩耳地報導這場混亂，政府來不及壓下消息，所有事情都見光了。政府高層如何姑息、支持了性奴隸妓院。前國務卿如何變成殺人兇手，甚至殺了親生兒子只因為那人是個巫師。西約克郡的里茲(Leeds)為何有大量年輕巫師的墳墓，他們死於試圖逃跑、試圖抗拒或因承受不住而自殺。甚至有證據指出首相也許知情。

這顯然令市民無法接受，甚至是大部分保守派的市民。民調顯示執政黨已經玩完了，下週的選舉將會出現這個國家有史以來最驚人的一面倒局勢。

大家都感受得到。新時代要來臨了。

「別這麼驚訝。」Morgana溫柔地說，因為他毫無反應地盯著Leon瞧。「我告訴過你Arthur會替你脫身的，是不是？他做到了。」

Merlin吞嚥了下。「是。是啊，他做到了。」他說，情緒翻江倒海。「我永遠報答不了他。Arthur救了我的命。」

「有人叫我嗎？」

他出現了──終於──在午後的陽光下金黃耀眼，但在黑西裝和雪白襯衫的裝束下又顯得莊嚴。他看來有些蒼白。這些日子並不好受，他仍未完全康復。但對Merlin來說，他是陽光之下最美好的事物，尤其鬼門關前走一回，這景象在Merlin看來更加美好。

Arthur走近，將Merlin拉進一個溫柔的吻。只是嘴唇相觸，他們已逐漸慣於在人前展示這份親密，但Merlin仍然每次都感到很振奮。

「就只有你，」Merlin咕噥道。「就只有你這麼大牌敢在自己父親的葬禮上遲到，還一副大家理所當然會等你的樣子。」

Arthur翻了個白眼。「我只遲到了幾分鐘，Merlin。而且我這輩子從來沒 _大牌_ 過。」

Morgana發出竊笑聲，Leon也突然開始假咳，Arthur狠狠地瞪他們。可惜對Morgana不起作用，但至少Leon看來有點心虛。

「 _再說_ ，」他說，現在他看來十分洋洋得意，但Merlin近得能看清他眼裡的柔情。「我有很好的理由。」

他看著Merlin，臉上帶著秘密的微笑，那是Merlin專屬的，那笑容訴說著Arthur沒辦法大聲說出的那句話。他有時會說出口。當他們躺在床上時，他會貼在Merlin皮膚上喃喃地說，當他們坐在公園草地上，看著Alex在他們身邊放風箏時，他會從背後抱住Merlin，在他耳邊輕聲說。有時他們吵了架──他們會吵架──他會一臉怒氣地看著Merlin說，就像句指責。

_我愛你。_

Merlin回以微笑，不知為何那總會令Arthur臉紅──每次Gwaine看見了都忍不住笑個沒完。這次Arthur只用手肘推推他，並用下巴指了指Merlin後面，Merlin轉身，他看見了──

「媽。」他輕聲說。

他的母親正站在那兒，就在幾公尺外，髮上添了幾分風霜，臉上也多了歲月的痕跡，但她的笑容仍一樣溫柔，眼神仍一樣滿懷愛意。他心裡五味雜陳，悲喜交加，充滿了愛和罪惡感和寬慰，除了一個字之外，他什麼也說不出口。

「媽。」

Hunith更是說不出話，她毫不遲疑地走向前，將他緊擁入懷裡。他現在比她高了，當他將她擁緊，把臉埋進她髮裡，她感覺自己變得嬌小。

「我的孩子，」Hunith輕聲說，「我的寶貝。」

「 _媽_ 。」Merlin絕望地說，話語像井裡的水一般湧現，抵擋不住。「對不起，」他哽咽地說，這句話是千言萬語中最重要的一句。「對不起，媽，真的對不起，我不是故意的，拜託不要生氣，對不起。」

「喔Merlin，」她溫柔地推開他，用雙手捧著他的臉，就像他小時候她常做的那樣。「我不生你的氣，親愛的。我對你非常非常驕傲。我知道你做了什麼。你毫不猶豫地救了另一個孩子的命。那就是你。我怎麼會為了這個生你的氣？」

Merlin搖搖頭，仍無法直視她的眼睛。「你不明白，媽，我做了一些事，不好的......墮落的事──」

「別說了，」Hunith堅決地搖搖頭。「那不重要。重要的是你現在人在這裡，你撐過來了。」

 

= = = = =

 

典禮本身平凡無奇。Arthur說了一些話，關於他的父親是如何一個始終以對家人的愛為動力的人。他深愛著妻子，她的逝去令他走入了歧路，但他對孩子及孫子的愛最終將他導回了正途，他竭盡心力彌補過錯，幫助曾被他傷害的人們。並不是所有人都相信他的改變是真心的，但親近他的人都看得見，他的罪惡感就是肩上最沉重的負擔。

Merlin心想，也許令Uther Pendragon的心臟承受不住的，就是那份罪惡感。他很傷心，雖然他得承認自己是為了Arthur和Alex而感到悲傷。Merlin自己仍不太能忘懷，是Uther逼得他離家十年，顛沛流離。雖然也有其他支持反魔法政策的人，但三十年前是Uther Pendragon推行了那政策。也許他沒有寬恕所有人們以那政策之名做出的行為，但是他建立了基礎，使仇恨和不公生根茁壯。

過去幾週以來，Uther以真誠的對Merlin以禮相待，或許Merlin終有一天能真正釋懷，至少看在他家人的份上。他找到了新的家人，也尋回了舊的，每一天他都為了自己竟然能成為一群真心接納他的人們的一份子感到驚奇。

還有Arthur。他仍在養病，因為魔法並不是萬靈藥，但如果Lance說的是真的，完全康復只是時間的問題。他接受了物理治療，仍需休息一段時間，但Merlin的計劃的確成功了。Alex以他們的愛治好了Arthur。Morgana是這樣形容的，好惹他們生氣，但Merlin努力不為所動，因為那的確是事實。Merlin為此耗盡力氣──他事後整整睡了兩天──但等他一醒來，Arthur就在那兒。

「你是我認識的人裡最白痴的。」Arthur說，Merlin笑得太開，臉都要痛了。

「你是我認識的人裡最混帳的，」他說，「還不知感恩。」

「不，」Arthur說，搖搖頭，嚴肅地看著他，「才不是呢。」

接著他吻了他，Merlin不由自主地想著，從今起每個吻都會是意外驚喜。因為他曾以為自己早已得到最後一個吻。

 

= = = = =

 

守靈倒有趣得多，但與其說是守靈，那比較像是烤肉派對。Merlin和媽媽促膝長談，媽媽堅持要知道發生在他身上的所有事情。他跳過了較可怕的細節，但他從她眼中的淚光看出，她聽出了他沒說出的部分。Gaius和她一起來了，他已垂垂老矣，這感覺有點怪。他給了Merlin一個長長的、用力的擁抱，沒有多問。

Leon和Morgana先離開了，Arthur忍不住洋洋自得，他堅持對他病情的擔憂讓他們終於成了一對。Gwen和Lance把Arthur和Merlin拉出來，說他們已經填好了領養文件，Merlin不禁覺得一切都過份完美了，Gwen看來容光煥發，非常興奮，Merlin真替她高興。

他們的生活不是童話故事，因為Merlin不是Julia Roberts，Arthur太混帳了當不成Richard Gere，不過Merlin不在意。童話故事都是被高估的。

他坐在那兒，在公園的毯子上，看著Arthur和Alex和Alex新養的小狗玩耍，看著媽媽向他們開懷大笑，Gaius愉快地搖著頭，這時Merlin明白了──無庸置疑──他終於回到了家。

 

 

全文完


End file.
